El precio de los recuerdos
by ire yamichii
Summary: Una vida en matrimonio ¿como decir una gran noticia cuando se está nerviosa? Tamao x Ren Epilogo cap 21
1. El mejor asesino de Yord

_**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS.**_

_Cap1: El mejor asesino de Yord._

Aquel caballo de un color tan oscuro como la noche, cabalgaba con toda velocidad pasando entre los árboles de aquel espeso bosque.

Su jinete, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, halaba las riendas para dirigir a aquel animal. Sus ojos fríos y alargados, dorados como el oro y sus cabellos negro violáceos se mecían con aquel viento que golpeaba su rostro.

Vestía una camisa de cuello alto, cerrado y redondo de un color negro, este hacía juego con dos broches colocados en sus hombros que detenían una capa que se ondeaba a causa de aquella velocidad, sus pantalones, de un mismo negro al igual que sus botas, y sus guantes eran de un color grisáceo.

Levemente fruncía el ceño al recordar su encargo.

FLASH BACK Entró al gran salón, empujando con fuerza ambas puertas a los lados para así, abrirlas de par en par.   
¿Para que mandaste a llamarme esta vez? –Aquel joven de cabellos violáceos, preguntó de forma fría y calculadora.   
Que forma mas descortés al tratar a tu amo ¿no lo crees? - Exclamó con calma. 

Estaba sentado en un gran y elegante mueble al fondo de esa gran y oscura habitación, que sus penumbras se debían a aquellas cortinas gruesas y de un color poco alegre.

Ese hombre parecía un poco mayor que el otro joven que acababa de entrar, tenía largos cabellos de un color grisáceo claro y sus ojos de un color rojo suave, mostraban seriedad y astucia en ciertos momentos.

No te quitaré mucho tiempo – Sonrió con sutileza al entrelazar sus brazos – Quiero que vayas al territorio vecino, y me traigas a la hija del conde, que habita en aquella región.

El joven de ojos dorados, quien hasta entonces solo miraba a otra lugar de la habitación con una expresión de aburrimiento, rápidamente volvió su vista hacia aquel hombre frente a él, al escuchar claramente aquello.

El conde ha muerto – Siguió con simplicidad poniéndose de pié sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos – como lo sabrás bien.

El joven lo miró con calma, aunque muy dentro de sí, deseaba matar a aquel hombre...pero algo muy fuerte lo detenía.

Solo deseo que vayas por lo que por derecho, ahora me pertenece.

¿Te pertenece? – Preguntó el joven alzando una ceja.

Aquel sujeto de ojos rojos sonrió ampliamente, aunque con un dejo de molestia.

Si, es mío – Respondió – Además, ¿ no te parece una ironía, ahora me traerás a la hija de aquel hombre que tu mismo eliminaste de este mundo...

Pronto aquel joven de ojos dorados perdió la paciencia, frunció un poco el entrecejo, un sentimiento de odio se apoderaba de él, aunque debía calmar aquella emoción ya que solamente le traería desgracias.

Si, él estaba atado a aquel hombre de cabellos grisáceos, este, le pedía muchos trabajos sucios y él solamente tenía que obedecer, pero aunque su rostro nunca demostraba emoción alguna, siempre sintió cierto remordimiento al haber cometido tantos crímenes.

Y no importa si ella lo deseo o no – Concluyó aquel hombre.

¡No quiero seguir con tus estúpidas decisiones! – Gritó molesto.

Si, talvez se estaba revelando, pero lo que ese sujeto le pedía en aquella ocasión era una locura.

Él hacía todos aquellos "trabajos" sabiendo que solo eso haría y nunca mas volvería a saber de sus victimas, pero ahora ese hombre le pedía...pedía, que le llevase a la fuerza a una joven que era hija de uno de sus tantos asesinados.

Por favor, Ren, sabes perfectamente que te tengo a mi merced.

Ren lo miró en forma neutral, sabía que tenía que guardar la calma, ya que si no lo hacía, perdería todo.

¿Te parece si proponemos un trato? – Preguntó el sujeto.

¿De que se trata? – Exclamó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Tu me traes, lo que quiero y te doy lo que mas deseas.

Ren abrió sus ojos aun mas, como muestra de asombro, ¿Acaso esta era su oportunidad de librarse de ese hombre, luego tranquilizó aquella emoción , que mas bien se había trasformado en un sentimiento de cierto alivio, lo que hizo que perdiese un poco de fuerza.

No podía demostrar o sentir alguna clase de sentimientos y menos emociones ya que estos estaban estrechamente unidos, y no podía perder toda su fuerza, ¡no, no frente a aquel hombre.

Veo que te interesa mi propuesta – Sonrió con descaro.

Quiero que me quites este maldito sello – Exigió el joven sin rodeos.

¿Y que me dices de tus recuerdos? ¿deseas que te los regrese completamente?.

Ren presionó sus puños con cierta fuerza, sabía bien que con ese sujeto no se podía jugar, pero... ¿era capaz de cumplir ese trato?

Por supuesto, cumpliré con mis palabras – Respondió como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de él.

No tengo tiempo para juegos, Yord, -Lo llamó por su nombre - ¿Acaso es tanto tu deseo por esa mujer? –Preguntó sin delicadeza alguna.

Claro – Respondió – desde su corta edad, siempre fue una jovencita bastante hermosa, pero no para exagerar, aunque, no tiene nada de malo deleitarse con una mujer joven y menos si es hija de un antiguo enemigo- Sonrió con maldad.

¿Piensas tomarla a la fuerza? – Ren preguntó sin inmutarse.

Tu trabajo solo es traerla aquí, sea como sea – Exclamó tratando de no responder a una respuesta tan obvia – Pero, si te atreves a hacerle daño te mataré.

Ren no dijo mas, giró sobre sus talones y caminó directamente a la puerta.

Esta era su oportunidad, no tenía que fallar, además, quería con todas sus fuerzas matar a Yord, aunque no sería nada sencillo.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Maldito Yord – Susurró, provocando que su cuerpo perdiese fuerza y a causa de eso llevase su mano a su cabeza para tratar de controlar su mareo.

Lo maldecía, simplemente lo maldecía, pero si no controlaba aquel sentimiento de odio (que es el que mas experimentaba) poco a poco se debilitaría hasta que su enemigo aprovechara aquello y lo matara de un solo golpe.

Trató de tranquilizarse y a su rostro volvió un semblante inexpresivo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pero, señorita... – Trató de llamarla el anciano que estaba atrás de ella.

No se preocupe por favor – Sonrió – solo deseo...llevarle esas flores a mi padre, recuerde que eran sus favoritas-

Pero usted debe recordar que es muy peligroso que salga sola, y mas ahora...que su padre ya no está con nosotros.-

Lo se... pero debe entender – Se justificó la chica.

¿Le parece mejor si llamo al joven Hero para que la acompañe? – Preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa, la joven sin embargo, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, tan solo al escuchar ese nombre.

Sus cabellos llegaban un poco abajo de sus hombros, estos eran de un color rosa bastante agradable a la vista, sus ojos color rosa mas oscuro, le daban un aspecto tierno y amable.

Traía puesto un vestido que cubría casi completamente sus tobillos, este era de un cuello amplio que dejaba ver una parte de sus hombros, aunque las mangas de este eran largas, ajustado de su cintura por un cinturón, el color de este era un café claro mientras su vestido era color crema bastante elegante.

El anciano sonrió al mirar el sonrojo de aquella joven que prácticamente había visto crecer y por desgracia, hacía pocos días perdió lo ultimo que le quedaba de su familia... su padre. Aun así, ella trataba de mostrar una sonrisa y se comportaba de una manera agradable aunque en ocasiones no pudiese ocultar su dolor.

No-no es necesario – Respondió tímidamente, y es que no podía evitar tener cierta simpatía por ese joven, aun así jamás pensó que ese sentimiento fuese algo muy fuerte, pero ella esperaba ansiosamente que él se dignara a decirle algo, y la razón es que él también parecía interesado en ella, pero hasta esos momentos no había dado ningún paso.

Ellos se atraían mutuamente, pero cada vez que ella quería hablar sobre eso, él se ponía bastante nervioso y eso, a ella le parecía bastante divertido aunque no podía negar que era igual de tímida o se atrevía a decir aun más que él.

Por favor – Pidió ella – No le diga a Hero que saldré, él se preocuparía y vendría a buscarme, cuando él tiene otras cosas que hacer.

El anciano la miró con seriedad, pero por la forma en que la joven pedía aquello, no tuvo mas que acceder a su petición.

Solo trate de cuidarse, señorita Tamao.-

Si – Sonrió, levantando su mano como señal de despedida.

Caminó por largo rato, todas las personas que la miraban pasar, decían cosas por lo bajo, aunque Tamao trató de no prestarles atención.

Todos en aquel pueblo la conocían obviamente por ser la hija del conde; normalmente vestía colores alegres, pero no ese día.

Algunos balbuceaban, que la causa de la felicidad de aquella joven, se había apagado para siempre, y todo gracias a los hombres de Yord.

Yord, era conocido como un hombre sanguinario que dominaba sus tierras con puño de acero. Nadie podía revelarse ante él, simplemente porque este hombre sabía artes ocultas y sobre todo tenía a su disposición a muchos hombres que en realidad eran asesinos. Todos los sabían, pero eran las fuerzas de aquellos hombres, los que obligaban a las personas a callar.

Esos sujetos, casi nunca se dejaban ver y cuando lo hacían, casi siempre estaban en una especie de caravana; estos se distinguían por uniformes de un color bastante oscuro, acompañados de una capa, que a pesar que era de buen ver, todos eran tiranos y personas sin escrúpulos.

Tamao, había escuchado de ciertos rumores , sobre el jefe de todos estos hombres, es decir, que aparte de Yord, alguien mas los guiaba.

Se decía que ese hombre era el mas fuerte y rápido de todos sus asesinos y si Yord lo permitía, ese sujeto pelearía de una manera sorprendente.

La razón, por la que en esas tierras, sabían mucho de esos hombres, era que el padre de Tamao se había revelado ante Yord, negándole un trató, provocando así, la ira de este.

De la muerte del conde, casi no se habla, pero todos concordaban que el culpable de esto era Yord.

Tamao lo sabían bien, pero no sabía como actuar. Llegó hasta las afueras de el pueblo y a las orillas de un riachuelo, pudo ver algunos narcisos, las flores favoritas de su padre; se inclinó, y tomó varias que llevaría a la tumba del mencionado anteriormente.

Las miró por un segundo, y una tristeza, se apoderó de ella, sus ojos se notaban vidriosos y daban aviso que pronto saldrían lagrimas de ellos, pero unos gritos la distrajeron de inmediato.

Se escuchaban gritos de dolor y provenían de las afueras del lugar, se podría decir, desde un callejón bastante aislado. Tomó las flores, y se dirigió al lugar donde venía todo aquel desorden.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hizo un movimiento vertical y su espada partió en dos a un sujeto frente a él.

Prácticamente aquel joven de cabello violáceo, había sido interceptado por muchos sujetos que intentaban de alguna manera asaltarlo, aunque ya había acabado con la mitad de estos.

Les advertí... – Exclamó con su característica frialdad – Que si no se largaban, los mataría.

La mayoría de los sujetos, portaban alguna arma blanca, pero no fue suficiente para detener al joven.

Uno de esos hombres estaba tan asustado, que se hizo hacia atrás, topándose de espaldas a una pared.

Tu-tu...-Trató de hablar – No puede ser...

El joven miró a los últimos sujetos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, destrozó a los últimos y decapitó al que estaba contra la pared, esto hizo que la sangre de sus victimas salpicara y se esparciera por todo el lugar. Para cuando Ren se fijó bien en todos los cadáveres en el piso, miró a alguien de pie.

Sus ojos dorados denotaban asombro, al percatarse que era una joven, su vestido estaba bañado en sangre y tenía salpicado un poco de aquel liquido rojo en su rostro y en aquellas flores que llevaba cargando con ambos brazos.

La pelirosada tenía una expresión de miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos y sus labios parecían temblar ya que estos estaban entreabiertos.

Ren, se había paralizado por algunos segundos, tanto que sintió como casi resbalaba su espada de su mano.

Recuperó rápidamente su postura inexpresiva, para recordar un gran detalle. Según su trabajo, no debía dejar que nadie lo mirase ya que si alguien lo hacía, debía eliminarlo de inmediato.

De pronto recordó, que aparte de esa joven, alguien mas lo había visto en ese mismo pueblo, ese era uno de los guardianes de ese lugar, ese hombre había presenciado completamente todo y aunque escapó en ese instante y le comentó a todas las personas sobre los asesinos de Yord, días después se le encontró muerto. Por supuesto, gracias a que él mismo se encargó de silenciar a ese hombre, aunque... esta vez, era una mujer... ¿qué haría, nunca había matado a una mujer pero... debía hacerlo.

Se acercaba lentamente a ella, esta se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego girarse y salir de aquel callejón corriendo, pero Ren fue mas rápido ya que de un solo salto, se posó justo frente a ella, apuntándole con el arma que era de un color plateado.

Tamao estaba mas que asustada, y no hizo mas que caminar nuevamente de espaldas hasta topar en la pared.

Ren la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, haciendo que ella se asustara aun mas, provocando que las flores que llevaba en sus manos, cayesen al piso.

El joven de cabellos violáceos se distrajo un poco al mirarlas, al igual que Tamao. sin embargo, esta no podía apartar aquel temor de morir en ese lugar, no sin antes cumplir con su padre primero.

Por-por favor... – Tartamudeó nerviosa haciendo que Ren, volviese su vista hacia ella, nuevamente – Si-si deseas matarme... esta bien – Dijo cabizbaja sorprendiendo a Ren quien no había hecho ningún ruido.- Pero... necesito llevar estas flores a la tumba de mi padre... por favor – Pidió con un poco de mas valor.

Ren no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma, luego hizo un movimiento rápido haciendo que la punta de su arma, quedara clavada en la pared, centímetros cerca de la cabeza de Tamao.

Esta había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, pensado que aquella espada iba atravesar su cabeza, pero se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos y saber que el arma estaba a centímetros de ella, al igual que el portador de esta.

Ella podía sentir su aliento, estaban de verdad muy cerca, tanto así que Tamao se olvidó que hace algunos segundos él trataba de matarla, solamente se ponía nerviosa por la cercanía.

Al principio, gracias a la sorpresa, no se fijó bien en él, al contrario de ahora ya que estaban a una distancia minúscula, podía notar que ese joven era de verdad atractivo, esto hizo que comenzara a sonrojarse, no por su apariencia, si no porque, ningún hombre antes, había estado tan cerca de ella y ahora, ese chico estaba a un distancia muy limitada.

La pelirosada llevó instintivamente sus manos a su propio pecho, entrelazándolas.

Después de analizar aquella expresión, Ren se separó de ella tomando el arma que aun estaba clavada.

Tamao se sorprendió por aquella rapidez y solo observó como él le daba la espalda.

No he visto a nadie, solamente a los que he matado. – Dijo él, provocando que Tamao lo mirase con duda.

Él balbuceaba las cosas para si mismo aunque con obvia razón iban dirigidas a la pelirosada.

Notó como la chica no se marchaba, la miró por la altura del hombro. - ¿Qué estas esperando, Lárgate – Dijo de la forma mas fría posible.

Tamao quedó bastante sorprendida, aunque luego se puso de cuclillas y recogió las flores; aun así seguía mirando a aquel joven por el rabillo del ojo.

Se percató de que él sacaba un pequeño trozo de tela de su bolsillo y con esta limpiaba la sangre en la hoja de la espada, luego de eso, decidió no seguir mirándolo mas, se dispuso a salir del callejón, no sin antes que su curiosidad la dominara para mirar por ultima vez hacia tras y ver para su completo asombro que aquel joven había desaparecido.

Sus manos temblaron un poco, al dirigir su vista hacia el piso y encontrarse con todos aquellos cadáveres, pensó que lo mejor era irse rápidamente de ahí, presionó contra su pecho aquellas flores y huyó de ese sitio.

Continuara...


	2. Mi deber, tu destino

_**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS.**_

_Cáp.2: Mi deber, tu destino._

Estaba sentada, justo frente a aquella tumba. Miraba perdidamente aquellas flores, que se encargó de limpiar debido a la sangre y un poco de lodo que las cubría.

Limpiaba su rostro con un pequeño pañuelo, mientras dirigía su vista a sus ropas completamente manchadas.

Estaba en ese cementerio desde aquella tarde, poco a poco estaba anocheciendo y realmente eso es lo que esperaba. Le preocupaba que alguien la mirase en ese estado, solamente haría que se asustaran y que le hicieran una serie de preguntas por su estado, además para esas horas ya debían haberse dado cuenta de aquel asesinato.

Ella sabía la verdad... solo tenía que decirles que la encubriesen, entonces... ¿ a que le temía? ¿a morir?... no, no era eso... no era miedo lo que sentía...era el hecho de que aquel chico era aun muy joven para ser un asesino en serie, le pudo calcular casi la misma edad que ella, con eso no deseaba decir que ambos se veían como unos niños, mas bien era que portaba el uniforme de los hombres de Yord y aun era muy joven.

Su manera de luchar...es muy rápida – Susurró ordenando su cabeza y para su desgracia recordando todas las escenas - ¿Acaso él podría ser...?

Levantó su vista, ya estaba completamente oscuro; se culpó una y mil veces en estar sintiendo lastima por un asesino, se levantó, y dirigió su mirada por ultima vez a la tumba de su padre para luego salir de ese sitio.

Caminaba apresurando el paso cada vez mas al encontrarse con guardianes en cada esquina, que se habían alertado (supuso ella) gracias a ese crimen. Llegó hasta aquella gran mansión que era rodeada por una cerca de acero y custodiada por algunos guardias.

Decidió, tratar de entrar por atrás tratando que nadie la mirara.

¡¿Quién anda ahí! – Pudo escuchar un gritó, pero aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

Hero? – Susurró sorprendida.

Miró como una luz se acercaba, y pudo notar al chico con una antorcha en su mano derecha.

Tamao... – Dijo parpadeando varias veces - ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó con seriedad, luego detuvo su mirada por sus ropas que estaban cubiertas de sangre - ¿Estas bien?

Lo siento... – Exclamó un poco cabizbaja – Es que yo...

¿Por qué has salido tu sola? – Preguntó con calma, pero denotando seriedad.

Solo quería...Llevar algunas flores a mi padre...

¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre? ¿Acaso sabes lo que ha ocurrido?.

La joven pelirosada quedó en un completo silencio, haciendo que la paciencia de su compañero se perdiese poco a poco.

¡Contéstame! – Exigió elevando un poco su tono de voz.

Por favor... – Pidió entre susurros –Prometo...prometo decirte todo mañana...

Aquel joven mostró dureza en sus ojos color miel que hacían juego con sus cabellos castaños oscuros, el color de su piel era bastante clara y aquellas ropas de caballero le iban bastante bien.

Te lo prometo... – Repitió esperando que él no se enfadara tanto, en realidad él tenía todo la razón ya que ella salió desobedeciendo las ordenes de aquel lugar y él al igual que todos los demás en aquel gran palacio debieron haberse preocupado, pero... ¿cómo explicarle que estuvo apunto de morir ese día?

Esta bien – Dijo con mucha mas calma , aunque con cierta desconfianza, era obvio que no podía obligarla a nada.- Es mejor que entres, los demás deben estar preocupados.

De acuerdo... – Dijo sin muchos ánimos comenzando a avanzar hacía la rejilla que custodiaban algunos hombres y luego pasó a la puerta principal, siendo recibida por una señora de una edad mayor, que mostraba en su rostro cierta gentileza aunque en esa ocasión se mostraba preocupada.

Hero la miraba desde lejos hasta que vio que aquella puerta se cerró, Giró e hizo una señal con su mano derecha a algunos hombres para que lo acompañaran a tratar de buscar (por ultima vez) alguna clase de pista que pudiera ayudar a atrapar al culpable de aquel sanguinario crimen.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar al propio centro de aquel pueblo.

-Señor, parece que no hay señales – Dijo uno de los guardias a su lado – Lo mas lógico es que debió haber huido.

En aquella noche, las calles solamente eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena, y un poco de niebla, hacía mas difícil el asunto.

-Hm... - Hero solamente hizo un pequeño ruido que afirmaba estar pensando seriamente en el comentario de el guardia.

A unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos, en una esquina en la que no daba ningún rayo de luz, se encontraba alguien quien se asomaba un poco para poder verlos con mas detalle.

Sus vestiduras negras iban de acuerdo a aquella oscuridad, pasando inadvertido. Su espada, posada en su cinturón era lo único que podría delatarlo gracias al color plata de esta; su mano estaba muy cerca de tomarla, si fuese necesario el caso.

Hero, giró rápidamente sintiendo que algo los observaba, luego miró hacia aquella esquina cubierta por la sombras, lo que hizo que comenzara avanzar hacia ella.

Es astuto... – Susurró el joven de cabellos violáceos tomando lentamente su espada; si ese sujeto se acercaba mas, estaba seguro en poder eliminarlo.

Hero se acercaba cada vez mas, mientras Ren estaba listo para atacarlo, pero algo hizo que el joven de cabellos castaños detuviese su paso.

Señor, no es necesario que busquemos mas, además, la señorita Tamao ya está de regreso en el palacio, sana y salva.- Interrumpió uno de sus hombres.

Hero lo miró con determinación para luego dirigirse a ellos.

Esta bien – Se escuchó no muy convencido.

Ren por su parte, colocó su arma nuevamente en su cinturón, para comenzar a seguirlos. Gracias a la información de aquel guardia podía llegar mas rápido al palacio no sin antes ocuparse de ellos. Era cierto que nunca había visto a la hija del conde, pero se guió por el nombre de esta.

Caminó sigilosamente, siguiendo a aquellos hombres que repentinamente detuvieron sus pasos haciéndolo ocultarse rápidamente entre los arbustos.

Hero miró a su alrededor con seriedad.

¿Pasa algo señor? – Preguntó otro de sus acompañantes.

El chico no respondió, mas bien seguía sumergido mirando hacia todas las direcciones, para luego frenar su vista en algunos arbustos casi al frente de ellos; tomó una pequeña roca del piso y la arrojó con fuerza hacia aquel lugar, al no ver algún movimiento o reacción se sorprendió un poco mientras los hombres no entendían el comportamiento del joven.

Ren estaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, su mano estaba hecha puño, colocada justo a centímetros de su rostro, parecía haber atrapado algo.

Lentamente abrió el puño, dejando caer la pequeña roca. Para sus adentros, se sorprendió por la habilidad de aquel chico de cabellos castaños, aun así, este era el momento para poder acabar con ellos, lentamente sacó de su cinturón aquella espada.

¡Cuidado! – Alertó Hero a sus hombres, al ver un brillo color plata entre los arbustos. Rápidamente todos aquellos guardias e incluyéndolo a él , colocaron sus armas en una posición de defensa , mientras aquella figura oscura salía de entre los arbustos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No se preocupe – Sonrió con nerviosismo. Había repetido tantas veces aquellas palabras que estaba un poco cansada.

-¿Cómo puede hablar así, solo mire en que estado se encuentra – Dijo la mujer, teniendo en sus manos aquel vestido ensangrentado.

Ambas estaban en una gran habitación que parecía ser la de aquella joven. La mujer, sentada en un silla de ese sitio, esperaba a que la joven de cabellera rosa saliese de aquel baño que sin duda necesitaba.

Necesitamos que tenga mas cuidado – Exclamó la mujer elevando un poco su tono de voz para que la joven pudiese escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tamao ya estaba colocándose aquella pijama de una seda blanca que llegaba mas debajo de sus rodillas, sin mangas, dejando parte de sus hombros desnudos ; secaba su cabello con calma, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con aquella mujer.

Lo siento – Dijo en un suspiro – Siento preocuparte tanto, nana.

Supongo que mañana nos dará una explicación – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Si... – Susurró por lo bajo, pero no impidiendo así que aquella mujer la escuchase.

Bueno, tendré que llevarme esto – Señalando el vestido en su brazo derecho.

No, no se preocupe, trataré de encargarme de eso...-

Lo dudo mucho – Dijo con tranquilidad- solo descanse, para el gran interrogatorio de mañana.

Dicho esto salió rápido de aquel sitio, colocando a Tamao en una posición bastante incomoda.

Las horas transcurrían y la joven bajo las sabanas blancas, se movían de derecha a izquierda, tratando de alguna manera que el sueño viniese a ella.

Se colocó en una posición de costado hacia la derecha, miraba hacia unas puertas de cristal cubiertas por unas delgadas cortinas, esta entrada daba a la terraza de aquella gran habitación.

Quitó las sabanas que la cubrían y se puso de pie acercándose a aquella puerta; aun sin apartar demasiado las cortinas, solamente buscó las manecillas de ambos lados de la entrada; cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlas girar, escuchó varios ruidos provenientes del exterior.

Ya era muy tarde, por esa razón, dudaba que alguien estuviese afuera, pero si aquellos ruidos seguían estaba segura que despertaría a todos en el palacio.

Giró levemente las manecillas de la puerta y con cuidado la abrió empujándola hacia sí, para poder salir a la terraza. Un viento nocturno y frío se dejó sentir, se acercó hasta los extremos del lugar para apreciar la vista y darse cuenta de algunas antorchas que se dejaban ver bastante bien desde el tercer piso que es donde estaba ella; junto a la terraza se podía ver al frente un gran árbol plantado en el jardín y su altura sobrepasaba la terraza donde la pelirosa se encontraba, dando así paso para que algunas ramas estuviesen muy cerca de ese lugar.

¿Por qué estarán agitados? – Se preguntó al ver moverse varios hombres que por su estado daban a entender que buscaban desesperadamente algo o alguien, entre ellos estaba Hero. Tamao se alegró al verlo aunque su expresión cambió al fijar bien su vista y percatarse de que era llevado por un hombre quien colocaba su mano en el hombro de este para que no perdiese el equilibrio, por su apariencia parecía muy lastimado.

La pelirosa se asustó bastante y estuvo apunto de decir el nombre del joven para así poder bajar de inmediato, pero se detuvo al ver como pequeñas hojas y ramas secas caían.

Fijó su mirada al árbol frente a ella y se sorprendió aun mas al encontrar de pie sobre una rama gruesa a aquel chico de cabellos violáceos, a ese asesino.

Este solamente miraba hacia el piso fijándose en los movimientos de los hombres que sin duda lo buscaban para matarlo.

En su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada mientras colocaba la misma mano sobre el brazo izquierdo mostrando así que estaba herido, su rostro denotaba enojo mientras presionaba levemente sus dientes.

Tamao retrocedió lentamente, caminando de espaldas y tratando así de regresar a su habitación, aunque al hacer esto no se fijó cuando pisaba una pequeña rama haciendo que aquel joven en el árbol se percatara de ella.

Él mostró un poco de asombro o por lo menos eso pudo analizar Tamao al notar como aquellos ojos fríos y alargados se ensanchaban un poco mas.

La pelirosada quedó totalmente petrificada al observar como este cambió su expresión frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y saltando ágilmente por las ramas hasta llegar a la terraza y entrar rápidamente a la habitación con todo y la joven a la que había tomado de la cintura y empujado al interior del lugar.

Ambos cayeron al piso y sobre él, aquella joven que sostenía de la cintura, para luego con su pierna golpear la puerta de la terraza y cerrarla de golpe.

¡¿Qué fue ese ruido! – Preguntó uno de los hombres que aun revisaban el patio.

-E-ese sujeto... – Dijo Hero con dificultad aun deteniéndose por aquel hombre para no caer al piso – Es muy peligroso.

No se preocupe – Intervino otro de ellos – Trataremos de encontrarlo. ¡Vamos, ¡Busquen por todos los lados ! – Concluyó siendo obedecido por todos ellos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba bastante agitado y se sentó con dificultad, después de eso se dio cuenta que aun tenía a la joven tomada de la cintura y esta estaba muy apegada a él, tanto que había puesto su rostro en el pecho de este.

Este la soltó rápidamente haciendo que la joven se alegara de él retrocediendo aun sin ponerse de pie y sonrojándose por el contacto.

Ren la miró sin expresión alguna por algunos segundos, volviendo a colocar su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo.

Este no debe ser mi día de suerte – Susurró con un tono irónico, al haberse encontrado con un sujeto casi tan fuerte como él y el de volver a ver a la misma joven.

Tamao aun estaba sentada, con una mano en su pecho mientras que la otra estaba posada en el piso. De pronto miró en el piso como gotas de sangre caían, dirigiendo su mirada al brazo del joven quien lo tenía sujetado con fuerza.

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, separados por pocos metros.

Deja de mirarme así - Dijo en un tono molesto al notar la expresión de la joven – No podría matarte aunque ese es mi deseo – Finalizó con cierta vergüenza al saber que había perdido sus fuerzas. Gracias a esa pelea, había comenzado a enfadarse y por lo tanto mostrar un sentimiento, lo que causó una total debilidad en su cuerpo.

Tamao lo miró con mas detenimiento, tratando de no asustarse.

El rostro de ese joven estaba cabizbajo, gracias a su respiración se notaba bastante cansado aunque no podía asegurar si realmente era cansancio ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos.

Se percató, como poco a poco él dejaba caer su arma dando a entender que no tenía ninguna fuerza.

Demonios – Susurró Ren, tenía que calmar aquel sentimiento de odio si quería recobrar sus fuerzas, aunque aquello tardaría. ¿Acaso sería ese lugar donde lo terminarían matando, era obvio ya que cualquier persona aprovecharía un poco de debilidad por parte de él. Y afirmó aun mas su idea cuando vio a la joven levantarse rápidamente.

De seguro avisaría a los demás y lo matarían, eso era lo mas obvio, pero ¿estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo, por lo menos se libaría de aquel maldito mundo que solo desdichas había traído a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el ruido de agua correr y ese sonido provenía de una puerta a su derecha, de pronto de ella, salió aquella joven con un recipiente lleno de agua y un paño en sus manos.

Se colocó frente a él y de rodillas, comenzó a mojar el paño.

Ren estaba de verdad sorprendido, ¿acaso aquella mujer trataba...

Sintió como su brazo era halado levemente y la manga de su camisa oscura era doblada por ella misma hasta dejar notar completamente aquella herida, hecha obviamente por una espada.

La joven tomó con firmeza la muñeca del chico y comenzó a limpiar su herida.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer, estos eran los pensamientos de Ren quien en ese momento se sentía avergonzado al no tener fuerza y dejar que su enemigo lo ayudara.

Simplemente apartaría su mano con violencia y cierto desprecio, pero no podía en ese momento.

¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó de una manera fría mirando como aquella joven estaba concentrada en su herida.

- Tienes un corte profundo – Respondió Tamao, sin dejar de mirar la herida.

Te das cuenta que si me recupero, soy capaz de matarte? –

Tamao se detuvo en seco, sorprendida, era tanta su sorpresa que había olvidado a quien estaba ayudando, pero...

Pero... no dejas de ser una persona ... no puedo dejarte así – Dijo con cierto nerviosismo pero con decisión al mirar de frente al joven.

Esta vez si demostró sorpresa, si antes se impresionaba por las habilidades de sus oponentes al pelear, esta vez se impresionaba simplemente porque una joven había decidido ayudar al sujeto que estuvo a punto de matarla.

Tamao seguía concentrada en limpiar la herida para luego colocar el vendaje, no tenía las cosas necesarias para curarlo mejor pero con aquello era suficiente para detener la hemorragia y que la herida sanase, aunque tardaría mucho.

Ren, sin embargo, al tratar de analizar a la joven, la miró por mucho tiempo, tanto, que ahora en vez de verla como enemiga o como otro sujeto mas, comenzaba a percatarse lo hermosa que era. Tamao por su parte, notó como era observada haciendo que levantase su vista y así encontrándose con la del joven. Este, parpadeó varias veces, he hizo el único movimiento que le ordenó el cerebro, movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para así, mirar hacia otra dirección.

Era la primera vez que sintió una vergüenza de esa manera, es decir, no era una de deshonor, o de odio al no poder hacer nada, simplemente lo estaba colocando en una posición incomoda. ¿Acaso aquello era nerviosismo, el hecho de nunca haber experimentado ciertos sentimientos y emociones, no significaba que no las pudiese descifrar o si?

Tamao amarró las vendas; por fin había quedado sujeta, suspiró un poco para dar la señal de haber acabado.

Por un segundo se fijó en el rostro del joven aunque solo pudiese mirar su perfil.

¿Qué tanto miras? – Preguntó con frialdad, ni siquiera la miraba pero se percataba de lo que ella hacía.

Ella no respondió, solamente inclinó su cabeza con un leve sonrojo, pero luego volvió a levantar su vista, encontrándose nuevamente con el chico quien ahora la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, provocando que se sonrojara aun mas.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Murmuró secamente.

¿qué! -– Exclamó Tamao algo sorprendida.

No comprendo la razón de tu ayuda – Dijo cerrando sus ojos con altanería – aun así, tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo, no me gustaría deberte algo.

¿Cuenta?

¡Solo dime tu nombre! – Exclamó con molestia.

Ejem... Tamao Tamamura – Dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Si ese día había tenido sorpresas, esta era una de las mayores.

Tranquilizó sus ideas y se concentró nuevamente en su misión, recobrando así sus fuerzas y colocándose de pie.

Tu vienes conmigo – Dijo apuntándola con el arma y desdoblando la manga de su camisa para ocultar el vendaje.

Tamao se asustó nuevamente, ¿ porque de repente el rostro de ese joven cambió a uno inexpresivo? Era un semblante extraño, es como si no tuviese sentimientos, fue ese cambio lo que la hizo sorprenderse.

Tengo que llevarte, a la presencia de Yord.

Y-Yord? – Repitió incrédula- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, ¡claro que no! - Gritó

Gracias a aquel grito de la joven, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Señorita Tamao ¿se encuentra bien? – Se escuchó del otro lado.

Nana... – susurró la pelirosada al conocer aquella voz, para luego ver como el chico se dirigía a la puerta.

Lo mejor será matarlos a todos y de una vez llevarte conmigo – Expresó sin alguna emoción.

¿Matarlos?...

El joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ( que tenía seguro desde adentro) pero la voz de la chica hizo que parara en seco.

Me debes algo – Dijo rápidamente comenzando a ponerse de pie – no deseo que los asesines.

Ren giró hacia ella, denotando calma y cierta ironía.

Si te debo algo, solo es un favor, no pretendo dejar de matar por ello.

Entonces – Se apresuró en responder la joven – Iré contigo...pero mientras esté a tu lado no podrás matar.

Aquello era mas especifico, si el favor era para ella y si pedía no matar en su presencia, hasta llevarla con Yord, eso tendría que hacer, aunque la idea no le gustase. Por primera vez le debía un favor a alguien y por primera vez, tendría que cumplir con su palabra.

La pelirosa lo miró con detenimiento hasta que el llamado de la puerta la hizo volver en sí, ¿qué es lo que haría ahora, el joven (de muy mala gana ) solamente se colocó de brazos cruzados mientras se topaba a la pared junto a la puerta y cerraba sus ojos.

Si ella me descubre, no tendré mas opción que matarla – Dijo fríamente – Por lo tanto debes encárgate de ella.

Tamao frunció un poco el entrecejo, a pesar que estaba nerviosa, trataría de no mostrar temor frente a él. Se acercó a la puerta y lentamente comenzó a abrirla.

Continuara...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bueno, se que este fic está algo raro y pues escribo mas cosas que diálogos, pero por lo confuso de mi cabeza, trato de explicar la idea heheh, aunque tarde en poner los caps ya que estoy cerca de un practico en la universidad y debo estudiar.

Princcess witch: **pues si... es matón (como lo llamas) ¿verdad que así se ve lindo? Bueno eso es a mi parecer de malo se ve lindo y si habrá romance pero poco a poco por lo complicado de esta historia , gracias por tu apoyo. **ISHIDORA: **sip, otra locura mas, pero es que hace tiempo que la había planeado y graciassss por tu siempre apoyo, de verdad valoro eso. **HITOKI CHAN: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo también, espero otro comentario tuyo. **MAYI: **mi sissss , hayy graciasssss por tus apoyitos hehehe, pues lo de actualizar rapido por lo menos no hasta que termine mis practicos T.T **MARY RLZ: **en seiro te parece bonito el fic? Vaya, muchas gracias, ejem... ¿me admiras? Eso me da vergüenza, pero te lo agradezco muchísimo **ICE PRINCCCES: **hehe bueno si me siguen diciendo así pueda que me crea eso de perfectos, hahah naaa, agradezco tu grana apoyo a mi fic anterior y a este. **TAMAO GIRL: **la verdad... no pensé que le iba a gustar a nadie puesto el contenido y será ejem... algo pasadito de tono en algunas ocasiones, hehe y nop, nop se parece al otro y siii Ren es maloo pero de verdad maloo. **HIKARU HAMIYA: **te gusta lo sangriento? Hehe chivo, y bueno ¿cómo me inspiré? Pues fijate que no lo se, de repente comienzo a imaginar locuras, luego voy uniéndolas y ahí esta, (raro verdad?) por eso le digo mis locuras, muchas gracias por desearme suerte. **SHADOW: **ejem.. mujer Tamao es bonita y creo que todos sabemos eso, de tener poderes...pues nop, mucho ya que se trata algo mas o menos común (aunque eso del hechicero no e s común hehehe) pero la razón por la que Ren no la lastimó no es porque la quisiera mas bien a Ren le dio lastima, como ya he dicho Ren es muy malo.**


	3. La casa Kuromie

_**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS.**_

_Cáp.3: La casa Kuromie_

Tamao frunció un poco el entrecejo, a pesar que estaba nerviosa, trataría de no mostrar temor frente a él. Se acercó a la puerta y lentamente comenzó a abrirla tratando que la persona al otro lado no pasara al interior del lugar.

Señorita Tamao ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la mujer.

Si, si... no se preocupe...es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza y me asustó el ruido de afuera.

De eso venía a hablarle.

¿Acaso usted sabe algo? – Preguntó fingiendo y mirando de reojo al joven junto a la puerta.

He venido avisarle, que el joven Hero ha sido lastimado en un combate.

Tamao abrió grande sus ojos, al recordar como Hero parecía estar lastimado cuando lo vio desde el balcón, estaba a punto de decidir ir a verlo de prisa pero un pequeño movimiento de su "invitado"la hizo parar, este se apresuró a mirarla con dureza y frialdad, como sabiendo las intenciones de la joven.

Nana... – susurró con dificultad – de verdad estoy muy preocupada pero... iré a verlo mejor en la mañana.

como usted guste, por lo menos descanse un poco.

Si, muchas gracias por avisarme de el estado de Hero – Dijo sin evitar como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Por favor señorita, usted siempre dice que le avise sobre el estado del joven, pero... no me gusta hacerlo ya que se preocupa demasiado.

Lo se... pero... en verdad agradezco lo que haces – Sonrió y se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Ren la miró por un segundo para luego decir con calma y simpleza.

Es hora de irnos -

Cuando terminó de mencionar aquellas palabras, tomó ágilmente a la chica de la muñeca y corrió a toda velocidad a la terraza.

E-espera – Gritó la chica, cuando ya estaban afuera, luego con mucha mas rapidez, la soltó de la muñeca, para rodear sus hombros colocando un brazo mientras que el otro lo colocaba bajo las piernas de esta. Saltó y se posaron en una rama.

Pudo sentir como la joven se había aferrado a él con fuerza, de verdad se había asustado.

Saltó nuevamente hasta caer en las orillas del muro que rodeaba el palacio y luego saltar hacia suelo firme.

Justo en la parte trasera, estaba aquel caballo oscuro, Tamao se impresionó ya que no se había percatado de la presencia del animal, con ese color parecía tener un buen camuflaje.

Ren posó a la chica sobre el caballo, luego subió él quedando delante de ella.

Si no quieres caer, sujétate – Dijo seriamente, dando un pequeño golpe al animal con sus talones para que avanzara a toda prisa.

Gracias a la rapidez de aquel corcel, Tamao tuvo que rodear con un brazo la cintura del chico que iba adelante, mientras su otra mano iba posada entre sus piernas tratando de retener la pijama; por la manera tan brusca en la que aquel chico la subió al caballo, está quedó en una posición no muy favorable haciendo que el vestido subiese bastante dejando ver muchas cosas.

Por lo menos avísame cuando hagas algo conmigo – Dijo un poco molesta pero al mismo tiempo apenada ya que tenía que aferrarse a él; aquel chico era muy sorpresivo.

Claro, esperaría mas tiempo si no estuviese en la guarida de mis enemigos – Respondió sarcástico sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Usted es un mal agradecido – Dijo con cierto reproche aunque no podía evitar cierta timidez al ser él, la primera persona a la que le hablaba en ese tono.

Tranquilizó aquella expresión de enojo, no era muy común que ella estuviese de ese humor, aunque luego miró hacia atrás; con aquella velocidad era obvio que nadie se había percatado de su huída. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo se escapó de sus labios un pequeño sollozo, haciendo que Ren girase un poco para ver el estado en el que estaba la joven.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó una mujer al ver como uno de los guardias salía de una habitación.

Estará bien...aunque casi pierde la vida – Contestó este.

Pero... ¿quién ha sido capaz de hacerle esto, se supone que el señor Hero es uno de los mas fuertes,...entonces...

Supongo que sabes la historia sobre aquel asesino capaz de matar en cuestión de segundos, verdad?

Como no hacerlo, desde hace dos años se habla de él y se dice que esta a las ordenes de Yord – Contestó la mujer

Pues... ese sujeto existe... y casi mata al señor Hero.

La mujer se asustó bastante.

Lo mejor es no decirle nada de esto a la señorita – Dijo el guardia.

La mujer asintió, aunque ya había avisado a la joven del estado de Hero, por lo menos omitiría quien había sido el responsable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad aun permanecía, y no se daba ninguna señal del amanecer.

No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que comenzó a llorar e silencio, pero se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como el caballo se detenía bruscamente.

Ren bajó de inmediato sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Baja de una vez – Dijo secamente.

Tamao lo miró con confusión, para luego mirar hacia al frente y sobresaltarse aun mas.

Era un gran acantilado y justo en medio estaba, lo que parecía ser un puente colgante. Tragó saliva y obedeció al muchacho tratando de bajar de el animal.

Al notar que le era difícil, Ren optó por tomarla de la cintura y depositarla en el piso.

Cuando bajó completamente, la pelirosada se alejó de él rápidamente colocando una mano en su pecho y con la otra limpiaba las lagrimas en su rostro.

Ren no le sorprendió para nada aquellas acciones de la joven, así que no le tomó importancia y volvió su mirada al frente.

El caballo estaba a su lado, le dio una pequeña palmada haciéndolo relinchar, comenzando a correr hacía aquel puente colgante; su paso fue veloz aunque pudo notarse como algunas tablas se desprendían de el puente cayendo al vació, pero llegó al otro lado.

¿por...porque? – Susurró Tamao un poco asustada al pensar que aquel animal caería.

Este es el camino mas corto, y para pasar, debemos hacerlo individualmente ya que tal parece que el puente no resiste demasiado.

Ren la miró por el rabillo del ojo, la joven estaba con su pijama y sus pies descalzos, pero pudo notar cierto temblor en su cuerpo, algo era obvio, ella le temía a las alturas.

Supongo que este sitio sería un espacio perfecto para arrojar cadáveres – Ren sonrió para sus adentros, aunque su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, por lo menos se divertiría un rato, y lo logró al ver el rostro de la joven.

Esta cerró fuertemente sus ojos, realmente estaba asustada con él; nunca imaginó decir esas palabras a nadie, pero ese joven se las merecía.

Te...te odio – Aun mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero poco a poco los abrió; aquellas palabras las dijo desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Ren la observaba sin inmutarse, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, luego volvió a mirar el puente.

Si – dijo con calma – definitivamente sería un buen sitio para arrojar cadáveres.

No sabía si aquella frase la había dicho como una indirecta a ella, pero esta se sorprendió al ver que el chico no hacía nada.

E-es que acaso no me escuchaste?

El joven giró hacia ella mientras alzaba una ceja, aquella expresión era tan seria y sin emociones que intimidó a la pelirosada.

Me han dicho muchas veces esa frase, ¿para que molestarme, ahora que una niña me lo dice?; ahora lo importante es ver como cruzar.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, sintió un poco de pena por él a pesar que a este no parecía afectarle. Dejó esos pensamientos aun lado al recordar la parte de "cruzar" ¿qué es lo que haría?

Ren la miró nuevamente, suspiró con fastidio y se acercó a ella; cuando estuvo frente a ella se giró y se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda.

Sube –

¿Q-que? –Preguntó sorprendida.

Solo sube; si no cruzas rápidamente me harás perder el tiempo.

Tamao tembló un poco, pero decidió obedecerlo por ahora.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este y él por su parte se puso de pie tomando a la joven por sus muslos, lo que hacía que aquella pijama se corriese hacía arriba.

Tamao se sonrojó bastante, al sentir porque lugar la sujetaba el chico, se puso tan nerviosa que quitó las manos de los hombros de Ren y rodeó su cuello con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó con cierta molestia al sentir ese apretón por su cuello.

¿Qué, que hago? – Preguntó apenada y un poco incrédula por la actitud del chico – Mira tus manos.

Tonterías – Dijo secamente.

Él no parecía importarle aquello, pero tampoco parecía querer quitar sus manos de ahí, haciendo a la joven sonrojar mas y pensar que ese chico solo era un aprovechado.

Sostente – Exclamó este.

E-espera- Habló con nerviosismo – Tu.- tu dijiste que era mejor pasar individualmente... ¿ crees que pueda resistirnos a ambos?.

Ren no respondió, comenzó a correr asustando a la joven. Pasó rápidamente por el puente causando que tablas cayeran, de verdad estaba en un mal estado pero al final dio un saltó para llegar a la otra orilla.

No lo se – Dijo aun sosteniendo a la joven y captando la atención de esta – No se si nos iba a sostener, pero que sorpresa, parece que si lo hizo – Se puso de cuclillas y dejó a la joven aun mas aterrada por aquellas palabras de él, esa noche realmente había tenido demasiadas emociones.

Se acercó al caballo y tomó las riendas de este para comenzar a caminar a su lado, Tamao por su parte lo seguía con cierta dificultad y el chico sabía porque.

Al estar descalza, solo causaba que se lastimara por aquel camino.

Lo mejor es pasar la noche aquí –

La pelirosa dudó un poco, pero no hizo mas que obedecer y aquello era obvio, no podía revelarse, tenía desventaja en todo.

La noche era fría, en medio de grandes árboles se dejaba ver una fogata que después de varios minutos pudo hacer aquel chico de cabellos violáceos oscuros; se sentó apoyando su espalda en un tronco posándose frente al fuego y por la posición, quedando frente a la joven que estaba al otro lado del fuego, abrazando sus piernas.

Miraba perdidamente aquella fogata, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

¿Puedes dejar de llorar? – Dijo con frialdad arrojando otro leño al fuego.

¡¿Cómo me pides eso! – Gritó un poco mientras dejaba resbalar muchas lagrimas.- A-además...tu eres un ser cruel, malvado que no piensa en como se siente ser arrebatado de tus seres queridos.

Ren miró el fuego con cierta ironía en sus ojos, no respondió, puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

¡¿No me estas escuchando! – Preguntó un poco molesta sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

El chico aun no respondía, mientras Tamao no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto molestia y dolor, pero este no abría sus ojos ¿acaso estaría dormido?.

¿Qué importancia tenía, no hizo mas que desviar su mirada, tenía bastante frío y no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de Hero.

No, no dejaría tocarse por Yord, solo deseaba que Hero la encontrase rápidamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron pronto calmados al sentir como el sueño la invadía, se abrazó un poco mas así misma y quedó profundamente dormida en aquella posición.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, estaba acostada en el piso de costado derecho y frente a ella pudo mirar una bota pisando con fuerza los pequeños leños que en la noche anterior habían sido usados para la fogata.

Desde hace varias horas, había sentido un cierto calor, algo que la cubría, se levantó de presto, no recordaba haber dormido en aquella posición.

Cuando se hubo sentado, miró hacía arriba, encontrándose con el joven, sin aquella capa, en realidad no tenía ni la camisa, solo estando con sus pantalones, aquellas botas y el vendaje que ella le hizo en su brazo. Tamao se ruborizó al mirarlo e inclinó la cabeza, no podía negar que se miraba muy atractivo así, luego miró que aquello que la cubría era aquella camisa manga larga de ese joven, y que al estar de costado, lo que usó como almohada era la capa de este.

¿Acaso tu... – Susurró la joven sorprendida, era obvio que él la había cubierto y puesto su capa para que durmiese bien.

Ya era hora – Interrumpió a la joven de una manera fría y bruscamente le arrebató la camisa comenzándosela a poner.

Te- te lo agradezco – Dijo un poco apenada, por lo menos debía agradecer aquel gesto, que definitivamente la sorprendió viniendo de una asesino cruel, como ella lo había llamado.

El joven terminaba de abrocharse la camisa por el cuello, para luego mirarla de reojo.

No pienses ninguna tontería, tengo que llevarte sana y salva ante Yord, si fuese mi decisión, te hubiese matado hace ya tiempo atrás.

La pelirosa quedó un poco pensativa para luego responder.

Pero... la primera vez que nos vimos... no sabías quien era... aun así no me lastimaste...en pocas palabras... no me hubieses eliminado.

El joven no respondió, ¿cómo responder por sus acciones, cuando ni el mismo las comprendía?.

Toma la capa- Exclamó tomando la prenda y arrojándola al regazo de la joven – Cúbrete con ella, pronto estaremos en los terrenos de Yord ya que estamos cerca de uno de los primeros pueblos de la región.

La pelirosa no se atrevió a preguntar mas, subió al caballo posándose atrás de el joven, aferrándose a él y cubriéndose con aquella capa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡No esta! – La mujer estaba completamente alterada y bajó corriendo aquellos elegantes escalones, hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Hero.

Este, se encontraba vendado completamente de su brazo, tenía pequeñas gasas en una de sus mejillas a causa de golpes. Ya había despertado y hablaba con dos de sus hombres que estaban a su lado de pie.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hero confundido.

La- la señorita Tamao, ¡no esta!- Dijo agitada asustando a los guardias y haciendo que las pupilas de Hero se dilataran a causa de la sorpresa; no es que estuviese exagerando, pero la noche anterior nose encontró pista sobre aquel asesino... ¿acaso era posible que...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegamos – Dijo mirando algunas casas frente a él; por aquel recorrido, ese sitio estaba en un extremo bastante difícil de encontrar o por lo menos eso pensó la pelirosada, ya que al único lugar que había visitado en aquella región era... el palacio de Yord.

Hizo que el caballo fuese mas lento, haciendo que las personas que estaban fuera lo miraran y se apartaran de inmediato de su camino, con temor y respeto.

Tamao estaba un poco cubierta desde la cabeza, pero aun así podía ver aquellas reacciones en las personas.

Ren dirigió al animal hasta una casa bastante grande al frente, tenía dos pisos y justo cerca de aquella puerta principal tenía un letrero que decía: Kuromie.

La pelirosa dudó mucho sobre ese nombre extraño pero se distrajo cuando Ren bajó del animal y sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura haciéndola bajar y causándole cierta vergüenza.

Hizo que la joven caminara rápido al interior de aquel lugar, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí.

Tamao corrió la capa de su cabeza, solamente dejándola sobre sus hombros.

Miró a su alrededor, parecía vasillo excepto por una lugar a la izquierda que parecía una recepción, donde se encontraba un anciano de cabellos blancos y una barba que rodeaba su cara, se miraba muy amable. Luego miró el establecimiento, parecía haber sido construido con madera muy fina; al fondo se encontraban varias mesas con sillas, también estaba una escalera que daba al segundo piso y dos pasillos a su lado que daban a lugares muy distintos ( o por lo menos eso supuso ella).

He vuelto Vermouth – Dijo Ren.

Tamao parpadeó varias veces, aquel nombre jamás lo había escuchado.

El anciano sonrió mirando al joven y luego a la chica a su lado.

¿ Ahora ya traes a tus mujeres aquí? – Preguntó con cierta burla haciendo sonrojar a la chica y haciendo que Ren lo mirase sin haberse inmutado.

No – Respondió secamente.

¿Un pedido de Yord?-

Así es.-

Si ese es el caso debes quedarte aquí por un tiempo.-

Lo siento, iré rápidamente hacia él y le entregaré lo que pidió – Por aquella forma tan despectiva al hablar, Tamao lo miró queriendo reprochárselo, pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca.

Para este momento, todos deben estar buscándola y los mas obvio, irán donde Yord; son ordenes de él las que te dicen que debes quedarte aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

Ren frunció el entrecejo y presionó sus puños. La pelirosa por su parte, volvió a notar una emoción en él aunque solo era enojo.

Esta bien – Dijo sin ocultar su molestia – Lo haremos como lo pide el idiota.

El anciano rió a carcajadas.

Por un momento olvidé como eras en realidad.

Ren no hizo nada, mas que mirarlo de reojo para luego responder con otra cosa.

Por cierto, quiero que le des algunas ropas –Señaló a la joven

Tamao lo miró con sorpresa.

¿Ah, pero... no tengo ropas para dama...-Respondió el anciano.

Pero querías una nueva mesera no es así?

¿Qué? – Dijo Tamao bastante sorprendida.

Pues mientras estemos aquí, ella trabajará contigo.

Pe-pero ´¿cómo puedes decidir por mi? – Le reprochó al fin aunque con cierta timidez.

El anciano miró a la joven de manera divertida. Ren no hizo caso a lo que ella decía y volvió a mirar al viejo.

Se supone que los demás vendrán aquí ¿No es así?

Lo demás? –Susurró Tamao sin comprender.

Si, pero...

Pues si la miran así, es obvio que querrán sobre pasarse con ella.

Por aquel comentario , Tamao decidió mirarse a sí misma, para notar como los botones de la pijama en la parte de sus pechos estaban casi completamente desabrochados; se ruborizó bastante y comenzó abotonarlos.

Ren la miró de reojo y ella lo notó, sonrojándose aun mas y girando para darle la espalda y que él no mirase.

¿ Acaso él miraba sus pechos, no sabía desde cuando estaba así, sintió vergüenza al pensar que ese sujeto la había estado observando desde hace bastante, provocando que un color carmesí intenso se dejara notar en sus mejillas.

Entonces, sígueme – Dijo el anciano que comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos al fondo.

Tamao dudó un poco, si debía seguirlo o no, sin razón alguna dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Puedes confiar en él – Dijo con seriedad.

No se explicó porque, pero al escucharlo de él hizo que se tranquilizara y obedeciera siguiendo al anciano.

Continuara...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/a: agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo este, fic y bueno ojala el cap les guste, y gracias por sus comentarios shadow, mayi, pretty ice angel janneth tamao ( por cierto es muy raro que no te funcione el document manager, ¿por qué no me explicas como lo has usado? Talvez ese sea el problema) y hikaru hamiya .**


	4. Nuevo encargo

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

_Cáp.4: Nuevo encargo._

Siguieron caminando, hasta que el anciano se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y se encontraron con un pasillo estrecho con varias habitaciones a los lados. De improvisto, de una de aquellas puertas de las susodichas habitaciones, salió una joven que Tamao pudo calcular mas o menos de su edad, sus ojos expresaban frialdad, estos eran de un color negro y sus cabellos rubios eran cortos ya que solo alcanzaban a llegar a sus hombros.

Traía puesto, un vestido que en la parte superior, las mangas llegaban hasta los codos, mostraba un pequeño escote por el pecho, al centro de ese escote se mostraba un pequeño listón amarillo que parecía ser una pequeña corbata mas o menos parte de aquel traje, sus colores eran azul con detalles dorados resaltándolo un poco, la parte de abajo era una falda con encajes que para la vista de Tamao estaba muy pequeña, pero todo aquello se mostraba de buen ver por un cinturón de color dorado puesto en su cintura, resaltándola aun mas, todo aquello mostraba cierta ternura pero al mismo tiempo era un poco atrevido aunque el final del conjunto eran una zapatillas blancas.

La joven de cabellos rubios tenía una mano en su cintura, mirando a Tamao de arriba abajo como esperando a que se le informara de algo.

¿Se puede saber quien es ella? – Preguntó con seriedad.

Anna, por favor – Pidió el anciano con una total calma.

Abuelo, ¿ Quien es ella? – Repitió cruzándose de brazos y en medio de un suspiro.

Veras, ella viene con Ren – Sonrió captando la atención de Tamao.

Vaya, nunca lo creí de ese chico – Respondió con la misma seriedad.

Ahora, ella trabajará con nosotros- dijo el anciano – Tuvo un viaje algo sorpresivo, así que ¿podrías darle algunas ropas?

Anna giró, he hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, haciendo que la pelirosada comenzara a seguirla.

Ambas entraron por el lugar donde la rubia había salido anteriormente. La habitación era bastante amplia, pero solo contaba con una ventana de un marco bastante grueso y a lo largo un gran y hermoso armario, Tamao se sorprendió bastante con ese mueble.

Sin decir mas, la rubia se acercó a una de las puertas de ese armario mostrando la cantidad de ropa diferente que contenía, comenzó a sacar ciertas ropas aunque solo trataba de sacar las que eran iguales a las que ella andaba, Tamao llegó a la conclusión que aquello era un uniforme.

Si ese anciano te aceptó, supongo que debe haber una buena razón – Dijo sin apartar la vista de las vestiduras.

Tamao quedó en silencio, presionando sus manos una contra la otra mostrando nerviosismo, a pesar de eso, quería saber algo...

-Hm... yo...-

Habla – Dijo al notar que la chica iba a tardar.

Que-quería saber... el nombre de... – Paró, era una tontería estar interesada en saber algo de esa persona tan cruel.

Te refieres a Ren – Respondió, sin inmutarse.

Tamao se sonrojó un poco y solo asintió con su cabeza.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando mi abuelo me dijo que venias con él –

Tamao se alteró un poco al confirmar que aquel anciano era el abuelo de esa joven.

Ren no es de los sujetos que le guste acercarse a las personas y viceversa.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó un poco mas interesada.

Él es el gran asesino, del que todos hablan, ¿te parece que es bueno acercarse a él?.

Si... supongo...que tiene razón – Dijo sin inmutarse ante la certera aclaración que ese joven, era el mejor hombre de Yord.

Desde ahora, tu serás nuestra nueva mesera – Exclamó cambiando de conversación.

Tamao se sonrojó un poco, era cierto que ella había ayudado en algunas cosas en el palacio, pero nunca antes había trabajado, y todo gracias a ese joven que la comprometió sin decirle nada.

-¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó Anna

Ah?

Por tu expresión, juraría que estabas pensando en algo desagradable-

No, no es nada, usted disculpe-

No seas tan formal – Dijo esta vez, sacando las prendas que consideró correctas – Aquí están, ahora debes vestirte.

S-si – Respondió al momento en que la joven de cabello rubio le arrojaba las ropas.

Te espero afuera – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tamao miró por un segundo aquella puerta cerrada, de verdad esa joven le causaba un cierto temor, aunque luego miró las ropas en sus manos y una tristeza la embargó, ahora tendría que quedarse ahí, pero... solo sería por un tiempo, estaba decidida a escapar en cuanto pudiese, por ahora tendría que seguirles el juego.

Comenzó a desvestirse, dejando aquella pijama doblada. Tardó un poco en vestirse ya que aquel traje quedaba exactamente en su cintura y sintió que dejaba mucho a la vista.

Se ruborizó para luego salir y encontrándose con Anna de brazos cruzados.

Ahora – Dijo examinándola – Sígueme.

Obedeciéndola nuevamente hizo lo que le pidió, era difícil creer que todos aquellos embrollos le sucedían de un día para otro, pero... no tenia otra alternativa.

Llegaron hasta una habitación que al abrirla era un lugar que contenía varios estantes con utensilios de cocina, al centro una mesa con varias sillas y en ellas estaban tres jóvenes bastante animadas.

Ahem... – hizo un sonido con su boca para que las tres se paralizaran de inmediato y luego se pusieran de pie.

Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo ya que no era la única que le temía a aquella joven de cabellos rubios.

muy bien, ella es nuestra nueva ayudante – Dijo Anna sin rodeos.

Una de las jóvenes se acercó un poco y sonrió.

Hola – dijo con una voz bastante gentil, esa joven estaba con aquel mismo traje, el color de su cabello era rojo y lo tenía tomado de un pequeño moño – Mi nombre es Almo.

Luego señaló a la joven a su lado.

Ella es Creta- la mencionada hizo una reverencia, mostrando unos ojos bastante amigables y de un color verde, sus cabellos de un azulado pálido estaban completamente trenzados y lo llevaba descansando en su hombro.

Mi nombre es Kela – Intervino la ultima, sus cabellos eran cortos, y de un color castaño claro, tenía un listón color crema que adornaba su cabeza y hacia juego con sus vestiduras.

Al principio la pelirosada pensó que se trataría de personas desagradables, por pertenecer a los territorios de Yord, pero no era así, ¿acaso Yord no era un tirano como se hablaba en su pueblo, detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar no haberse presentado.

Mi nombre es...Tamao – Exclamó con timidez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a las presentes.

- Como ya lo sabrás – Intervino la rubia con cara severa, captando la atención de todas – Yo soy Anna, y estoy al mando de casi todo, por lo tanto debes obedecerme.

S-si – Respondió Tamao con nerviosismo, mientras las demás jóvenes trataban de sonreír ya que era bien sabido para ellas que Anna solía aprovecharse de los demás.

Dense prisa – Dijo con su voz autoritaria – Pronto anochecerá – Salió y azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

Anochecerá? – Se preguntó Tamao así misma aunque fue escuchada.

Recuerda – Sonrió Almo – esta es una posada y también un bar, así que debemos atender a todos.

Tamao asintió, comprendiendo al fin sobre la estructura del lugar, la cantidad de mesas al centro y ese nombre tan extraño.

Todos llegan por la noche – Agregó Almo.

Mayormente nos visitan los hombres del amo Yord – Exclamó Kela haciendo palidecer a Tamao.

No te preocupes – Dijo nuevamente Almo al notar la expresión de la joven de cabellos rosas - Ellos no nos harán daño... ya que no actúan si no son ordenes directas del amo Yord, pero si ellos se atreven el jefe al segundo mando, puede llegar a matarlos –

El segundo al mando?... – Repitió Tamao sin comprender

No referimos al amo Ren – Sonrió Kela.

Se sorprendió aun mas ¿como podría ser que un asesino cuidara de alguien, Tamao quedó mucho mas confundida.

La verdad – Intervino Creta por fin en la conversación – no sabemos porque... pero él no permite que nos hagan daño, creo que todo se debe al anciano Vermouth.

Tamao las miró atenta, para que continuaran.

No lo sabemos con exactitud pero se comenta que Vermouth conoce al amo Ren desde que era un niño, lo que da a entender que ha estado a las ordenes de Yord desde muy corta edad.- Exclamó Almo.

¿Acaso el señor Vermouth conoce a Yord? – Preguntó Tamao con mucha curiosidad.

Ese anciano ha estado en el negocio desde hace mucho, además, este es el único sitio donde se aceptan a los hombres del amo Yord sin condiciones – Respondió Kela.

Tamao decidió no preguntar mas, y aquellas jóvenes tomaron innecesaria seguir con aquella conversación.

Con todo eso, anocheció y como era de esperarse muchas personas llegaron al sitio, en especial hombres y algunos con aquel uniforme que los caracteriza, pertenecían a las tropas de Yord.

La pelirosa tomó la bandeja y la acercó a su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos, estaba nerviosa, tanto ella, Almo y Anna se encargarían de las ordenes y entregas de cada mesa

En su mayoría estaban de tres a cuatros personas en cada mesa y algunos vestían aquel traje de color oscuro que intimidaba y causaba un gran respeto a las demás personas del lugar.

Se quedó de pié, cerca de lo que era la recepción, mas bien era la barra donde se entregaban lo que pedían ya que una puerta atrás de esta susodicha barra estaba la cocina.

¡Tu, ¡Ven! – Gritó un hombre a la lejanía, traía puesto aquel traje oscuro, el contorno de su cara era alargada y su expresión causaba cierta intimidación, sobre todo a la joven.

Tamao se dirigió hacia él.

S-si?

Debes ser nueva ¿no es así? – Sonrió a sus otro dos hombres que estaban al lado.

Así es...señor – Dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Vamos, no temas – Tomó la muñeca de la joven comenzando a acercarla.

Esta se asustó bastante pero aun así trató de mantener la calma.

-So-solo pediré su orden... ¿podría...soltarme?

Por favor .- Rió abiertamente junto a sus hombres, captando la atención de pocas personas, de todas maneras era normal que los hombres de Yord causaran alboroto – Solo deseamos divertirnos un momento – Dijo halándola mas hacia él provocando que la joven cerrase sus ojos con fuerza.

Aquel sujeto parecía estar disfrutando de el miedo de esa joven hasta que de pronto notó como algo se acercaba peligrosamente y por ello soltó rápidamente a la chica.

Y tenía razón ya que la hoja de una espada había quedado clavada en la mesa, casi partiéndola a la mitad; Tamao se sorprendió a un mas, volvió las manos a su pecho abrazando aquella bandeja.

Vaya – Exclamó con ironía en su voz – Tus reflejos están mejorando, esta vez creí haberte cortado el brazo – Dijo ese joven dirigiéndose a ese hombre, halando la espada que había quedado incrustada en ese mueble.

Aquel sujeto que estaba aun en la mesa, se asustó un poco al igual que los hombres a su lado, aun así, mostró furia en su mirada.

Es usted... – Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas respetuoso posible.

No finjas – Dijo el joven guardando aquella arma en su cintura – a mi tampoco me da gusto verte, pero ya sabes cuales son las reglas.

Si, señor Ren – Dijo tratando de ocultar su furia.

Ren lo miró de reojo por un segundo para luego comenzar a caminar hacía el una de las mesas al fondo.

Maldito – Susurró ese mismo hombre para luego percatarse de que la joven se había distraído mirando al chico de cabellos violáceos – ¡Quiero licor! – Dijo con molestia, sacando a la joven de aquel trance.

S-si – respondió la pelirosa, rápidamente y retirándose hasta llegar nuevamente a la barra.

¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Almo quien había presenciado todo aquello.

Si... – susurró la pelirosa sonriendo para no preocupar a la joven a su lado.

Almo dudó un poco pero decidió acceder a lo que decía la chica, era normal que eso pasase siendo ella la nueva en esto pero ya todo había pasado y así la noche transcurría poco a poco.

En varias ocasiones, Tamao solía pasar cerca de aquella mesa, donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos violáceos, estaba solo viendo un papel que estaba en sus manos desde que llegó, lo revisaba una y otra vez tratando de buscar o escapar de algo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, ya que aquella mesa quedaba muy cerca de una de ellas.

Cada vez que alguien entraba al bar y se percataban de su presencia solían demostrarle mucho respeto y se alejaban lo mas posible de él, y este no parecía inmutarse o mirar siquiera quien lo saludaba, solo estaba ahí con su cara inexpresiva, Tamao notó bastante extraño todo aquello.

Después de varias horas, la mayoría de aquellos hombres estaba ebrios, otros se había quedado dormidos en las mesas. Tamao suspiró y dejó la bandeja en aquella barra para luego mirar a su alrededor y detenerse justo en donde aun permanecía aquel joven.

¿Es muy apuesto verdad? – Se escuchó un susurro justo a centímetros de su oído haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¿Q-que? – Exclamó alarmada en señal de respuesta.

Me he dado cuenta que no lo has perdido de vista en toda la noche – Sonrió Almo con cierta simpleza.

Cla-claro que no! – Dijo en cierto reproche que se notaba algo infantil, luego decidió callar; no era bueno mencionar que aquel chico la había secuestrado o incluso podría matarla si esas fueran las ordenes de Yord.

Ni siquiera lo pienses Tamao – Intervino Kela desde atrás de la barra – Puede ser muy apuesto pero nadie puede acercársele , excepto sus hombres, el anciano Vermouth o el mismo Yord.- Finalizó con cierto tono de decepción.

¿Nadie? – Repitió.

Él nunca ha dejado que alguien se le acerque amenos que sea algún anuncio importante – Aportó Almo.

Así que no pienses en que tendrías una oportunidad con él- Dijo Kela.

E-espera, no malinterpretes las cosas – Exclamó Tamao algo sonrojada por las barbaridades (según ella) en las que pensaba aquella joven, ¿cómo alguien podría fijarse en un asesino?... aun así...él se había encargado de cuidarla e incluso protegerla ante aquel hombre, y protegía a las demás, entonces...si hacía aquel gesto de bondad ¿Por qué...

Estaba realmente metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar aquella conducta; Kela la miró por algunos segundos para luego encogerse de hombros y dirigirse directamente a la cocina seguida de Almo.

Sintió como de pronto alguien se posaba a su lado, por un segundo pensó que era Almo aunque luego giró un poco para encontrarse con el anciano Vermouth.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Para Tamao, era muy extraño que aquel hombre tan alegre y gentil, sea el abuelo de aquella joven bastante dura de carácter.

No, nada – respondió desviando un poco su mirada.

El anciano guardó silencio, mientras la miraba de reojo, lanzado un alargado suspiro.

¿Cómo?...- Balbuceó por fin la joven.

¿Qué?

Me pregunto... ¿cómo personas como ustedes... pueden estar al servicio de Yord? – Preguntó cabizbaja.

Yord es el dueño de nuestro pequeño reinado – Dijo el anciano tranquilamente mientras posaba sus ojos en un sujeto en especial, al frente de ellos - Además, existen personas que han hecho mayores sacrificios, que el solo hecho de estar sirviendo a nuestro señor encargándose de una posada.

Tamao miró al anciano en silencio para luego dirigir su mirada hacía el mismo lugar que él, y observar nuevamente a ese joven, su curiosidad la dominó y decidió atreverse a preguntar algo mas.

-¿Por qué...

Si te refieres a él – Dijo anticipándose a lo que diría la joven – Nunca he justificado los actos de ese chico, pero supongo que es el precio de haber nacido solamente para matar.

Tamao se impresionó bastante con aquellas palabras, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Vermouth giró y se dispuso a marcharse.

E-espere.

Él tiene una debilidad, que es la razón de su frialdad y de su alejamiento hacia las personas.-– Dijo de espaldas sonriendo.

¿Por-porque me comenta... todo esto? – Preguntó con cierta timidez – Se da cuenta...que me ha informado sobre una debilidad, también..usted sabe quien soy... ¿acaso no piensa que puedo mencionar de esto a alguien mas?

El anciano rió por lo bajo aunque Tamao lo notó bastante.

Eso es porque... de todas las personas que he conocido, eres la primera que quiere saber algo sobre él, sin tener la mínima intención de hacerle daño.

El anciano giró nuevamente para sonreírle y retirarse, poniendo el pretexto de ser muy tarde, aunque sin duda tenía razón, pero mas bien se fue antes de que hablara mas de la cuenta.

Tamao quedó aun mas pensativa, tomó la bandeja y decidió acercarse al joven pasando entre todas aquellas mesas.

Este, al sentir su presencia dejó de mirar aquel papel para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Tamao tragó saliva un poco nerviosa para luego armarse de valor.

¿Qui-quisieras algo de beber?

Ren solamente alzó una ceja como sorpresa, luego se tranquilizó y volvió su vista al mismo papel.

Pregunte si deseabas...

Ya te escuché – Dijo él respondiendo con seriedad.

Entonces...

¿A que se debe la repentina muestra de servicio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Pu-pues...yo...

¿Acaso es por lastima? ¿ solo por el hecho de que sabes algo de mi? –

Tamao se sorprendió un poco, sabía a que se refería, aquel joven los había escuchado, definitivamente era bastante impresionante.

No es eso... - Tamao no supo que decir, solamente se sonrojó algo apenada.

No necesito la lastima de otro – Dijo mirándola frente a frente – No te acerques a mi de ahora en adelante, a menos que te avise que partiremos.

La joven se quedó sin palabras, ante aquellas tan crueles provenientes del chico.

Ren se puso de pie, y decidió irse; por su parte, Tamao decidió arriesgarse a hablar pero esta vez de una manera insensata, mas bien mostrando cierto enojo.

- Si, fue por lastima, y creo que esa podría ser la única manera en que las personas puedan acercarse a ti- Se tranquilizó un poco, analizando cada palabra, tapó su boca al hallarse tan imprudente.

Ren paró en seco por unos segundos, mientras la joven no sabía si disculparse por aquello o de verdad era lo que él se merecía.

Yo... – Balbuceó ella.

El chico volvió su paso en marcha, sin decir algo o hacer algún movimiento, Tamao pudo notar como subió las escaleras, era seguro que ahí pasaría la noche.

La pelirosada sintió algo de culpa por aquello, era verdad que él era bastante cruel pero ella... no podía pensar en responder de una manera igual a la de él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa para luego percatarse de aquel papel, era extraño, pero no pensó que él olvidaría esa nota que tanto había leído. Lo tomó y para su horror se dio cuenta de algo escrito, era lo que ella mas temía... sus pupilas de dilataron por aquella sorpresa, dejando caer la bandeja...

Hero... – Susurró.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/oo/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

_**N/a: bueno, pues esta vez si me tardé pero... tengo muchas tareas, aunque trataré de publicar lo antes posible, por otra parte hablando sobre el fic, se que hasta ahora no he puesto nada de estos dos (no soy romántica pero me encanta esta pareja así queeee me gusta poner romanticismos de estos hehe) ejem.. así que pido paciencia, es que... me encanta el Ren malito (suspiro), pero supongo que no tardaré en poner algo ahhh y otra cosa, este fic en algunas ocasiones... pues... (no me digan pervertida es que me gusta la parejitaaa) pues... se pasará de la raya, así que... bueno, eso es todo hehehe.**_

_**MAYI: agradezco mucho tu apoyo sis, espero y sigas protno cpon el tuyo que sabes que me fascina los fics de Tamao X Ren. ANDREA NEFISTO: graciasss T.T por comprender que tardaréeee y trataré de que noo pase mucho tiempo, aunque agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, ojala el cap te guste. PRET ICE ANGEL: muchisisiiimas gracias por tu siempre apoyoooo hehe espero mas comentarios tuyos y ojala no tomes aburrido el fic. SHADOW: uyyy sahdowww esta viejita naaa, pues espero que cumplas muchos años masss, y gracias por leer mi fic, espero y el cap te guste.**_


	5. Extraña reacción

_**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS**_

_Cáp.5: Extraña reacción._

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa para luego percatarse de aquel papel, era extraño, pero no pensó que él olvidaría esa nota que tanto había leído. Lo tomó y para su horror se dio cuenta de algo escrito, era lo que ella mas temía... sus pupilas de dilataron por aquella sorpresa, dejando caer la bandeja...

Hero... – Susurró.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió tratando de alcanzar al joven, subió las escaleras con tal velocidad que casi caía.

¡Espera! – Gritó cuando llegó al segundo piso y pudo ver al chico quien había detenido su paso mientras su capa ondeaba levemente.

La joven respiraba agitada, trataba de hablar tomando una bocanada de aire mas sin embargo el joven se adelantó.

¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó mirándola por la altura del hombro.

Tamao se acercó a paso lento.

Es-esta nota... – Exclamó mientras mostraba aquel papel que sostenía con sus temblorosas manos.

El joven alzó una ceja, y luego giró para seguir su camino.

No le hagas daño por favor – Exclamó ella con rapidez y con un notable tono de voz suplicante y apunto de llorar.

El joven nuevamente detuvo su paso.

En esa nota me piden eliminarlo, y es justo lo que haré – Dijo aun de espaldas, y comenzó nuevamente a caminar pero esta vez entró a una habitación en especial.

Un miedo la recorrió, ya que si ese joven lo afirmaba,... se armó de valor y decidió seguirlo entrando a la habitación.

La pieza solo estaba iluminada por un candelabro sitiado en una pequeña mesa de noche.

Ren se detuvo justo frente a una gran ventana que estaba completamente abierta, colocó una mano en su cintura, cerca de su espada.

¿Te das cuenta donde te encuentras? – Exclamó con frialdad haciendo que la joven se asustara aun mas.

Presionó sus manos contra el pecho y cerró sus ojos.

¡No le hagas daño, por favor! – Pidió con todas sus fuerzas no pudiendo evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

De un momento a otro, ella estaba haciendo lo que él no quería presenciar, un extraño sentimiento quería hacerse presente en él, aunque estaba de espalda pudo sentir el lloriqueo de la joven, colocó una mano a la altura del corazón y presionó con fuerza, él lo consideraba algo realmente estúpido, pero si el sentimiento de la compasión se hacia presente, su cuerpo perdería su fuerza.

Lárgate – Pidió con calma y colocando una mano en la pared.

Tamao limpió un poco sus lagrimas, aquello lo notaba muy extraño, pero aun así ella seguiría insistiendo, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a la persona que mas quería.

¡No! – Respondió con decisión – ¡Tu- tu prometiste no lastimar a nadie mientras estuvieres conmigo!

Ren perdió todo el control dejándose llevar por el enojo, ¿cómo era posible que esa niña lo descontrolara con facilidad, con el único que era así, era con Yord, pero por razones muy distintas, él odiaba a ese sujeto, en cambio el grave problema con esa niña era que, sentía culpabilidad hacia ella.

¡Solo lárgate! – Dijo ya con ira, presionando su pecho, había demostrado ese sentimiento y estaba perdiendo el control en él, estaba sintiendo frustración y lastima para con ella, lo que significaba un grave error, y mas en su estado.

Calló de rodillas al suelo, aun tratando de detenerse sin dejar de tocar la pared con una mano.

Tamao se había asustado por aquel gritó del joven, pero al mirarlo así, lo único que hizo fue preocuparse y acercarse rápidamente a él.

¿Qué-que te ocurre? – Preguntó colocándose de rodillas en el suelo tocando el hombro de este.

¡ No es nada! – Dijo aun mas molesto provocando que presionara con mas fuerza su pecho y haciendo que la mano que estaba posada en la pared, ahora estuviese en el piso deteniendo un poco el peso de su cuerpo y tratando con eso que no cayese.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó con mas preocupación; no podía evitarlo, a pesar que afirmaba odiar a ese joven, este parecía estar sufriendo mucho lo que provocó que ella olvidara por completo ese pequeño detalle.

Tamao decidió colocarse de rodillas frente a él, este por su parte tenía la cabeza baja respirando con cierta dificultad.

¿Qué...crees que haces? – Exclamó levantando un poco su cabeza.

No... no lo se, pero... debo ayudarte – Dijo sin creer lo que ella misma decía.

No necesito... – Dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa irónica aunque le era imposible – No necesito... tu lastima...

No es lastima – Afirmó la joven tratando de no alarmarse mas, por el estado del chico – Solo... solo es el hecho de ayudarte.

No me hagas reír – Exclamó inclinando nuevamente su cabeza, ya que parecía no tener fuerza de levantarla – Hace poco me dijeron...que la única razón para que alguien se acercara a mi sería por lastima.

Tamao abrió sus ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos un poco, de verdad se sentía mal por haber dicho eso.

Lo siento... yo...

Estúpida! – Dijo nuevamente con ira – No te lo repetí para que te disculparas, solo quiero que te largues!

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó un poco impresionada por el repentino estallo del chico. – Solo mira en que estado te encuentras.

E-estúpida – Repitió, levantando levemente su cabeza – si deseas ayudarme, lárgate.

¿Irme, pero como podré ayudarte si... –No terminó de hablar, al sentir como el joven perdía la conciencia y caía poco a poco hacia ella. La pelirosada no tuvo mas opción que colocar sus manos en la espalda de él mientras la cabeza de este estaba en su pecho. Comenzó a sonrojarse, no pudo evitarlo, y eso fue gracias a que pudo sentir la respiración del chico contra su piel , pero de un momento a otro se alarmó al percatarse que ese joven estaba dejando de respirar.

Trató de moverlo un poco, para dejarlo en el piso con cuidado y corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió completamente se encontró con aquel anciano, que por la expresión en su rostro parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

¿Tamao? ¿Qué haces...

Ayúdelo – Se apresuro – Por favor.

¿Qué?

E-es Ren – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el anciano lo mirase en el piso.

Aquel hombre entró a la habitación para luego acercarse al joven, se colocó de cuclillas y lo miró de arriba abajo para luego tocar el cuello de este, al estar unos segundos así, quitó la mano y suspiró.

Solo es eso... – Dijo con cierto alivio.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Preguntó alarmada – él esta inconsciente y usted lo toma como si nada.

El anciano sonrió.

No te preocupes, pronto pasara...eso creo – Dijo mirando al joven.

Pe-pero...

No te preocupes – Exclamó con serenidad.

No diga eso – Exclamó mas alarmada – él se desmayó y puede que este enfermo.

No te preocupes, esto no es debido a alguna enfermedad, es mas bien... – El anciano quedó pensativo y miró con calma al joven.

Tamao por su parte pareció incomodarle la actitud de ese hombre , se levantó tratando de dirigirse a la puerta.

¿a dónde...

Iré por algo – Se adelantó la joven en responder – Puede que encuentre algunos medicamentos.

El anciano rió, lo que no causó una gran confianza en Tamao.

No salgas – Exclamó con cierta calma – Por favor, nadie debe saber de esto.

Tamao se sorprendió... ¿qué era lo que ese hombre planeaba?.

No me mires así – Sonrió – Veras, eres una de las pocas personas que ha presenciado...esta situación.

¿Q-que? – Preguntó con cierta sorpresa y timidez acercándose nuevamente al anciano que aun estaba de cuclillas.

No puedo...decirte mas, solo quiero que no le digas a nadie sobre esto-

Pero... usted no comprende, él puede tener problemas de salud.

El anciano se colocó de pie y se acercó a la cama que estaba en la habitación, tomando un almohadón y una sabana.

Y... ¿qué se supone que sucedió aquí? –Preguntó Vermouth, colocándose nuevamente de cuclillas; cubrió al joven con aquella frazada y trató de colocar el almohadón bajo la cabeza de este, claro que por el esfuerzo, Tamao se prestó para ayudarle.

Pues... – Susurró dejando la cabeza del chico sobre el almohadón – Yo... él... –

¿Es algo que no puedo saber?- Preguntó sentándose al lado del chico que yacía en el piso mientras la pelirosada tomaba asiento con ambas rodillas dobladas.

Él...quiere matar a una persona demasiado valiosa – Dijo mirando a Vermouth con cierto temor en su rostro. – Yo solo... vine a exigirle que no debía hacerlo.

¿A exigirle?- Preguntó algo confundido ya que Ren jamás abandonaba una orden.

Él me hizo una promesa...fue de no matar, por lo menos mientras estuviese a su lado –

¿Ren te ha hecho una promesa de esa magnitud? – Preguntó aun mas sorprendido.

Es que...sucedieron cosas... – Miró ambas manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

El anciano quedó en silencio mirando a la joven y luego a Ren, quien solo parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Ya comprendo...- Dijo entre un suspiro.

Tamao dejó de mirar su manos para luego observar al anciano, ya que después de ese largo suspiro, comenzaba a sonreír de una manera bastante animada.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó, pero en ese instante, Vermouth se puso de pie.

Te pido – Exclamó mirando a la joven desde arriba – Que, pase lo que pase, no menciones sobre el estado de Ren a nadie ¿ de acuerdo?.

Pero...-

Él estará bien, ahora ve a descansar.- Sonrió el anciano.

La joven, no sabía si aquello era una buena idea, pero si aquel hombre lo decía, por lo menos trataría de aceptar, además ¿para que preocuparse por un asesino? ... no sabía que responder, pero aun así él era una persona, por lo tanto...no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Salió lentamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, el anciano por su parte miro con detenimiento aquella puerta y luego, aun de pie, sonrió al muchacho.

Quien lo diría – Susurró al joven como si este pudiese escucharlo – has terminado por secuestrar a alguien de buen corazón... me pregunto... ¿ serías capaz de controlar tus sentimientos, si estos sobrepasan tu propio limite?.

El anciano sonrió para si mismo, al hallarse meditando con alguien que aun estaba inconsciente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había amanecido, mostrando cierta frescura en el aire, provocando que árboles cerca de esa zona se mecieran haciendo que sus hojas cayeran al suelo; los pasos de aquella persona eran ligeros, y pudo ver aquella casa en especial. Miró el letrero que decía: Kuromie, sonrió con cierta satisfacción al haber llegado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como era costumbre, cada mañana las jóvenes debían encargarse de arreglar ciertas cosas de la noche anterior; para Tamao aquello fue nuevo pero aun así decidió ayudarles limpiando varias mesas o recogiendo algunas cosas.

Tenemos aun mas trabajo – Decía Creta mientras reacomodaba algunas vasijas.

Si, tal parece que se excedieron con el desorden – Respondió Almo estando a su lado.

Por cierto, ¿te percataste cuando el señor Ren subió?

Tamao estaba de espaldas a ellas, limpiando con un pequeño paño los restos de bebidas en la mesas, pero giró un poco al escuchar aquel nombre, preguntándose sobre el estado de este.

Es verdad, el señor Vermouth bajó las escaleras muy tarde, ayer por la noche, ¿Crees que estaba con el señor Ren? – Intervino Kela al escuchar a las jóvenes.

Bueno... la ultima persona aquí fue Tamao .- Exclamó Almo mirándola de reojo, mientras esta rápidamente volvía la vista hacia la mesa.

Tamao, ¿tu sabes algo? – Preguntó Almo.

N-no, claro que no – Respondió la joven con un poco de nerviosismo

¿Por qué siento que no dices la verdad? – Intervino Kela haciendo un pequeño sarcasmo al notar claramente el nerviosismo de Tamao.

¡Muy bien! – Se escuchó una voz con un claro tono de irritabilidad. - ¡¿Quién llevará las frazadas!

¡Yo! – Dijo rápidamente la pelirosada, no solo al notar el humor de Anna, quien había interrumpido todo, sino, también fue el hecho de que aquella interrupción la habría de salvar de aquel interrogatorio.

Las demás la miraron con cierta sorpresa al ofrecerse de inmediato, pero mas bien ella le impidió a Anna el seguir gritando, así que solo sintieron cierto alivio.

Subió las escaleras hasta notar como las demás ya no la miraban y seguían con lo suyo; suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de ello, aunque ahora llevaba varias frazadas blancas, dobladas.

No puedo creerlo... – Susurró para ella al volver a suspirar.

Se escuchó de pronto como la puerta principal era abierta de golpe, captando la atención de todas las jóvenes en aquella sala y por supuesto deteniendo el paso de Tamao quien aun miraba desde algunos escalones arriba.

Se mostraba un capa oscura al igual que su traje, en pocas palabras, era un hombre de Yord, y por su apariencia, el era aun muy joven, tanto como Ren, lo que hizo que Tamao se sorprendiese aun mas.

Este joven tenía el cabello castaño largo, unos ojos oscuros y una mirada serena aunque llena de astucia y malicia.

Tamao pudo observar como las jóvenes de pronto se habían apaciguado y solo hicieron una muestra respeto, es decir, una reverencia, excepto Anna quien se colocaba frente a él de brazos cruzados.

El joven sonrió cerrando sus ojos, lo cual parecía una muestra muy infantil, llevó la mano a su pecho he hizo una reverencia.

Tan linda como siempre –

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Preguntó con su característica molestia.

Por un segundo, Tamao se preguntó como se llevarían Ren y Anna ya que el carácter de ambos era muy similar, luego sacudió su cabeza tratando de prestar atención.

No cabe duda que eres muy hermosa cuando te enfadas – Dijo tomando la mano de ella para luego besarla.

Anna de inmediato apartó su mano.

Deja de hacer eso – Exclamó molesta.

Se que estas molesta por no haberte avisado con anterioridad, pero no te preocupes por mi – Sonrió con sus ojos entrecerrados.

¡¿Quién ha dicho que me estaba preocupando por ti! – Dijo aun mas molesta, pero lo que la pelirosada tomó en cuenta fue el hecho de que aquellos dos (en especial Anna) estaban discutiendo mientras las demás seguían como si nada, fuese como si aquello era lo mas normal.

Sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura y la beso de una manera bastante atrevida, aunque aquello fue rápido ya que luego de eso la soltó y le hizo un saludo colocando su mano en la frente como si se tratase de un capitán, luego comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Anna estaba en shock, no era la primera vez que ese chico hacía esa clase de cosas, no podía evitar sonrojarse aunque para su gusto, los besos de ese joven eran muy cortos, pero su orgullo le impedía decirle eso, además él parecía disfrutar fastidiarla.

Las demás habían mirado todo y se sonrojaron por aquello, luego Anna las miró haciendo que estas desviasen su cabeza

¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo molesta para ocultar su sonrojo.- Te he dicho, Hao...

Se que en realidad no te enfadas – Sonrió guiñándole un ojo colocando a la chica en una situación mas vergonzosa, era verdad, a ese chico no se le podía engañar fácilmente.

La joven al ver que estaba perdiendo, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

¿A que has venido? – Preguntó seriamente.

Venía a verte, aunque... quiero hablar con Ren – Dijo mirándola por la altura del hombro.

La joven pelirosada, quien había presenciado todo, se impresionó al escuchar esas palabras.

Lo siento – Respondió Anna – Él está con el abuelo.

No me interesa – Sonrió de una manera algo maquinadora – Tengo que informarle de algo.

Tamao se percató de esas intenciones, siguió caminando hasta subir completamente ya que a toda costa impediría que aquel chico entrara a la habitación.

Hao por su parte giró y comenzó a subir los escalones, sin que la joven de cabellera rubia lo perdiese de vista.

Llegó hasta el segundo piso, donde caminó un poco hacia una habitación al fondo, solo para encontrarse a una joven apoyada en la puerta cargando algunas sabanas.

Este se sorprendió un poco al no reconocer a aquella chica.

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con cierta calma que parecía que lo caracterizaba mucho.

Yo-yo... soy la nueva empleada de este sitio – Dijo un poco nerviosa – Me encargo de algunas cosas por aquí.

El joven alzó una ceja, no dudaba que ella estuviese en ese lugar haciendo ciertas "cosas" , pero mas bien se preguntaba ¿qué hacía cerca de la habitación de Ren?

Al sentir aquella mirada, la joven no hizo mas que mirar hacia el piso.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó un poco mas divertido al ver la reacción de la joven.

Hm... yo... espero al señor Vermouth – Respondió con seguridad gracias a lo que había dicho Anna.

El joven la miró por un segundo mas, se encogió de hombros y alargó su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta; al ver esto, Tamao se colocó un poco mas al frente tratando de evitar aquello.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – Preguntó con mas seriedad.

Yo...es decir, usted no puede entrar ya que... el señor Vermouth aun está ahí – Respondió con nerviosismo.

Hao no obedeció y empujó la puerta rápidamente sin que Tamao pudiese impedirlo. Esta estaba algo asustada ya que no pudo detenerlo, aunque se impresionó al encontrar a Vermouth sentado en un banco y a Ren en la cama, despierto y sentado en ella.

¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? – Preguntó Ren con suma dureza.

He venido a hablar contigo, pero veo – Miró de reojo a Tamao – que esta chica intentaba impedírmelo.

Ren dirigió su mirada a la joven, mientras Vermouth le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Supongo que desean estar a solas – Exclamó Vermouth al ponerse de píe.

Si... – Dijo Ren sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosada, mientras esta se ruborizaba al percatarse de ello.

Vermouth sonrió y salió de la habitación junto a la pelirosada. Ren por su parte no los perdió de vista hasta que la puerta se habían cerrado.

¿Acaso aun dormías? – Preguntó Hao sonriendo sarcásticamente.

¿A que vienes? – Preguntó seriamente.

Hm... esto me parece muy extraño, por un segundo creí que esa chica quería ocultar algo – Colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras se notaba pensativo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere el maldito de Yord? – Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, siempre con calma pero un claro tono de irritabilidad.

**CONTINUARA...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**PRET-ICE-ANGEL: Hm... esta bien trataré de no pasarme mucho... hehhe no mucho, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap te guste. JANNETH: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que sigas con tu fic y que este fic sea de tu agrado. MAYI: hehe mi sis agradezco el que siempre me apoyes y espero que no te desanimes (por la cosa de tu fic) sigue adelanteee siempre ¿si, bueno ojala este cap te guste te lo dedico mucho heheh (en especial por otra pareja rara que puse heheh me imagino que ya sabes) NEKOAIKO: ¿examen de violín? Heyy que lindoooo y ¿sabes mucho? O solo eres principiante? Heheh me gustan esa clase de instrumentos, yo solo soy principiante en el piano heheh, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mi fic y ojala hayas salido bien en tu examen. HIKARU HAMIYA: hayyyyy siii, mi Ren es tan lindo (aunque casi siempre lo pongo de malo, es que me gusta esa faceta de él) ejem... que Hero muera? Hm... pues la verdad eso no está en mis planes (aun), hahha ¿qué me gusta hacer sufrir a Tamao? Hm... talvez no, heheh solo me baso en la personalidad de ella, y por obvia razón sería muy difícil tratar a Ren heheh, hayyy y muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo, espero saber otro comentario tuyo. SHADOW: hayy gracias shadow chan, lo del Ren, amigable con Tamao, puede que sea mas adelante aunque si es probable, ojla este capp te guste, esperaré otro comentario tuyo, hehhe saluuu.**


	6. Compasion y culpa

_**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS**_

_Cáp.6: Compasión y culpa._

¿A que vienes? – Preguntó seriamente.

Hm... esto me parece muy extraño, por un segundo creí que esa chica quería ocultar algo – Colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras se notaba pensativo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere el maldito de Yord? – Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, siempre con calma pero un claro tono de irritabilidad.

Vaya forma de tratar a tu señor – Exclamó tratando de llamar la irá del chico a su lado.

Vaya tus insolencias ante tu superior – Dijo con seriedad arqueando una ceja.

Si, es verdad, tu eres mi superior, aunque aun no comprendo porque – Sonrió acercándose a la ventana.

¿A que vienes? .- Exclamó nuevamente.

Supongo que recibiste la nota ¿no es así?

Ren no respondió, lo cual, Hao tomó su silencio como una afirmación.

Resulta que el pueblo de Eonia, está buscando a la jovencita – Sonrió – que obviamente debes cuidar, por lo tanto el ejercito de aquel lugar sospecha de Yord, así que un representante vendrá a charlar con él

¿Acaso el representante es el sujeto al que debo eliminar?

Así es – Dijo con mas seriedad – deberás eliminarlo antes de que llegué.

Ren lo miró con suma seriedad.

No lo haré – Respondió.

¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ya escuchaste, no lo haré.-

Vaya, ¿Acaso le temes, Yord supo que te enfrentaste con ese sujeto e incluso dejaste que él supiese que eras uno de sus aliados , por lo tanto tienes un castigo y este será aun peor si te niegas al nuevo encargo.

¿Desde cuando eres tan leal con Yord? – Preguntó con su notable frialdad.

No lo soy, solamente trató de infundirte temor, así me explicarías porque no aceptar este trabajo.-

No tengo temor, nunca lo he sentido y no le temo al dolor – Respondió mirando hacia la ventana – así que no te funcionara.

Entonces ¿por qué no deseas hacer ese simple trabajo, esto no es normal en ti – Sonrió.

-Tu eres la persona menos indicada para hablar así -

Te equivocas – Movió la cabeza negativamente, comenzando a sonreír – Solo estoy a las ordenes de Yord por defender algo muy valioso.

El joven de cabellos violáceos oscuros quedó en silencio por aquellas palabras, siempre había pensado que tanto él, como Hao peleaban por la misma razón, proteger algo de mucha importancia; Hao intentaba proteger a una persona en especial, mientras que él...él solo quería proteger los últimos recuerdos de su pasado.

No dijo mas que seguir mirando hacia la ventana.

Y dime – Hao Rompió el silencio - ¿Por qué aun estas en cama?-

Eso no te importa – Exclamó mirándolo de reojo.

Hm... esto si me parece extraño, desde hace mucho he sospechado que guardas algún secreto que tiene que ver con esto – Sonrió.

Si no dirás algo útil , sal de aquí – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Estaré en este sitio, hasta recibir ordenes de Yord, además, tenemos que impedir que ese sujeto pase por aquí. – Sonrió caminando hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y comenzó a salir de ese lugar.

Ren mientras tanto no lo perdía de vista hasta que aquel chico había salido completamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus puños, no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero se percató que aquellas eran suficientes para poder ponerse de pie.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0op000o0o0**

Tamao presionaba aquellas sabanas con cierta fuerza contra su pecho, estaba junto al anciano quien no dejaba de mirarla de reojo con una sonrisa bastante tranquila, aunque su vista se volvió al frente al ver que de la habitación salía el joven de cabellos castaños.

¿Ya han terminado? – Preguntó de una manera gentil.

Claro, - Respondió el ojinegro – Con Ren no se debe hablar mucho tiempo.

La pelirosa aun seguía atrás de aquel anciano, lo cual, no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto alivio al saber que no había sucedido nada grave (según lo que había respondido Hao).

Hm... ¡vaya! – Exclamó el joven de cabellos marrones con cierta tranquilidad – quien lo diría , Ren es defendido por una mujer –

Al escuchar aquello Tamao se ruborizó bastante, aunque no despegaba la vista de las sabanas que llevaba en sus brazos.

¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso ella lo estaba ayudando?... aquello debía ser solo un poco de compasión hacia él, si, eso debía ser, ella solo quería salir de aquel lugar y no ver a ninguno de esos sujetos nunca mas.

Por cierto – Hao se mostró serio acercándose al anciano y por obvia razón también a Tamao – Cuando desees ocultar algo, no dejes a la chica hacerlo.

Luego sonrió con cierta malicia para agregar.

Ella es muy predecible.

Claro – Respondió el anciano sonriendo de una manera divertida mientras Tamao se ruborizaba aun mas por aquel comentario.

El chico sonrió un poco mas y levantó su mano antes de girar y bajar las escaleras.

Tamao lo observó por unos segundos, tratando de analizar aquella personalidad; a pesar de ser algo alegre parecía ser en realidad alguien calculador y hasta maquinador, le extrañó saber que aquel joven pertenecía a las tropas de Yord y mantuviese una relación un poco cercana con Anna.

¿Cómo personas tan distintas pueden estar juntas? – Se preguntó y sin pensarlo, lo exclamó en voz alta.

- Supongo que a eso se le llama amor – Respondió el anciano acercándose a la habitación de Ren.

Tamao lo miró con cierta duda, pero el anciano agregó.

¿No entraras?

-Cla-claro que no – Dijo apresurando sus ojos a las sabanas – Aun debo hacer muchas cosas –

Estaba apenada, no podía negarlo, pero le causaba un cierto nerviosismo y timidez el hecho que era ella la que sabía secretos de aquel joven.

Esta bien – Sonrió – Entonces, te avisaré luego sobre el estado de Ren.

E-espere, yo no estoy interesada en saber... – No terminó sus palabras, en cuento el anciano abrió de presto la puerta de la habitación y la cerró de golpe.

Ambas manos de la joven estaban algo temblorosas, de verdad estaba apenada por los pensamientos equivocados de Vermouth... ella no se estaba preocupando por un asesino ¿ o si?... no, no debía suceder, suspiró al hallarse derrotada sin mas que hacer que el terminar con su trabajo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

¿Ya terminó, joven Hao? – Preguntó Almo al verlo bajar las escaleras.

Aun no – Respondió sonriendo de manera tranquila.

Pues deberías terminar rápido, tu presencia es detestable – Exclamó la joven de cabellos rubios, que estaba de espaldas a él. Por lo que este podía observar, Aquellas jóvenes ya habían terminado los quehaceres.

Permiso – Exclamó Almo sonriendo con dificultad, al hallarse en medio de la pronta pelea (que sucedía casi siempre) entre ambos jóvenes.

¿Y bien? – Respondió Anna girándose de brazos cruzados hacia él.

Hao le sonreía de una manera tranquila y con mucha diversión, haciendo que la rubia se enfadase mas, ¿por qué, ella misma no sabría explicarlo, aquella sonrisa le provocaba cierto calor en su rostro.

¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Hao sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro aunque lo decía con cierto cinismo, al percatarse de el efecto que le causaba a la joven.

Desde hace ya 5 años, que aquella joven lo había cautivado, con su tan notable carácter, él se consideró una de las personas mas dichosas al escuchar ciertas palabras y gestos que talvez ninguna persona escucharía por parte de ella, aunque no podía negar que no podía borrar de ella aquel carácter.

Espero tu respuesta – Exclamó cerrando sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

Pensé que me habías extrañado – Sonrió acercándose lo suficiente a ella, lo cual provocó que esta abriese los ojos y mirase al chico de frente.

Por supuesto que no – Dijo molesta desviando su mirada.

Hao por su parte tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven diciendo muchas cosas dulces, dejando a la joven sin alguna capa de frialdad que detuviese aquello, estaba a solo unos centímetros, tanto que aquella chica ya había cerrado sus ojos esperando un acercamiento un poco mas intimo, Hao se detuvo y sonrió al mirar a la chica, luego se acercó a su oído para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

No cabe duda – Susurró con delicadeza – Puedo embelesarte cuando yo guste – Concluyó retirándose de la joven con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo que este se sonrojara a causa del enojo.

Eres... un idiota – Dijo presionando los puños, aquel chico era el único capaz de hacerla perder la razón y también era capaz de engañarla (en ocasiones muy remotas).

El joven sonrió satisfactoriamente y luego decidió tomar asiento en una de aquellas sillas del gran bar.

En su rostro se notaba ironía y cierto cansancio, lo que la rubia notó de inmediato mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó con un tono distante.

No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte – Dijo sonriendo con cierta diversión.

Nunca dije que fuese preocupación – Exclamó comenzando a retirarse.

Si, también te amo – Dijo Hao en tono burlón cuando la chica se marchaba pero esto provocó que la joven detuviese su paso y girara un poco su cabeza para mirarle como si desease matarlo, pero este parecía no inmutarse por ello, lo que provocó que la joven suspirara y se fuese de ahí.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0**

-¿Lo has rechazado? – Preguntó el anciano un poco impresionado por aquella confesión del joven a su lado.

El anciano estaba en un banco sentado justo al lado izquierdo de la cama mientras el joven estaba de pié tratando de abotonar su camisa formal de un color blanco. Ren miró por la ventana sin darle la cara al anciano mientras respondía todo lo que este deseaba saber.

Eso es muy extraño, ¿te das cuenta que Yord...

Si, lo se – Interrumpió Ren – Pero es cuestión de honor.

¿Es honor lo que tiene que ver la joven?- Preguntó el anciano mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Yo no he pedido su ayuda, y sin embargo lo ha hecho, debo pagarle – Dijo el chico acercándose mas a la ventana – no me gustaría deber nada.

¿En serio, pues parece que no puedes matar.

Ren giró hacia en anciano mostrando un su rostro un leve sentimiento de sorpresa. Él lo sabía muy bien, si el sentimiento era débil podría controlar su cuerpo.

Ella me comentó que no puedes matar, eso fue lo que dijo el día que perdiste el conocimiento, por lo menos debes decirle la verdad.

no puedo hacer eso . – Dijo con frialdad al sentarse en el marco de la ventana y mirar al anciano.

Vermouth sonrió, la verdad es que aquel chico no era un ser malvado, eran solo las injustas circunstancias lo que lo hacían actuar de manera fría, no obstante no podía librarlo de toda las culpas que tenía al matar a tantas personas.

Ya veo – Respondió al haber analizado un poco mas al muchacho.

¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó secamente.

Solo estoy pensando en que debes hablar con ella – Mintió, lo que Ren notó fácilmente, aunque decidió seguirle la corriente.

No tengo porque hacerlo, siempre he salido de mis problemas por mi mismo-

No siempre, Ren, no es siempre – Exclamó sonriendo con nostalgia, haciendo recordar al joven de ojos dorados algo que realmente detestaba.

Bajaré en otro momento – Exclamó mirando hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Claro – Dijo Vermouth acercándose a la puerta, luego se detuvo bajo el marco de esta - No puedes culparte por lo que sucedió hace algunos años, pero tampoco puedes librarte de tus hechos.

Finalmente salió de la habitación dejando al joven mucho mas sumergido en sus pensamientos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La noche había caído nuevamente en aquel lugar, provocando que nuevamente las personas llegaran a ese bar, aunque parecía estar todo mas calmado y la razón era que no se avistaban a ninguno de los hombres de Yord.

Que extraño – Exclamó Almo, mirando hacia las mesas.

- Supongo que deben tener asuntos que atender – Dijo Kela mientras se le acercaba.

Tamao estaba junto a ellas, pero solo se limitó a mirarlas con cierta precaución que en el lenguaje de la joven era timidez.

Si el joven Hao ha venido significa que el señor Ren...-

Si – Respondió Kela por lo bajo – Tiene otro trabajo y deberá matar.

¡Claro que no, ¡él no hará eso, no debe hacerlo! – Intervino rápidamente elevando la voz haciendo que las jóvenes la miraran asombradas al igual que algunas personas del bar.

Se sonrojó de una manera bastante divertida (para algunos) ya que todo su rostro estaba de un color muy notable. Almo y Kela se acercaron a ella para ver que era lo que sucedía hasta que una voz las detuvo.

Es verdad, no haré nada, así que pido no hablen de cosas que por obvia razón no les importa-

La pelirosa al igual que las otras dos jóvenes miraron hacia un extremo izquierdo, encontrándose con el joven de cabellos violáceos. Estaba con un pantalón formal un poco holgado, y la camisa formal de un color blanco doblado sus mangas hasta los codos.

Algo no se podía negar y eso era el atractivo de aquel chico, mas sin embargo todo era opacado por el cierto temor que las jóvenes tenían hacia él.

Al mirar aquella expresión en los ojos de las jóvenes, suspiró para sus adentros, lo único que él había visto en los ojos de las personas, eran temor y odio... aunque ciertamente ... hubo una mirada que nunca le demostró tal cosa. Sacudió su cabeza, aquel no era el momento de recordar.

Tu – Dijo Ren con su característica frialdad mirando a la pelirosada.

¿Yo? – Preguntó Tamao.

Sígueme-

Las demás se pusieron un poco nerviosa por aquella petición sin embargo la pelirosada solo parecía algo confundida mas no tenía un temor con él, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Salieron del murmullo del lugar, caminando un poco al lado de aquella gran casa donde había un pequeño callejón iluminado solamente por antorchas y la luz de la luna llena.

Tamao tenía sus manos en el pecho, tomadas una con la otra, estando justo al frente del chico quien se cruzó de brazos y se apegó a la pared.

¿Qué...

Necesito – Interrumpió Ren – que me des una razón para no matar a ese sujeto.

¿Qué?- Preguntó sin creerlo.

Tu pueblo sospecha de que el causante de tu desaparición fue Yord, gracias al enfrentamiento que tuve con ese sujeto – La miró de reojo – Y aunque deseo destruir a ese chico, te he dado mi palabra de no matar...así que... quiero que me des una razón para no acabarlo.

¿Una razón para no matar? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, No se debe tomar la vida de una persona, simplemente porque no te pertenece.- Exclamó Tamao un poco asustada.

Soy un asesino – Miró hacia el frente fijándose en la pared como si en este hubiese de verdad algo interesante – Y quitar la vida a alguien no me interesa, a menos que haya una buena razón para no hacerlo, no temo a la vida ni a la muerte para mi esas cosas son muy similares.

Eso no es verdad – Respondió con calma – No se por que... pero siento que aun no quieres morir.

El joven abrió sus ojos con cierta impresión para mirar de frente a la joven y volver su mirada a un estado frío.

No deseo morir, pero si la oportunidad se presenta debo aceptarlo – Dijo prestando toda su atención a ella, lo que provocó que esta sintiese un escalofrío en su espalda, aquella mirada era demasiado fuerte.

Pu-pues... – Exclamó algo intimidada bajando su cabeza con un leve sonrojo – él... me gusta mucho.

Ren parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender aquello.

Al ver esa expresión en el rostro de aquel chico, Tamao se ruborizó aun mas.

No- no me mires así – Pidió.

¿Acaso esa es una razón para no matar? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Cla-claro que si – Dijo mirándolo de frente pero aun con vergüenza – No se puede lastimar a quien amas.

El chico quedó un poco pensativo, tratando de analizar aquello mientras la pelirosada bajaba nuevamente su cabeza.

Me parece algo demasiado estúpido pero... – La joven levantó nuevamente su cabeza – No tengo mas opción que aceptar, no le haré daño, pero por nada del mundo permitiré que él te descubra.

Tamao lo miró con sorpresa para luego mostrar tristeza.

¿es que acaso aun me llevará ante Yord?-

Ese es mi trabajo – Respondió cortante.

¿Qué obtendrá a cambio con todo esto? ¿acaso es oro? – Preguntó un poco dolida ante su pronto destino.

Ren pasó de largo junto a ella para luego parar su paso.

¿Oro, yo no necesito eso –

¿Entonces? – Preguntó la joven un poco desesperada al girar y encontrarse al joven de espaldas; si él quería algo valioso ella trataría de dárselo así podría dejarla en paz.

Lo único que deseo son mis recuerdos – Exclamó al fin alejándose de ahí.

¿Tus... recuerdos? – Repitió sin entender, mirando como aquel chico caminaba entre la noche, en dirección opuesta al del bar.

_**Continuara...**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: pues bueno, trataré de no pasarme, gracias por tu apoyo. NASTU AKIMOTO: hehe pues en esta pag habemos varios escritores que nos justa esta pareja tan loca, así que busca bien, gracias por tu apoyo. NEKOAIKO: ¿kawaioso? Hahaha mira mujer que me reí por es palabra ya se me pegó hahah esta buena, y vayaaa si me impresiona lo del violin puya que chivo, la neta yo solo el yankee doodle se tocar hahaha (naa broma) pero espero que sigas echándole ganas a tu licenciatura que vaya que esta impresionante. ANDREA NEFISTO: ¡¡¿la pregunta del millon! ¿Por qué poner a Hao x Anna? Pues veras, no me gusta la parejita pero... para este fic de locos la pondré y la razón es que Yoh no se veía como un asesino (aunque no he dicho que Hao lo es, pero tiene sus artimañas) la cosa es que espero y no te ofendas con tu haito hehe, pero veo que te has puesto celosita por lo del beso (espera saber que va después y...) uyyy hahaa se me paso, bueno espero saber otro comentario tuyo, gracias por tus apoyos. MAYI: mi sis uyyy no me digas eso que si me da pena , y siiiii ya pusiste tu fic genial! Muy bueno siguelo! Y lo de sak con tu hermano, vaya que no he sabido de ellos pero ya saben lo que dicen, para el amor no hay imposible. YUKI TAO: Te agradezco el que seas mi fan (heheheh) y que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero otro comentario tuyo y ojala este cap te guste. SHADOWCHAN: hehe gracias por tu comentario shadow, y de lo de corto pues... da hueva aunque este intenté hacerlo mas largo heheh, otra cosa es que siiiii la actitud de Ren es linda y de consideraciones a Tamao pues creo que empieza (muy poco) a tenerlas, ojala este cap te guste. DARK FAIRY: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala este cap sea de tu agrado y espero otro comentario tuyo.**_


	7. Llegada inesperada

_EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS_

_Cap7:Llegada inesperada._

Después de aquella charla no lo miró en toda la noche provocando en ella algo muy extraño al recordar las palabras de aquel chico.

El sol ya hacía su apareciendo mientras la joven de cabellos rosas se arreglaba para otro día, colocándose aquellas prendas habituales, lo hacía con calma y parecía estar demasiado concentrada en algo, después de todo Hero pronto llegaría a esas regiones... podría escapar pero... ¿qué pasaría si fallaba en su intento por hacerlo?.

Trató de calmarse un poco saliendo de su habitación y topándose de presto con Creta.

"¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Tamao al encontrarla un poco nerviosa."

"Creí que nunca despertarías – Dijo con angustia."

"¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó nuevamente."

"Se dice que los soldados de Eonia están aquí-"

Tamao abrió grande sus ojos, si ellos estaban aquí significa que Hero lo estaba también; según lo que Ren le había contado la noche anterior, ellos vendrían, pero no mencionó que precisamente un día después.

La pelirosa salió del pasillo tratando de dirigirse a la entrada donde estaban las demás jóvenes, claro, estaban cerca de la barra junto a Vermouth, no parecían tan alteradas como Creta, pero parecían estar esperando algo. Ren estaba con las vestiduras de la noche anterior y Hao completamente uniformado.

ambos estaban cerca de la puerta, Hao le hizo una señal a su compañero mencionando que saldría, justo en ese momento Ren se percató de la pelirosada.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano halándola al segundo piso.

"Pero..."

"Calla y sígueme – Dijo sin mirarla y subiendo al segundo piso."

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y empujando a la joven provocando que esta cállese en la cama; Luego se acercó a la ventana por la cual miraba con discreción a varios soldados con sus respectivos caballos y al joven de cabellos castaños oscuros que iba a la cabeza.

Tamao lo miraba con cierto temor mientras que aun permanecía sentada en la cama.

"Ah-ah venido Hero ¿no es verdad? – Colocó una mano en el pecho mientras miraba al joven de cabellos violáceos."

"Si – Dijo fríamente."

"¿Por qué no me..."

"No sabía exactamente cuando vendría – Interrumpió – Además que importa, él no debe saber donde estas."

"¿Por qué me traes aquí?-"

"están revisando todo el pueblo, sin el consentimiento de Yord, puede que te descubran – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Falta muy poco para que revisen este lugar y para distraerlos tendré que salir."

"Pero... tu mismo habías dicho que has peleado con Hero, él te reconocerá. – Exclamó un poco angustiada."

"Lo se, por lo cual no estoy vestido con el atuendo oscuro – Exclamó – Así pensará que la persona que estuvo en su pueblo fue un ladrón común.-"

"Él te ha visto con esas ropas oscuras, por esa razón piensa que el culpable es Yord – Dijo un poco nerviosa."

"Así es, pero si el caso se da él tendrá que sospechar solo de mi y me seguirá, me intentaran apresar y supongo – Mostró mucha mas frialdad en sus ojos – Que me querrán matar."

Tamao se sorprendió un poco para luego agregar.

-"No digas eso, ¿Cómo puedes ir a tu propia muerte?-"

"No me subestimes, no soy débil – Dijo comenzando a salir de la habitación – No salgas, ese ha sido un trato."

"Entonces no te atrevas a lastimar a nadie – Exclamó mirando al joven de espaldas, este solo asintió con su cabeza".

Ya estaba a punto de salir completamente hasta que la pelirosa lo detuvo con otras palabras.

"Pero también... no dejes... que te hagan daño. – Desvió su mirada al decir esas cosas, ni ella misma comprendía la compasión que sentía hacia ese joven."

"No necesito que alguien se preocupe por mi, solo no salgas, así cada quien cumple su parte.-"

"Yo nunca he hecho un trato – protestó."

"Pues ahora tendrás que aceptarlo – Dijo al fin saliendo y azotando la puerta al cerrarla."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"Así que ella es la heredera de Eonia – Exclamó el joven de ojos oscuros al percatarse de Ren, quien bajaba las escaleras, lo que provocó que los presentes escucharan aquella aclaración."

"Entonces... ¿esa chica es... – Murmuró Almo impresionada."

"Si – Respondió el anciano en un suspiro – solo deseo que pase lo que pase no se debe dejar que nadie mas lo sepa."

"Hm... había sospechado un poco, pero aun así no estaba segura – Dijo la rubia de brazos cruzados y mirada seria."

"Eres muy perspicaz – Sonrió Hao quien ya estaba girando la perilla para poder salir del lugar."

Anna no hizo mas que acercarse a él y rápidamente, con una mano tomó una de sus mejillas y la halo con fuerza.

"Mas te vale salir a salvo de esta situación –"

"Si – Sonrió guiñando un ojo debido al dolor que sentía por lo que había hecho la rubia."

Ren pasó de largo y se acercó al chico.

"Vamos – Exclamó saliendo seguido de aquel joven."

Lo obedeció saliendo junto a él de aquel sitio y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"Ellos están muy cerca – Exclamó Hao desde aquella entrada mirando a unas cuantas casas."

"Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, si no obedecen tus ordenes tendré que intervenir – Exclamó Ren colocándose cerca de un callejón encontrado a dos casas de aquel sitio."

Hao sonrió con cierta ironía, sabía que discutir con ese chico era inútil, así que no quedaría de brazos cruzados si aquel plan fallaba.

Tomó uno de los caballos que estaban frente al bar y lo montó de un salto, para comenzar acercarse en un lento paso a esos sujetos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0'o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La joven pelirosa caminaba por toda la habitación un poco agitada.

"- ¿Qué sucede si él falla? – Se preguntó en voz baja pensando que Hero y los de mas soldados de su pueblo podrían llegar a matar a ese chico, y aquello era mas que obvio ya que todas aquellas pistas lo incriminaban de aquel macabro crimen.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, esta dudó un poco si abrir o no, pero cuando dio un pequeño vistazo en la ventana, pudo divisar a aquellos hombres que aunque estuviesen cerca no estaban frente a esa casa.

Con sus manos un poco temblorosas giró la perilla, encontrándose con una de las jóvenes del lugar.

"- Almo – Exclamó aliviada dejando pasar a la chica.- Lo siento pero no debo dejar que nadie me..."

"- Si, lo se – Dijo con un poco de angustia en sus ojos"

"- ¿Lo sabes?" – Preguntó un poco asombrada."

"- Tu eres a la persona que buscan, la joven hija del duque de Eonia- Dijo suspirando"

Tamao había quedado sin habla ante aquello, para luego bajar un poco su mirada.

"- Tenía que ocultarlo, además..."

"- No tienes que explicarme nada, el señor Vermouth me ha enviado para no dejar que pase algo"

"- Supongo que no confían que me quedaré en este sitio" – Preguntó un poco tímida.

"- Así es – Sonrió"

Tamao suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, mirando el momento exacto en que Hao se acercaba a Hero y sus hombres.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0l0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El joven de cabellos castaños haló las riendas de aquel corcel colocándolo justo al frente de aquellos hombres.

Algunos hombres desenvainaron sus armas, pero el joven al mando levantó su mano deteniendo el avance de estos y moviendo un poco las riendas de su caballo para que este se acercara a solo unos pocos metros del joven.

"- Supongo que Yord no me informó de esta, cordial visita –Sonrió mirando al joven frente a él."

"- Mi nombre es Hero, estoy a cargo de las tropas de Eonia y al servicio de la familia Tamamura – Dijo con seriedad."

"- Muy joven y con un cargo demasiado grande – Colocó una mano en su barbilla sin dejar de sonreír"

"- No he venido a hablar de mi edad – Desenvainó su arma apuntando con esta al joven de cabellos castaños – He venido por la heredera de Eonia"

"- Con todo respeto capitán, no creo que sea correcto venir a saquear nuestro reino solo por que su señora ha sido una irresponsable y escapó de su propia tierra- Exclamó con ironía provocando la ira del chico quien estaba apunto de acercarse a Hao, de no ser porque uno de sus hombres colocó una mano en su hombro, deteniendo así su paso."

"- Vaya, un capitán un poco indisciplinado – Sonrió el joven de ojos oscuros – Ni siquiera es capaz de controlar sus impulsos en una pelea"

"- ¡exijo que te identifiques! – Dijo un poco arto.

"- Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, uno de los soldados bajo las ordenes de Yord, el dueño de estas tierras – Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos"

"- Señor – Susurró un hombre al lado de Hero, quien aun tenía su mano posada en los hombros de este – No se confié, por su apariencia, tengo el presentimiento que él también puede ser un asesino."

"- Ya lo se – Respondió en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al frente con seriedad"

"- Si desean algo, pido que me siga, con gusto los llevaré ante Yord".

"- Primero seguiremos revisando este pequeño pueblo- Respondió Hero con decisión"

Hao sonrió y lo miró con suma calma.

"- Durante años, su reino y el nuestro han estado en una constante disputa, tanto así que se pueden tomar como enemigos, ¿Es capaz de invadir la propia guarida de sus enemigos, casi sin hombres que lo ayuden, supongo que como capitán, no es un tonto en sus estrategias de combate o ¿si?"

Hero mostró molestia al fruncir su entrecejo, levantó su mano y luego la bajó provocando que los hombres avanzaran junto a sus caballos mientras algunos de ellos bajaban de estos y comenzaron a entrar bruscamente a cada casa tratando así de buscar a esa persona.

"- Claro que no – Respondió Hero mirando a Hao – No haría algo tan tonto como eso, pero sé, que sus hombres no están aquí, sino, cerca del palacio de Yord, ya que se supone que el plan era que yo iría a ese lugar"

Las personas salían un poco agitadas de sus hogares ya que aquellos hombres entraban sin permiso alguno.

"- ¿Te das cuenta de el alboroto que causas? - Preguntó Hao al tratar de desenvainar su arma, pero fue rodeado por tres hombre mientras Hero se acercaba a él"

Hao mostró una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, apartando su mano del cinturón.

Mientras aquello transcurría, uno de los hombres se acercaba junto a su caballo, justo al sitio donde Ren se encontraba; para este no fue algo

difícil golpear al sujeto y quitarle el caballo, el cual, montó sin dificultad.

Aceleró el paso del animal, golpeando a todos los hombres que se cruzaban en el camino, lo que provocó que Hero y varios de sus hombres al lado, se alteraran un poco.

Lo miró desde lejos, aquella forma de pelear, tomar la empuñadura del arma, no cabía ninguna duda.

"-¡Hombres! –Gritó - ¡Lo hemos encontrado, me refiero a ese asesino!"

Tamao abrió sus ojos, al escuchar aquella voz; corrió a la ventana para mirar como Ren se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Hao aun estaba inmovilizado por los mismos tres sujetos, mientras Hero trataba de acercarse al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Sin decir nada mas, Ren se abalanzó sobre él chico, sabía desde aquella ocasión en la que habían luchado, que la debilidad de este era la velocidad, y al estar encima de un animal sería muy fácil acabarlo.

Estaba a unos centímetros de él, con un ataque que de seguro no esquivaría.

"-¡No lo hagas! – Se escuchó de pronto un gritó que hizo que el ataque perdiese impulso causando que Hero pudiese contrarrestarlo con su espada.

Almo al darse cuenta de el error que había cometido la pelirosada, la tomó de la muñeca alejándola de aquella ventana y cerrándola de un golpe.

Ren miraba hacia la dirección donde había venido aquella voz, en verdad esa chica le quito una oportunidad única pero... no podía faltar a su palabra.

"- Esa voz... – Susurró Hero para luego fruncir el entrecejo y mirar a Ren - ¡Hombres! – Gritó nuevamente - ¡Revisen ese sitio!."

Ren estaba a punto de hacer girar al caballo y cabalgar rápidamente hacia el bar, pero Hero interceptó su paso.

"- Tu pelearas conmigo – Dijo molesto".

Ren lo miró con frialdad, como si aquello no importase, pero a toda costa debía llegar antes a ese sitio.

Algunos de los pocos hombres que no estaban inconscientes en el piso (gracias a Ren), entraron con fuerza, azotando aquella puerta, pero al ser interceptados por Vermouth uno de los sujetos clavó su espada en el pecho de este, provocando que aquel hombre cállese al piso.

Hao abrió en grande sus ojos al igual que Hero y Ren.

"- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen! – Preguntó Hero incrédulo al ver la actitud se uno de sus hombres"

Hao no esperó mas e hizo que su caballo cabalgase al lugar, burlando a los tres hombres que lo cubrían, mientras Ren hacia lo mismo.

Desde lejos se podía divisar a varios hombres -que por su apariencia eran aliados de Yord- que parecían acercarse a gran velocidad.

"- ¡Vamos ahora! – Gritó nuevamente Hero llamando a sus hombres, quienes rápidamente tomaron sus caballos y a los hombres en el suelo para poder irse de ahí"

Hao bajó del caballo tratando de ver la herida de aquel hombre mientras este estaba en el regazo de la rubia, nieta del mismo; las otras dos jóvenes trataban de detener el sangrar.

Ren por su parte quería matar a todos ellos, pero gracias a ese sentimiento perdía fuerzas, no dejando otra opción que dejar huir a esos sujetos.

Antes de marcharse completamente, Hero miró nuevamente hacia atrás, aquello no era lo correcto, y el comportamiento de esos hombres era su responsabilidad y pareció fallar en esa obligación, se culpó una y mil veces por ese error, pero terminó por salir de aquellas tierras junto a sus hombres.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"-Ya han pasado dos días – Susurró la pelirosa, al mirar el lugar completamente vacío sin dejar de colocar algunas cosas en una bandeja"

Todos se habían percatado, que después de aquel funeral tan desagradable, Anna se mostraba distraída y el bar parecía no tener algún sentido.

"- El joven Hao no ha venido – Dijo Creta al estar junto a las tres jóvenes"

"- El señor Ren, ni siquiera a salido de su habitación – Agregó Almo, por lo cual Tamao miraba su reflejo en un recipiente con liquido"

"- Por eso, el joven Hao se está encargando de ciertas obligaciones del señor Ren- Agregó Kela"

Lo único que podía pensar la pelirosa, era que aunque no deseaba aparentarlo, Ren se sentía culpable por aquella muerte, y por lo que supo luego de eso, perdió a su único amigo.

Dos de las jóvenes salieron con baldes y paños para tratar de arreglar el lugar, aunque no era necesario ya que desde hace tres días, aquel lugar estaba completamente cerrado.

"- ¿Será mi culpa? – Preguntó la pelirosada a la joven que pasó a su lado durante todo esos momentos"

"-¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco confundida Almo"

"- Si no hubiese intervenido en ese momento... hubiese sido probable que esto no..."

"- Las cosas que han pasado, no se pueden cambiar, el hubiera no existe – Respondió Almo sin dejar de limpiar una de las mesas"

Almo tenía toda la razón, pero... no podía dejar de pensar en aquello; tomó la bandeja y decidió subir las escaleras.

"- ¿Se lo llevaras? – Preguntó la joven algo sorprendida"

"- No ha bajado en dos días –Exclamó la pelirosa quien giraba para mirar a Almo – Puede que..."

"- Como quieras – Dijo la joven un poco asustada por aquella decisión de Tamao.

Tamao asintió con su cabeza y subió hasta el segundo piso, llegando a la habitación correspondiente; estaba a punto de tocar pero notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

Después de aquel incidente, no pudo mirarlo, ya que el chico ni siquiera había ido al funeral de aquel hombre, y todo aquello era comprensible.

Empujó un poco y entró al lugar, todo estaba normal, excepto que el joven estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el exterior, portando aquel traje oscuro y teniendo en su mano la empuñadura de la espada.

Tamao tragó un poco de saliva y sin permiso alguno se acercó a la mesa de noche y colocó la bandeja mientras Ren solamente se limitaba a mirarla de reojo.

Al sentir aquella fuerte mirada, Tamao no quiso girar y enfrentarlo, solamente seguía de espaldas a él, arreglando las cosas en la bandeja.

"- No he pedido nada – Dijo volviendo su mirada al exterior – además, ya no tienes que hacer algún trabajo en este sitio"

"- Eso lo se – Respondió girando lentamente a él – Pero... no has probado nada en dos días"

"- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? – Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera, pero aquel sentimiento de enfado provocó cierta debilidad en su cuerpo que bien pudo notarse."

Tamao intentó acercarse, pero el joven alzo su mano deteniendo el paso de esta.

"- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Preguntó colocando una mano en su pecho"

"- Nada que pueda interesarte – Exclamó con frialdad tratando de calmar aquel dolor en su pecho"

"- El señor Vermouth lo sabia – Dijo entre susurros"

"- Por lo general, cada vez que alguien sabe algo de mi, este muere por alguna razón – Dijo con seriedad, aunque Tamao pudo notar un poco de ironía en su voz."

"- Pero... esto no ha sido tu culpa – Dijo pausadamente esperando la reacción del joven"

" Claro que es mi culpa – Dijo mirándola de frente y con un claro tono de irritabilidad – Ha sido mi culpa, al prometerle a una niña no matar; si en otra hubiese sido esto, él no hubiese muerto"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ganas con matar? – Protesto"

Ren se puso de pie, ahora si estaba molesto.

"- ¡Se mata para proteger a los demás, esa es la verdad y no la puedes cambiar! – Dijo a lo que pronto colocó una mano en la pared tratando de no perder el equilibrio."

Tamao dejó de hablar, podía ser que el estado del chico empeorara y por desgracia Vermouth ya no estaba para socorrerlo.

"- Entonces...esto en verdad ha sido mi culpa – Exclamó cabizbaja captando toda la atención del chico"

Este desvió su mirada al piso.

"- Claro que no... – Respondió con un tono frió – Tu protegías a los tuyos, aquí cada quien debe proteger lo que le pertenece, y es bien sabido que ambos somos enemigos"

Fueron palabras, frías y simples, pero aun así fueron suficientes para que la pelirosada pudiese calmar su angustia, aunque no le agradase para nada la palabra "enemigos".

"- Has cumplido tu promesa... te lo agradezco – Exclamó Tamao sonriendo un poco, en ello se mostraba un acto sincero."

Era la primera vez que presenciaba una sonrisa de aquella joven, Ren se deslizo apegándose a la pared para sentarse en el piso, se estaba mareando un poco y la causa era un estúpido nerviosismo que fue provocado al ver esa sonrisa.

"- Esto se esta volviendo insoportable –Dijo colocando una mano en su frente"

"- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Exclamó Tamao colocándose de cuclillas frente al chico"

Este sentía como una debilidad mayor se hacia presente, tanto así que desvió su vista rápidamente.

"- Quiero que salgas de la habitación "

"- Pero... ¿por qué? – Preguntó algo sorprendida, no entendía aquella petición, tal parecía que por primera vez estaban hablando sin despedir algún odio.

"- Cuando una persona... – Balbuceo con calma y seriedad – Me causa alguna clase de emoción o sentimiento...debe alejarse inmediatamente de mi... de lo contrario, yo perdería el conocimiento"

Tamao abrió sus ojos en grande, ¿qué era lo que significaba, no comprendía absolutamente nada y por esa expresión en el rostro, Ren pudo percatarse de ello.

"- Escucha bien chiquilla, yo..."

"- ¿Se-sentimiento? – Preguntó ruborizándose un poco – Es decir.."

"- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que estas pensando! – Preguntó con un leve rubor lo que provocó que sus piernas ya ni siquiera pudiesen moverse."

"- Pe-pero, tu dijiste..."

"- ¡Yo estaba hablando de cuando me haces enfadar! – Dijo rápidamente "

Tamao parpadeo varias veces, nunca creyó ver esa actitud en alguien que parecía no tener alguna clase de compasión.

"- Eso ya no importa – Dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse – Solo sal de aquí"

"- Pero..."

"- Sal de una vez – Interrumpió bruscamente por lo cual, la pelirosada no tuvo mas opción que aceptar"

Se puso de pie y salió de ese sitio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ren suspiró, no lo sabia con exactitud pero sentía un gran alivio, lo cual significaba mas debilidad.

"- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó tratando de pensar el por qué de su perdida de control y por qué el causante de este gran lió era esa joven.

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_N/A: bueno, este Cáp. lo intente hacer mas largo aunque talvez el otro Cáp. si será largo de verdad ya que ni loca pensaré hacerle tantos capítulos como otro fic... que está por ahí (bueno el sarcasmo es para mi, hehehe)_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: muchísimas gracias por tu siempre apoyo, ojala mi Cáp. te guste heheh y espero saber mas comentarios tuyos. MAYI: naaa para levantar ego naaaa, eso da pena además no quiero que se me suba a la cabeza hehe pero gracias sis, y por lo de sakura y tu hermano, aquí entre nos esta gracioso. ANDREA NEFISTO: en serio? Si no fuera por mi ¿ no te hubiese gustado esta parejita? (sonrojándose mucho) naaa no me sonrojo (casi no tengo sangre heheh) pero si me da penaaaaaaa, uyyy agradezco tu siempre apoyo, aunque si, leo fics de Ren x Pirika y de Tamao x Horo, pero pues... no se, me gusta mas la parejita de Tamao x Ren y es que pienso que aunque se parecen en lo tímidos que son , sus personales distintas se acoplan el uno al otro y lo de Andrea por Hao haha vaya que ha de ser tu parejita favorita heheheh, disculpa el poner a tu hao con Anna. ISHI DORA: esto si es milagroso, heheh no pensé que me dejaras un reviews, pero te agradezco el gesto, y que te guste mas esta historia que el orgullo de un shaman, pues también agradezco tu critica, lo de poner cositas... ejem... mira que con decirme pervertida le bajaré, además, pretty ice angel también me pidió no poner muchas cosas así que... ni modo hehe le bajo el volumen, espero y estes bien. SHADOW: siii pero trataré de hacer el otro cap mas largo si, gracias por tu siempre apoyo shadow chan, sabes que aquí, la señora del caos te lo agradece hehehhe NEKOAIKO: hola! La joven que me enseñó una bonita palabra kawaioso hehehehe ¿qué soy tu sempai? Hayy que penaaaaa pero muchas gracias, eres la segunda persona que me llama sempai y me da mucha penaaaaaaa, una pena horrible, pero agradezco tu siempre apoyo, espero que el cap te guste) y que vayas muy bien en tus clases de violín , por cierto tengo una amiga que esta loca por el violín y ya le conté sobre ti hehhe, es que la loca quiere aprender y no se pone en ninguna clase hahha, (es que quiere aprender mágicamente).**_


	8. Lealtad

**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

_Cáp.8: Lealtad._

La miró desde lejos, Anna parecía no tener vida en sus ojos oscuros. Estaba sentada en una pequeña banca cerca de la barra mirando perdidamente todo el lugar.

"- Ni siquiera el joven Hao ha estado con ella – Susurró con cierto pesar"

"- En eso te equivocas Tamao – Dijo Almo acercándose a la joven desde atrás"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Por ella no te preocupes, Kela y Creta están encargándose de cuidarla, a pesar que está triste estoy segura que se recuperará-"

Tamao miró a Anna, se sentía completamente culpable ya que fue alguien de su mismo pueblo el responsable de todo.

"- No se como... pero trataré de recompensar esto – Dijo para sí, siendo escuchada por Almo quien se sorprendió al ver como la joven se retiraba del lugar"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o09o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caminó nuevamente hasta entrar a la habitación de aquel joven, tenía que ver a Yord y pedir que parara toda esta ola de sangre que había cubierto a los dos reinos durante años y la única persona que podía llevarla a él, era ese chico.

"- Aunque...si no planeo bien esto...puede que quede...- Exclamó con cierto temor"

Entró a la habitación, decidida a hablar con el chico en su interior, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Se sorprendió al mirar al joven cerca de la ventana con ambos ojos cerrados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirosa se acercó, pensando que talvez el joven había perdido el conocimiento, pero al ver su respiración, solo estaba dormido.

"- ¿Por qué no dormirá en la cama? – Se preguntó un poco confundida para luego mirar que el joven tenía aferrada la espada a su pecho.

Tamao suspiró, para luego mirar la mesa de noche encontrándose la bandeja sobre ella, sonrió al ver que todo estaba vació, después de todo aquel joven había probado su comida.

Se sentó en el piso, doblando sus rodillas quedando justo al frente del joven; cuando lo pensaba mejor, ese chico había sido la primera persona en probar algo de lo que ella había preparado, toda su vida estuvo rodeada de lujos y casi nunca hacia las cosas por si sola, pero sí había visto como sus sirvientes cocinaban, en especial la señora encargada de su cuidado.

Tamao comenzó a ruborizarse al recordar lo que esa persona había dicho en una ocasión.

FLASHBACK 

Estaba en una gran y elegante cocina junto a aquella mujer que parecía indicarle ciertas cosas.

"- Pequeña – Exclamó sonriendo al ver a la niña - ¿Aun estas aquí?"

"- Ya tengo 9 años – Exclamó con cierto orgullo mientras sonreía con dulzura - ¿Podrías enseñarme a preparar algo delicioso?".

"- Por supuesto señorita – Dijo sonriendo de igual manera – Pero debes aprender a escuchar ¿ de acuerdo?"

"- Claro – Respondió la niña."

Durante varias horas se estuvo tratando de preparar algo, pero mayormente, a la pequeña le fallaba cada platillo.

" – No puedo hacerlo – Exclamó la pequeña mostrando un delantal blanco completamente embarrado de varias cosas"

"- Con el tiempo aprenderás, no desesperes – Sonrió"

"- Pero... es que deseo aprender – Dijo algo triste"

"- Para hacerlo bien, debes pensar en algo que te haga querer que todo te salga perfecto –"

"- ¿Ah?"

" – Como por ejemplo... podría ser, que cocines para la persona que mas ames – Sonrió provocando que los colores de la pequeña se le subieran de un golpe"

"- E-entonces...significa que... solo le cocinaré a la persona que quiero? – Preguntó uniendo sus dedos índices "

"- Puede ser un incentivo para que hagas las cosas bien – Respondió sonriendo"

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Durante todo ese tiempo, siempre pensó que haría ciertas cosas para alguien como Hero, pero... lo hizo con otra persona.

Lo miró fijamente, mientras dormía no parecía ser una persona de cruel corazón y menos un asesino, mas bien se miraba como un niño pequeño que no había dormido por mucho tiempo, no supo porque, pero aquel joven le causó una ternura bastante agradable.

Estiró su mano para poder tocar el rostro de este, pero de inmediato el joven abrió sus ojos, tomó la muñeca de la chica y con la otra mano estaba apuntándole con la espada.

Tamao estaba completamente asustada y este al ver que era aquella joven, la soltó de inmediato.

"- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con seriedad poniéndose de pie y colocando la espada en su cintura.

La joven aun permanecía en el piso, tocando su muñeca.

"- Pe-pensé que estabas dormido – Dijo algo cabizbaja y es que en realidad se había asustado, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la normalidad para recordar que aquel chico que se miraba tan inocente no era mas que un asesino.

Ren la miró por un tiempo, luego suspiró pero aun estando de pie.

"- No vuelvas a acercarte, además yo no duermo como se debería , se me ha entrenado para estar siempre alerta-"

Tamao se colocó de pie y pudo ver que ni en sus sueños ese joven estaba a salvo de su cruel destino.

Ren miró hacia la mesa de noche al recordar los alimentos que aquella joven le había traído, luego se giró completamente, dándole la espalda a la chica.

"- No entiendo ese gesto...pero... solo me queda pagarte el favor que me has hecho"

"- ¿Pagar?-"

"- Si- "

"- Pero... si ese es un comportamiento normal- Dijo un poco asombrada ya que era obvio para ella el que las personas se ayuden mutuamente"

"- Talvez para ti – Dijo tomando asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la pared – Pero no es normal que se cuide de un asesino y menos una mujer"

"- Pero... perteneces a este lugar... y se supone que por ser hombre de Yord deben..."

"- Aquí, cuando una mujer es bondadosa sin ninguna obligación con los hombres de Yord, todos piensa que esta es la amante de uno de ellos – Dijo cruzándose de brazos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro"

Tamao se ruborizó por esa expresión que se notaba bastante atrevida, pero entendía que era bastante obvio.

"- Muy bien, esta es la ultima vez que te devuelvo un favor – Dijo seriamente – Así que no intentes volver ayudarme o si quiera acercarte a mi."

"- Entonces llévame a Eonia de nuevo – Pidió colocando las manos en su pecho"

El joven quedó bastante pensativo, con una expresión de frialdad que se hacia muy común, provocando que Tamao tomase eso como una respuesta negativa a su petición.

"Pero tu dijiste..."

"No puedo hacerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta el idiota de Yord me ha mandado a tu búsqueda y si no te llevo no obtendré... – Calló de pronto y desvió su mirada"

La pelirosada lo miraba con cierta duda, al percatarse que aquel joven estaba a punto de contarle algo que podía ser importante.

Quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que la joven presionó sus manos y se dirigió a él con timidez y un poco de seguridad en ella.

"- Entonces... el favor que te pido, es que estés bajo mis ordenes, en pocas palabras... que me jures lealtad"

Ren la miró y no pudo ocultar su asombro, tanto así que se debilitó al sentir aquello, por esa razón permaneció sentado.

"- ¿Qué..."

"- Se que tu misión es llevarme ante Yord, pero cuando hagas eso, desde ese instante, me juraras lealtad – Dijo con cierta seriedad"

Ren quedó en silencio mirando a la pelirosa con seriedad, esta sin embargo, no pudo mantener su mirada y se intimidó por la de él.

Este suspiró al ver que la joven trataba de formar un gran carácter cuando su naturaleza era pacifica y bondadosa.

Aunque no deseaba admitirlo, ella era una de las pocas personas que le mostraba compasión, aunque afirmara odiarlo.

"- Esta noche... – Dijo cerrando sus ojos."

"- ¿ah?"

"- Quiero verte, hoy por la noche, exactamente a la media noche – Dijo sin rodeos sorprendiendo a la joven por aquella petición"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0'o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La joven de cabellos rubios seguía en el mismo sitio manteniendo aquel semblante en su rostro.

"- Esto comienza a preocuparme – Dijo Creta quien estaba al lado de Almo."

"- Supongo que ese estado es normal ¿no es así? – Preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ellas, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y giraran hacia él"

"- Joven Hao...¿cómo...-"

El chico les sonrió de una manera un tanto divertida cerrando sus ojos y tratando de denotar despreocupación aunque en su mente era otro asunto.

Hao estaba con aquel traje oscuro, entró sin hacer el menor ruido, y esa era una de las habilidades de aquellos hombres.

Sin decir alguna palabra mas, el chico de cabellera castaña se acercó a la joven de ojos oscuros.

"- ¿Aun piensas seguir llorando? – Preguntó de una manera despectiva provocando que Almo y Creta lo miraran sorprendidas"

Anna levantó su vista, completamente molesta por aquella forma de actuar por parte de su "amigo"

Hao sonrió con cierta malicia, al saber que aquel tono había funcionado con ella.

"- Ustedes dos – Habló Hao sin dejar de mirar a Anna - ¿Podrían dejarnos unos minutos a solas?"

Creta tragó un poco de saliva mientras Almo dudaba si obedecerlo o no, pero una señal por parte de la rubia hizo que obedeciera la petición del chico.

Ambas se marcharon no sin antes despedirse con cortesía, Anna las miró hasta perderlas de vista cuando estas entraron a la cocina.

"- ¿A que se supone que has venido? – Preguntó de una manera molesta al ponerse de pie y cruzarse de brazos"

"- ¿Aun te culpas por la muerte de Vermouth"-

"- Yo no estoy culpando a nadie – Respondió firmemente la rubia"

"- Solo te mientes a ti misma por el simple hecho de creer no haber podido detener aquello – Respondió el chico sonriendo"

"- ¡No te burles! – Gritó molesta"

"- Lo dejare de hacer en el momento en que tu hagas lo mismo contigo misma –"

"- No se de que estas hablando – Se giró para darle la espalda"

"- Sabes tan bien como yo, que aquello era inevitable – Dijo mirando hacia el techo"

"- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Preguntó la rubia quien lo miraba por la altura del hombro – si... yo me hubiese..."

"- No creí que llegase el día, pero veo que por primera vez te oigo como toda una tonta – Rió sin dejar de mirar el techo"

"- Mas bien eres tu el idiota que no comprende...todo esto –"

"- Talvez – Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella – Pero ya que Vermouth ha partido, supongo que he de cuidarte – "

"- ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas de una manera tan simple? – Preguntó girándose a él - ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¡él esta..."

"- Muerto, para mi aquello no significa mucho, con derramar lagrimas la persona muerta no regresa – Dijo de una forma irónica confundida con cierto tono de malicia – Pero se puede hacer algo por los vivos."

Anna lo miró con cierta asombro, ¿cómo alguien como él podía decir palabras tan duras, aquel joven era capaz pero... todo aquello era muy doloroso para ella pero por nada del mundo desea mostrarle aquello a él, aunque por la manera en que este la miraba, la hacia sospechar que sabia de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

"- Supongo que tendré que cuidarte – Sonrió extendiéndole la mano"

La joven dejó aquel semblante de cierta tristeza para alzar una ceja.

"- ¿Qué se supone que significa? – Preguntó mirando la mano del joven."

"- Tienes razón – Dijo el chico llevando su mano a la barbilla, para luego bajarla y mirar a la joven con una sonrisa mas amplia – Tu entiendes con otro tipo de cosas"

Dijo acorralando a la joven en la pared, sorprendiéndola mucho; Hao estaba muy cerca pero la chica miró hacia su derecha tratando de escapar de los labios de aquel chico que perfectamente sabía que estaba a punto de unir, si este lo permitía.

"- Eres un idiota, ahora no es el momento para..."

"- ¿Para que? – Exclamó fingiendo inocencia – ¿Acaso piensas que iba a besarte, Creo que te he mal acostumbrado – Sonrió"

La rubia apretó sus puños con cierta fuerza; era mas que obvio que nadie se atrevía ha hablarle así, pero simplemente no podía evitar que aquel chico la dominara de esa manera y peor aun, se atreviera a tocarla, pero al estar de esa manera solo pudo recordar la primera vez que aquel chico se atrevió a besarla.

FLASH BACK 

Ambos chicos de edad corta, estaban sentados en grandes rocas cerca de un río.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios, miraba las aguas con cierta calma mientras el chico parecía arrojar rocas de menor tamaño.

"- ¿En que piensas? – Preguntó Hao mientras sonreía al ponerse de pie."

"- En lo estúpido que eres al estar arrojando rocas – Dijo cerrando sus ojos"

"- Tu carácter es un problema, por lo demás – Sonrió de manera juguetona – eres una niña muy linda"

Aquel comentario hizo que algunos colores se notaran en las mejillas de aquella niña de piel algo pálida.

Hao se puso de cuclillas para tratar de elegir otra roca mientras Anna no apartaba su vista de él.

"- ¿Tendrás que regresar pronto al palacio? – Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente pero mas bien no deseaba que aquello ocurriese"

"- Yord se puede enfadar mucho, se supone que está entrenándome – Dijo sin mirar mas que las rocas que sostenía con la palma de la mano"

"- Y cuando... aprendas a luchar... ¿estarás en guerras? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo"

"- Supongo que así debe ser – Exclamó arrojando una roca - ¡Mira, lo hice mas lejos! – Sonrió triunfante hacia la rubia"

Anna suspiró y se acercó a él, Hao por su parte no comprendía aquella reacción.

"- Hemos...estado juntos desde que me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino a casa ...- Dijo ruborizándose un poco y mirando hacia el lado derecho, tratando de no encontrarse frente a frente con el chico"

"- Si – Sonrió como si nada – No tienes muy buen sentido de la orientación"

Quedaron en silencio en cuanto Hao se percató de cierto nerviosismo en su amiga, de pronto pudo ver como los labios de la chica se abrían y de ellos salían ciertas palabras que le costó asimilar provocando que las rocas que estaban en sus manos cayesen al piso y que su cara tomara un color carmesí bastante notorio.

"- ¿Qué...que has dicho? – Preguntó el chico algo nervioso"

"- Lo que has escuchado, ¿acaso eres tan estúpido para que no lo entiendas? – Dijo molesta y sin quitar el rubor de sus mejillas."

Hao comenzó a mirar hacia ambos lados con cierto nerviosismo.

"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó molesta pero sin quitar el sonrojo de su rostro"

"- Nadie... me ha dicho eso... hasta ahora – Dijo mirando hacia otra dirección"

"- Pues... tu... ¿Qué es lo que respondes? – Preguntó ocultando su impaciencia por esa respuesta"

"- No lo se... "

Anna frunció el entrecejo y se acercó peligrosamente a él, colocándolo aun mas nervioso.

"- ¿Qué haces?"

"- Para saber si esto es cierto, debemos besarnos – Dijo como si nada o mas bien exigió como si nada"

"¿besarnos? – Preguntó ruborizándose mas. Para Anna, era totalmente increíble que aquel niño tan inocente en un tiempo se convirtiera en aquel joven cínico, completamente lleno de malicia y cierta arrogancia para con todos."

Quedaron durante algunos segundo sin hacer nada, provocando que Anna se enfadase y estallara.

"- ¡¿Qué estas esperando! "

".- Ha sido tu idea, hazlo tu primero – Dijo un poco serio tratando de ganar esta vez"

"- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la roca"

Hao la miró por varios segundos tratando de analizarla un poco, estaba sonrojada y mirando hacia otra dirección, y si ella le había dicho aquellas palabras, por lo menos debía saber si él las correspondía.

Se acercó a ella sin mas que decir, colocando un semblante bastante tranquilo, tomó la mano derecha de la chica y se inclinó para besarla de presto.

Al unir sus labios, este quedó sin movimiento alguno, solo con rozarlos pensó que seria suficiente, aunque no optó que la rubia colocara una mano en el cuello de este atrayéndolo aun mas. Sorprendiéndose, Hao no tuvo mas opción que seguir con el jueguito de los labios, que a pesar de que al principio fue algo torpe pronto encontró la manera de seguir así por un momento.

FIN FLASH BACK 

"- ¿Puedo preguntar en que piensas? – Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír de forma cínica."

"- En nada que te importe – Dijo sin mirarlo"

"- Pues no lo parece, por tu expresión parecía que era un recuerdo agradable – Sonrió de forma irónica"

"- No digas tonterías – Cerró sus ojos – Quiero que no molestes"

El joven se acercó a su oído susurrando ciertas cosas que para él eran divertidas.

"- No hago absolutamente nada malo, eres tu la que no sabes si podrás controlarte "

Estaban tan cerca que aquella chica podía sentir el aliento de él en su cuello, provocando que escapara un pequeño suspiro que no fue desapercibido por Hao.

Este sonrió al ver el efecto que le causaba a la joven, se arriesgó un poco bajando sus manos y colocándolas en la cintura de la chica.

Pero justo en ese instante se escucharon pasos. Anna salió de aquel encanto y empujó a Hao haciendo que este diese unos pasos hacia atrás.

"- Que mala suerte – Suspiró Hao en medio de una sonrisa bastante maquinadora."

"- Tu eres el idiota – Dijo Anna arreglando un poco su ropa ya que aquel chico no perdía nada de tiempo – eres muy lento"

Hao parpadeó varias veces, luego una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al tratar de comprender las exigencias de aquella chica.

"- A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, solo hay que amarlas – Susurró para sí pero no evitando que Anna escuchase aquello y le mandase una mirada llena de rencor"

Hao por su parte sonrió ante eso mientras la chica se retiraba hacia las escaleras. Su paso se detuvo al encontrarse con Tamao quien bajaba tranquilamente hasta que la vio.

"- Señorita Anna..."

Anna la miró por algunos segundos mientras Hao se acercaba al sitio pero solo se sentó a un lado, esperando lo que ocurriría en aquel encuentro.

"- Yo..."

"- No tienes que decir nada – Dijo la rubia cerrando sus ojos"

"- Pero... yo soy la responsable de todo... aquellas personas eran parte de mi pueblo – Dijo algo cabizbaja"

"- Cada quien pelea de su lado"

"- No diga eso – Se apresuró la pelirosa – esto es mi culpa..."

" ¿Acaso es tu culpa el que te hayan secuestrado? ¿ Acaso es tu culpa lo que hagan tus hombres cuando estos ni siquiera te tenían de líder, no, la culpable no eres tu – Dijo un poco molesta"

"- Pero..."

"Mi abuelo ha sido siempre un hombre de bien, y muy valiente, el que haya muerto por no dejar que te descubrieran era uno de sus actos, no te atrevas a culparte de ello, solo trata de valorar la vida que tienes, ya que sobre ti caen otras mas – Exclamó mirándola directamente provocando escalofríos en ella, pero aceptando aquellas palabras en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza"

Anna se retiró dejando aun mas pensativa a la chica.

"- Así que... aparte de Vermouth, tu también cuidas de ese tonto – Sonrió aun sentado en aquella silla"

Tamao levantó su vista encontrándose con el joven de cabellos marrones.

"- No es correcto que lo llame así – Dijo Tamao con seriedad comprendiendo a quien se refería"

"- Así que es cierto, es muy extraño que usted ayude tanto a su captor ¿no le parece? – Sonrió colocando una mano en su barbilla"

"- Soy la nueva condesa de Eonia y no tolero que en mi mandato haya violencia, lo que hago es solo ... – calló al no encontrar mas que decir, ella aun era muy tímida y fingir que estaba segura era bastante difícil y mas en esa situación."

Hao sonrió al descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de la chica.

"- No se ofenda su majestad – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – pero usted es como un libro abierto – sonrió provocando que la chica se ruborizara e inclinara su rostro"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La noche calló, Anna decidió abrir el lugar, no obstante las demás jóvenes no estaban de acuerdo con ello pero la rubia ya había tomado una decisión.

Tamao tomó una de las bandejas captando la atención de sus compañeras.

"- Creo que no deberías hacer eso..."

"- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Tamao?"

"- Ya no trabajas aquí – Respondió Creta – Tu eres..."

"- Si, pero...deseo ayudarles – Sonrió "

"- Si ya dijo eso, es mejor que nos ayude – Interrumpió Anna entrando al lugar a tomar una libreta y salir de ahí sin siquiera mirarlas"

Creta y Kela solo suspiraron y decidieron salir, mientras Almo estaba junto a Tamao tomando algunos utensilios.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, aunque durante todo ese tiempo Tamao pudo notar que aquel joven no había bajado.

Lo pensaba una y otra vez ¿Era correcto obedecerlo y encontrarse con él?

No dudaba que en él había algo intimidante pero... algo le decía que no mentía en ciertas cosas.

"- Debo estar alucinando – Dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando el reloj de la mesa que marcaba la media noche"

Se colocó de nuevo aquel traje, quitándose la pijama y salió en silencio tratando de no despertar a las demás.

La noche ( o lo que quedaba de ella) estaba bastante fría y pudo ver cierta niebla al abrir la puerta principal .

Miró hacia ambos lados, al no mirar a nadie un miedo la embargó y decidió entrar, pero el ruido de cascos la hizo girarse, encontrándose con el chico de cabellos violáceos.

Este estaba nuevamente con aquel traje oscuro y aquella capa que solo denotaba intimidación mientras la miraba desde arriba de aquel animal que montaba.

"- ¿Qué es..."

El joven sin decir mas se acercó a ella he hizo que subiese colocando a la joven delante de él y halando las riendas del animal para que comenzara a cabalgar.

"- ¿Adonde me llevas? – Preguntó un poco intimidada al tener que acercarse al pecho de este para no sentir caerse"

"- Te estoy pagando el favor – Dijo mirando al frente"

"- ¿Acaso me llevas...?"

"- Tu dijiste que deseabas volver, y eso es lo que hago."

Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar eso; lo mas extraño era que... ahora no deseaba tanto volver pero... ¿por qué?.

"- E-espera – Dijo haciendo que el joven la observara pero sin que el caballo dejara de avanzar – No... es decir.. ¿por qué decidiste..?"

"- Solo pago el favor – Dijo mirando al frente"

"- Pero... ¿qué pasará contigo si no me llevas a Yord?"

"- Eso es algo que no te interesa, solo te regresaré a donde perteneces"

"- No quisiste darme tu lealtad... ¿Acaso es tan malo para ti? – Preguntó dejándose llevar por la curiosidad sin medir lo que decía"

"- Ya te dije que no es correcto acercarse a los hombres de Yord"

"- Eso no es verdad...la señorita Anna..."

"- Si te refieres a lo de Hao, ellos son otro caso muy distinto – Dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente"

"- Pero..."

"- Además, eres la nueva heredera de Eonia, y por obvia razón no debes estar cerca de un asesino y si peor aun está a las ordenes de Yord"

"- ¡Pero... ¿Qué sucede si yo deseo estar junto a un asesino! – Dijo un poco molesta al no hacer entender al chico pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho tapó su boca ruborizándose un poco"

Ren la miró por un segundo para luego cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

"- El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa todo lo que dice- "

Tamao se molestó por el tono que utilizo aquel joven en decir aquella frase pero no dijo nada mas, estaba bastante avergonzada con decir tales cosas.

De pronto Ren detuvo al animal muy aprisa al sentir como alguien se acercaba.

Tamao miró al frente para ver como varios hombres se acercaban sobre sus caballos y todos eran sin duda hombres de Yord.

"- ¿a dónde se dirige señor? – Preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa sádica"

Ren lo reconoció de inmediato ya que era el mismo sujeto que quizo matar en aquella noche cuando intentó sobrepasarse con la pelirosa.

"- ¿Acaso intentaba huir con la dama de nuestro amo? – Preguntó el mismo sonriendo"

"- Veo que tu ineptitud no cambia para nada – Dijo Ren sin ninguna expresión en el rostro; Tamao lo observó y un poco de miedo entró en ella"

"- El amo Yord lo espera en estos momentos y desea que se le lleve a su dama, y sin duda un castigo le espera señor – Sonrió"

Ren no dijo mas que mostrar seriedad y hacer girar el caballo.

"- Preferiría llevar yo a la dama – Sonrió el sujeto"

Se sorprendió por aquello pero colocó una mano en la cintura de la chica atrayendo hacia él y tomó con mas fuerzas las riendas de aquel animal.

"- A mi se me ha pedido llevarla, así que yo lo haré – Dijo con seriedad tratando de evitar que algún sentimiento de enojo u odio volviese en él"

Tamao por su parte se sonrojó por la manera en que esta la tomaba pero no desea que aquel otro hombre la tocase. Sintió como ese joven era mas cálido de lo que creía y no hizo mas que colocar ambas manos en el pecho de este.

Cabalgaron durante horas siendo custodiados por aquellos ocho hombres que no los perdían de vista.

Se encontraron con el amanecer, pero ninguno decía alguna palabra. Ren miraba hacia el frente mientras la pelirosa seguía apegada a él.

Divisaron luego, el gran palacio. Tamao se separó un poco de Ren para mirar aquel imponente lugar, era bastante lúgubre y definitivamente aquello no le agradaba para nada.

Se detuvieron a las afueras del lugar y todos bajaron de sus caballos. Ren estaba a punto de bajar cuando sintió como las puños de la joven se aferraban mas a su camisa.

"- No te preocupes – Le susurró sin dejar de mirar al frente – Trataré de pagarte el favor con algo mas"

Tamao no comprendió del todo aquellas palabras, pero decidió no responder y dejar que aquel chico bajara y le ayudase a bajar.

Aquel lugar era sin duda el mas tenebroso en el que había estado, se acercó mas a Ren para caminar a su lado ya que una mirada por parte de uno de los sujetos de Yord no le inspiró mucha confianza.

Caminaron por los jardines, pasando por el gran pasillo principal hasta llegar a un salón al fondo, uno muy grande y de impresionante arquitectura.

En aquella pieza había una silla y en ella estaba aquel hombre dueño de todo.

Se levantó de presto y se acercó lentamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, claro que Ren trató de calmar aquel sentimiento negativo en su interior.

El hombre de cabellos grisáceos miró al joven.

"- Veo que intentabas huir, eres un inútil – Con esto levantó su puño y lo golpeó haciendo que la cara del chico se desviara hacia la derecha, este por su parte no hizo mas que limpiar la poca sangre que escurría de su boca "

"- ¿Por qué hace eso? – Preguntó Tamao protestando de inmediato ante aquella escena"

El hombre la miró comenzando a sonreír de una manera bastante desagradable para ella.

"- Vaya que has crecido, debo decir que es un honor tener a la joven condesa"

Tamao dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al recordar ese rostro, si bien aquel hombre era atractivo no significaba que no fuese desagradable.

Ren se puso justo al frente de ella apuntando al sujeto con su arma, tratando de calmar aquel sentimiento de odio.

"- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? – Preguntó sonriendo – te ordeno que te retires"

"- Yo ya no puedo obedecerte – Dijo seriamente"

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó borrando aquella sonrisa del rostro"

"- He jurado lealtad a la condesa de Eonia"

Los ojos de Tamao se abrieron mas a causa de la sorpresa y al entender las palabras que aquel chico había dicho con "pagar el favor".

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó volviendo a sonreír - ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas el trato que teníamos?"

"- Claro que si, pero antes de obtener lo que quiero, necesito pagar algo con ella – Respondió mirándola de reojo."

"- Entiendo – Rió por lo bajo caminando alrededor de ambos chicos – Supongo su majestad – Se refirió a la chica – que sabe cual es el problema de su nuevo sirviente ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Problema? – Preguntó sorprendida"

Ren lo miró comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo pero sacudió un poco su cabeza, en ese instante no debía perder su fuerza.

"- ¿Acaso su nuevo aliado no le ha comentado nada?"

Tamao miró al joven, este estaba a punto de perder su paciencia mostrando cierta furia . No lo sabía con exactitud pero...

"- Señor – Dijo Tamao respetuosamente – Si desea algo conmigo le pido que este no sea el momento para hablar, y también pido que no le hable así al joven caballero que es mi escolta"

Ren quedó en silencio, después de todo aquella chica actuó de una manera única con Yord.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**N/a: Bueno otro cap, que intenté hacerlo mas largo y aun seguía pero... pues lo separé para publicar el cap rápido, y bueno sin darme cuenta esto se volvió un Hao x Anna también aunque no se si seré buena en ese genero, espero les guste.**_

_**MAYI: naaa no digas eso, no son mejores que los tuyos es solo que cada quien tiene su manera de escribir, siiiiii el lo de sak x dav hahha buena parejita no? Heheheh , y lo de tu fic trata de mandármelo cuando puedas si? De verdad me gusta, ojala que mi cap te guste.**_

_**YUKI TAO: bueno gracias por tu opinión, y sii intenté hacerlo mas largo esta vez, solo espero que te agrade que si no me equivoco a ti te gusta la pareja de Hao x Anna verdad? No se porque pero me das esa presentimiento, naaaa creo que te vi en un fic de esta pareja aunque creo que me equivoqué NEKOAIKO: hayyy me dice sempai (sonrojándose) hahha pero si es la joven kawaiosa heheh (lo siento me ha gustado la palabra) si, lo que pasa es que no quiero hacer solo una historia feliz, gracias por los buenos deseos para con mi amiga y espero que estés mejor de tu muelita . PRETTY ICE ANGEL : Hahaha hayas que decir? NO Hay problema, solo me alegra que puedas seguir leyendo mi fic y aunque ponga cosas que ufff están algo picaras (y que pronto aparecen) no desesperes no habrá lemon pero si ciertas... cositas heheheh espero lo disfrutes. LAURA: muchas gracias, y espero que este cap no lo sientas tan corto y claro! Ren es muy guapo y lindooo, por cierto tu fic ¿es de shaman king?' es que no lo he visto pero trataré de buscarlo para poder leerlo. JANNETH: si, hace bastante pero no importa gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic hehehe, y siii pobre Ren con lo del problema pero mas bien es un sello el que no lo deja mostrar alguna emoción, y si ha perdido la mitad de ella, en el otro cap lo explico. ISHI DORA: (me acerco a la ventana y veo llover) con razón por Dios me has dejado otro reviews? Hay Dios me alegra aunque es increíble hahahah naaa saliendo de broma, gracias por seguir mi fic, y aja!n verdad picara me dices pervertida y si quieres esas cositas verdad? Hahah pues bien te voy a dar gusto las empezaré a poner hehhe, espero que tu también te cuides y que te guste este cap. HIKARU HAMIYA: chale? Haha me dio risa eso heheh aaa lo de la conversación entre Ren y Tamao, pues trato de hacerlo mas o menos, para que se lleven "mejor" y lo de esas cositas no te preocupes las empezaré a poner, gracias por tu siempre apoyo que sabes que lo valoro muchisiimooo, y si puse a Hao aunque me está costando captar su verdadera personalidad espero y lo esté haciendo bien. SHADOW: BUENO... espero que no estés molesta es solo que entendiste mal cuando hablaste con mi hermano , hey te dedico el cap, para haber si y no sigues molesta, espero que te guste este y que te haya parecido mas largo si?.**_


	9. ¿La muerte es una solucion?

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

_Cáp.9: ¿La muerte puede ser una solucion?_

Sentada sobre un banco frente aquel gran espejo, sus vestiduras eran muy elegantes, un vestido que cubría casi por completo aquellas zapatillas color rojo claro así como aquel vestido; las mangas eran cortas pero tenia un escote que dejaba descubierto sus hombros.

Su cabello que a pesar de ser algo corto se notaba un pequeño broche que la hacia ver mas elegante combinado con un poco de maquillaje en los labios.

Suspiró con cierto desgano al ponerse de pie y mirar su reflejo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia un extremo de aquella pequeña mesa de noche para encontrarse con un collar bastante elegante; frunció el entrecejo, lo tomó y decidió arrojarlo.

"- ¿Acaso no aceptas su obsequio? – Preguntó de una manera fría"

Tamao giró para encontrarse al chico de cabellos violáceos bajo el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo.

"- No he pedido nada – Susurró ablandando su mirada y depositando el collar nuevamente en la mesa"

Después de aquel encuentro con Yord, este pidió que la joven cambiase de vestuario mientras fue escoltada hacia una habitación.

"- Me sorprende que tengan algo a mi medida – Tamao se giró un poco al notar que el vestido era bastante ajustado a su cintura pero sin duda era de su talla"

"- Yord ha estado averiguando mucho sobre ti, y ha tenido todo esto preparado – Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo lo cual provocó una cierta vergüenza en la pelirosa"

"- Ya- ya veo – Dijo mucho mas nerviosa"

Ren al notar la insistencia con la que veía a la joven optó por desviar la mirada, haciendo que Tamao mirase el rojo de su mejilla lastimada y lo cerca que estaba aquel golpe de su boca.

"- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó acercándose lo cual, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la joven el chico se adentró a la habitación para evitar todo contacto con ella"

"- No es nada para alarmarse... su majestad – Dijo dándole la espalda"

Tamao llevó la mano a su pecho y decidió cerrar la puerta, para que talvez hablaran tranquilamente.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Ren decidió girar y mirar a la joven de frente.

"- Has decidido estar en las tropas de Eonia... ¿ en verdad deseas...?"

"- Yo no he decidido estar entre tropas, el favor que pago es hacia a ti" – Dijo con seriedad."

Lo único que pensó Tamao era en relacionar esas palabras con las que Hero solía mencionar, provocando un rubor en sus mejillas.

"- Entonces...gracias – Respondió con timidez y una leve sonrisa"

"- ¡ solo hago esto por pagarte el favor! – Dijo algo furioso al notar como la joven confundía sus actos"

Al notar como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, caminó perdiendo cierto equilibrio hasta colocar una mano en la pared.

"- Demonios! – Susurró tranquilizando sus ideas"

Tamao tomó asiento nuevamente en aquel banco para mirarlo detenidamente, sabía que si se acercaba, el chico se pondría peor.

"- ¿ Que es lo que ocurre?"

Ren no respondió y miró a través de aquellos cristales en la ventana.

Tamao se impaciento un poco y se puso de pie.

"- Quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa contigo-"

Ren la miró de reojo y volvió su vista hacia la ventana para darle la espalda ¿Estaría dispuesto a confiarle algo así?.

"- No hay nada que tengas que saber – Respondió con sequedad"

"- ¿Por qué siempre pareces débil? – Preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho el joven"

"- Deberías preocuparte por tu destino; Yord te ha elegido como su mujer-"

La pelirosa quedó muy sorprendida ante aquello y un temor comenzó a formarse dentro de sí.

"- ¿Q-que has dicho? – Preguntó tratando de no creer aquello"

"- Lo que has escuchado, parece que aquí tendrás que morir – Dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión mas que la seriedad"

"- ¡No quiero que ese hombre se atreva a tocarme! – Dijo colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, comenzando a mostrar un poco de angustia"

"- Supongo que con esa frase – Ren agregó, cruzándose de brazos – Debo suponer que no se le ha enseñado hacer mujer de varios hombres ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó algo incrédula"

"- Dije, que no se te ha mostrado como satisfacer necesidades a varios hombres"

"- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? – Preguntó sonrojada por lo directo que había sido el joven"

"- Solo me preguntaba si por lo menos se había acostado con un hombre, puede que Yord la lastime si no está lista"

Tamao se había indignado con aquellas palabras, se acercó y levantó su mano para propiciarle una bofetada, pero el joven fue mucho mas rápido, deteniendo su mano y tomando a la joven por la cintura atrayendo hacia él.

Por la impresión de aquella rapidez, la pelirosa quedó sin algún movimiento, mirando al joven a los ojos mientras una de sus manos estaba en el pecho de este y la otra aun tomada por aquel joven.

"- Solo fue un comentario – Dijo Ren seriamente – Te he dado mi palabra, así, que si no deseas que ese maldito te toque no lo hará"

Un sentimiento de alivio se formó en el pecho de la joven al escuchar aquellas palabras que a pesar de provenir de un asesino era reconfortantes, después de pensarlo un poco se ruborizó al sentir la necesidad de querer quedarse mas tiempo en aquella posición, junto a él.

"- Tu- tu no podrás – Dijo ahora dominada por la timidez gracias a que su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del de aquel chico que la tenía muy sujeta de la cintura"

"- No debo decir que lo intentare puesto que lo haré, pero para ello debes dejarme matar – Exclamó mirándola a los ojos provocando en ella aun mas nerviosismo"

"- No- no, claro que no...eso no puedo..."

"- ¡¿Por qué no! – Preguntó elevando un poco su tono de voz"

"- Tu... no mataras... es una orden – Dijo al final haciendo que aquel joven se enfadara y la soltara de una sola vez"

Trató de calmarse, debía calmarse, debía aprender hacerlo para poder sacar a esa chica de ahí y terminar de una vez por todas con aquel hombre.

Se escuchó el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta, Tamao Agradeció internamente aquella interrupción y decidió abrir.

"- El amor Yord espera su presencia – Una mujer de edad mayor y una mirada serena, hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse sin decir mas"

La pelirosada decidió obedecer saliendo de la pieza junto a aquel joven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se colocaron justo a la entrada de aquel mismo salón; gracias a Ren, Tamao pudo encontrar el lugar exacto donde Yord ordenaba verla.

Entraron sin mas preámbulos, encontrándose de nuevo con una habitación adornada con gruesas cortinas pero aun así, de algunos lugares entraba algo de luz lo que iluminaba un poco el sitio.

"- Toma asiento – Se escuchó la voz desde un mueble grande de color azul oscuro, este estaba de espalda a los dos jóvenes"

Con cierto temor la pelirosa obedeció acercándose al lugar y tomando asiento en otro mueble mucho mas espacioso que estaba, justo al frente de aquel azul; Ren por su parte aun seguía de pie pero al lado de la joven.

"- Debo decir que se ve hermosa – Sonrió mirándola directamente"

La joven no respondió lo cual Ren dio un paso al frente por si a Yord se le ocurría algún otro movimiento.

"- Veo que no la dejaras ni un minuto a solas ¿verdad? – Preguntó Yord con una sonrisa que Ren deseaba borrarla de un solo golpe"

Tamao miró hacia el joven de ojos dorados, este no se movía, ni siquiera mostraba algún semblante en su rostro aunque ella ya sospechaba que por dentro deseaba matar a ese sujeto.

"- Supongo que debe estar feliz al tener a su orden a alguien de tan buen rango – Sonrió un poco mas mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor de la estancia"

Tamao miró ambas manos en su regazo mientras las presionaba con cierta fuerza una contra la otra.

"- Pero he de agregar, que ahora serás mi esposa – Dijo con calma haciendo que la joven se pusiese aun mas nerviosa"

"- ¡No!... ¡No puede obligarme a eso! – Exclamó colocándose de pie rápidamente"

"- Lo siento, solo reclamo lo que ahora me pertenece, tu padre, su antigua majestad estaba de acuerdo"

"- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Tamao elevando el tono de voz y comenzando a retroceder"

Ren miraba todo aquello en calma pero sin perder de vista al sujeto que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba matar.

"- Te lo aseguro – Sonrió – él lo dijo y creo que lo recuerdas, aunque debe ser un recuerdo muy remoto ya que eras solo una niña"

La pelirosa retrocedió y salió de la estancia muy rápido.

Yord sonrió hasta perderla de vista para luego percatarse que Ren aun no se movía de su lugar.

"- ¿Qué estas esperando, tu señora se ha retirado – Sonrió – Aunque pronto estarás de nuevo en mi mando"

Ren no respondió, solamente le miró con resentimiento para comenzar a salir del mismo sitio.

"- Ren – Llamó aquel hombre haciendo que este girara – Has terminado tu trabajo ¿ no crees que es mejor que recibas tu parte?"

El joven se paralizó de inmediato... por fin se libraría de todo y sus recuerdos vendrían a la luz pero... algo le pasaba, algo no estaba bien, no solo era el hecho de no confiar en las palabras de Yord, era mas bien otro asunto.

"- Maldita sea – Susurró presionando sus puños ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿acaso ya no era ese su objetivo, pero debía serlo, tenía que serlo"

"- Ahora deseo que la lleves a mi habitación, yo haré que entiende lo que significa que algo sea mío"

Ren lo miró con una muestra de incredulidad; comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo.

"- Yo estoy a las ordenes de ella, si ese no es su deseo no lo haré"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Yord cambiando su semblante a uno de furia por aquella insolencia"

"- Lo que has escuchado, yo no haré nada mientras ella no me lo pida – Dijo girando y retirándose del lugar"

El hombre estaba furioso aunque luego de eso sonrió para sus adentros, una idea se había formado en su cabeza, tenía que deshacerse de ese sujeto- a pesar que era el mejor de sus hombres- primero debía esperar un poco, él mismo estaba sospechando sobre lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo a su antiguo guerrero.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un estúpido, se sentía un completo estúpido ¿por qué rechazaba aquella propuesta de libertad? ¿qué importaba lo que le pasara a esa mujer? ... lo mas estúpido de todo aquello es que realmente le importaba lo que le pasase a ella.

"- Es cuestión de honor, debe ser una cuestión de honor – Dijo entre suspiros tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensar porque había rechazado aquello. Era mas que probable que Yord mentía en todo sobre la "recompensa" pero aun así, hubiese esperado si aquello funcionaba o no – Demonios no de nuevo – Susurró al fin subiendo aquella escalera espiral pensando que el sentimiento de culpa venía, si no se equivoca, ese era el sentimiento en ese momento"

Llegó hasta aquella habitación donde estaba la joven, miró la puerta con detenimiento. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que marcaría su fin, por lo menos se libraría de ese mundo en el que vivía.

Estaba a punto de tocar, pero probaría girar la manecilla primero, era mas que obvio que la joven debía haberla dejado cerrada y era mas que obvio que ella estaba dentro de aquella habitación donde él había parado, ese era el único lugar que ella conocía de ese gran palacio – aparte de la estancia – Pero aun así optó por girar el objeto solo para percatarse de la puerta abierta, suspiro para sus adentros nunca imagino que aquella mujer fuese tan distraída, aunque sospechaba un poco de ingenuidad en ella.

Tamao estaba sentada en el piso con sus brazos sobre la cama mientras su cabeza estaba hundida en aquel mueble.

El chico entró al lugar y cerró la perta detrás sí, colocando seguro en ella, lo cual provocó que Tamao levantase su vista y limpiase las pocas lagrimas que se dejaban ver.

"- Quiero que me escuches – Dijo Ren con frialdad, odiaba ver a alguien llorar – Lo que dijo el maldito que está abajo tiene algo de razón... tu padre..."

"- ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo creerlo, ¡Él no haría algo así! – Gritó entre sollozos"

"- Claro que él no lo haría... eso fue lo que dijo en sus últimos alientos – Dijo mirando hacia otra dirección"

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Tamao aun sin comprender o tratando de no comprender aquello"

"- Hubo un trato con Yord, tu padre no aceptó y..."

Tamao se puso de pie, esperando con ansias que aquel joven terminara de hablar.

"- Tuve que matarlo por ello – Dijo mirándola de frente"

La joven quedó sin habla sentándose en la cama, sus manos temblaban derramando mas lagrimas sin dejar que sus ojos mostraran sorpresa.

Ren se acercó a ella y desenvainó su espada para luego dársela y sentarse en una de las sillas frente a ella.

"- Puedes tomar mi vida si eso quieres – Dijo con seriedad"

Tamao presionó su manos y tomó el arma con nerviosismo y rapidez, tragó saliva con dificultad.

"- ¡¿Cómo pudiste! – Gritó en medio de un sollozo pero no recibió respuesta, el chico solamente cerró sus ojos con calma. – Te odio!

El joven abrió sus ojos con calma.

"- Entonces hazlo de una vez – Dijo tomando la punta del arma y colocándola a la altura de su corazón – Si haces un corte profundo en esta posición, tu oponente muere instantáneamente"

Tamao abrió sus ojos, ¿por qué él le estaba diciendo como matarlo?.

"- ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer! – Gritó molesta, algo muy extraño, pero aquello era inevitable, estaba frente al asesino de su padre, podría..."

"- Pagando lo que hice – Dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos"

"- Solo quieres huir – Tamao seguía derramando lagrimas y decía las cosas con dificultad"

"- Este es el único camino que conozco – Dijo sin animo alguno"

Esta era su oportunidad solo tenía que empujar un poco y aquella arma estaría en el pecho de ese asesino pero...

Sus manos temblaron de nuevo y cerró sus ojos con toda su fuerza para luego arrojar el arma en una esquina de la habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

"- Qui-quiero que me saques de este sitio... y cuando lleguemos a Eonia... tendrás tu castigo – Dijo comenzando a sollozar nuevamente"

"- ¿Es una orden? – Preguntó el chico quien se puso de pie sin inmutarse"

"- S-si – Exclamó con timidez mirando el piso, estaba a punto de matar a alguien y no tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara a pesar que este era el culpable"

"- Entonces así lo haré – Respondió tomando su arma y colocándola nuevamente en su cintura; se puso de pie y miró a la joven quien lloraba sobre aquella cama... ¿por qué aquello le afectaba tanto, se maldijo internamente, en ese momento hubiese deseado matarla así no tendría tantas dudas como ahora, aunque aquello era imposible ese sentimiento de culpa crecería, así que decidió hacer lo único que sabía... salir de ahí y dejarla sola, él la obedecía y para ello solo tenía que estar al lado de ella cuando esta lo pidiese"

Sus pensamiento se interrumpieron al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, lo que provocó que la pelirosa levantase su mirada un poco y limpiase las lagrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas.

"- A.-adelante – Dijo entrecortadamente"

Entró aquella mujer que había visto antes de encontrarse con Yord, llevaba un delantal con encajes, sus cabellos un poco blanquecinos y su mirada dura, le daban un porte demasiado estricto por lo cual la pelirosa se encontraba nerviosa estando con ella.

"- Él amo Yord desea verla, parece que no terminaron su conversación – Agregó la mujer"

"- ¿Ahora que es lo que quiere? – Intervino Ren haciendo que Tamao callase, no se sentía bien y ver a ese sujeto no la ayudaría mucho"

"- No es de mi incumbencia, solo me ha pedido que llame a la señorita – Contestó cortante"

Ren la miró fríamente, en realidad era lo usual, casi siempre solía mostrar mas frialdad estando entre aquellas paredes y estando entre aquellas personas que solo malos recuerdos traían a su cabeza.

Tamao se levantó sin animo alguno y no tuvo mas opción que asentir con su cabeza.

"- Muy bien, si nos disculpa señor – Exclamó la mujer refiriéndose a Ren – Debe esperar afuera, la señorita debe cambiarse"

Suspiró derrotada, estaba tan deprimida que nada parecía importarle, mas que el hecho de querer salir de ese lugar y que aquel hombre – dueño de todo – no la tocase.

Ren no obedeció hasta que la pelirosa lo miró, le sorprendió un poco el hecho que ella se notara sin vida en aquellos ojos pero trató de no sentirse mas repugnante de que lo se imaginaba, nunca creyó sentirse de aquella manera y trató de disipar ese pensamiento; la joven asintió con su cabeza lentamente lo que el chico tomó como orden y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"- Es verdad... – Dijo la mujer con algo de admiración al percatarse que aquel joven ya había salido completamente"

Tamao la miró con cierta curiosidad.

"- No lo creí, pero es la verdad, usted tiene a sus ordenes al señor Ren – Dijo acercándose a un pequeño armario"

"- Si... es verdad – Respondió la chica no pudiendo evitar aquella tristeza"

"- Es muy extraño que el señor Ren esté a las ordenes de los propios enemigos"

La pelirosada no respondió y la mujer calló al notar la insolencia que había cometido.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, aquella mujer sacó del armario un vestido de tirantes color crema, era algo pequeño pero supuso que era lo mejor para la ocasión.

"- Creo que debe ponerse este "

"- ¿Por qué?..."

"- El amo Yord me ha dicho que me encargue de usted personalmente – Respondió la mujer de una manera simple y no muy amable"

La joven obedeció de inmediato y se colocó aquel traje que a pesar de ser una seda algo gruesa, siempre era fresca y mas para aquella hora del día.

Salió de la habitación, seguida de aquella mujer, Ren se colocó en una expresión mas seria y se incorporó – estaba apoyado en la pared – y miró a ambas mujeres.

"- Señor Ren, debe llevarla al patio trasero, ahí la espera el amo Yord – Dijo la mujer para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse"

Tamao miró a la mujer hasta perderla de vista, luego volvió su vista al joven que sería su escolta.

"- Sígueme – Exclamó con sequedad haciendo que la joven caminara a su lado"

Bajaron por las escaleras y caminaron un largo pasillo en el exterior que conducía al patio, aquellos jardines eran amplios pero no parecían interesarle a Tamao. En ocasiones Ren solía mirarla de reojo, un sentimiento lo embargaba de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo para que la joven cambiase aquel estado y así él se librara de la culpa, aunque pensaba que lo mejor era morir, se libraría de muchos problemas pero no se rebajaría a cometer semejante barbaridad por si solo, no, él no era un cobarde a pesar que la opción era tentadora, solo tenía dos opciones, esperaba matar a Yord o esperar a que aquella joven se decidiera de una vez por todas y lo matara, él no pondría resistencia ante ello.

Llegaron al lugar seleccionado, encontrándose con la mayoría de los hombres al servicio de Yord, dos de ellos se colocaron frente a ambos jóvenes.

"- Quien lo diría – Dijo uno de ellos en voz alta – Nuestro gran general nos ha dejado por traición – Rió un poco al hacer semejante burla."

"- Aunque he de decir, que no esta mal tu nuevo señor – Dijo el otro de los sujetos mirando con suma atención a Tamao lo que provoco que la joven se aferrara al brazo de Ren, sorprendiendo un poco a este"

"- Calma – Susurró a la joven la cual, esta respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a avanzar tratando de no prestar atención a lo que aquellos hombres le decían"

Si en otro hubiese sido el caso, decirle todo aquello a Ren les hubiese costado la vida.

Esto no fue del todo una excepción, ya que Ren se hartó y desenvaino su arma soltándose del agarre de la joven y dejando a uno de aquellos hombres en el suelo.

"- ¡Basta! – Gritó la joven al notar como Ren acercaba el filo al cuello de aquel hombre"

Ren miró hacia la joven para luego presionar sus puños y propiciarle un buen golpe al rostro de aquel sujeto

"- Agradece maldito, te han salvado – Exclamó colocando aquella arma plateada en su cintura nuevamente"

Los hombres quedaron sin habla, habían subestimado el hecho de que Ren ya no estaba con ellos, aunque siempre seguía siendo aquel sanguinario hombre.

Tamao lo miró con reproche en cuento el chico volvió a su lado.

Este la miró de reojo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"- ¿por qué me detuviste? – Preguntó"

"- Porque no podrás matar – Dijo la joven con algo de seriedad aunque se le notaba aun tímida"

"- Es extraño el hecho que le perdones la vida a tus enemigos, y no solo lo digo por este sujeto – Exclamó caminando nuevamente"

La joven miró al chico de espaldas y comenzó a seguirlo, comprendía exactamente a que se refría pero... no podía matarlo, ella era incapaz de hacer tal cosa a pesar que afirmara odiarlo.

Caminaron hasta el fondo de aquel jardín para encontrarse con Yord, sentado en una silla junto a una mesa de jardín.

"- He de pedirle que controle a su... nuevo soldado – Sonrió Yord colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa"

La joven no respondió, solo trataba de huir a la mirada intensa de ese hombre.

"- Salió huyendo de una manera muy poco elegante – Agregó Yord con tono burlón - ¿Quiere acompañarme?."

No respondió ante las constantes palabras de aquel hombre, solamente tomó asiento en una de aquella sillas.

"- Si nos disculpas – Yord sonrió al ver que la joven había accedido, aunque se estaba refiriendo al joven de ojos dorados – Quisiera que nos dejaras a solas"

A Ren no pareció importarle las palabras de aquel hombre, solamente estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados al lado donde la joven estaba sentada.

"- ¡He dicho que...!

"- No hay diferencia si me quedo o no, tu hablaras con ella – Intervino el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos"

Yord trató de mantener la calma en ese instante para luego observar a Tamao.

"- ¿Por qué no le pide que nos deje a solas? "

"- No...no quiero que se vaya – Respondió Tamao desviando un poco su mirada"

"- Veo que confía mucho en el asesino de su padre ¿no es así? – Yord sonrió con mucha mas satisfacción aunque su semblante cambió al notar como la pelirosa no reaccionaba, solamente mantenía su rostro algo triste y cabizbajo"

Ren miró a Yord con un semblante poco agradable por lo cual aquel sujeto comprendió de inmediato todo.

"- Así que ya lo sabes – Sonrió en medio de un suspiro y cerró sus ojos"

Sin que fuera previsto, Ren decidió girar y alejarse de ellos, captando la atención de ambas personas.

Yord analizó por un momento aquello y comenzó a susurrar.

"- Veo que siente culpa"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tamao con algo de curiosidad por lo que Yord decía"

"- Supongo... – Se reclinó en aquella silla mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba fuertemente a la joven frente a él – Que siendo él, el asesino de su padre, debe odiarlo."

Tamao se paralizó un poco, claro que odiaba a ese joven pero... pensaba que Yord también era el responsable por estar al mando de ese chico... aunque si lo pensaba mejor ella era igual de responsable, uno de sus hombres había matado a Vermouth, se sentía demasiado vulnerable en aquella incomoda situación.

"- Existen varias maneras para deshacerse de sus enemigos, la mas recomendable es la muerte, y mas si usted misma es la debilidad que puede matarlo"

"- ¿A – a que se refiere? –Preguntó nerviosa aunque con mucha curiosidad"

"- Apuesto a que no sabe la gran debilidad de su propio aliado ¿no es verdad?"

"- ¿Debilidad? – Susurró pensando un poco para luego darse cuenta sobre los incidentes que ocurrieron – Se refiere a sus desmayos? – Preguntó con mas confianza"

Yord sonrió para sus adentros, era mas que obvio que la chica estaba interesada en saber sobre Ren, era el simple odio el que talvez le impulsaba a averiguar sobre él, ¿qué mas podría ser?

"- Junto con su padre, tratamos de tener las mejores tropas en ambos territorios, pero por una pequeña disputa, quedamos en una especie de guerra, por supuesto, era enemigo de su padre, pero nunca fue mi intención matarlo – Mintió, si podría tener la confianza de la joven, todo su plan iría a la perfección – supongo que a usted le paso lo mismo ¿no es así, me refiere a la muerte de Vermouth"

Tamao inclinó su cabeza, aquello era verdad, pero pensándolo bien, colocó a Yord en la misma posición que a ella, él talvez era inocente pero...

"- ¿Cómo lo...?

"- Tengo muchos informantes – Sonrió"

Quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que la joven volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- Entonces... ¿por qué me ha traído a la fuerza? "

"- Vera mi joven dama – Sonrió por lo ingenua que podía llegar hacer esa chica, definitivamente tenía que ser suya – Fue la decisión de su padre, y por ello tuve que tomarla a la fuerza, es obvio que estamos en una disputa que puede transformarse en una guerra y no era conveniente acercarme a sus territorios personalmente, y mucho menos después que me culparan de un asesinato"

"- Recuerdo... – Desvió un poco su mirada – Que mi padre y usted eran socios pero... no me ha explicado completamente"

"- Asuntos sin importancia – Sonrió"

Tamao no sabía si aquello era correcto pero una duda la estaba molestando.

"- ¿Cuál es... la debilidad de ese joven?"

"- Su debilidad.. – Sonrió al sentir que ya había tomado algo de confianza – Comportarse como un humano, me refiero a que él no puede sentir alguna clase de emoción fuerte o un sentimiento de una magnitud superior a las normales ya que su cuerpo pierde el conocimiento y es capaz de quedar inconsciente para siempre, lo que es igual... a una muerte silenciosa"

Tamao se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y comenzó analizar si aquello no era una tontería.

"- Un sentimiento fuerte... debió ser, - Susurró para sí misma, al atar cabos sueltos, como cuando ese chico se desmayó en aquella posada y Vermouth... ¿pero porque Vermouth ayudaba a un asesino?.

"- Matar a ese sujeto es sencillo, pero he de admitir que por esa misma razón de retener sentimientos, es muy fuerte – Yord se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la joven para besar con delicadeza esta – Piénselo bien – Sonrió y se retiró."

_**CONTINUARA...**_

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

_NA: me he tardado mucho pero, es que estoy algo atareada con los estudios (e pronto terminará el ciclo) así que de antemano disculpas por la tardanza._

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: hola, gracias por tu siempre apoyo... ejem... ¿cuántos caps será? Pues... ni yo se heheh, solo lo tengo planeado todo pero no se cuantos serán, pero pienso que pocos, no quiero hacer otro de 43 cpas, como esta historia es distinta, la trama supongo que será algo corta (creo, ojala), espero que este cap te guste.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: sempai? Hayyy me da penitaaaaaa, hehe pero agradezco mucho ese nombrecito, espero y no defraudarte y si, Tamao es mas firme, pero como es universo alterno (alterno? Esto se pasa de alterno) ejem... y pues en las situaciones en que los pongo creo que varian sus personalidades, espero y que aun así te guste el cap.**_

_**ISHI DORA: ¿ te parece que surge amor cuando se quieren matar? Siiii es romántico hahahha naaa, eso si, ya como que voy a empezar a poner esas "cositas", solo quería atar algunas cosas para que se entendiesen, y los d los reviews, me halaga el que sigas leyendo pero si no puedes esta bien no hay problem, lo de pervertida si ya me había imagino que eras... naaa bromas, te digo que casi no me gustan los lemons pero por esta parejita leyera varios (uy uy se me esta subiendo esto) haha, bueno ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**MAYI: mi sis, claro que Ren es lindo, es super guapooooo (suspiro) bueno si, la verdad es algo extraño lo que hizo Ren pero espero que con este cap entiendas algunas cosillas y gracias siempre por tu gentil apoyooo, espero que sigas pronto con el tuyo si?**_

_**ANDREA NEFISTO: No te preocupes, yo también estoy atareada con la universidad y peor que el ciclo va a term9nar nos agarran como trapeadores T.T, pero bueno hehe lo de las pastillitas de Ren, hehe me dio risa, pero el problema del chico es otro hehe ejem.. lo del hao x anna fue dedicado a ti (me encanta hacer enojar a las personas celosas hehehe) naaa por cierto siiii, ese cap cuando sale Tamao bien a la super heroe, la primera vez que lo vi si que me reí y eso que no me gustaba el personaje de Tamao en ese entonces pero, hayy es que shaman king es una comedia pura.**_

_**PATTY: naaa, ya pasó, te dedico el cap, sis, y bueno creo que debes acostumbrarte ya que a cada rato andamos peleando, y no quise decir niñerias pero es que... estaba enojada y púes... bueno si me voy a disculpar no lo haré aquí ¬¬, solo espero que este cap te guste mucho y bueno.., si casi todo me da pena, pero es exactamente algunas cosas que me dicen, que bueno bah! Luego hablamos si, cuídate mi sis**_

YUKI TAO: aps... entonces te confundí con un autora hehe, y bueno gracias por tu apoyo, pero sabes? A mi también me gusta mas el yoh x anna pero para esta ocasión pues me pareció mejor hao. 

_TAMA CHAN: claro"! viva el Ren x tamao! Hahah bueno para algunas personas es la mejor pareja aunque nadie sabe hehe, gracias por tu apoyo y siii me encanta esta prejitaaaa y muchooo y disculpa por tardar en actualizar pero estoy ocupadísima, espero que el cap te guste._

_**SHADOW: gracias por tu apoyo shadow chan, espero que este cap te guste y te guste la matanza que intenté poner en el cap, pero... ya sabras como soy hahahaha naaaa se me baja la moral, ya casi nadie me cree maligna shiku T.T.**_


	10. la decision definitiva

**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

_Cáp.10: La decisión definitiva._

"- Matar a ese sujeto es sencillo, pero he de admitir que por esa misma razón de retener sentimientos, es muy fuerte – Yord se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la joven para besar con delicadeza esta – Piénselo bien – Sonrió y se retiró."

Tamao quedó observándolo hasta perderlo de vista completamente, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer en ese momento?.

Al no encontrar una respuesta lógica, se puso de pie y decidió retirarse aunque a la lejanía aquel joven que estaba a sus ordenes la esperaba para seguir el camino junto a ella.

Este caminó seriamente a su lado mientras la joven lo miraba de reojo, tratando de creer en aquellas palabras que Yord había dicho.

Caminaron por los pasillos y subiendo nuevamente las escaleras; Ren detuvo su pasó en cuanto la joven abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

Tamao entró pero notó que el chico quedó afuera.

"- ¿Qué-que esperas? – Dijo tímidamente mientras se ruborizaba un poco – Pasa adelante"

Ren alzó una ceja con su notable seriedad, para luego girar sobre sus talones y retirarse del lugar. Lo menos que deseaba hacer en esos momentos era quedarse en el mismo lugar que ella, pero pronto aquel pensamiento se disipó cuando sintió como su brazo era tomado fuertemente por las manos de aquella chica.

"- E-espera...no me gustaría pasar la noche... y que esos sujetos puedan entrar en mi habitación – Exclamó inclinando un poco su cabeza"

"- ¿Le temes a los soldados o... a Yord? – Preguntó con frialdad mirándola por la altura de su hombro"

Tamao quedó en silencio, pero aquello era verdad, no deseaba pasar sola y que uno de esos sujetos – en especial Yord – tratase de entrar en aquella habitación.

"- Te das cuenta... que yo soy el peor de todos? – Preguntó Ren con cierto cinismo - ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no pueda hacerte algo?"

Tamao se paralizó de inmediato y soltó el brazo del joven, después de unos segundos en silencio, Ren optó por seguir su camino pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo nuevamente.

"-No... podrías hacerme daño y la razón es...que sientes culpabilidad, y por ello puedes perder tu vida"

Sus ojos dorados se dilataron por la sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras proviniendo de ella, giró bruscamente y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

Tomó a la joven de los hombros y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y asegurando esta.

"-¿Cómo sabes...? – Trató de terminar aquella pregunta pero la respuesta había venido sola... Yord."

Tamao miró hacia el piso, tenía cierto temor pero algo en ella le afirmaba que él no le haría daño.

Al no escuchar palabra alguna de ella decidió soltarla y caminar hasta la ventana para así darle la espalda

"- Yord... – Tamao rompió el silencio – Me habló un poco sobre lo que ocurre contigo..."

Ren siguió mirando a través de los cristales, mientras el sol ya casi se ocultaba completamente.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared

"- Ya que lo sabes, esa es mi ..."

"- Debilidad... – Concluyó la pelirosa"

"- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Preguntó el joven sin ningún tono de voz especial – Supongo que sabiendo eso, deberías preocuparte por..."

"- Yo... no te puedo perdonar por lo que has hecho pero... has estado cuidando de mi y..."

Ren giró hacia ella y tomó asiento en el piso mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"- ¿Qué haces...?"

"- ¿Acaso no lo vez? – Preguntó Ren sin abrir sus ojos – Solo me estoy sentando"

Tamao calló y tomó asiento en la cama, miró al joven, ya sospechaba de antemano que él a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados se percataba de todo. Se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada solo para percatarse del sofá de la habitación.

"- ¿Por qué no...duermes en el sofá? – Preguntó timidamente pero tratando de no mirarlo"

El chico no respondió por lo cual la pelirosa hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia y decidió acostarse en la cama y darle la espalda mientras se cubría con la sabana.

Aun permanecía con sus ojos abiertos pero con un descontento, ese joven era bastante desagradable.

Poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndola, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mas tranquila que de costumbre ¿acaso era la presencia de ese...?.

"- Es imposible... – Susurró lo mas bajo que pudo – él es un asesino"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La neblina se dejaba ver, ya casi amanecía, y en aquel palacio se dejaba ver un jinete desmontando y pidiéndole a uno de los hombres que lo escoltaran al interior de aquel gran lugar.

"- Es muy extraño verlo por aquí – Dijo el escolta - ¿cree que sea seguro? Puede que lo descubran"

"- No digas tonterías, eso no sucederá, solo dime donde se encuentra Yord, - Dijo aquel otro sujeto que por su voz era muy joven."

El hombre le mostró un pasillo en el segundo piso, por lo cual aquel visitante no esperó dos veces para subir rápidamente y entrar a la habitación que le fue señalada

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente quitando aquella capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejaba en sombras su rostro.

"- No te esperaba ¿a que se debe tu visita? – Preguntó aquel hombre sentado en un pequeño mueble de un alto respaldar"

"- Debo pensar que tu no duermes mucho ¿no es así? – Sonrió el visitante acercándose un poco a Yord"

"- Se supone que no debía verte hasta tu gran actuación el día de mi boda... Hero – Sonrió de una manera atrevida"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Despertó de un solo golpe, con un poco de sudor en su frente y su respiración agitada.

Miró a su alrededor, aun estaba en el piso, nunca lo imaginó pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido... no sabía porque pero lo había hecho y le sorprendió mas cuando se percató que sobre él había una sabana.

Se puso de pie y miró con seriedad aquella tela que levantó con lentitud para luego fijarse en la joven que yacía dormida.

Aun no comprendía todo, ¿cómo alguien puede cuidar a su enemigo, aquella pregunta llegó a su mente cuando por obvias razones se dio cuenta que la joven había puesto aquella sabana sobre él.

"- No me di cuenta...cuando se acercó – Exclamó al no comprender aquello puesto que él estaba entrado para situaciones así, pero... no encontró respuesta a ello. La joven dormía de costado pero ahora sin darle la espalda"

La analizó por un segundo, fijándose en la sabana con la que la chica dormía, casi estaba a su pies. Ren cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"- Parece que ella no es de las personas que duermen en un solo sitio – Exclamó haciendo una pequeña mueca que si se analizaba un poco parecía ser una sonrisa; él notó esa mueca, por lo cual solo sacudió su cabeza tratando de recobrar aquel porte frío y sin expresión alguna, aclaró un poco su garganta y decidió cubrir a la chica con ambas sabanas – Debo salir de aquí"

Se apresuró, la presencia de ella le estaba incomodando y si aquello se hacia mas fuerte podría perder el conocimiento, ese sentimiento de "culpa" se estaba haciendo demasiado extraño para él. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a una habitación en especial.

**0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o**

"- Me causaras muchos problemas si sigues en este sitio"

"- Se que pronto la tomaras como esposa pero... ¿te parece si dejas que la lleve nuevamente a Eonia? – Preguntó Hero mirándolo con seriedad"

"- Explícate – Exigió Yord no viendo con buenos ojos aquella idea"

"- Se supone que me han mandado a buscarla, y ahora están dudando de mi capacidad por aquel "incidente" con el anciano - Exclamó molesto – Pero si puedo entregarla, podemos planear un ataque directo ya que la mayoría de mis hombres son también tus aliados – Sonrió"

Yord sonrió ante ese plan.

"- Debo decir que me sorprende el hecho que ella sea una "conocida" y seas capaz de hacer algo tan... – Calló al reír por lo bajo"

"- Puede que sea así, pero... su padre era un estúpido al esconder de mi, ciertas habilidades, solo deseo que luego me des el poder que quiero "

"- Claro que..."

Se interrumpió la platica cuando Yord notó la puerta de aquella sala un poco abierta.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Hero"

"- Esto de verdad no me lo esperaba – Dijo una voz que se encontraba en la esquina cerca de la puerta – Eres un capitán, y no eres capaz de medir tus palabras, recuerda que las paredes pueden escuchar"

"- Ren ¿deseas acompañarnos? – Preguntó Yord sin dejarse sorprender por aquellas habilidades del joven al entrar sin ser notado"

"- Eres tu – Susurró con cierta furia aquel joven capitán - ¿Cómo es que...?"

"- Recuerda – Respondió Yord al joven – él es mi mejor guerrero"

"- Debemos matarlo – Dijo Hero sacando su arma"

"- ¿crees poder hacerlo? - Preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos"

"- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que su majestad no creerá nada de un asesino y menos... si tu le explicas todo Hero"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquel joven sonrió mientras Ren frunció el entrecejo ya que de ante mano sabía que Tamao sentía algo por Hero por lo tanto le creería ciegamente.

Ren cerró su puño y lo presionó con fuerza.

"-¿Qué intentas hacer, si saben que es traición pueden colgarte por ello"

"Vamos, Ren, no te desesperes, ya que pronto ella accederá a todo lo que le pida – Yord trató de concluir"

"- ¿Tu? ¿Un asesino? ¿Defendiendo a su victima? – Preguntó Hero en forma burlona, al comprender las intenciones de aquel joven"

"- Debo mencionar, Hero, que él está a las ordenes de mi querida dama – Sonrió"

Ren comenzó a retirarse, pero justo antes de salir completamente, se detuvo.

"- Si haces algún movimiento estúpido no me importará y te mataré"

Salió del lugar dejando a Hero mucho mas molesto mientras Yord analizaba la situación provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"- Debemos matarlo – Exigió"

"- No te preocupes"

"- ¡¿Qué!

"- Ren es muy fuerte, aun así, no puede controlar sus emociones y para hacerlo lo ideal era aislarlo de las personas, pero tal parece que sin darse cuenta... – Yord sonrió placenteramente – No te preocupes por eso, si las cosas continúan así, él mismo acabará con su vida."

"- No se si es una buena idea"

"- tampoco me agrada tu idea de llevártela a Eonia, mas bien hablaré un poco con ella, así todo se nos hará sencillo, puedes quedarte si gustas"

"- como quieras – Exclamó un poco molesto al saber que no podía cambiar la decisión de Yord"

" – una cosa mas – Dijo aquel hombre poniéndose de pie – Se que ella siente algo por ti, pero si la tocas puede que te elimine"

"- No confundas las cosas, solo he usado a esa chica cuando se que obtendré algo, además no me fijaría en una chiquilla – Desvió su mirada al querer ocultar ciertas cosas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tamao estaba de pié frente al tocador. Aquella mujer había vuelto a su habitación para dejarle otro tipo de vestuario.

La pelirosa no hacia mas que ver en el espejo a la persona, que detrás de ella arreglaba las sabanas de la cama.

"- Si está lista – Dijo la mujer notando la mirada de la chica – Será mejor que baje, el amo Yord la espera"

"- ¿Hace cuanto me está esperando? – Preguntó un poco tímida"

"- Son casi las diez de la mañana – respondió la mujer mientras seguía arreglando"

Tamao decidió no preguntar mas al saber que esa mujer no le respondería con exactitud, aunque en varias ocasiones miraba hacia el lugar donde había estado aquel joven la noche anterior.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? "

"- No, nada, bajemos en este momento por favor – Pidió Tamao saliendo de aquel trance"

La mujer hizo lo que la joven había pedido, bajando los escalones hasta la sala principal donde tenía que encontrarse con Yord.

"- Con su permiso – Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia"

"- ¿ah?..."

"- lo siento señorita, pero solo la puedo acompañar hasta este sitio"

Tamao estaba a punto de impedir eso, pero aquella mujer solo se retiró dejándola completamente sola y causando que otro temor se formara en ella.

Estaba de pie en medio de aquel salón, en aquellos momentos solo deseaba que estuviese alguien con ella, pero la única persona que se venía a la mente era él..., aun no lo sabía con exactitud, pero si estaba aquel joven con ella se sentía protegida a pesar que este era el mismo causante de sus desgracias.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, alguien estaba entrando a aquel salón.

Puso ambas manos en su pecho, y esperó a la persona que se dejó ver completamente gracias al brillo del sol que se internaba a la habitación por una de las ventanas.

"- Muy- muy buenos días – Hizo una reverencia al encontrarse con Yord. Ya no sospechaba mucho sobre él pero algo en él la hacia sentir incomoda"

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a las ventanas para correr las cortinas completamente.

"- se ve aun mas hermosa – Sonrió de una manera galante aunque la joven no hacia mas que sonrojarse"

"- gra-gracias- Respondió"

"- aun así, supongo que no está acompañada ¿no es así?"

"- por ahora...él no se encuentra conmigo – Respondió al entender de quien hablaba"

"- Entonces... ¿ha pensado en deshacerse de él?"

La pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco, luego inclinó su cabeza, aquello era demasiado para ella.

Era bien cierto que guardaba un enorme resentimiento hacia él pero algo hacia que ella se comportase con cierta vulnerabilidad.

"- N-no – Respondió con dificultad sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras"

"- ¿puedo saber la razón? – Preguntó Yord de una manera mas seria, aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba"

"- é-él me ha jurado su lealtad, a- además recibirá el castigo que merece cuando... llegue a mi reino – Exclamó desviando su mirada"

"- Supongo que aun quiere regresar"

" C-claro que deseo – Se apresuró a decir – Usted...me ha tenido en este sitio... sin mi consentimiento"

"- solo cumplo los últimos deseos de su padre, ya que si usted no es capaz de gobernar por si sola, tendrá que contraer matrimonio – Sonrió acercándose un poco mas a ella"

"- Mi padre... no me mencionó nada de eso – Aun seguía sin mirarlo aunque pudo sentir la cercanía de aquel sujeto"

"- pero de ante mano sabía eso – Colocó sus manos en el hombro de ella provocando asombro y temor"

"- Usted mismo lo ha mencionado – Exclamó retrocediendo de él – Si no puedo gobernar, entonces aceptaré la decisión de mi padre y me casaré"

"- Entonces...cerramos un trato? – Sonrió"

"-... Acepte mi palabra – Dijo temerosa"

"- que así sea; por cierto, uno de sus representantes ha venido..."

"- ¿Representantes? – Repitió sin entender, hasta que la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Hero entrar por ella"

"- Su majestad, he venido por usted – Hizo una reverencia provocando que la joven se sonrojara y corriese a abrazarlo"

Yord miró con dureza al joven por lo cual este asintió y tomó lentamente los hombros de la joven para separarse un poco.

"- Me alegra que esté a salvo, en cuanto a usted – Fingió repugnancia ante Yord – mas vale no haberla tocado"

"- no mal entienda – Sonrió – este incidente fue una confusión por parte de los dos bandos, pero también lo hemos arreglado con la señorita"

"- A- así es...Hero... no debes preocuparte – Trató de sonreír y al mismo tiempo mostrar respeto a Yord, aunque no se sentía bien ocultándole aquellos "asuntos" a Hero"

"- Esta bien, pero a cambio de ello – Exigió a Yord – Quiero que me entregue la vida de aquel que osó secuestrar a la dama de mi reino"

"- ¡No! – Se apresuró la joven a responder por lo cual calló rápidamente"

"- ¡¿Qué! – Fingió admiración pero en realidad se estaba enfadando ¿por qué ella estaba defendiendo al asesino?

"- Déjeme decirle –Interrumpió Yord con mas seriedad al ver la insistencia de la joven – que él ya no está bajo mi mando, es mas, la señorita me ha dicho que él recibirá su castigo cuando llegue al reino, ya que ese hombre le ha jurado lealtad absoluta"

Hero miró con dureza a la joven, por lo cual esta solo desvió la mirada al piso. Ya que no había visto a Ren durante varias horas lo ideal es que no lo viese en ese momento, si eso fuese así, inevitablemente tendría que ir al reino o era mas obvio que Hero lo matase en ese instante, por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de la joven.

"- ¿Por qué defiendes a un cobarde como ese? – Preguntó molestó no obteniendo respuesta de la joven"

"- Cobarde? – Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta – Cobarde es planear una traición ante tu propio bando por ser tan débil al no haber conseguido por ti solo lo que deseas"

Tamao miró al joven de ojos dorados sin comprender a que se refería exactamente y haciendo que los otros dos sujetos lo mirasen con mucha rabia.

"- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – Preguntó Hero con seriedad, pero tratando que aquel mismo se callara"

"- solo respondí a tu pregunta"

"- Si me disculpa su majestad – Pidió haciendo una reverencia – Tengo que pedirle que llevemos a este sujeto para que sea juzgado"

La joven miró a Hero con cierta sorpresa, para luego dirigir su rostro al otro joven, este la miró sin expresión alguna hasta que asintió con la cabeza; Esa respuesta es la que menos deseaba la chica ¿Por qué, simplemente no quería que aquel joven fuera sentenciado a muerte, que era lo mas probable en su reino.

"- esta...bien – Respondió la joven sin mucha seguridad."

CONTINUARA...

'**0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'00'0'0'0'0'0'0'00''00'0'0'0''0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0.**

_**N/a: Siento haber tardado tanto, es que el viernes salí de vacaciones...y les soy sincera que... me dio hueva escribir, aunque debo decir que el otro Cáp. será mas largo y la razón es... que no se si matar a Ren o no, naaaa es broma no le haría algo a mi querido hahaha si claro. Aunque también sé que he tardado mucho con eso de poner cierto romanticismo que, pero...creó que lo haré poco a poco(para las personas ansiosas de leer eso) porque ya hasta me confundo con ciertas locuras que he puesto.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**MAYI: muchas gracias sis, por tu comentario, espero que este Cáp. te guste, y por lo de 5 hermanos pues... suerte, debe ser difícil eso hehe espero que no tardes en el próximo cap he? (el burro hablando de orejas).**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: naaa pienso que Ren no es pervertido, mas bien es demasiado sincero (pongámoslo así heeh) gracias por tu comentario, y siento si algunas cosas te parecen ofensivas, no ofensivas mas bien, a las cosas que dices que no estas acostumbradas (porque luego creo que lo serán aun mas) pero tengo ganas de escribir algo así.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: hayy pena me da cuando me dices sempai, muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, son valiosos para mi (en verdad los necesito ahora) hehe muchas gracias por aceptar leer un fic de cuarenta y la juana de caps, pero este no creo que llegue a eso(aunque ya se quien leerá un fic de esa magnitud si algún día llegue hacerlo, muchísimas gracias) , ojala este Cáp. te guste, pues como sabes cambio un poco la personalidad de Tamao aunque trató de no pasarme.**_

_**ISHIDORA: pues se verán besos...y otras cositas (uyy) bueno para que mentir ¬¬ es la verdad no? Hehehe, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este Cáp. te guste, aunque no se, como que quedo medio feo.**_

_**SHADOW: Pues me he tardado shadito hehe, pero aquí está, me alegra que el otro cap te gustara (ojala este también) y pues... lo de matar a Ren se ve raro aunque quien sabe, por cierto sigue escribiendo tu fic de Ren x Tamao que esta buenisiiiimooo si?.**_

_**ALEXITA MALFOY: muchas gracias por tu opinión a este fic, espero que este Cáp. te guste y disculpas por la tardanza.**_


	11. El sentimiento que no es culpa

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

_Cáp.11: El sentimiento que no es culpa_

Habían salido de aquellos territorios desde tempranas horas solo para acercarse pronto al atardecer de ese mismo día.

Dos caballos iban a paso rápido a lo largo de ese bosque brumoso.

".-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó a la joven que llevaba delante de él"

"- no, nada – Dijo sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo al otro jinete que iba exactamente al lado derecho"

Aquella respuesta no fue muy convincente para Hero; miró hacia la dirección donde la joven observaba para fruncir el entrecejo al percatarse de todo.

"- No entiendo – Exclamó con molestia y en un tono de voz bastante alto - ¿Por qué no me deja esposar a ese asesino?"

Aquellas palabras tomaron la completa atención del jinete de capa oscura.

"- si lo esposas... no podrá cabalgar – Exclamó la pelirosa con cierto nerviosismo – él no intentará escapar, de eso no te preocupes"

"- Espero que esté en lo correcto su majestad, no confió en este sujeto – Hero lo miró con verdadero resentimiento"

Ren por su parte no tomó importancia a las miradas de aquel joven, pero en algo tenía razón aquella conversación, él no escaparía, no, por lo menos hasta que aquel sentimiento desapareciera y si tenía que morir para deshacerse de él, por lo menos estaría en paz.

El viaje duró medio día, y pudieron divisar a la lejanía los territorios de Eonia. Los ojos de la joven parecieron iluminarse al encontrarse a solo unos kilómetros de su hogar; sin embargo sus pensamientos de pronto fueron ocupados por otra cosa, lo cual provoco que mirase nuevamente al joven de cabellos violáceos con cierta preocupación.

Al sentir aquella mirada, Ren, dejó de ver al frente para mirar a su lado, de pronto una gran incomodidad lo invadió, sintió una debilidad en sus manos

al tomar las riendas, frunció un poco el entrecejo al sentir de nuevo aquel sentimiento que él llamaba "culpa", mostró seriedad y desvió su mirada apresurando de pronto a su corcel para que se colocara a solo unos pasos delante de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Tamao lo siguió con la vista, le había sorprendido aquella actitud de parte de una persona tan fría, mas bien parecía nervioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró lo mas rápido que pudo a aquella posada, estaba bastante cansada y su respiración era agitada.

"- así que es verdad – una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro"

"- si,... así es – Respondió tratando de recuperar el aire"

"- ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó la joven de cabellera rubia quien apenas había entrado al lugar encontrando a Hao sentado en una silla y a Almo completamente agitada"

Hao se puso de pie como si nada, tomó el rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios con toda naturalidad y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso rápido.

"- Tengo que irme – Dijo separándose de ella, no sin antes detener la mano de esa joven que estaba a punto de darle una gran bofetada – Luego me harás lo que quieras, por ahora debo irme"

"- Se puede saber a donde te diriges? – Preguntó Anna separándose lo mas rápido que pudo y sonrojándose levemente ya que Almo había presenciado todo"

Hao no hizo mas que sonreír de una manera un poco despreocupada.

"- Tengo que ver a Yord – Exclamó completamente en calma"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Señorita, todo el pueblo comentó que el señor Ren fue llevado a Eonia escoltado por uno de los capitanes de la guardia de ese sitio y una joven que según creo puede que sea Tamao – Interrumpió Almo explicando aquello"

"- Gracias a ese suceso, tengo que ver a Yord, y si él decide algo, entonces tendré que ir a Eonia – Agregó Hao"

"- Espera un minuto – Dijo Anna Halando un poco al chico por la capa – Si el tal Yord no te lo ha ordenado nada aun, ¿por qué decides ir tan rápido?"

"- Porque aunque Yord no me lo pida, tengo que pagar un favor – Sonrió soltándose del agarre que la joven tenía con aquella capa"

Anna quedó firme con aquella mirada tan Helida, pero en el fondo se preocupaba mas de lo normal, solamente giró y se cruzó de brazos.

"- solo...ten cuidado"

"- así lo haré – Sonrió el chico de ojos oscuros para salir de aquel sitio y encontrarse con aquel manto nocturno; tendría que ver a Yord cuanto antes"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"- ¡Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la mujer de cabello grisáceo acercándose a la joven quien bajaba de el caballo"

Tamao no hizo mas que abrazar a aquella mujer que siempre consideró como una madre.

"- estoy bien, nana – Dijo la pelirosa mientras era recibida por un abrazo amoroso por parte de aquella mujer"

Algunos guardias se acercaron mientras Hero dirigía su mirada hacia Ren.

"- ¡Aprésenlo! – Exclamó con autoridad"

Ren bajó del animal sin problema alguno y dejó que aquellos hombres lo tomaran.

Los guardias y Hero llevaron al joven al interior de aquel palacio; Tamao por su parte intentó hablar con Hero al respecto pero aquella mujer la detuvo de pronto.

"- ¿qué es lo que hace señorita? – Preguntó mirándola con preocupación – Es mejor que descanse, ese hombre recibirá su castigo por haberla raptado, de eso no se preocupe"

La mujer atrajo a la chica y la llevó directamente a la habitación de esta.

Tamao no hizo mas que obedecer además ¿Qué podía hacer, no sería ella quien lo matara, además él recibiría su castigo..., su cabeza le obligaba a permanecer callada pero algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien, además ese chico estaba bajo sus ordenes.

Salió de el baño que tanto necesitaba y se colocó un vestido mas sencillo de mangas cortas y de un color blanco con algunos encajes en la parte inferior de este.

"- ¿No le hicieron daño? – Preguntó nuevamente la mujer quien tomaba aquel vestido de la chica mientras esta cepillaba su cabello"

"- no, no hay nada de que preocuparse – Sonrió aunque pronto esa sonrisa se convirtió en un semblante de preocupación"

Ella no quedó convencida de aquellas palabras y de seguro la mujer a su lado tampoco, ella no era una persona distraída.

"- Hm... entonces, por ahora es mejor que descanse ya es muy tarde – Respondió la mujer"

"- E-esta bien – Tamao sonrió con cierto nerviosismo por la insistente mirada de esa persona"

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque antes de cerrarla dedicó otras palabras a la joven.

"- espero, que todo lo que desee hacer lo piense dos veces"

"- ¿Q-que quiere decir? – Preguntó desviando su mirada"

La mujer sonrió y salió de aquella pieza.

Tamao suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella habitación, sabía de antemano que aquella mujer se daría cuenta si hacia algo imprudente pero, necesitaba por lo menos intentarlo.

Decidió salir de su habitación sigilosamente, tratando que nadie estuviese en los pasillos, pero como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las personas estarían pensando en como planear el juicio de aquel joven, así que aquello no sería problema.

Bajó por aquellas escaleras y atravesó un largo pasillo solo iluminado por algunas antorchas, las cuales condujeron hasta los calabozos.

Era muy cierto que ella había pasado todo su vida en aquel palacio pero nunca fue capaz de bajar a los calabozos, ¿cómo era posible que la vida de un asesino la obligara hacer semejante locura?.

Suspiró con resignación, el estarse atormentando por sus acciones sin sentido no venía al caso, la razón es que estaba ahí y ahora no podía retractarse.

Empujó un poco la gran puerta de madera, que hizo un gran ruido por lo deteriorada de esta. Adentro pudo apreciar varias celdas, las cuales estaban bastante separadas entre sí. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz bastante grave la detuvo.

"- ¿qué es lo que hace aquí su majestad? – Preguntó un hombre que parecía tener una lanza el cual era el guardia de aquel sitio"

"- Ho-hola –Sonrió un poco apenada – Yo... solo he venido a... a..."

"- ¿acaso usted interrogará a ese chico? – Preguntó adelantándose"

"- S-si eso es, vengo por es razón – Declaró nerviosa pero rápidamente"

Aquel sujeto dudó un poco, por lo cual Tamao tuvo que hacer una buena actuación por ello.

"- ¿Acaso duda de mi palabra? – Fingió indignación y un poco de autoridad, la verdad aquello la hacia apenarse pero debía seguir con eso"

"- no, claro que no – Exclamó el guardia completamente convencido"

"- entonces, no quiero que de aviso que estoy en este lugar, solo deseo que me deje entrara a la celda de ese prisionero"

"- como usted diga – Respondió rápidamente el hombre para obedecerla de inmediato, dejándola entrar en la celda y cerrándola – Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – Dijo el guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta".

Tamao se acostumbró un poco a la semi oscuridad solo para fijarse en la persona sentada en una de los bancos del lugar. Este se puso de pie y se apoyó en la pared.

Tenía ambas manos sujetadas por el frente, por un tipo de esposas de un metal bastante resistente, que estaban sujetas a unas cadenas.

Tamao quedó apoyada en aquella puerta, esperando una palabra del joven quien la miró sin expresión alguna, ahora era ella la que había quedado sin habla.

"- me sorprende que uno de sus hombres pueda creer esa mentira – Dijo en tono irónico"

"- ¿A- a que te refieres? – Preguntó al nerviosa"

"- a la mentira que le has dicho al guardia"

"- S-supongo..."

"¿ A que has venido? – Preguntó Ren de una forma muy seria"

"- yo solo... es que tu... – Presionó ambas manos esperando que decir, planeó todo aquello pero no se le ocurrió que decir."

"- supongo que no es a interrogarme – Se adelantó el joven"

Tamao no hizo mas que negar con su cabeza.

"- ¿entonces? – Preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- Ti- tienes que salir de aquí"

Ren abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa solamente para mirar a la joven quien solo desviaba su mirada al piso, aunque pronto, él calló al sentir que algo se acercaba.

"- Escucha, yo..."

"- guarda silencio – Ordenó"

"- ¿qué? – Preguntó aun sin comprender"

"- solo cierra la boca"

"- que cruel eres, ¿cómo te atreves? – Preguntó Tamao, esta vez si le había molestado esa manera, ella solo había venido a ayudarlo y él le decía semejantes palabras"

Ren se acercó a ella hasta aquella puerta al ver que no guardaría silencio.

"- te exijo que..."

"-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿ por qué no lo pides de una manera mas...- Tamao estaba algo enfadada pero calló al ver como el chico levantó ambos brazos y los abrió un poco para que con ellos pasara por su cabeza y llegaran hasta rodear su cintura; como era claro que ambas muñecas del chico estaban sujetas a unas esposas la tenía muy bien apegada a él"

La pelirosada se mostró asustada al estar en aquella posición con aquel joven que solo notaba seriedad en sus ojos.

"- te he dado una orden – Dijo de una manera bastante amenazadora"

Tamao intentaba separarse pero por obvia razón la tenía sujeta y mas aun, atrapada por que ambas muñecas del chico estaban bien sujetas; detuvo aquella resistencia al notar voces y pasos.

"- quienes... son? – Preguntó ella en voz alta por lo cual Ren no hizo mas que empujarse junto a ella a la esquina de aquella puerta al notar como alguien miraba por una hendidura de la puerta"

Ella hablaría de nuevo de no ser por Ren, quien hizo la única cosa para callar la boca de la joven. Solamente cubrió los labios de esta con los suyos.

La joven había quedado completamente estática, se notaba en sus ojos que estaban dilatados a causa de la sorpresa, aquel sujeto se había atrevido a besarla o mas bien a callarla, ya que el chico no hacia ningún movimiento mas que el estar sujetándola con fuerza y uniendo sus labios.

"- Yo he venido a interrogarlo – Dijo el joven junto a la puerta del prisionero"

"- pero señor, el prisionero duerme – Mintió el guardia al obedecer las ordenes de Tamao y no avisar a nadie que ella estuvo en aquel lugar"

Al estar tan cerca de la puerta, ella pudo escuchar la voz de aquel joven y reconoció que pertenecía a la de Hero, lo cual provoco que tratase de separarse de aquel chico, lo que hizo que Ren se apegara mas a ella empujándola hacia la pared haciendo mas presión en ella y bajando sus manos hasta su espalda baja.

Aquella imprudencia provoco un pequeño gemido en la joven y provocó que sin razón alguna ambos comenzaran a mover sus labios lentamente.

Sin separarse comenzaban a responder al impulso de besarse y no querer separarse y ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba, mas bien solo se dejaban a sus impulsos y aquello se pudo notar cuando Ren sintió de pronto como Tamao enlazaba sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Él podía haber seguido con aquel juego de labios que sin una base lógica parecía agradar a ambos, hasta que Ren sintió un gran debilidad, rompió el beso con rapidez notando que en el rostro de la joven solo había sorpresa y

cierta agitación aunque puso atención también a sus labios de esta que estaban un poco hinchados y entre abiertos gracias a la manera tan repentina que tuvo al tomarlos.

Él desvió la mirada y levantó sus brazos para poder dejar de abrazar a la dama la cual solo le miraba pero tratando de analizar lo que ella había sentido en ese instante.

"- eso no me importa – Se escuchó la voz de afuera provocando que ambos jóvenes dejaran de mirarse y se percataran de cómo la puerta de la celda se abría de golpe."

Hero se paralizó al notar que en la misma celda estaba aquel asesino y Tamao.

Ren tomó aquel encuentro como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no despegó la vista de ese joven.

"- ¿me puede explicar que ocurre? – Preguntó molesto"

"- Hero... – Trató de explicar la joven"

"- ¿Acaso este asesino ha osado amenazarla? – Preguntó molesto"

"- Creo que el amenazarla sería mas justo que estar siempre a su lado y apuñarla por la espalda ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó Ren alzando una ceja y alterando mas a Hero"

Hero desenvainó su arma dispuesto a cortar en dos al joven, este por su parte no se movió ni un centímetro aunque a ambos chicos les sorprendió bastante el hecho que Tamao se interpusiera en ellos.

"- no lo hagas – Dijo la joven con cierta calma – él...esta bajo mis ordenes... me ha jurado lealtad... por lo tanto no puedo permitir que alguien a mi mando muera"

¿Qué se creía esa niña, ese era lo que se preguntaba Ren al notar que aquella chica estaba defendiendo a la persona que afirmaba odiar pero... ¿por qué?

"- ¿Cómo puede confiar en las palabras de un asesino? – Preguntó Hero sin comprender aquello"

"- Porque... él me ha defendido..."

"- su majestad, no puedo creer que piense de esa manera siendo este su captor y asesino de nuestro señor – Sonrió para sus adentro, había dado en el blanco, solo esperaba con ansias matar a Ren aunque para su mala suerte este no oponía resistencia alguna ¿acaso deseaba morir?"

"- Ti- tienes razón – Inclinó su cabeza – Pero... él me ha demostrado lealtad...y si comete algún error yo misma me encargaré de deshacerme de él – Concluyó la joven provocando asombro no solo en Hero y en el guardia sino también en Ren; ella era muy sumisa, de un carácter amable y a veces demasiado manipulable pero ella había tomado una decisión lo cual transmitía mucha confianza y probaba con toda claridad que ella sería la próxima condesa de aquel territorio"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"- ¿Desea algo? – Preguntó al estar en la presencia de su amo"

"**-**perfecto – Sonrió – Sabría que estarías aquí en cuanto supieses la noticia"

"- ¿entonces? – Preguntó Hao con toda una tranquilidad que solo él sabia mostrar"

"- Creo que ahora que sabes, que Ren fue llevado a Eonia, puede que aun esté con vida, por eso deseo que le entregues un mensaje de mi parte"

"- ¿por qué estas tan seguro que aun esta con vida? – Preguntó con seriedad"

" Créeme, por lo que he visto, ese sujeto aun está con vida, y puede que esa causa sea la de su muerte"

"- Como quieras – Se inclinó y se trató de retirar, no sin antes ser detenido nuevamente por la voz de su amo"

"- Pero antes, necesito que sacrifiques a varios hombres"

Hao no pareció comprender de todo aquel plan de Yord pero algo era seguro, ese sujeto nunca jugaba y peor aun, hasta ahora no había perdido algo que él considerase valioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba abotonando la ultima parte de aquella camisa de mangas largas color blanco con detalles azueles mientras colocaba en sus hombros la capa de color azul. 

Se miró al espejo y solamente quedó con una notable seriedad. Cuando salió de la habitación todos aquellos soldados de casi el mismo uniforme lo miraban como si deseasen matarlo.

"- es como estar en casa – Exclamó sarcásticamente al recordar que la mayoría de sus soldados siempre lo deseaba ver muerto"

"- tal parece que ya estas listo – Hero se acercó a él, no con buenos ojos"

"- lo se – Respondió sin dejar de caminar hacia el frente"

"- no se que has hecho para que ella te perdone la vida, pero no durara mucho – Susurró mientras caminaba a su lado – Ya que varios de nosotros preferimos verte muerto"

"- es una gran novedad – Dijo Ren nuevamente con su notable sarcasmo provocando un disgusto en Hero"

"- Solo un error y podré matarte – Se detuvo frente a una puerta que parecía conducir a una habitación bastante importante"

"- Solo un error y podré desenmascararte – Repitió Ren entrando al lugar"

Era una habitación bastante arreglada con cortinas de un color favorable al igual que la decoración de las paredes, un gran candelabro que colgaba en el techo y se notaba bastante elegante, iluminaba una mesa donde se encontraban varias personas entre ellas la joven de cabellos rosas que de verdad se miraba bien.

Al sentir nuevamente aquella extraña reacción al mirarla, Ren decidió desviar su mirada.

Hero se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia, al igual que Ren aunque todos los presentes (en su mayoría hombres) le miraban con duda, pero varias de la mujeres solamente hablaban de bien parecido que era aquel hombre tan peligroso.

Tamao lo miró y se ruborizó, de verdad se miraba bastante bien y aunque solo se había acostumbrado a mirarlo de colores oscuros, aquel blanco con azul le hacia ver mas apuesto todavía, ese joven era...

"- encantador – Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de la pelirosa"

"- dis- disculpe vizcondesa ? – Preguntó Tamao al ser la mujer a su lado quien le había despejado el pensamiento"

Aquella mujer solo era tres años mayor que Tamao, pero contaba con mas porte y elegancia que la misma.

Tamao era un chica de una estatura un poco mas baja que la que se esperaba para la hija del conde, Tenía cierto infantilismo y le era muy difícil comportarse con ciertos modales aunque la belleza la caracterizaba mucho, pero por obvia razón la vizcondesa de los territorios de Sun, parecía sobrepasar los limites de esa belleza.

Su piel era bastante pálida, parecía muy tersa y sus cabellos de un color amarillo le acentuaban bien, también su cuerpo era bastante proporcionado, algunos pensaban que era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Eonia.

"- Vamos – Sonrió la chica – Cuando nadie nos escuche sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre"

"- Lo- lo se – Sonrió con dificultad la pelirosa, a Tamao le resultaba en ocasiones difícil dejar de tratar a las personas sin formalidades aunque esa joven ha sido una amiga de infancia"

"- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó uno de los condes de otras regiones"

"- Se nos fue informado – Intervino Hero – Que talvez se llegue a un acuerdo con Yord sin seguir con esta guerra, pero... él joven que esta a mi lado y que iba a hacer juzgado tal parece que ha decidido unírsenos"

"- ¡¿Qué! –Intervino otro de los sujetos de una avanzada edad – Su majestad – Miró a la joven con reproche - ¿Sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos? Puede que este sujeto nos traicione"

"- Yo... confió en su palabra... me ha jurado lealtad a mi, no a mis tropas o mi reino"

"- No diga tonterías, ahora en usted cae el reino – Respondió el hombre"

"- Lo que la futura condesa trata de explicar – Se colocó de pie la joven de cabellos dorados – Es que ella no meterá asuntos personales con el trabajo"

"- ¿Personales? – Preguntaron algunos provocando sonrojo por parte de la pelirosa mientras Ren estaba completamente serio aunque miraba la expresión de la joven de cabellos rosas y luego miró a la otra persona que

había tomado la palabra la cual solo le sonrió, provocando cierta sorpresa en él"

"- Habrá otra reunión dentro de algunos días – Informó Hero al despedir a los sujetos que pronto se fueron yendo uno a uno, no sin antes murmurar cierta deficiencias que tendría la nueva condesa"

Tamao se colocó de pie y miró sin querer hacia el joven que parecía estarla observando, se ruborizó de inmediato al recordar que hace solo algunas horas no desea que aquel chico dejara de besarla.

"- ¿Me presentaras? – Preguntó la joven nuevamente haciendo que Tamao saliese de sus pensamientos"

"- S-si – Dijo algo nerviosa – Su nombre, es Ren, y el de ella esa Hing"

Hing rió por lo bajo, a veces Tamao no era muy buena para presentar a las personas.

Pero su mirada se dirigió al chico de cabellos violáceos, este mostró seriedad e hizo una reverencia bastante galante.

"- Increíble que un asesino pueda ser tan educado – Exclamó Hero mientras se acercaba a los tres jóvenes"

"- Tamao, tus relaciones personales pueden ser muy interesantes .- Sonrió con picardía sin despegar la vista de aquel joven"

"- E-este...yo... – De un momento a otro, Tamao se había puesto mas nerviosa que lo que era usual y la razón era la mirada de aquel chico , solo lo hacia por unos segundos y a ella la agitaba demasiado"

"- Dime, ¿sería posible que él visitará mis...dominios? – Preguntó Hing de una manera bastante atrevida"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tamao"

"- Él está bajo tus ordenes, así que... "

"- ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir al entender a lo que se refería Hing, pero aquella reacción causo que todos la miraran bastante extrañados. Al saber lo que había hecho solamente se ruborizó e inclinó su cabeza – E- es decir...él...tiene que escoger"

No entendía porque, pero aquella forma en que Hing trataba a los súbditos era demasiado cruel para Tamao y esa sensibilidad todos los demás la tomaban como debilidad por parte de ella.

Ren se giró y comenzaba a retirarse sin decir alguna palabra.

"- Espera – Habló Hing pero pareció no escuchar"

"- ¿Ren? – Preguntó Tamao por lo bajo al no entender su reacción, pero aquel susurró fue suficiente para detener el paso del joven"

"- No tengo porque salir de este sitio, solamente ofrecí mi lealtad hacia a ti – Exclamó sin voltearse – Debo decir que la oferta de la vizcondesa es tentadora, pero no estoy jugando – Terminando esto se retiró dejando a Hing bastante impresionada"

"- Lo- lo siento entonces – Tamao se inclinó ante tal falta de respeto por parte de Ren aunque...el que él se negara ante la "oferta" de la vizcondesa le hacia sentir mas tranquilidad"

"- No importa – Sonrió Hing – Ya que los retos son mas atractivos cuando de verdad son difíciles"

Tamao trató de sonreír aunque era una sonrisa forzada y la razón era, que a veces la vizcondesa Hing parecía demasiado atrevida con los hombres y... conociéndola, Ren no estaría del todo tranquilo en aquel sitio, pero... aquello no debía importarle ¿verdad?

CONTINUARA...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_N/a: bueno, bueno lo hice mas largo y trataré de publicar rápido el otro Cáp. de fic, ya que... como que he cambiado ciertos papelitos hehehe me encanta ver a Ren celosito pero... Tamao celosa pues... lo intentare heheh_

_**, reviews:**_

_**ALEXITA MALFOY: si, pobrecita Tamao pero... a mi me gusta como la estoy agarrando hehehe, te agradezco tu opinión y me halaga que digas que tengo algo de don para escribir, espero y este cap sea de tu amyor agrado.**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: hehe hoy si traté de actualizar algo rapido, disculpa por las anteriores tardanzas, ahora que estoy de choto tratare de actualizar mas rapido y siii a mi tambien no me gusta que el romanticismo llegue de golpe aunque ya esta apareciendo en el mio heheh ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: puyaa es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan bonito puyaa de verdad te lo agradezco gracias por levantarme los animos heheh de verdad eres una niña muy amable y te agradezco el poyo que le tienes a mi fic, espero este cap te guste tambien.**_

_**MAYI: Mi siiisss te agradezco por leer mis locurasm espero con ansias tu proximo cap ojala no tardes y lo hagas mas largo si?', bueno espero y que todo te salga bien **_

_**DIOSA DE DIOSES: en serio?' pues que chivo que seas fanatica mucho gusto me gusta conocer a las personas que les agrada la parejita ojala este fic sea de tu mayor agrado, yo tambien estoy loca por estos dos hehehe. Ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**JANNETH: me halaga lo des reviews te dedico el cap, se que no es mucho pero como no se donde vives hehehe pues te dedico el cap como regalito por tu graduación muchas felicidades he?**_

_**SHADOW: hehhe pues eso quería hacer, impactar con Hero hehehe , puya sigue con tu fic que sabes que lo espero con ansias y aparécete de vez en cuando al msn ya hasta se te extraña hehehe, puya ojala que este cap sea de tu agrado que tu eres de esas personas que no quisiera defraudar con este fic.**_


	12. La tregua

Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

_Cáp.12: La tregua._

Miró su reflejo por los cristales de aquella ventana en su habitación. La luz baja del sol anunciaba que pronto anochecería.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y en uno de esos pensamientos llevó instintivamente dos dedos a su labio inferior.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, obligándola a bajar rápidamente su mano y sonrojarse debido a las imágenes de su cabeza"

"- Na-nana – Exclamó tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, pero aquel nerviosismo volvió a ella cuando vio bajo el marco de la puerta, al joven que hasta algunas horas ocupaba por completo su cabeza"

"- ¿Hmm? – Miró a la joven para luego girar un poco y percatarse de la presencia del chico – Pues parece que esta muy pensativa"

Ren estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Se notaba perfectamente que él estaba mas atento de lo que aparentaba.

La pelirosa sonrió de manera forzada y giró para mirar nuevamente su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

"- ¿Por qué él siempre está con usted? – Preguntó la mujer de una manera algo molesta al notar como Ren seguía a todas partes a la joven, aunque ella no había dicho esa pregunta con el efecto de causar incomodidad en la joven, pero lo había logrado"

"- Es...que e-él..."

"- Personalmente debo percatarme del estado de mi "señora" – Se adelantó Ren, acentuando la ultima palabra y ese tono solo lo utilizó al ver como aquella mujer no dejaba de mandarle miradas asesinas"

Tamao calló y se sonrojó levemente; aquello era cierto, él parecía no perderla de vista y pudo notarlo cuando se dirigía a algunas clases con su tutor, y el joven de cabellos violáceos no se retiraba del sitio.

"- Lo único que ha logrado... es distraerme – Susurró la joven al recordar que en todas sus clases lo miraba de vez en cuando, solo para colocarse en una situación bastante vergonzosa"

"- ¿Distraerla? – Preguntó la mujer al escuchar a la joven"

"- Ah... es decir, ¿ no la distrae todo este ajetreo, porque... a mi si, es decir... no tengo tiempo para descansar – Sonrió con dificultad"

"- Tiene mucha razón pero... es mas que obvio que alguien vino a estorbar y a arruinar todo lo que se tenía planeado – Exclamó tirando una clara indirecta al chico para luego hacer una reverencia ante la dama y retirarse"

Tamao suspiró y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana.

"- Tal parece que tenías muchas responsabilidades, antes de que llegara – Exclamó provocando escalofríos en la joven ya que se había olvidado que él aun estaba dentro de la habitación"

"- S-si...eso...parece – Dijo mirándolo por la altura del hombro"

Ren notó aquella mirada y también se dio cuenta del porque la joven lo observaba de esa manera, aunque lo mejor era fingir un poco.

"- Me he dado cuenta que estas muy pendiente de mis movimientos"

La joven se paralizó un poco pero dijo una respuesta rápida.

"- Supongo que debías esperar eso, ya que no es normal que alguien me siga a todas partes"

"- Tus problemas serán mayores, ¿crees poder con todo este territorio, tal parece que no eres muy buena en relaciones publicas y menos en modales – Recordó algunas cosas"

Ella se indignó un poco y se puso de pie rápidamente para mirarlo, no con furia mas bien con cierto resentimiento.

"- No tienes porque juzgarme de esa manera, si yo te juzgara te aseguro saldrías perdiendo"

Ren se sorprendió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

"- Tal parece que tienes "algo" de carácter"

"- Se me obliga a sacarlo ya que nadie confía en que... pueda lograr esto – Inclinó un poco su cabeza"

El joven de ojos dorados quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar aquella faceta tan cambiante.

Suspiró y decidió acercarse hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

Tamao sintió su cercanía así que levantó su vista solo para sonrojarse al notarlo tan cerca – Demasiado para su propio control - aunque aquello fue interrumpido por un ruido rápido al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

"- ¿Interrumpí algo? – Preguntó de un notable mal humor"

"- No-no, nada Hero – Respondió nerviosamente y alejándose de aquel chico que la hacia comportarse de manera extraña"

Ren se dirigió a la joven he hizo una reverencia para salir del sitio aunque Hero detuvo su pasó al colocar su brazo al frente del chico.

"- Su majestad, ¿Acaso este idiota trataba de hacerle algún daño? – Preguntó solo queriendo aprovechar tan solo una oportunidad"

"- No, él..."

"- Créeme – Interrumpió Ren a la pelirosa, pero aun así miraba al frente no a Hero – Si hubiese podido hace bastante ella hubiera muerto pero... creo que ella sabe muy bien de que puedo ser capaz de mucho... – La miró por la altura del hombro provocando en ella mas nerviosismo – Aunque deberías pensar bien, que si alguien es un traidor es mucho mas escoria que tu propio enemigo, del que esperas hasta la muerte de su parte"

Sin encontrar una respuesta mas que la de maldecir al chico, Ren siguió su camino y Hero dejó que pasara solo para cerrar de un golpe aquella puerta.

"- ¡No la comprendo! – Dijo molesto aunque trató de mantener su cordura - ¡¿Por qué no deja que me encargue de él!"

"- él... esta bajo mis ordenes – Dijo con calma al ver el estado de Hero"

"- ¿Es que acaso no lo ha escuchado, si pudiera él podría lastimarla"

"- Pero... aunque..."

"- ¿Acaso perdona así como así al responsable de la muerte de nuestro conde? – Preguntó dando en el blanco, y provocando un dolor mas en la chica"

"- Yo... no lo he perdonado... pero tampoco puedo quitarle la vida... no soy capaz...además... él no me ha hecho daño"

"- ¿Deseas mas daño? – Preguntó Hero"

Tamao se dejó caer en uno de los muebles de su habitación, estaba de verdad confundida, de verdad tenía que matarlo pero... no se atrevía a dar semejante orden aunque su padre solía ser así, pero ese sujeto se lo merecía verdad? Él era un asesino, se encargo de terminar con la vida de su padre.

"- No... no puedo hacerlo – Se dejó vencer ante su cabeza...¿acaso era su cabeza la que le hablaba?"

"- Entonces déjame hacerlo – Pidió él mostrando dulzura en su rostro y tomando las manos de la joven provocando un sonrojo en ella"

"- No... – Respondió desviando su mirada, no podía mantenerla mucho tiempo cuando él se encontraba de esa manera y era que aquel joven contaba con todo el cariño de ella – He dado una orden, si él comete alguna falta, entonces...yo misma me encargare de eliminarlo"

Hero mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas que simplemente la joven solo atinaba a interpretar como la de alguien de muy buen corazón aunque el chico tenía sus propias intenciones. Se levantó y halando a la joven hizo que esta se pusiese de pie, este esperó para luego intentar acercarse mas a ella, pero la joven solo decidió desviar su cabeza.

"- Lo siento – Dijo Hero fingiendo cierta culpabilidad – Me he dejado llevar"

Tamao solo lo miró con sorpresa, pensó en como podía haberse negado a algo que esperó durante mucho tiempo, siempre deseó algún movimiento por parte de él y ahora parecía rechazarlo.

"- N-no... – Exclamó sonrojada – Solo... estoy algo cansada..."

"- Si, como ordene – Decidió retirarse no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mano provocando que Tamao se sobresaltase un poco debido a su poco control, solo atinaba a comparar aquel beso con el del joven de cabellos violáceos; y su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad...al resignarse de que el contacto de aquel asesino, era mas agradable que el de la persona que ella afirmaba amar"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**L**a sala principal, un lugar bastante amplio iluminado por un candelabro colgado de el techo en el centro de aquel sitio.

Sonrió para sus adentros con cierta ironía al terminar en un lugar mas "alegre" del que solía vivir, o mas bien lo que solía conocer.

"- ¿Impresionado por la arquitectura del palacio? – Preguntó una voz lo cual lo obligó a girar"

"- Supongo que eres buena para sorprender a las personas – Exclamó con frialdad"

"- Tus modales hacia una dama no son los ideales, así nunca conseguirás a una mujer – Sonrió acercándose a él"

"- Créame – Comenzó a hablar con formalidades ya que ella lo pedía – He conseguido mas mujeres de las que desearía"

"- De eso no tengo ninguna duda – Sonrió"

"- Le aseguro que el sentido de mis palabras no es en relación a las que usted utiliza – Exclamó Ren con seriedad y claridad"

"- Oh ¿en serio, la verdad pensaba que era experto en el tema"

"- Pues pensó mal – Respondió con sequedad y naturalidad"

La joven se acercó a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro aunque decidió susurra algo al oído.

"- Soy muy experta en el tema, si gusta puedo enseñarle, por lo menos a besar"

Ren sonrió, no era la primera vez que se le daba una proposición indecorosa.

"- Debería escucharme cuando digo... – Susurró de la misma manera que ella – que he besado muchas veces pero hace poco besé a una chiquilla por tratar de callarla, si me mostrará algo, no deje que su alumno la supere"

La joven se separó, y le sonrió.

"- Puedes llamarme Hing

"- A él puede nombrarlo como un simple asesino, su majestad – Interrumpió Hero al encontrarse con ellos cuando bajaba las escaleras"

"- Es muy oportuno ¿no capitán? – Exclamó la joven con una sonrisa radiante aunque por obvia razón estaba algo molesta por la interrupción"

"- Es verdad – Ren mostró una sonrisa bastante irónica – pero, yo soy algo famoso por mi trabajo, pero creo que la profesión de traidor aun no se le reconoce a nadie – se volvió un poco a la vizconde cuando miró la expresión en el rostro de aquel chico – Con su permiso"

"- Espera... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó la joven algo desconforme con tal indirecta, no estaba segura pero al ver la reacción de Hero... sacó sus conclusiones"

Ren la miró con seriedad.

"- Veo que no es tan distraída como la condesa"

"- ¡Tu, insolente, ¿cómo te atreves? – Hero perdió por completo la paciencia y desenvaino su arma"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Ren fingiendo cierta ingenuidad con respecto al tema, sin ninguna sola expresión en su rostro, era la posición fría y hasta en algunos momentos intimidante"

"- Exijo saber una respuesta lógica a lo que ocurre – Dijo molesta al ver que Hero no bajaba su arma, una gran falta de respeto de su parte y mas aun extraña ya que en todos estos años, aquel joven solo demostraba lealtad y obediencia a sus superiores"

"- él es un asesino, ¡¿cómo se le puede perdonar la muerte del conde!"

"- Debes obedecer, la decisión la tomó la futura condesa, nada se puede hacer ante ello – Respondió Hing con toda calma y elegancia haciendo que Hero entrara en razón haciendo una reverencia rápidamente y retirándose de mal humor"

La joven suspiró y se preocupó un poco por todo lo que ocurría, pero luego dirigió su vista al joven de cabellos violáceos.

"- Muy bien, ahora explícame todo – Dijo algo insegura, ella no era para nada una persona fácil de engañar, y nunca vio alguna falta en Hero, pero justa mente se ponía nervioso por unas palabras de ese joven...aunque no podida dudar que aquel joven era un asesino y podía llegar a mentir, pero necesitaba saber una explicación lógica; además el interés que ella mostraba para con él era mas bien físico, y aquello debía admitirlo"

Ren no respondió y como si aquello no importase decidió retirarse.

"- Necesito que me respondas – Pidió con mas seriedad"

El joven solamente siguió su camino provocando que la joven le hablase en un tono mas serio.

"- ¿Acaso no piensas obedecerme?"

Detuvo su paso de inmediato y respondió ante aquello con todo frialdad.

"- Yo no he jurado obedecer a nadie mas que no sea ella"

"- Eso lo se – Comenzó a sonreír – Pero si esto es algo que pueda dañarla, debes confiar en mi"

"- Si ella no es capaz de hacer esto por si sola, no merece estar al mando y pagara por ello"

"- Eres capaz de no ayudarla en eso? – Preguntó algo indignada"

"- No mal interpretes, si se requiere tendré que protegerla pero debe aprender a no dejarse llevar por amabilidad y pensar mas fríamente las cosas"

Hing rió por lo bajo.

"- Entonces te darás cuenta que le costará mucho trabajo asimilarlo"

Ren quedó pensativo por un segundo y en señal de respuesta suspiró, aquello no era mas que la verdad, esa joven fue capaz de ayudarlo aun cuando esta sabía por completo la verdad...su verdad.

"- ¿Y bien?"

"- Si eres tan lista, estoy seguro que lo descubrirás, por lo demás no te preocupes por ella, he dado mi palabra y la protegeré pase lo que pase"

El chico se retiró, dejando a la joven bastante inconforme, pero aun así, bastante interesada en él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0k0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hao junto a varios hombres subió a su caballo.

"- Sabes muy bien lo que ha dicho Yord, ustedes solo hagan su trabajo ya que el que no actué de acuerdo al plan Morirá".

Los hombres levantaron sus armas en señal de comprender aquello. Se dispusieron a cabalgar directamente a Eonia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las luces de todo el palacio estaban mas deslumbrantes esa noche , varias personas estaban en aquel lugar, todo tendría que salir bien.

Desde su habitación podía apreciar a los invitados que llegaban insistentemente, aquella reunión era de los gobernantes mas cercanos.

La joven de cabellos rosas traía puesto un vestido de un color celeste claro con mangas caídas que dejaban desnudos sus hombros acompañada con un poco de rubor y maquillaje en los labios.

"- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Giró indignada al percatarse de Hing, quien entraba a su habitación"

Ella llevaba un vestido verde con detalles amarillos, sin mangas mostrando un cierto escote, era ajustado y se notaba un moño en su cabello que dejaba algunos mechones largos caer en sus hombros.

"- ¿Cómo pude que? – Preguntó de la manera mas inocente"

"- Habías dicho que solo era una reunión – Exclamó algo enfadada aunque aquella expresión en su cara se notaba infantil"

"- Es un reunión – Respondió mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo"

"- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó aun mas molesta – Este es un baile"

"- Claro, es una "reunión" por tu regreso – Sonrió maquinadoramente"

"- Hing, solo aprovechas la ocasión"

La joven vizcondesa mostró malicia en su sonrisa mientras cubría un poco su boca con la mano y reía con toda picardía.

Tamao suspiró ante aquello, Hing no cambiara aquella manera de ser.

"- Vamos, has estado muy tensa, un pequeño baile puede hacer una diferencia"

"- Pero..."

"- Nada – Interrumpió Hing – Esta idea no solo fue mia, también Hero me aconsejo invitar a los demás representantes de la región para hacer esto mas ameno"

"- ¿Hero? – Preguntó asombrada ya que nunca lo hubiese esperado de él"

"- Talvez puedas bailar con él – Sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella provocando cierto sonrojo en la joven"

Tamao presionó ambas manos, de verdad ella deseaba una pieza de baile con aquel chico aunque sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Hing tomó nuevamente la palabra.

"- Mientras tanto, esta será mi oportunidad para poder conocer a Ren mas a fondo – Exclamó colocando su dedo en su barbilla"

De pronto no supo porque pero aquel comentario le pareció algo molesto.

"- ¿Po-porque alguien desearía bailar con...él? – Estaba algo molesta aunque mas bien no era con el chico en sí, era aquel comentario de la joven"

"- Por el tono de tu vos... pareciera que desearías bailar con él en vez de Hero"

Tamao se sorprendió un poco y decidió girar y mirarse en el espejo.

"- N-no... claro que no... solo fue un pensamiento – Exclamó bastante tímida aunque no podía negar que aquella idea se había cruzado por su mente"

Hing la miró por varios segundos y decidió no pensar mas en ello, solamente decidió salir de la habitación rumbo a aquel salón junto a la joven.

Iban sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la pelirosa se acercó a la perilla para abrir la puerta.

"- Por cierto... – Susurró deteniendo el paso de la joven"

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Tamao"

"- Hace algunas horas... hablé con tu joven "cuidador" – Acentuó un poco la palabra para reírse un poco – Al mismo tiempo me encontré con Hero y estos dijeron..."

La puerta del salón se abrió de presto.

"- Señoritas, pasen por favor – Interrumpió el hombre de traje formal"

Ambas jóvenes hicieron reverencia y optaron por entrar.

"¿ Que decías? – Preguntó nuevamente la pelirosa"

"- Hablamos después – Sonrió comenzando a saludar a los invitados"

Tamao suspiró y decidió hacer lo mismo, esas fiestas de ninguna manera solían agradarles y ella no era muy buena en aquellas relaciones pero tenía que soportarlo.

Durante una hora estuvo tratando de aclarar cierta hostilidad de algunos invitados en cuanto a su decisión de no condenar a muerte a aquel joven, también pudo bailar con varios de los hombres que gentilmente se ofrecían aunque ella se notaba algo torpe en ello.

En varias ocasiones se vio mirando hacia ambos lados buscando a Hero, pero este no aparecía aunque también se preguntó por otra persona pero trató de no prestar atención.

Cansada y sin nada que hacer decidió salir de aquel sitio dirigiéndose a las afueras de el palacio con cierto cuidado ya que Hing no la dejaría si se llegaba a percatar de ello.

Todos estaban a dentro pero ella parecía no estar tan de humor y aunque las intenciones de Hing eran para el beneficio propio, agradecía el hecho que deseara distraerla.

Suspiró al sentirse atrapada en su propio mundo.

Se disculpó con algunos guardias a la entrada del lugar y se dirigió a los jardines delanteros en la parte mas alejada, caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en una banca.

Miró nuevamente aquellas luces y el sonido de música a la lejanía, pero algo la distrajo completamente de aquel sitio, miró por algunos arbustos como alguien se hacia paso entre ellos mirando hacia el horizonte.

Al percatarse de la identidad de esa persona decidió esconderse tras un árbol.

"- No es muy elegante espiar a los demás – Exclamó el joven de espaldas a ella"

Tamao se sorprendió, casi caía al piso cuando tropezó aunque pudo sostenerse bien sujetándose un poco de aquel tronco.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que aquel chico tenía razón.

"- ¿La fiesta no es de su agrado? – Preguntó girándose a ella y mostrando su típica seriedad"

La joven estaba aun sonrojada, miró el piso y decidió permanecer aun junto a aquel árbol.

"- Un poco... – Susurró"

"- Parece que el plan de la vizcondesa no funcionó"

"- Pues... ella estaba muy insistente, además pensé que estarías a dentro – Exclamó con calma"

"- Esa clase de lugares no son de mi agrado"

"- Tampoco los míos"

Ren la miró por un segundo provocando que la joven se percatara de ello.

"- o-ocurre algo?"

"- Aun no me cabe la idea que una persona como tu gobierne este sitio"

"- Esa es una falta de respeto – Protestó con cierta calma"

"- Puede ser, aunque por lo que he visto no eres muy buena para actos en publico"

"- E-eso no es verdad! – Dijo acercándose a él"

Ren cerró sus ojos y metió ambas manos en su bolsillo, aun portaba aquel traje blanco con detalles azules mientras apartaba un poco su capa.

"- Puedes tomarlo con calma, puede ser que pueda equivocarme, aunque... – entreabrió sus ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirosa – Hasta ahora no me he equivocado en nada"

"- ¿Qué me dices de matar a los demás? – Preguntó un poco dolida recordando cosas que deseaba desaparecieran de su mente"

"- Eso es algo por lo que tendré que pagar, mas sin embargo no ha sido algo que deseara hacer"

Tamao desvió su mirada hacia el piso, quería deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de rencor, pero no podía en lo absoluto, aunque en situaciones extrañas parecía olvidarlo por completo, no sabía como pero se olvidaba en odiarlo.

Ren la miró por algunos segundos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"- Todo se te tornará aun mas difícil, solo espero no confundas lo que sientes y puedas mirar a tu alrededor"

"- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó aunque su rostro denotaba cierta tristeza"

"- Me refiero al idiota capitán de tus tropas – Exclamó mostrando cierta molestia"

"- Su nombre es Hero –Dijo haciendo un puchero que Ren pudo notarlo muy gracioso, por lo menos la distraería un rato"

"- ¿ Así? – Preguntó en forma de burla aunque su rostro no expresaba tal cosa – Supongo que aun no bailas con él, además talvez no puedas danzar - Agregó no sabiendo que había acertado"

Tamao se ruborizó un poco.

"- Pu-pues... No es algo que... – Calló, ella no podía decir algo tan despectivo, se ruborizó nuevamente por ello"

Ren por su parte cerró sus ojos y se acercó, la tomó de la cintura mientras con su otra mano tomaba la de ella.

"- ¿Qué-que... – Se había sonrojado totalmente y no pudo concluir su tartamudeo"

"- Entonces pruébame lo contrario – Exclamó seriamente"

"- N-no... tu.. qui-quiero decir...yo... – Lo único que su cabeza decía era el empujarlo pero su cuerpo no respondía"

Ren la miró detenidamente esperando una respuesta clara por parte de ella, mas la joven no hizo mas que pasar saliva por su garganta e inclinar su cabeza escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

"- ¿Una tregua? – Preguntó él sin inmutarse captando toda la atención de la joven, esta no respondió lo cual el joven aprovechó para acercarla mas a él

y comenzar a moverse junto a ella escuchando la música a la lejanía. Tamao se sorprendía el no haberlo pisado durante esos minutos en los cuales bailaron en silencio, ese chico se movía muy elegante no parecía que a él no le gustasen esas fiestas, aunque volvió a la realidad al sentir como de pronto el chico dejó de hacer presión en su cintura deteniendo aquel baile- Supongo que me acabas de demostrar lo contrario..."

Tamao entrecerró sus ojos y presionó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de aquel chico.

"- ¿Temporal? – Preguntó ocultando sus ojos de la fuerte mirada de él"

"- ¿Ah?"

"- Una tregua...temporal – Pidió la joven lo cual hizo acercarse a él mucho mas"

Ren solamente correspondió aquello siguiendo aquella danza que había comenzado.

Mientras tanto la joven decidió colocar ambas manos en el pecho de este hundiendo su rostro en él.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo, pero trató de confundir a su propia mente diciéndose a si misma que era solo una tregua temporal.

"- La tregua la estas tomando en serio – Exclamó sin tono en especial al sentir a la joven tan cerca"

"- Lo- lo mismo digo... – Susurró sin levantar su mirada al sentir como el joven colocaba ambas manos en su cintura"

Ren no se sentía demasiado cómodo, su cuerpo reaccionaba con aquella cercanía provocando una cierta debilidad, la única razón por la que decidió acceder a esto fue al verla tan triste, aquello lo hacia sentir peor, así que tenía que soportar lo que sucedía en ese momento, aunque en sí, no era el calor de ella lo que le hacia sentir aquella incomodidad, era sus propias reacciones sabiendo que aquello podría ser peligroso, además había salido esperando algo importante.

Se detuvo de presto al recordar el porque estaba afuera haciendo que la joven lo mirase con confusión.

"- E-entonces... ¿Así termina la tregua? – Preguntó con cierta desilusión"

Ren se acercó aun mas a ella estrechándola con cierta fuerza.

"- Antes que termine... – Susurró al oído de ella provocándole escalofríos – déjame decirte que eres inexperta en demasiadas cosas, y supongo que tu trabajo con este lugar puede ser que falle, no debes confiar mucho en quien te rodea".

Tamao se sonrojó, notó aquellas palabras como burlas pero aun así no se movió de la posición en la que estaba, aunque no sabía porque de pronto ese joven decía tantas cosas que ella en ese instante solo deseaba olvidar.

"- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó pensando en deshacerse de aquella cercanía"

Él no respondió, solamente la acercó un poco mas hasta juntar nuevamente sus labios; abriendo enormemente sus ojos, la joven quedó algo paralizada aunque poco a poco dejó de hacer puño sus manos hasta dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara solo.

Ella pudo notarlo en ese instante, a ambos les gustaba la cercanía del otro pero... ¿por qué, también pudo sentir cierta confusión en él.

Dejó de pensar en ello, después de todo solo era un segundo de tregua... nadie recordaría lo que sucedió y esa era la mejor respuesta para la confusión.

Se separó al notar que el beso se estaba profundizando, soltando de aquel fuerte agarre por el cual tenía a la joven.

Tamao suspiró un poco al haber quedado sin aire mas él parecía completamente normal.

Ren dio un paso hacia atrás y su cara se tornó de presto en una muy fría; con aquella expresión, la pelirosa daba por terminada aquella tregua aunque una parte de ella no deseaba que aquello se olvidase y tampoco deseaba admitir que en una parte de ella deseaba que aquel chico no le volviese a mirar de esa manera.

De pronto se escucharon pisadas de caballos, se hacían paso hasta pasar junto a aquel jardín, se podía notar claramente a los sujetos.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de el destino de estos, el palacio.

"- No creí que ese estúpido fuese capaz... – Ren Susurró pero la joven también pudo percatarse de sus palabras"

Tamao pudo observar un caballo de un color café oscuro y notar a su jinete.

"¿Qué hace el maldito de Hao aquí? – Interrumpió Ren haciendo aquella pregunta en voz alta"

**CONTINUARA...**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Lo sientooo, siento la tardanza pero... ¿pueden creer que me olvidé en actualizar, es que he estado averiguando ciertas cosas, por que mis vacaciones ya van a terminar y pues se me escapó este cap.**_

_**TAMAO RAVEN: muchas gracias por tu opinion con respecto al fic, y sobre el fic de 43 caps? Como olvidarlo? Si esa babosada la estuve pensando por mas de tres meses, yo escribi una versión en mis libretas y lo digite de otra manera hahaha he hize mas de 43 caps, pero como eran demasiados decidí declarar el cap final el 43, osea que hay mas caps antes de el que puse en el 43 pero bueno hehe gracias por tu comentarios con respecto al otro fic de verdad es un gran apoyo para mi, disculpa por la tardanza.**_

_**SHADOW: hehe si pero sabes? Me agrada la vizcondesa porque siento que es picara ¿no te parece que será divertido? Heheh naaa, solo espero que este cao te guste y disculpas por la tardanza.**_

_**TAMACHAN: si... el besito, mira que hay he, yo avisé que el fic iba estar algo subidito (lo digo por las cosas que quiero poner mas adelante) pero nada de lemon, solo puras...insinuaciones, gracias por tu comentario ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**DIOSA DE DIOSES: muchas gracias por tus intenciones y tus comentarios a mi fic, espero que este cap sea de tu mas agrado y disculpas por la tardanza hehe.**_

_**ANDREA NEFISTO: bueno me encanta cuando Ren dice sarcasmos ¿y que mejor que se tiren indirectas con Hero, por lo de los celitos con anna eso si me da risa pero bueno cada quien por su amado no? Ojala este cap te guste.**_

_**ALEXITA MALFOY: ¿ que escribo bien? Naaa hombre, me lo voy a empezar a creer, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario espero no haber tardado mucho (¬¬ a ja si claro) y que este cap sea de tu agrado.**_

_**JANNETH: ¡¡FELICIDADES! Aunque eso de llorar, bueno cuando me gradué la verdad solo sentía felicidad de ya no acercarme al colegio pero bueno hay personas mas sensibles ¿no, con respecto al fic te agradezco tus comentarios espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.**_

_**KIREI SACTUARY: hay si llegas a escribir como yo solo haras locuras ,hahaha, pero me halaga y me apena que me tomes de modelo en eso, aunque te agradezco el gesto, ojala mi cap te guste.**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: naaa, esta cosa no me queda bonita, ustedes ven bonito el fic, aunque yo sienta que no se escribir bien, y en verdad agradezco muchísimo el gesto pero... me dio risa lo del refrigerador, yo tengo una frase pero es cuando me preguntan ¿sabes cocinar? Yo siempre respondo, naaa para nada, es mas hasta la azucarada me queda salada hehehe, ¿hiciste un fic? ¿de que se trataba? ¿por qué no lo publicas, a mi me gusta mas leer fics que hacerlos espero algun día leer el tuyo.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: hehe a ti te gusta dar abrazitos no, bueno chica kawaiosa (hahah no puedo evitarlo esa palabra me gustó ) bueno si pondre celosos a ambos y sii hay otro besito (y otros que vienen) que cursi estoy haciendo este fic, pero es un universo alterno ¿verdad, ¿qué mate a hero? Hm... tengo planes a para ese chico del diablo, ¡¿QUÉ SOY UNA CALIENTE! Mira cuando leí eso, me reia como loca frente al monitor nadie me habia dicho, eso hahahaha, no soy caliente, solo escribo cosas pasaditas pero nada grave he? Hahaha, ojala que el cap te guste.**_

_**MAYI: mi sis, tu siempre apoyo me reconforta y lo sabes,¿estas enferma? (como ha pasado tanto tiempo espero que no) aaaa no ¬¬ que dejes de escribir eso si que noooo, sigue con tu fic que esta buenoo , haha lo del besito, fue al cursi, y raro pero sabes? Ya era hora , como nunca he escrito un fic asi lo estoy intentando aunque la personalidad de Ren no es aun muy accesible, cuidate mi sis y espero que el cap te guste.**_


	13. Una ultima alternativa

Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

_Cáp.13: Una ultima alternativa._

De pronto se escucharon pisadas de caballos; se hacían paso hasta pasar junto a ese jardín, se podía notar claramente a los sujetos.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de el destino de estos, el palacio.

"- No creí que ese estúpido fuese capaz... – Ren Susurró pero la joven también pudo percatarse de sus palabras"

Tamao pudo observar un caballo de un color café oscuro y notar a su jinete.

"¿Qué hace el maldito de Hao aquí? – Interrumpió Ren haciendo aquella pregunta en voz alta"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0

"**- **¡Señor! – Entró rápidamente a la habitación, saludando a su superior – Los hombres de Yord están aquí"

El joven sonrió al saber que su plan había salido a la perfección, él había recibido un mensaje de Yord, comentándole sobre lo que sus hombres harían, esta vez tendría que aprovechar en deshacerse de aquel sujeto de una vez.

"- No hay tiempo que perder – Sonrió - ¿Dónde se encuentra su majestad?"

"- Se supone que estaría en el baile, señor – Exclamó el guardia que era

uno de los aliados de Hero"

"- Ya saben lo que deben hacer y por todos los medios traten de llevarla con esos sujetos, así la podrán relacionar con ellos"

"- Como ordene – Respondió y rápidamente se retiró del lugar"

Aquel joven solo observaba el panorama desde la torre mas alta del lugar mientras sonreía.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O00O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"- ¡Han venido a atacarnos! – Gritó uno de los guardias"

Los invitados estaban totalmente alterados por aquella invasión tan sorpresiva, todos quedaron en sus lugares pero pensando como salir del sitio ilesos.

"- ¡ calla! – Gritó Hing al ver que algunos guardias en vez de ayudar asustaban a las personas - Trata de no hablar mas"

"- Pero... vizcondesa..."

"- Es una orden! – Exclamó con rudeza"

"- Como...usted diga – Respondió no muy contento"

"- Por cierto... ¿Dónde está la condesa?"

"- ¡¿Qué! ¿No esta con usted? – Preguntó alterado ya que el plan se había desmoronado al escuchar eso"

"- Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando – Dijo hostilmente aquella joven - ¡Búsquenla de inmediato!"

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con aquella orden. El joven guardia hizo una pequeña señal a los demás- claro omitiendo a los que le eran fieles a la condesa – y trataron de buscarla a toda costa.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"- Pe-pero... ¿qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó sin comprender, al ver como algunos soldados peleaban con aquellos intrusos"

Ren haló a la joven hacia él, colocándose atrás de un árbol.

"- Trata de no hacer esos disparates, pueden escucharte"

Tamao asintió levemente, y volvió su vista hacia el palacio.

"- ...¿por qué? – Se preguntó en un susurro"

"- Porque el idiota de Yord puede que planee todo esto, piénsalo bien, él no puede hacer esto solo, debes abrir mas los ojos y darte cuenta que aquí existe alguien mas"

Se impresionó un poco con aquellas palabras pero quedó en silencio y completamente pensativa.

"- Es obvio que aun asesino no puedas creerle – Exclamó mirando hacia el mismo lugar que la chica"

La pelirosa le miró por un segundo y se sonrojó levemente, aunque desvió rápidamente su vista hacia el palacio.

"- Ti-tienes razón, no puedes creer en un asesino"

"- Tu propia confianza se nota – Exclamó sarcásticamente al darse cuenta que ni ella misma creía en sus palabras"

Desvió su vista completamente sonrojada, tratando de aparentar no haberle tomado importancia a semejantes palabras.

Ren miraba fijamente a los sujetos, y luego pudo observar algunos guardias del palacio sin tratar de hacer nada ante tal invasión.

"- Sabia que ese idiota estaba detrás de todo"

"- ¿Qué? – Tamao no comprendía a que se refería Ren exactamente pero su atención fue acaparada completamente al ver como varios de los gobernantes de las regiones vecinas salían del palacio, acompañados de Hero"

Ella no pudo esconder aquella sonrisa de su rostro al ver a ese joven lo que provocó en Ren una molestia notable.

"- No puedo creer lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser – Trató de controlar aquel sentimiento... lo extraño era que no era una molestia común así que trató de explicarse a si mismo que era solamente al ver la ingenuidad con la que la chica trataba los asuntos"

"- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel? – Exclamó por lo bajo algo ofendida, tratando de comprender el repentino enojo del joven"

"- ¡Exijo saber que hacen en este lugar! – Gritó Hero captando la atención de todos cuando se dirigió a los soldados de vestimentas negras mientras detenía a su propia tropa"

"- ¡Solo cumplimos ordenes de nuestro líder! – Respondió Hao quien se adelantó para poder conversar con el capitán de aquella región"

"- ¿Su líder? – Preguntó Hero fingiendo cierta inocencia"

"- Solo hemos venido a terminar este asunto – Respondió Hao de muy mal humor al tener que seguir una actuación que fue exigida por Yord"

"- ¿Es obra de Yord?"

"- Nada de eso, esto es obra de uno de sus propios aliados, uno muy fuerte"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ren dedujo de inmediato a que se refería ese chico; desenvainó su arma lentamente.

"- ¿Qué...haces?"

"- Cuando te de una señal, trata de acercarte hacia los gobernantes, por nada vayas abrir tu boca, esto es una trampa para ti"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tamao incrédula al ver al joven colocarse de píe"

"- Solo has lo que digo – Exigió con autoridad haciendo asentir a la joven de inmediato"

"- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hero saboreando el momento"

"- Su propia gobernante, es decir la futura condesa"

Todos escucharon atónitos aquella noticia, con ello, empezaban a murmurar que talvez aquella acusación era cierta, ya que la condesa no quiso matar al gran asesino.

Tamao quedó sin palabras ante aquella acusación tan grotesca mientras miraba que Ren solo asentía con su cabeza y sin hacer algún pretexto se acercó por atrás hacia los invitados de aquella reunión, haciendo exactamente lo que él le dijo.

"- Puede que sea verdad – Exclamó Hero por lo alto fingiendo impresión - ¡Quizás ella no debería gobernar este sitio!"

Las demás personalidades estaban algo pensativas y con cierto temor de la susodicha traición por parte de la futura condesa.

"- ¡¿No digas tonterías! – Interrumpió Hing saliendo a la defensiva - ¿Cómo puedes probar eso?"

Tamao había escuchado aquello con incredulidad, ¿cómo Hero dudaba de ella, sintió cierta presión en su corazón mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"- Si, ¿cómo pueden sospechar de una chica tonta como ella? – Se escuchó entre los arbustos hasta ver una sombra acercarse a ellos"

Con mayor sorpresa se dieron cuenta de la identidad del joven.

Tamao, mientras tanto, había llegado hacia ellos mirando con mas sorpresa el comportamiento del chico.

"- ¿Qué estas haciendo?... .- Susurró, siendo escuchada por Hing"

"- ¡Su majestad , que bueno que esta aquí, no se donde se había metido pero... se le esta culpando por traición"

Hizo caso omiso, al estar muy atenta a lo que Ren diría.

"- ¡Lo sabia! – Sonrió Hero para sus adentros, si ese chico hablaba, tendría razones para matarlo - ¡Tu eres el culpable!"

"- ¿Lo sabias y no hiciste nada, vaya, que buen soldado eres – Mostró mucha frialdad, una bastante seria"

Hao y la mayoría de los hombres que lo acompañaban, no comprendían aquella actitud pero no aparentaban sorpresa ante ello.

"- Amenacé de muerte a esa chiquilla – Señaló con su arma a Tamao haciendo que todos la observaran y dieran por concluido que las acusaciones eran falsas – Así que no hubo problema internarme en este sitio"

"- ¡Con que él es traidor! – Gritó uno de los gobernantes siendo acompañado por otros al mirar con recelo al joven"

Hing lo miró con seriedad, no sabia el porque pero aquello le parecía demasiado sospechoso.

Tamao estaba apunto de detener aquello, él no tenía porque ponerse de esa manera, trataba de ayudarla, eso no lo dudaba pero si seguía con eso terminarían matándolo.

La joven salió corriendo de ese lugar por la parte trasera, aunque algunos lo notaron otros estaban mas atentos a las palabras de aquellos sujetos.

"- Siendo ese el caso, serás condenado a muerte – Exclamó Hero con seriedad aunque en el fondo esperó todo aquello"

Ren estaba a punto de pelear cuando miró a su derecha y se fijó en un caballo que venía a él.

Se sorprendió bastante pero luego sus dudas fueron despejadas al mirar que entre los árboles la joven pelirosa asentía con su cabeza.

Suspiró, y obedeció la orden que entendió sin palabra alguna. Subió a su caballo y envainó su arma.

"- Mi objetivo era matar a la condesa, pero esto no termina aquí – Exclamó haciendo un ademán, que los sujetos al servicio de Yord entendieron a la perfección haciendo que se retiraran junto con él"

Lo miró retirarse, él había quedado como un traidor , pero sabia que si permanecía en aquel sitio era posible que se le quitara la vida... y eso ella no lo permitiría.

"- ¡Síganlos! – Gritó Hero"

"- ¡No! – Se escuchó la voz de la vizcondesa – Esto a terminado por ahora, es mejor dejarlos ir"

La mayoría estaba de acuerdo con ella, provocando que Hero la mirase con desprecio por haber interferido.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Los soldados miraban con cierta desconfianza al joven que iba adelante, Comenzaron a susurrar ciertas cosas. 

"- ¡¿Quieren callarse! – Exclamó Ren con autoridad, mostrándoles aquel semblante tan frió y calculador que solía tener provocando que los hombres obedecieran de inmediato"

Hao lo miró mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro.

"- Parece que no fue lo planeado, pero Yord se salió con la suya"

Ren lo miró con sorpresa aunque con cierto enojo.

"- Me refiero, que esta vez, el blanco no era ninguno de ellos, el blanco, eras tu"

"- Pues tal parece que ese estúpido soldado tenía dos blancos – Exclamó con sumo desprecio al referirse a Hero y al plan para con Tamao"

"- Así es, aunque nosotros teníamos que seguir la pequeña farsa para que atrapara a la condesa– Sonrió con cinismo – Pero he de admitir que no me esperaba que la ayudaras"

"- Solo terminé de pagar el favor – Respondió indiferente mientras, con un movimiento, hizo que el caballo se adelantara algunos pasos"

"- ¡Oye! – Dijo al acercarse lo suficiente al caballo de Ren – Se dice que la dicha consta de tres partes: Algo que hacer, Algo que esperar y algo que amar, tal parece que encontraste la tercera parte"

"- Idiota ... – Susurró al sentir con sus mejillas estaban algo calientes lo que provocó que se debilitara un poco, trató de pensar en otra cosa mas era en vano, pero en todo aquel trayecto aparentó mas frialdad para ocultar su propia debilidad"

Hao sonrió al ver que su comentario había dado una respuesta. Hizo avanzar su caballo aun mas que el de Ren para dejarlo por un segundo, aunque la tropa iba aun mas atrás.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"- Fue un susto terrible – Decida una de las damas refinadas de la fiesta mientras murmuraba a los demás"

"- Le pido nos disculpe por sacar conclusiones apresuradas – Dijo uno de los gobernantes que se acercó a la pelirosa, mas esta no hacia mas que estar completamente pensativa y con una expresión de cierta preocupación"

"- Preferiría que dejaran a solas a la condesa – Intervino Hing al tomar por los hombros a la joven y tratar de llevarla a su habitación – Tienes que explicarme mucho – Susurró"

"- ¿Q-que? – Preguntó nerviosa la joven saliendo de aquel trance"

"- Talvez puedas engañar a muchos, pero a mi no, te conozco lo suficiente – Dijo con calma"

"- Pe-pero..."

"- Su majestad... – Dijo acercándose a ella sonriendo; mas sin embargo la pelirosa lo miró con cierta timidez y desconfianza – Esta a salvo, es un alivio"

"- S-si...- Respondió aunque aquel pensamiento de inseguridad se disipó al sentir como el chico tomaba su mano y besaba su palma"

"- Si gusta me encargaré de despedir a cada uno de los gobernantes, usted debe descansar, supongo que todo esto debe ser horrible aunque yo siempre trataré de protegerla"

Tamao asintió ruborizándose, era inevitable, sentía un gran cariño por aquel joven lo que la obligaba a confiar en él plenamente.

"- Vamos, es mejor que entremos – Interrumpió Hing ignorando por completo a Hero"

Tamao asintió lentamente, accediendo, de verdad necesitaba descansar pero su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia la huida del joven... ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan triste por aquello?.

"- De seguro él ya ha pagado su deuda... de seguro no volverá... – Inclinó su cabeza y susurró aquellas palabras cuando tomó asiento en su cama"

"- Él? – Preguntó un poco mas interesada la vizcondesa quien estaba al pendiente de todo"

"- Y-yo... – Exclamó un poco sonrojada al ser tan descuidada con sus palabras"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"- Supongo que nos seguirás ¿no es así? – Preguntó Hao al pasar casi dos horas de camino"

"- Algo quiere Yord para que haya aceptado hacer aquel plan tan estúpido – Respondió indiferente"

"- ¿Plan estúpido? – Preguntó comenzando a reír ante tal comentario – Pero si fue él mismo quien lo planeó"

"- Entonces su cabeza se está atrofiando – Lo miró de reojo sin expresión alguna – Aunque debí suponerlo, si él no ordena matar a alguien no parece que sus ideas funcionen"

"- Eso se puede deber a que perdió a su gran asesino"

"- ¡Bah! – Miró al frente frunciendo levemente el entrecejo – Supongo que la incompetencia de los demás hombres es notable"

"- No hables solo por ti, además si yo quisiera tomaría tu lugar de inmediato"

"¿Así? – Preguntó Ren alzando una ceja con arrogancia – Ambos sabemos que la unica razón por la que no matas es ella, agregando también que soy mucho mas fuerte que tu"

"- En algo concuerdo contigo, Trato de protegerla y solo por ella perdono ciertas vidas aunque es mas que obvio que tu fuerza no es mayor a la mía"

"- ¿Acaso nunca comprenderás?

"- ¿Acaso tu nunca aceptaras?"

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, a pesar que se habían conocido por circunstancias bastante desagradables había cierto ambiente ameno cuando estaban juntos, claro que ninguno de los dos diría algo.

Como siempre, el trayecto era largo y bastante agotador aunque el destino iba hacer peor, y Ren tenía presente aquello.

Se sentía conciente que había cumplido su palabra para con ella pero no dejaría que aquel capitán se saliese con la suya.

De nuevo, debilidad calló a su cuerpo.

"- Y ahora porque? – Se preguntó maldiciendo por lo bajo al notar como su visión se nublaba"

"- Deja de pensar en ella y te sentirás mejor – Hao miraba hacia el frente aunque sonrió de manera atrevida al hablar"

Ren le miró con cierta sorpresa lo cual, Hao decidió aclarar.

"- Antes de encomendarme la misión, Yord me mencionó de tu...estado"

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ren volvió su vista al frente.

"- así que... – Comenzó a reír mientras disfrutaba el momento – Si sientes algo puedes llegar a morir, vaya por fin pude darme cuenta de quien eras en realidad"

"- Cállate – Dijo en tono aburrido y molesto"

"- Por todo esto, creo que Vermouth lo sabia"

Ren no respondió, mas bien cerró sus ojos de dejó de charlar.

"- Y...también ese chica"

Al no escuchar alguna queja o un solo sonido de molestia suspiró.

"- Supongo que es difícil amar por primera vez ¿no?"

Por algo en que se caracterizaba a Hao era su cinismo ante una situación no muy agradable.

"- No digas tonterías – Presionó con mas fuerza las riendas del caballo y de nuevo aquella debilidad"

"- Parece que comenzaste a hablar, supongo que eso te trae recuerdos"

"- Te aseguro que si pudiese en este mismo momento te mandaría al otro mundo"

"- ¿Si pudieses? – rió abiertamente causando mas molestia en Ren – Oh, claro no puedes desenvainar el arma ya que estas débil"

Esta ronda la había ganado y lo sabia con exactitud, la verdad Ren no era de los sujetos que se dejaban molestar por un simple comentario...a menos que este fuese la verdad, lo que proporcionó al chico bastante ventaja y Ren sabia con exactitud aquello.

"- No importa – Exclamó fingiendo indiferencia – Piensa lo que quieras"

"- Puedes esconder muchas cosas, de antemano eso se te ha enseñado – Sonrió de manera infantil aunque obviamente demostrando superioridad – Pero como esta sería la primera vez que sientes algo tan fuerte, no sabes como actuar ante tal emoción por lo tanto eres tan predecible como un libro abierto"

Sintió sorpresa aunque trataba que su rostro no lo demostrara, aquello tenía mucha lógica pero... ¿ese era el síntoma de debilidad, si era así...la única persona que le brindaría la solución era Yord.

0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0'O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**n/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el cap se que me he tardado uuu bastante pero... tengo un pequeño percance.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han apoyado en esta historia, de verdad me fascina escribirla (en realidad no escribo algo si no me gusta por obvia razón) pero tengo problemillas con mi próximo ciclo a estudiar y alguno que otro problemilla personal y pues tal parece que no estaré muy a menudo (que digamos) por el Internet o en la computadora y...**_

_**No se si talvez descontinuar esta historia en pocas palabras esta seria la ultima actualización que haría.**_

_**De verdad no estoy muy segura en cuanto a esta decisión y puede que aunque tarde actualice o puede que ya no y bueno sea cual sea el resultado del mi percance si acaso no continua, pues pondré en el summary descontinuado y si todo sigue mas o menos trataré de poner los caps hasta terminar esto (algo que no me gusta es dejar las cosas a medias aunque este sea otro caso)**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**NEKOAIKO: ¿semapi kawaiosa caliente? Por Dios hoy si esta para morirse de la risa, mira que apodos tan extraños los que sueles poner he, por cierto... ¿quién es Mr k, me alegra que te gustara la... tregüita, pues de otra tregua es problable que no, de otro beso... ya veremos ya que no estoy segura de seguir con la historia, aunque como digo (no estoy segura), y sii ¬¬ creo que esto me queda muy cursi, pero me encanta tanto esta parejita que pues puede leer cualquier cosa de ellos, hasta un lemon (no es que sea caliente)**_

_**ANDREA NEFISTO: si, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y me alegra que el cap te haya gustado bastante y se que si me tardé en actualizar aunque ñlo del besito, bueno, bueno es un UA asi que... naaa me gusta Ren cuando se ablanda (pero poquito) espero y que este cap tambien te guste.**_

_**PRET ICE ANGEL: Creo que ese fic lo vi, pero bueno la verdad no entraba a leer muchos por ahí aunque el nombre se me hace familiar, espero hagas uno con gusto lo leería y mas si es de esta parejita hahah me fascina leer fics de ellos y que hayan varios escritores.**_

_**DARK ANGEL TAMAO: hehe muchas gracias por tu comentario, trataré todo lo posible por seguir con la historia, te agradezco tu apoyo pues... si sigo el plan será que suban un poco aunque no para poner un lemon...es que sinceramente no se exactamente como hacer uno aunque... ¬¬ conozco a personitas por ahí que me pueden ayudar hahah ¿Hermoso fic? Hay gracias eso si me halagó bastante hehe, y naaa no pongo lemon solo...insinuaciones ligeritas (si es que sigo)**_

_**MAYI: mis siis! Espero estes bien y que entres al msn ¬¬ deves en cuando mira que no has hablado conmigo desde hace bastante, puya espero y sigas mejor, y siiiii a mi Ren le encantan los tratos no te parece un chico encantador? Hahaha, gracias por tu siempre apoyo.**_

_**YUKI TAO: haha mi fan? Gracias hahaha, y bueno Hao esta ahí porque... (lee el cap daria hueva ponerlo hahah) y trataré de seguirlo (si es que puedo)**_

_**F-LOVER: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tambien por lo de mi otro fic, te lo agradezco en verdad, me gustó mucho tu fic y espero que lo sigas tan bien como hasta ahora.**_

_**JANNETH: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero que este cap te guste y sobre tu pregunta:**_

_**Si, me gustaba pokemon (aun me gusta lo que pasa es que espero ver el final ya que me aburrieron tantos caps)**_

_**Y no, me gusta la parejita de ash y may . noooo, desde que tengo 12 años me he pelado en foros por eso (aunque como ya no soy tan fanatica de pokemon ya no sigo heheh) para mi siempre siempre se ra el ash x misty ellos fueron los primeros y asi debe terminar y siempre se notó que se gustaban (aunque yo tardé en entender eso hahaha, pues tenía 12 años, era muy distraida hahah lo sospechaba pero cxuando vi la de la liga naranja puyaa definitivamente ash y misty se gustan) viva esta parejita, (hahah ya tenia tiempo de no pensar en ella)**_

_**AKIA FALLEN: puyaa me halago en serio eso de los fics perfectos de verdad te agradezco el cumplido (ahora si me han dado varios) Dios soy heroína de alguien, eso si esta mejor que ser una sempai kawaiosa caliente no? (nekoaiko) naa broma, te gradezco tu comentario, espero seguir con esto y si no... pues les avisaré para disculparme por la descontinuación de la historia.**_


	14. anunciando el compromiso

Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

_Cáp. 14: Anunciando el compromiso._

Entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"- ¿Su majestad? – Llamó el joven al ver que Tamao no estaba en la cama como lo había pensado"

Se adentró mas a la habitación hasta acercarse a las puertas corredizas que conducían al balcón.

"- Le pido que no me asuste de esa manera – Dijo lo mas respetuoso posible al ver a la joven de espalda mientras miraba el horizonte"

"- Hero... – Susurró al girar un poco y mostrar aquella mirada algo triste"

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó acercándose aun mas a ella"

Tamao inclinó un poco su cabeza y luego fingió una sonrisa.

"- No te preocupes,... ¿ya se fueron todos?"

"- Si, me encargué de ello, por cierto ¿dónde esta la vizcondesa?"

"- Le pedí que se retirara, aunque supongo que ha ido a su habitación"

"- Comprendo – Respondió acercándose a las orillas del balcón para presenciar la misma vista que ella – Él...es un asesino, supongo que sus planes siempre fueron..."

"¡No! – Dijo Tamao con cierta fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Hero – No digas algo así de él..."

"- ¡¿Qué! – Preguntó incrédulo ante aquella reacción"

"- Si,... él debe pagar por lo que ha hecho...aun así... no permito que te expreses de esa manera – Lo miró por primera vez con cierta severidad"

Hero presionó sus puños y trató de controlar aquel carácter para luego suspirar y seguir con sus planes.

"- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Trató de hacerle sentir culpabilidad por llevarle la contraria; Tamao optó por desviar su vista no obstante , Hero hizo que volteara a verlo nuevamente al tomar su barbilla"

"- Porque... – Tamao quedó por un minuto en silencio ¿cómo explicarle que le preocupa el estado de la persona que mas odiaba? Y peor aun, que talvez no lo odia como suele afirmarlo – ...él..."

"- Se que dudas por todo esto, pero recuerda que el nos mintió a todos – Intentó persuadirla con aquellas palabras que sonaban mas dulces de lo usual"

Tamao lo miró por un segundo embelesada para que luego varias imágenes regresaran a su cabeza provocando que se separase lentamente de ese joven.

Aun no podía descifrarlo pero no se sentía muy bien ante aquel comportamiento de Hero, aunque lo irónico es que siempre esperó eso de él.

¿Acaso sentía cierta repulsión ella misma al haber besado a aquel que todos odiaban, en ese instante pudo reflexionar que no era eso, mas bien era otra cosa lo cual impedía que se acercara a Hero.

Él no entendía el comportamiento de la joven, lo que provocó que su ira aumentara, supuso que algo debió haberle dicho aquel asesino.

"-¡ No creas lo que él diga! – Exclamó con molestia, aunque mas bien esto era totalmente aislado de sus planes, lo único que pudo pensar eran las ganas de matar a ese chico"

"- Él no dijo nada, él hizo todo aquella farsa para ayudarme – Dijo con calma"

"- ¿Para ayudarte? – Se sorprendió al saber las intenciones de aquel joven, mas bien no analizó porque ese chico había interferido con todo, lo único que vino a su mente en ese instante era el poder matarlo"

"- Si... él me dijo... que era una trampa... para mi – Dijo con cierto temor"

Heró alzo una ceja para luego sonreír un poco, si bien era cierto que Ren era listo, él podía jugar a lo mismo.

Pudo descifrar que aquel chico, con ese gesto, hizo que la pelirosa cayera a sus pies, pero él haría algo para remediar eso.

"- Supongo que si él vuelve donde esta Yord..."

"-volver... con él?- Dijo sorprendida, lo menos que deseaba es que eso sucediera"

"- Dices que él intentó ayudarte ¿no es Así?"

"- Si... – Susurró con pesar"

"- ¿No has pensado que todo hubiese sido planeado por él?"

"- No, si fuese así... me hubiese eliminado hace mucho – Exclamó con un leve sonrojo al recordar lo único que había hecho ese joven con ella"

"- Significa... que hay un traidor entre nosotros"

Tamao lo miró con sorpresa recordando algunas palabras de Ren.

"- Puede... que tengas razón..."

Hero sonrió para su adentros, ahora todo estaba llevando al mismo lugar, sus planes tenían que salir como los imaginó.

No podía negar que la futura condesa era una persona de un carácter amable pero a veces era tanta su confianza en los demás provocando que sus ojos se cegaran y no se percatara de algunas cosas. Claro que ahora se sorprendía de esa "preocupación" de ella ante aquel chico.

"- Si es así... necesitamos ayudarlo – fingió culpabilidad"

"- ¿Lo ayudaremos? – Preguntó tomando las manos del chico y mostrando cierta ¿Alegría, ese expresión desagradó bastante a Hero pero tenía que seguir con su farsa"

"- Tamao... – Le habló sin formalidades ya que ella se lo permitía cuando estaban a solas – ¿Es tanto tu deseo por ayudarlo?"

La joven se ruborizó, no supo el porque de aquella reacción pero... trató de que su cabeza razonara aquel asunto.

"- Co-como ya te dije... él me ayudó...debo pagarle el favor"

Aquella respuesta que era mas que obvia aunque no fue del todo convincente para el joven, el cual intentó seguir con el plan.

"- Si deseamos ayudarle, debemos ir a ver a Yord, pero para eso... debemos fingir cierto mandato el cual podrías obtenerlo – Tomó las manos de la joven con delicadeza – Si te casas, y yo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo"

Quedó completamente paralizada ante semejantes palabras... ¿casarse? Aunque... él era la persona a quien estimaba, ¿entonces porque dudaba,... de algo estaba segura,... si Hero le hubiese pedido matrimonio antes de que todo esto ocurriese se hubiese sentido la mujer mas feliz... sin embargo todo cambió de presto... ¿Por qué?.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O

Llegaron a tempranas horas de ese día que los recibía, por lo tanto un densa neblina se dejaba apreciar.

"- Muy bien... apresémoslo – Dijo uno de los soldados"

"- Hay que elegir quien lo hará primero – Se escuchó la voz de otro"

Hao miró hacia atrás escuchando por completo los murmullos de esos hombres.

"- Parece que aun te temen – Exclamó con una sonrisa al mirar de reojo al chico a su lado"

Ren escuchaba todo aquello, solamente para dejar escapar un suspiro.

"- ¡Escúchenme! – Gritó el joven peliviolaceo harto de todo – iré a ver a Yord, no es necesario que sabandijas como ustedes me obliguen a hacerlo"

Los hombres callaron, aunque no eran los mismos sujetos que Ren solía mandar, estos eran un poco mas volubles lo cual provocaba que el carácter de Ren diese en el blanco.

"- No cabe duda que eras el líder de aquella tropa"

"- Aquellos son asesinos, son mas sanguinarios y si no te temen, nunca obedecerán – Respondió con frialdad"

"- Hablas de ellos como si yo no los conociera, aunque debo admitir que los soportas bastante, supongo que debes tener un lado...consentidor ¿no es así? – Sonrió esperando algún ataque del chico"

Ren miró al frente, mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas y en otras personas.

Habian llegado a los territorios conocidos, el joven de cabellos violáceos miraba con cierto desprecio y molestia aquellas tierras que solo sufrimientos habían traído solo para recordar que en Eonia sentía una extraña paz ¿Por qué?.

"- No te alegra para nada venir – Hao lo miró de reojo, mientras Ren hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado aunque luego de algunos segundos de silencio decidió responder"

"- tu siempre pareces feliz"

"- Cuando conozcas lo que es que alguien te esperé, descubrirás que ese lugar es donde perteneces"

"- ¿Qué alguien...me esperé? – Repitió por lo bajo al encontrar extraña esas palabras, suspiró y decidió no prestarle mas atención"

¿Esperarlo, nunca nadie le dijo una palabra de aliento, mas bien solo consejos, solamente eso escuchaba por parte de Vermouth y la esposa de este que a pesar de todo era lo mas cercano a afecto que había sentido.

Todo lo que vio y se procuró no sentir por nadie era verdad, por aquella razón nadie lo esperaría y él no esperaría nada de nadie.

Aunque si mas pensaba esto una imagen volvía a su mente ¿por qué demonios tenía que pensar en ella, al analizarlo como toda una persona calculadora llegó a una conclusión.

Tenía dos clases de sentimientos, uno el cual no pudo descifrar y otro el cual...

"- Así...que esto es desear a alguien – Susurró para sí, muy bajo"

Se ruborizó levemente, mareándose un poco, jamás pensó en desearla a ella precisamente y menos desearla como mujer.

"- Debo estar completamente loco – Exclamó por lo alto furioso al descifrar sus anhelos"

Todos lo observaron con sorpresa y duda, Ren decidió no hacer caso y decidió adelantarse un poco mas para llegar lo antes posible con Yord.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"- ¡¿Q- que has dicho! – Preguntó alzando la voz con sorpresa"

"- Mi joven dama – Exclamó fingiendo admiración - ¿Acaso no lo recuerda, si usted no puede tomar todas estas responsabilidades como líder, Yord se quedará con usted"

Tamao palideció un poco al recordar el trato que había hecho con aquel sujeto tan solo para volver a su reino. Un dolor al recordar aquello, y luego recordar al responsable, se suponía que Ren era el culpable mas sin embargo no justificaba el hecho de comprometerse con Yord.

Su confusión llegaba a varios extremos, en los cuales lo que mas desea era ver a ese joven y cerciorarse que estuviese a salvo.

Sacudió su cabeza sonrojándose levemente, estaba pensando mas de la cuenta, ya que no solo deseaba verlo, también deseaba...

"- ¡Tamao! – Dijo Hero en voz alta hasta que por fin pudo tomar la atención de la joven que parecía distraída "

"- Lo- lo siento – Dijo algo cabizbaja al perderse en un sueño demasiado extraño"

"- Aun... no me respondes – Exclamó con seriedad"

La pelirosa quedó en completo silencio, tenía que pensar bien aquello.

"- Si... tanto te molesta la idea que contraiga un compromiso contigo... podemos fingir uno – Mentía nuevamente al comportarse como alguien que estaba sufriendo por la duda de la condesa"

Lo miró y sintió culpabilidad por su semblante, trató de corregir su error.

"- E-espera... no trate de decir algo así... veras, esto tiene que pensarse pero... si será una mentira..."

"- No nos casaremos – Interrumpió – Pero si Yord sabe que ya estas comprometida podrás ir sin algún problema a sus territorios y averiguar sobre el paradero de ese sujeto"

"- Pero... si no esta con Yord?"

"- Entonces... todo nuestro plan se anulará"

Hero sonrió con una gran dulzura y se inclinó frente a ella tomando su mano.

"- ¿Por qué'? ¿Por qué debe ser esto una farsa? ¿Acaso nunca has sentido por mi algo mas que amistad?"

Ahora si era el momento mas terriblemente vergonzoso y tímido de toda su vida pero... ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

"- Y-yo... – No sabía que responder, ahora no tenía que dudar, pero solo eso encontraba ella... dudas."

"- No sabes... cuanto he deseado... decirte esto... y me encantaría...tomar esto no como una farsa mas bien... yo... – Estaba fingiendo completamente bien, sonrió para si mismo, ella sin duda alguna aceptaría esto"

Tamao cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sabía que talvez tomaba una decisión tonta pero... solamente apartó su mano del agarre de él y giró su cuerpo para luego colocar ambas manos en su pecho.

"- Po-por favor... déjame pensarlo,... por ahora... hagamos una farsa, quiero ayudarlo... – Dijo con nerviosismo"

Hero se sorprendió como nunca, siempre supuso que ella accedería notablemente, ¿por qué impedía aquello, se molestó un poco y un presentimiento vino a su mente ¿acaso el responsable de todo era ese asesino?.

"- Te agradecería... me dejes sola – Exclamó algo dolida por comportarse así con él, pero en esos momento no podía responderle"

Presionando su puño y fingió cierto dolor, aunque sentía rabia por haber sido rechazado; no afirmaba tener sentimientos fuertes por ella, pero siempre reclamaba cosas como suyas y Tamao era algo que incluso sería capaz de arrebatárselo al mismo Yord.

Se inclinó y se retiró del sitio, dejando a la joven confundida pero necesitaba saber el paradero del otro joven, no estaría bien si le pasaba algo y ella no le podría corresponder el favor.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Cabalgó colina arriba dirigiéndose directamente al palacio siendo observado obviamente por la tropa que iba tras él y la que cuidaba el palacio.

"- Pero si es nuestro amado traidor – Recitó uno de los soldados que obviamente era otro asesino que estuvo bajo las ordenes de Ren"

Ren bajó de su caballo y comenzó a quitarse los guantes, ya que por obvia razón todavía vestía el traje de los guardias de Eonia.

Caminó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de aquel sujeto ya que si perdía el control era capaz de matarlo.

Pasó de largo presionando sus puños, en esta ocasión solo necesitaba ver al sujeto que irónicamente deseaba borrar del mapa.

Entró al palacio y se dirigió a los aposentos de aquel individuo, pero al indagar en el lugar no encontró nada.

Salió furioso de la habitación siendo observado por alguien.

"- ¿Tanto escándalo para buscarme? – Preguntó la voz detrás de él, esa voz la conocía porque era el tono que mas odiaba"

"- Tu me querías de nuevo aquí – Dijo girándose y como siempre controlando el sentimiento del odio que lo embargaba"

"- ¿Ya ha terminado tu trato con la condesa? – Preguntó de manera maquinadora"

Ren solo giró su rostro, con eso le daba una respuesta obvia. Yord no aguardó mas y se acercó solo para propiciarle un gran puñetazo.

Él presentía el golpe y dejó que aquello pasara, pero volvería con Yord tratando de retomar su objetivo anterior y también olvidar aquel sentimiento extraño que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás debido a la magnitud del golpe hasta topar a la pared. Un hilio de sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

"- Soy un hombre de palabra – Sonrió Yord con satisfacción – no podía lastimarte si estabas aun bajo las ordenes de ella"

"- E-eso... – Tardó en colocarse en una posición erecta – es muy extraño viniendo de un gran asesino como tu, aunque por relaciones publicas ya no puedes matar"

Yord enfureció y tomó por el pecho las ropas de Ren para golpearlo en la pared.

"- Tu insolencia me esta cansando, te podría eliminar...– Exclamó furioso"

Ren dejó que aquel sujeto siguiese haciendo lo que quisiera, para luego sonreír con ironía.

"- Pero no puedes... porque necesitas a alguien que hago los trabajos por ti"

En un ultimo intento, Yord empujó a Ren un poco mas a la pared y lo dejó libre.

"- Quítate esas ropas, ahora vuelves a mi mando – Dijo mas furioso – y como tal mi primera orden es un asesinato"

Ren suspiró y arregló un poco su ropa.

"- Volver a matar... – Susurró muy bajo siendo solo él quien escuchara. Si Tamao hubiese escuchado aquello se hubiese opuesto por todos los medios, ahora solo esperaba que ella consiguiese descubrir todo y volviese a su vida normal"

"- Entrenaras nuevamente – Yord interrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente – dentro de unos días te avisaré quien es el nuevo blanco"

Yord estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que Ren volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- Mas vale que mis recuerdos los obtenga después de esto"

"- Si haces un buen trabajo talvez, aunque si mis suposiciones son ciertas, disfrutaras eliminar al sujeto que tengo en mente"

Sonrió malévolamente y se retiró.

Ren por su parte volvería a una vida normal, aquella bajo la oscuridad y soledad. Comprendía a la perfección porque Yord le pedía entrenar; sus ojos se habían ablandado demasiado, aunque se le notase siempre fríos no eran igual desde que había conocido a esa niña, así que tenía que volver a ser un sanguinario.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Los días transcurrieron y así se prolongó casi dos meses; aunque el plan de Hero estaba a punto de ponerse a prueba esa noche, ella parecía siempre perdida.

Esa noche se anunciaría del compromiso que ambos tenían que fingir, aunque aquello lo había planeado pensando en aquel joven del reino vecino que últimamente había ocupado sus pensamientos.

Portaba un vestido que dejaba desnudos sus hombros ya que las tirantas de este estaban a los lados de estos, era bastante holgado de abajo. Aquel conjunto era de un color rojo pálido haciendo toque con su cabello que estaba completamente suelto.

Se sentía algo incomoda y era el fingir aquel compromiso, pero si deseaba saber información sobre Ren debía afrontar aquello.

A los pocos días en que ese joven se había marchado, estaba bastante confundida por esa necesidad de saber si él estaba a salvo, ahora se sentía de verdad mal y la razón era que talvez ella era una traidora después de todo...

Tocaron a su puerta siendo sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

"- Adelante – Dijo tratando de aparentar estar feliz, aunque no lo conseguía"

Entró totalmente seria a la habitación, Hing miraba inquisidoramente a la pelirosada por aquella decisión de casarse.

Tamao giró, siempre era lo mismo, desde que se avisó sobre el pronto matrimonio de ellos, Hing parecía interponerse en ello.

"- No voy a retractarme – Se adelantó Tamao"

"- Si, lo se – Dijo sentándose en la cama cruzando sus piernas haciendo que su vestido se corriera un poco – pero estando en este ambiente tan tenso, y que talvez podría haber guerra ¿por qué precipitarse en los votos matrimoniales?"

"- T-tu lo has sabido desde hace mucho... deseo casarme con él – Aun estaba de espaldas, sabía que si Hing la miraba a los ojos podría notar que estaba mintiendo"

"- Tienes razón, sabía de aquello, pero aunque Hero parezca satisfecho tu no lo estas, si no deseas casarte no lo debes hacer – Se puso de pie algo molesta"

"- E-esto... es una farsa – Susurró, dejando a Hing bastante impresionada"

"- ¡¿Qué!"

Tamao se ruborizó, jamás pensó decirle la verdad a Hing.

"- Esto.. es una farsa porque...deseo..."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Cabalgaba junto a varios hombres, aquellos sujetos que se consideraban los mas peligrosos.

Los guiaba su líder aquel que era mas joven que ellos pero tenía muchas habilidades de temer.

"- Si puedes matar mas de tres a la vez, puede que ganes – Rió uno de los sujetos mientras hablaba con varios de los hombres"

"- Eso no es divertido, mejor probemos algo mejor – Rió otro de ellos – Mata a alguien importante y así se gana una apuesta"

"- Entonces puede que mate a la condesa –Rió abiertamente seguido de los demas"

Su líder paró de inmediato he hizo girar el caballo con rapidez, desenvainó su arma he hizo un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo de aquel hombre.

"- Dices mas idioteces y puede que pierdas el brazo – Exclamó limpiando su espada y envainándola de nuevo"

Aquel sujeto miraba con horror su sangre y presionó la zona herida con cierta fuerza para evitar no sentir tanto dolor aunque era imposible, en su rostro se notaba aquello.

"- ¡¿Qué crees que haces! – Gritó el hombre con furia – tu trabajo será matarlos a ellos no a nosotros"

"- ¿Matarte, por favor si lo hubiese intentado te hubiese cortado la cabeza – Dijo como si nada, con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de helar a cualquiera"

Ren miró a su lado al joven de cabellos castaños.

"- Tu misión es no dejar que ellos maten a los que no sean necesarios – Dijo molesto"

"- Lo se, pero creo que te exaltas demasiado – Hao sonrió"

"- Yo me encargaré de aquel sujeto, y de la condesa, esa es mi misión y la cumpliré, si alguien se atreve a desobedecerme lo pagaran con su vida"

Los hombres quedaron en silencio ante aquella autoridad, Ren mientras tanto volvió su paso al frente retomando el camino.

"- Maldito – Susurró el sujeto con la herida en el hombro – Por su culpa no podré luchar bien"

"- No pongas pretextos – Intervino Hao – él te lastimo el hombro izquierdo no el derecho, aun puedes tomar tu arma"

el hombre lo miró con repugnancia.

"- Esto no quedará así – Dijo con toda la furia en sus ojos siendo escuchado por algunos de sus compañeros"

CONTINUARA...

_**0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O0**_

N/A: Agradezco mucho todos los comentarios, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y aunque cueste un poquitin he decidido actualizar todos los fines de semana, puede ser un viernes, un sábado o un domingo pero bueh, la cosa es que actualizaré, disculpen por la gran tardanza:


	15. El ataque, el reencuentro, la violacion

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cap15: El ataque, el reencuentro, la violación._

Hing escuchó atenta y sorprendida ante el hecho que la próxima condesa estuviese haciendo todo aquello por una simple persona, además también lo hacia por liberarse del trato con Yord.

Tamao al ver esa mirada en Hing giró un poco para desviar su rostro sonrojado.

"- No-no mal interpretes, solo deseo devolver el favor"

Hing rió por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos.

"- No lo dudo aunque estaba sorprendida por el famoso trato que hiciste con ese sujeto, no el hecho que hagas esto por ese joven"

La futura condesa calló al haber hablado de mas.

"- Muy bien, bajaré a atender a los invitados, aun están llegando, supongo que Hero aun está en su habitación"

"- Si...así es"

Hing se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse, sabía que si decía algo pondría en peores condiciones a la pelirosada; así que tuvo que abstenerse a comenzar sus insinuaciones.

Tamao volvió su vista al espejo, siempre solía mirarse con detenimiento, a veces estar en aquel sitio que se clasificaba su "hogar" no era lo que ella pensaba.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta, si, así era, su padre le había enseñado que debía dar todo por su pueblo, y sabiendo que él murió por esa causa, trataría que su reino no quedara en manos de Yord, aunque... no solo lo hacia por ese hecho.

Se ruborizó nuevamente, esta vez estaba confundida ¿qué es lo que haría?

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación; decidió ver a Hero.

Salió de su pieza sigilosamente bajando al segundo piso y llegando a la habitación de Hero.

Tocó tres veces hasta que escuchó su voz tras la puerta.

El joven se giró para verla esta vez estaba de verdad hermosa, se sorprendió un poco.

Él portaba el mismo traje de capitán, aun así estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su habitación.

La expresión en los ojos de ella siempre parecía vacía , pero no prestó atención a la ahora insistente mirada de Hero.

"- Se supone que debía bajar yo primero – Sonrió"

La joven sonrió forzosamente

"- Si... esto..."

"- ¿Acaso te quieres retractar? – Fingió dolencia aunque maldijo si aquello resultaba ser verdad"

Tamao miró al piso aunque Hero aprovechó para tomarla de las manos.

"- Pronto haremos un juramento – Sonrió acariciando una mejilla de la joven la cual solamente se paralizó al contacto"

Este se acercaba mas mientras ella solo deseaba apartarlo. No estaba muy contenta con todo y estar en un compromiso sin que ella realmente lo deseara era peor, aunque todo era una farsa, aun así...

Tamao lo empujó un poco negando con su cabeza, de verdad no deseaba aquello.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando algunos gritos se dejaron escuchar; venían de la sala donde se suponía era la recepción.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- No lo se, mejor iré a ver – Respondió Hero quien de inmediato fue interrumpido al sentir como alguien lo golpeaba desde la espalda – Pe-pero...

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos aun mas, esa persona había entrado por la ventana dejando restos de cristales en el piso al estar esta en su camino.

La entidad que se veía mas bien como una sombra, solamente se acercó a Hero propiciándole un fuerte golpe dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

Tamao miraba con horror como aquella persona desenvainaba un arma; ella corrió hasta colocarse en frente del cuerpo de Hero.

"- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Tamao para luego sorprenderse y encontrarse frente a frente con él..."

Este estaba igual de sorprendido, aunque su semblante volvió a tomar aquella frialdad, una aun mas grande dejando a la pelirosa casi paralizada.

Aun tenía el arma en sus manos y la miró de una forma analizadora.

Tamao caminó algunos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca, aun no creía que él se encontrase ahí.

"- ¿E-estas bien? – Preguntó al joven quien mostró sorpresa ante esa pregunta"

No respondió solamente desvió su mirada.

"- No debes matarlo – Exclamó ella con cierta preocupación"

"- Yo solo he venido a cumplir ordenes, sino te apartas te cortaré a ti también – Su voz fue muy dura, pero esta vez Tamao no pensó inmutarse aunque él la colocaba en una situación atemorizante"

Se inclinó hasta ver al joven que yacía en el suelo.

"- ¡Esta sangrando! – Exclamó un tanto preocupada"

Ren no se inmutó, además iba hacer que ese sujeto sangrara aun mas.

La joven se molestó al ver que él no hacia nada; se acercó a la cama de Hero y tomó una almohada y una sabana, con esta limpiaba la sangre de su frente.

Ren aun portaba la espada en su mano y solamente miraba la escena sin decir alguna palabra.

"- Debo ir por ayuda – Exclamó tratando de salir de la habitación pero Ren hizo que volviese a cerrar la puerta"

"- Créeme - Dijo tomando una de las muñecas de la joven – si sales en este instante puede ser que te maten"

"- ¡¿Qué! – Preguntó incrédula aunque escuchaba varios gritos a las afueras del lugar"

"- Fue una suerte que estuvieses aquí, aunque... dije que me encargaría de ustedes dos – Exclamó Ren en tono amenazante "

"- ¿Por qué... – Susurró aunque fue interrumpida gracias a que el chico la había acorralado en la pared, con una mano deteniendo su muñeca mientras que la otra estaba a la altura del rostro de ella aun sosteniendo la empuñadura de su arma"

"- Porque yo me encargaría personalmente en matarlos"

Tamao palideció al escuchar esas palabras.

"-Y... ¿las personas que están afuera...? – Susurró"

"- Espero y puedan sobrevivir a este ataque – Respondió sin preámbulos"

"- Se supone que todo esto se planeó por saber algo de ti – Exclamó la joven un poco asustada - ¿Por qué mataras a Hero si él solo ha intentado ayudar?"

Ren se acercó un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios en el oído de ella.

"- Él es el traidor... eres demasiado tonta para controlar todo esto..."

"- ¡Eso... no es verdad! – Exclamó al borde del llanto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y peor aun que ahora él afirmase venir a matarla"

"- Se que no lo crees, pero es mejor que sepas la verdad antes que él muera"

Ella misma se notaba voluble ante la situación, talvez era verdad que no merecía estar al mando siendo tan joven pero...

"- ¡No lo hagas! – Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente"

"- ¿Aun lo amas? – Preguntó en un tono bastante molesto, estaba mostrando otra emoción y no debía hacerlo"

Solamente vino a su mente cuando Yord le encomendó esa misión y lo extraño que se puso al saber que ella se casaría, pero Yord le brindó la solución y esa era...matar a la persona que ahora comenzaba a causarle pensamientos extraños, ya que si aquello se volvía mas fuerte iba a morir.

Si el se comportaba como un cínico ante sus victimas, no se sentía muy bien estárselo diciendo a ella.

Pero debía hacerlo, ahora que Hero estaba inconsciente debía matarla a ella primero, así se libraría de todo y no tendría problemas en deshacerse de él

"- Yo... – La pelirosada intentó responder a esa pregunta mas las palabras parecían no salir o mas bien no tenía una buena respuesta"

"- Supongo que la respuesta es obvia – Exclamó – Entonces te mataré primero"

"-¿Es tanto tu desprecio hacia mi? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz"

Ren levantó el arma y la clavó a solo unos centímetros de la cabeza de ella justo como sucedió la primera vez que se encontraron.

"- Es... todo lo contrario – Dijo dejando a la joven completamente sorprendida"

Tamao notó que el agarre en su muñeca se volvía cada vez mas leve.

Él comenzó a separarse pero paró en seco al sentir como la joven se aferraba a su pecho.

Por primera vez pudo definir lo que sentía.., vergüenza, se estaba ruborizando tanto así que no apartó la mano de la pared para no sentir cierta debilidad.

La joven levantó su rostro y pudo ver que el la miraba con seriedad.

"- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó molesto consigo mismo al saber que no la podía eliminar"

"- Tu no mataras a Hero... tu no mataras a nadie – Dijo mostrando en sus ojos cierta ternura"

Ren desvió su mirada, esto se estaba poniendo peor.

"- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"- Yo... lo se, no debes hacerlo – Dijo en tono suplicante"

Ren se estaba molestando por el hecho que si en verdad ella pedía no matar en ningún momento lo haría.

El joven volvió a acorralarla en la pared con cierta fuerza.

"- Tu... – Calló al notar que Hero estaba a punto de despertar – ¡Demonios! no he concluido nada.."

La pelirosa miró hacia Hero y notó como Ren lo miraba.

"- ¡No! – Dijo con cierta autoridad - ¡Tu no mataras!"

Ren la miró nuevamente haciendo que la joven se intimidara; él no hizo mas que colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros y otro bajo sus piernas, que no le fue para nada difícil a pesar de aquel vestido.

La pelirosa llevó las mano a su pecho, esta vez se había asustado, pero a pesar de todo no sentía que aquel joven le haría algún daño.

El joven de ojos dorados miró que Heró estaba abriendo sus ojos, el plan de Ren no resultó como lo había pensado, pero por lo menos le pondría algo muy claro a ese sujeto.

Colocó a la joven sobre la cama y se poso a horcadas sobre ella.

Tamao de verdad estaba sorprendida y algo asustada ¿qué era lo que planeaba con todo eso? No hubiese creído que aquel chico era un violador sabiendo que Hero despertaba ¿Entonces? ¿qué era lo que hacia?.

Hero estaba casi colocándose de píe y tratando de mirar con mas detenimiento lo que pasaba, la verdad es que aquel golpe hacia que su visión se tornara borrosa.

Ren sacó su espada y desgarró el vestido de la joven desde el pecho a su cintura dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Esta vez si se había pasado, Tamao estaba completamente roja, aquel sujeto al estaba mirando demasiado y se había atrevido a tal cosa, aquello era imperdonable.

"¡¿Qué-que crees que haces¡? – Le gritó molesta y apenada tratando de cubrir su pecho con ambas manos"

Ren tomó ambas muñecas de la joven colocándolas a los costados de la cabeza de esta.

"- Escucha bien... – Susurró a su oído - como no he terminado el trabajo atacaremos dentro de dos días, trata que nadie este aquí a parte de Hero y sus aliados ¿has comprendido?"

"- ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando! – Preguntó nuevamente algo molesta, aquello no tenía sentido y mucho menos lo que él hacia en esos momentos"

Aun así el joven la miraba con seriedad como si aquello fuese algo muy importante lo cual calló de pronto las quejas de la pelirosa.

"- Cuando termine, dirás que yo te obligué a todo, tu trabajo será solo desenmascararlo en dos días ya que si no es así habrá mas muertes innecesarias"

"- Pero... ¿Por qué..."

"- Yord nos ha enviado a matarlo – Interrumpió – Ya que su aliado se ha vuelto en su contra"

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa ¿acaso era verdad, ¿estaba dispuesta creerle a un asesino, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo ya que de inmediato el chico se acercó a ella hasta unir sus labios provocando un gemido por la brusquedad de él.

Ella ni siquiera podía defenderse ya que estaba muy sujeta.

Hero miró aquello con sorpresa y la furia lo dominó.

"- ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldito! – Gritó sacando su arma aunque aun se le notase algo mareado gracias al golpe"

Al escuchar la voz de él, Tamao había reaccionado, ya que estaba correspondiendo aquel beso.

Ren se separó y limpió un poco de labial de la comisura de sus labios, aun se notaba bastante serio pero su plan había resultado.

Se levantó de aquella posición por la cual la tenía sujeta.

"- Supongo que despertaste demasiado tarde – Exclamó sarcásticamente luego miró de reojo a la joven"

Esta estaba completamente agitada y mucho mas sonrojada pero ella analizó esa mirada y trató de entender que era lo que tramaba.

Tamao se sentó y cubrió sus pechos, se suponía que debía decir que Ren era un violador pero... ella no la sintió como tal ya que también estaba de acuerdo.

Se ruborizó mucho mas.

"E-él..."

"- ¿Acaso este asesino te ha...? – Exclamó Hero algo sorprendido"

Ren pensó que la joven había tardado demasiado, he incluso esta vez le había dado motivos para que ella lo odiase gracias a su atrevimiento mas sin embargo no articulaba palabra alguna que lo inculpase, por lo cual el decidió actuar.

"- Si eso piensas, eso paso – sonrió Ren malévolamente"

A Hero aquello no parecía afectarle, pero sonrió de la misma manera sabiendo que había motivos para matar a ese sujeto al haberse atrevido a violar a la condesa aunque... cuando estaba semiinconsciente pudo percatarse de algunas palabras de la condesa lo cual lo obligaban a sospechar de aquello y Ren lo sabía de antemano por eso había pedido que ella dijera que él le había forzado a todo.

Escucharon varios ruidos de abajo, Ren desde la ventana pudo ver como sus hombres se iban de aquel sitio, no hizo mas que suspirar y aceptar que esta vez había fallado en ese asesinato.

Miró por ultima vez a la joven quien al notar aquella mirada posesiva en él solamente desvió su mirada completamente ruborizada.

Sin que alguien lo notase él también se había ruborizado levemente y la razón era haberse atrevido a tanto, aunque sintió un poco de debilidad al apreciar con detenimiento aquel cuerpo de la joven que se notaba tan suave.

Se colocó en el marco de la ventana justo para saltar y sonrió con cierta ironía, a pesar que no deseaba verla, extrañaba ese calor que ella emanaba y mas aun, sabía que si ese sujeto no se hubiese aclaraba de inmediato no se hubiese detenido solo en los labios de la joven.

Sintió una gran debilidad, no importaba como pero debía matar a Hero, deshacerse de Yord y... alejarse de ella ya que eliminarla estaba totalmente claro que le era imposible.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Tocó levemente sus labios, era estúpido admitirlo pero extraña aquel roce, sacudió un poco su cabeza al notarse en aquellas condiciones para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Hero quien estaba en apoyado en la pared, parecía algo adolorido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él tomando una frazada de la cama para cubrirse.

"- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó él"

A Tamao pereció habérsele ablandado sus ojos, no importaba lo que Ren hubiese dicho, ella estimaba a Hero y al verlo preocupada por ella solo dejaba cierto aquello.

"- Estoy bien – sonrió"

"- Pero... ese sujeto..."

"- Si... pero... ¿ tu estas bien? –trató de esquivar aquel recuerdo que sin desearlo se sentía llena de calor por ese contacto"

"- ¡Claro que no, ese idiota se atrevió a tocarte sin poder hacer nada... te había dicho... que era un sujeto en el que no se podía confiar – Sonrió para sus adentros, esta vez ella tenía que creerle"

"- Ti-tienes razón – Se sonrojó, era verdad que estimaba enormemente a Hero, pero descubriría al responsable de todo para probar que él no era un traidor por eso decidió seguir con aquel juego"

"- Debemos... ver que ha ocurrido a fuera – Exclamó poniéndose de pie con dificultad"

" Si... – respondió la joven quien aun se cubría con aquella sabana"

Notaron como aquel pasillo parecía destruido, y bajaron los escalones para encontrarse con un escenario peor al encontrar cadáveres de aquellos invitados.

Tamao cubrió su boca ¿acaso seguiría confiando en un asesino solo por un extraño sentimiento?. Tal parecía que esa escena la obligaba a pensar lo contrario.

Algunas personas parecían golpeadas pero trataban de colocarse de pie, aunque habían mas muertes de guardias.

"- Su majestad – se acercó uno de los guardias – esta a salvo"

"- ¿Cómo están los que han sobrevivido? – Preguntó con seriedad tratando de no mostrarse débil en ese instante"

"- Algunos...están heridos, parecía que el blanco solo era la guardia – Respondió algo cabizbajo – La señorita Hing fue una de las afectadas"

Tamao palideció ante aquellas palabras.

"- ¿dónde esta ella? – Preguntó preocupada"

"-Pues ella..."

Ante lo dudoso de su voz, Tamao solo pudo pensar lo peor.

"- Aun no he muerto... – Dijo la voz detrás de ellos, parecía algo lastimada por lo menos de un brazo pero nada grave"

La pelirosa corrió a abrazarla.

"- Pe-pensé..."

"- Si lo se – sonrió la chica quien volvió su vista a Hero – esto puede significar una guerra, ya que Yord no ha avisado nada"

"- Hay que estar listos, aunque dudo que ataquen pronto sabiendo que podemos prepararnos – respondió este con seriedad, sabiendo que la emboscada era para él"

Tamao los miró, ¿acaso era correcto decirle lo que había comentado Ren? O ¿Lo mejor sería esperar?.

Aquello se volvió confuso, lo importante era prepararse y ella tenía que encontrar al traidor en menos de dos días y para el colmo de ello propiciarle una trampa.

A penas era una joven, jamás pensó en hacer alguna estrategia de combate pero... tenía que intentarlo.

Solo callaba escuchando a Hing y Hero, pero... ella tenía sus propios planes.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**n/A: bueno, como dije, actualizare un viernes, un sábado o un domingo un de esos tres día espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Agradezco a: Nekoaiko, Chini chan, Andrea nefisto, y mayi.**_

_**Gracias por su gran apoyo a mi fic.**_


	16. Lugares del pasado

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.16: Lugares del pasado._

Se encontraban en los limites de Eonia, en uno de los bosques mas extensos de la región. Ese campamento definitivamente estaba bien ubicado.

"- ¿Señor? – Preguntó uno de los soldados mientras miraba a su superior salir de su carpa"

"- Ya vuelo – Exclamó cortante"

"- ¿Se puede saber a donde te diriges? – Preguntó Hao de una manera aburrida"

Ren tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo montó de un salto.

"- Solo necesito ver algo – Dijo mirando al de cabellos castaños"

"- Solo mira tu estado, ¿acaso la iras a ver? – Una sonrisa se dibujo en él provocando que Ren lo mirase con cierta furia que trató de controlar"

"- Lo que haga no te interesa"

"- creo que esta vez te equivocas, eres el capitán de esta misión, y se supone que tu trabajo es deshacerte de Hero"

"- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – Exclamó por fin cabalgando"

Estaba molesto y esta vez pudo sentirlo en su cuerpo ¿por qué no podía matar a la causante de tanta debilidad? Era el colmo con él, ahora ya estaba perdiendo hasta esa habilidad.

Era muy obvio que los demás notasen extraño que Ren no concluyera con su trabajo, es mas, la noche anterior pareció venir un poco débil lo cual llevó a pensar que tuvo una buena pelea aunque Hao reía con cierto sarcasmo al imaginar otra cosa.

Aunque por esta ocasión no iría a ese sitio, no, esta vez... visitaría un lugar muy conocido.

Cabalgó durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a una pequeña extensión del pueblo de Eonía, era una pequeña villa que a lo lejos se miraban pocas casas.

Trató de rodear el lugar para no asustar a los pocos habitantes que se notaban tranquilos gracias a que estaban bastante alejados de el palacio y no sabían de ciertas disputas.

Llegó a una casa, no se notaba muy grande aunque tampoco tan pequeña. Dejó el caballo tras la casa y entró, aun habían ciertas cosas cubiertas por manteles blancos.

Se adentró un poco mas al lugar y se sentó en el banco; él no tenía recuerdo alguno de una situación placentera o feliz, pero recordaba ciertos rostros de los que eran su familia y solamente dolor y sangre al recordar al responsable de su muerte. Presionó su puño, esa era la razón por la que odiaba a Yord.

Debía admitir que de toda su vida solamente recordaba ese lugar, esa casa..

Sonrió débilmente lo cual en la soledad en la que siempre a estado no pudo ser percatada por nadie.

Pensó en como odiaba a Yord por haberle arrebatado lo que talvez para él era valioso (ya que no lo recordaba) y lo asimiló como el caso de la condesa, ella de verdad debería odiarlo pero... parecía todo lo contrarío, era verdad que él no tenía recuerdos agradables pero lo mas cercanos a uno era con ella.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña risa irónica escapara de sus labios, se estaba volviendo loco, lo mas importante en ese momento era deshacerse de Hero y por supuesto de Yord aunque querría recordar todo primero y luego entregarse para un juicio que obviamente sería castigado con la muerte, por lo menos estaría muriendo en paz.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OP0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Miró la puerta cerrada, ¿sería capaz de espiar en la habitación de Hero? No, no podía hacer tal cosa pero... tenía que saber si aquello era verdad. Se acercó un poco para luego reflexionar sobre cuando él no confió en ella en aquella ocasión, y como se sintió ella después de eso; no quería que él pensara lo mismo.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó una voz tras de ella lo cual la obligó a ponerse bastante nerviosa"

"- Y-yo... solo... es decir – Llevó las manos a su pecho instintivamente"

"- Mira como estas, pareces no haber dormido bien, ven, mejor ve a tu cuarto – Decidió no preguntar mas al notarla tan nerviosa y cabizbaja"

"- ¿Cómo están los demás? – Preguntó la pelirosa tomando asiento en la cama cuando llegaron a su habitación"

"- Están mejor aunque...algunos no tuvieron esa suerte – Miró hacia la ventana"

"- Se supone que seré la próxima condesa y no puedo ni ocuparme de esto – Su animo había decaído demasiado – Siento... que estés encargándote de todo...Hing"

"- Si, lo se...- sonrió – también sé que nunca quisiste esta responsabilidad"

Tamao levantó su cabeza y la miró con sorpresa intentando decir algo, mas Hing interrumpió nuevamente.

"- En ningún instante estoy tratando de insultarte, mas bien... se que eso has querido – Sonrió"

"- Esta mal... es ser egoísta y mas aun... siento que he traicionado a mi reino al confiar en... – Calló de pronto y se sonrojó de sobremanera"

Hing miró es actitud muy extraña así que prefirió saber la razón exacta.

"- Es verdad – Dijo tratando de retener una pequeña risa – alguien se ha atrevido a tocarte, esto es imperdonable "

Tamao, aun sonrojada guardó silencio.

"- Hero me ha comentado todo – Trató de sonar lo mas enojada posible – te aseguro que ese maldito pagará por lo que hizo"

"- A-aunque... sea Ren? – Preguntó alzando un poco su vista y notando sorpresa en la joven"

"- ¿Él ha sido? – Parpadeo varias veces y luego rió abiertamente"

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó molesta al notar que su amiga estaba mintiendo"

"- Dime... – Acercó la mano a su barbilla y miró insistentemente a la joven pelirosa - ¿en verdad él te ha lastimado?"

Tamao se giró y se ruborizó aun mas.

"- Cla-claro que si "

" Tamao... – suspiró con cansancio – No sabes como mentir, además que se que ocultas algo"

La joven guardó silencio, era obvio que no quería hablar del tema.

"- Él es un asesino, pero aun así dudo que pueda llegar a lastimarte de esa manera, ahora dime ¿cuáles son los planes de él?"

"- ¿Pla-planes? – Repitió nerviosa gracias a la astucia de Hing"

"- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, parece que tu y él tienen lazos muy fuertes, estoy segura que vino por algo en especial ya que el ataque de los soldados a la fiesta solo fue una distracción"

"- No...no es eso Hing... yo..."

¿Qué es lo que haría, estaba siendo tan egoísta en no salvar a su reino por tratar de probar algo que un asesino y enemigo dijo, no, no podía seguir así.

Si, lo dijo, lo había dicho, los planes que harían en tres días aquellos sujetos.

Todos se alegraban por lo que había descubierto su condesa mas sin embargo esta no se sentía a gusto con haber dicho todo pero... ¿por qué confiar en aquel sujeto?... ¿por qué sentía que lo había traicionado a él?

Hing notó que el animo de la joven no era el ideal, no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

"- ¿Te gustaría cabalgar un poco? – Preguntó sonriente mas la joven no respondía – Vamos, puedes distraerte un rato"

"- No digas eso! – Interrumpió una voz potente – Sería un gran riesgo para nuestra dama"

Tamao alzó la vista y se encontró con Hero; ella había dicho todo a excepción que el blanco de los asesinos era él.

"- Hero... – llamó Tamao con voz débil – No... saldré"

"- Eso es un alivio, solo descanse, y usted – Se dirigió a Hing – solo debe acompañarla – Exclamó molesto.

"- No necesariamente – Respondió Hing de la misma forma

"- Condesa – Hizo reverencia – Gracias a su información podremos estar listos – Tomó la palma de la mano y la beso"

Tamao no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse mal; le sonrió con dulzura y pidió que la dejara sola.

Aquélla petición sorprendió a Hero pero obedeció de inmediato.

"- Pero como se atreve – Exclamó Hing algo molesta y sacando a la joven de la habitación al percatarse que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos.

"- Hing,... en algo tiene razón Hero... no es recomendable que salga .- dijo sonriendo difícilmente al tratar de retener el paso ya que la joven parecía halarla"

"- ¿Por qué pareces huir, note cuando escapabas de la mirada de Hero.

"- Yo... solo no quería estar cerca ... por ahora – Exclamó cabizbaja al dudar de él en cuanto si este era traidor o no"

Hing la miraba tratando de descubrir lo que realmente pensaba la joven condesa.

De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza con la cual rió por lo bajo.

"-¿qué ocurre?"

"- Entonces... tendremos que disfrazarnos para salir – Guiñó el ojo dejando a la joven a su lado mas confundida"

"- ¡E-esto no! – Gritó sonrojada al mirarse por el espejo"

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Hing decidió el vestuario de ambas.

"- Oh vamos, no te queda mal – rió aun mas abiertamente"

Estaban cerca del establo donde nadie podía mirar lo que hacían. Ambas se habían colocado ropas bastantes anchas a su cuerpo, pero la característica mas importante era que aquellas vestiduras eran masculinas.

Hing había hecho moño su cabello al igual que la pelirosa.

"- E-esto es muy... – Tamao se sonrojó ¿cómo una dama podía usar ese tipo de ropas y mas aun la condesa? "

Como las ropas eran bastante amplias, solamente daban la impresión de ser chicos muy delgados, lo cual ocultaba un poco sus pechos.

"- Pero esto no estaría completo si no ocultáramos nuestros rostros – Rió aun mas, parecía disfrutar de aquello"

Tamao la miró detenidamente, y sonrió, talvez no seria tan malo divertirse de aquella manera.

Hing era caracterizada como una vizcondesa bastante excéntrica, todo lo contrario de la pelirosa lo cual, aquel atrevimiento de hacerse pasar por un hombre sería severamente castigado si se descubría.

Ambas tomaron un corcel (Distinto para no levantar sospechas) y ocultaron sus rostros en capuchas.

"- ¡Esperen! – Gritó uno de los guardias que cuidaba la entrada"

Tamao se colocó en una situación bastante desfavorable al notarse nerviosa por lo cual, Hing decidió encargarse de todo.

Corrió su capucha y dejó notar su rostro.

"- ¿Vi-vizcondesa? – Parpadeó varias veces el sujeto sin creer lo que miraba aunque de ella se esperaba todo"

"- Si, he decidido cabalgar un poco con uno de mis soldados ¿tiene algún problema?"

"- N-no, pero... ¿no cree que es muy peligroso?., es decir, además con su apariencia..."

"- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi apariencia! – Exclamó en tono severo sorprendiendo a la pelirosa por su actuación"

". No, nada – Se retractó el guardia rápidamente"

"- No tiene inconveniente, además mi rostro está cubierto; no deseo que nadie sepa de mi salida, ya que si es así... – Le miró con mas furia lo cual obligó al hombre a asentir instantáneamente"

Cabalgaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente de el palacio.

"- No debiste ser tan cruel – Regañó la pelirosa mirándola"

"- Vamos solo fue una broma – Sonrió placenteramente"

"- No lo parece"

"- Eres demasiado voluble – le miró con cierta amabilidad"

"- Es por eso... que talvez no sirva para esto – Dijo cabizbaja"

Hing guardó silencio ¿qué mas podía decir si aquello le parecía verdad?. Ambas habían sido criadas en la misma filosofía, que un líder debe dejar la amabilidad a un lado para poder ejercer poder.

Todo era absolutamente complicado lo cual no era correcto agregar mas palabras al asunto.

Cabalgaron durante horas llegando al mediodía; Tamao estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención al tiempo.

"- Aquí es... – exclamó Hing mirando el sitio."

"- Esto..."

"- si, es la villa Bristol – Sonrió"

Tamao miró a su alrededor, a pesar que eran pocas casas se miraba a personas viviendo en suma tranquilidad y armonía.

"- Este lugar... – sonrió la pelirosa"

" Pensé que te gustaría; algunas personas puede que te conozcan bien así que mantén tu rostro cubierto, aunque estemos alejados, de todas maneras sigues siendo la condesa – Sonrió provocando cierta pena en la pelirosa"

Bajaron de ambos animales caminando a lo largo de la villa.

La casas de madera parecían muy adornadas con ciertas flores a las afueras del lugar, pero Tamao se detuvo en una casa en especial.

Se colocó de cuclillas y miró el pasto de cerca. Aquella casa perecía tener un patio delantero como todas las demás, excepto que no crecía nada ahí.

"- Es un lastima – exclamó Hing – parece una casa muy linda"

"- Si- respondió la pelirosa – muy acogedora"

"- ¿Son viajeros? – Preguntó una voz algo ronca pero femenina"

"- S-si – respondió la pelirosa por lo bajo para que no se notase mucho el timbre de su voz"

"- Si desean pasar la noche, hay un hospedaje cerca – Sonrió la anciana de blancos cabellos, rostro algo decaído pero una sonrisa amigable"

"- No se preocupe – Dijo Hing fingiendo su voz –Solo estamos de paso, aunque nos preguntábamos sobre este sitio"

"-Ahhh – dijo la anciana colocando sus manos atrás de ella – esta casa fue victima de un incendio, pero fue reconstruida poco a poco por las personas del lugar – Sonrió"

"- ¿Un incendio? – Repitió Tamao algo interesada"

"- Si, tal parece que la familia que aquí vivía murió por ello, fue hace varios años cuando... Yord vino a atacarnos – Exclamó la anciana en un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos"

"- Él... ha venido acá? – Preguntó Tamao recordando un poco cuando era pequeña y a su padre se le había informado sobre lo que acontecía en algunos lugares del territorio de Eonia"

"Entiendo... – susurró Hing viniendo a su memoria los problemas graves que tenían ambos territorios"

"- Aunque la casa parece solitaria, en algunas ocasiones viene alguien a visitarla, a veces pasa aquí algunos días"

"- disculpe... podríamos entrar ? – Preguntó Hing sorprendiendo a la pelirosa"

"- Bueno... ese lugar no nos pertenece pero..."

"-Parece que por ahora no hay nadie, solo... deseamos echar un vistazo – Sonrió"

"- Esta bien... solo síganme – Exclamó la anciana un poco insegura, pero ella conocía bien ese sitio y también... al dueño del lugar solo esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado"

"- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Susurró la pelirosa"

"- Yord destruyó esta villa hace mucho ¿no te parece extraño que solo este casa haya resultado tan devastada?"

"- Bu-bueno..."

"- Yord, siempre a querido a Eonia ¿por qué atacar solo este sitio?"

Debía admitir que ella también estaba interesada pero... no quería recordar tantas cosas desagradables.

Sin mas opción entró junto a ese anciana y Hing. Todo parecía estar rodeado de sombras aunque débiles rayos de sol entraban por gruesas cortinas que estaban a lo largo de las ventanas.

Tamao se acercó hasta correrlas un poco.

De pronto un ruido dejó a las tres mujeres sin habla, parecía que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Tamao tragó saliva al mirar quien era aquella persona.

Este parecía mirarlas con curiosidad pero mas aun a la anciana, parecía que no había reconocido a sus acompañantes.

Este portaba un camisa blanca de cuello alto con mangas dobladas hasta los codos y unos pantalones algo holgados pero que quedaban bien a su cuerpo.

Al mirarlo de esa manera, ambas chicas no creían que se tratase de aquel asesino, se miraba como cualquier habitante del lugar.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó con mas seriedad, lo que menos deseaba era que algunos de esos sujetos fuera un ayudante de Yord o soldado de Eonia"

"- Oh, estabas aquí – Dijo la anciana tratando de sonreír – siento que fue una intromisión mía, solo traje a unos curiosos viajeros"

Ren alzo una ceja y miró con detenimiento a ambos "sujetos", pero en particular a uno que tenía la cabeza inclinada y ambas manos presionadas al pecho.

Ese acto sin dudarlo lo conocía, se sorprendió un poco pero bajó los últimos escalones acercándose a los viajeros.

"- Supongo que usted deja entra a muchas personas aquí ¿no? - Miró a la anciana"

".- Recuerda que aunque vivas acá, esta casa mas bien es una reliquia, sin mencionar que casi nunca vienes a este sitio – Sonrió"

Tamao miró a la anciana, ¿cómo pueden llevarse tan bien si ellos detestaban a Yord?.

"- Supongo – Respondió el chico con frialdad aunque su semblante parecía uno de aburrición"

Ren se paseó alrededor de ambos viajeros, pero acercándose a uno en especial, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Esta por su parte se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

"- Ejem... solo estábamos viendo – Exclamó Hing algo sorprendida al verlo"

"- Si... eso parece – Exclamó en tono frío – Si gusta podría dejarnos solos – Pidió a la anciana que entendió bien el gesto y se marchó silenciosamente"

Ren guardó silencio por algunos segundos y luego lo rompió con una voz bastante fría.

"- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó"

"- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Hing se mostró molesta ante tal tono de voz – mejor dinos ¿tu que haces aquí?"

"- Se dan cuenta que si los descubren algunos soldados pueden venir a este sitio – Se mostró un poco molesto aunque controló ese sentimiento"

"- Si deseas saberlo – Se escuchó por fin la voz de la pelirosa – esto también es parte de mis dominios – Dejó correr su capucha"

Ren la miró por algunos segundos, aunque Tamao se notaba algo molesta, al sentir esa mirada se sonrojó nuevamente.

"- Así que eres tu, debí suponerlo – Exclamó en tono irónico tomando asiento en un mueble que estaba cerca de la ventana"

"- Vaya, pensé que lo sabías – Dijo Hing mostrándose algo molesta por la insolencia con la que ese chico las trataba"

"- Debe decir que lo sospeché, pero... me sorprendió verlas...en este estado"

Hing pareció molestarse por el comentario mas sin embargo Tamao puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven deteniendo aquel arranque de ira.

Ren miró esa escena y no hizo mas que suspirar; no importaba quien era, si Tamao impedía algo las personas accedían a ello.

Se dio cuenta de cómo la pelirosa le impedía no matar y él lo dejaba de hacer sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Se puso de pie, lo que menos deseaba es que ella precisamente estuviese ahí.

"- Acaban de cometer un grave error, si no se van temo que tomaré a la condesa nuevamente"

Ambas se sorprendieron por las palabras del chico.

"- ¡¿Qué has dicho! – Preguntó incrédula Hing"

Ren no hizo caso a las palabras de Hing, mas bien solo se limitó a mirar a la pelirosada.

"- Supongo que les has dicho ¿no?"

"¿Qué? – Preguntó Tamao sin comprender con exactitud"

"- Se los has dicho, acerca del plan"

"- Y-y ¿qué esperabas? Te- tengo que ayudar a... Hero – Inclinó un poco su cabeza pero diciendo aquello en un tono no muy agradable"

"- Era de esperarse – Dijo Ren desviando la mirada"

Hing miraba con sorpresa aquello.

"- Hing – Exclamó la pelirosa mirando de frente a Ren – Ve de nuevo a Eonia...diles que han tomado a la condesa... y también...diles esta ubicación"

Ella quedó estupefacta ¿Cómo era posible que diese aquella orden?; Ren lo tomó por sorpresa aquello, pensó que habría una buena negativa por parte de la pelirosa mas sin embargo había dado aquella orden.

"-¡¿Te das cuenta lo que harás! – Exclamó Hing molesta"

"- Por favor Hing... necesito que me ayudes en esto – Pidió girándose a ella"

"- ¿Ahora que tonterías planeas? – Preguntó Ren mostrándose serio ante lo que podía tramar la condesa"

"- No son tonterías – Exclamó Tamao decidida – No quiero...que tus hombres maten a las personas que no están... con él"

"- Si ordenara eso... ¿qué obtendríamos?"

"- Me quedaré como dices, hasta el momento en que me lleves con Yord"

"- Solo es eso – Preguntó Ren alzando una ceja"

"- ¡claro que si! – Se mostró con cierta depresión aunque fulminaba con su mirada al joven – Además estoy segura que "él" se va a encargar de ustedes"

Ren la miró, por un segundo se mostró furioso por la manera en que ella ayudaba a un traidor, aunque ella se notaba decidida se mostraba un brillo en sus ojos que se definía como temor.

Él analizó aquello y decidió acceder.

"- Esta bien, no mataremos... a las personas que estén alrededor del blanco"

"- ¿El blanco? – Preguntó Hing insegura de lo que hablaban ellos dos con exactitud"

"- Solo...ve y diles ..."

"- Diles – Interrumpió Ren – que la condesa será llevada donde Yord, y como se planeó este hará lo que quiera con ella..."

Hing abrió sus ojos y Tamao le miró con temor.

"- Ahora vete – Volvió a tomar la palabra Ren – Si no quieres que levante mi palabra y mate a la condesa en este sitio"

Hing se mostró impotente ante aquel acto pero estaba segura que él sería castigado si lastimaba a la condesa. Aunque esa posibilidad a pesar de las amenazas, las miraba muy lejanas.

"- No te preocupes Tamao, Hero no tardará en venir – Exclamó saliendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo y retirándose del lugar"

Tamao aun miraba la puerta por donde había salido Hing.

"- Supongo que él aun sigue siendo importante para que hagas esto – Exclamó Ren mirando la espalda de la joven sin ocultar cierta molestia en el tono de su voz"

"- No quiero..."

"- Se perfectamente lo que quieres, pero aun así no puedes evitar eso"

"- ¡Cla-claro que si! – Se giró mostrándose algo molesta aunque con sus ojos un poco vidriosos"

Ren la miró con sorpresa luego se mostró algo frío y giró un poco su rostro.

"- Ya te dije que no mataremos a nadie mas, no hagas eso – Dijo algo molesto, lo menos que deseaba era verla llorar"

Tamao le miró un poco extrañada y limpió un poco sus ojos ya que algunas lagrimas amenazaban en salir.

Ahora estaba nuevamente al lado de ese sujeto, pero solo lograba sentir impotencia aunque también le alegro saber que él estuviese a salvo, no sabia con exactitud si sentía repulsión o atracción hacia él.

"- Vamonos de aquí – Dijo el chico quien decidió subir las escaleras"

"- Espera – Pidió la joven"

Este detuvo su paso y la miró de reojo.

"- Este lugar...¿por qué nadie..."

"Me teme? – Concluyó él mientras alzando una ceja, la chica solamente asintió con su cabeza – En este sitio... la ultima vez que vieron a un soldado de Yord... fue cuando destruyeron esta villa, de ahí no conocen mas, además todo este tiempo no he dejado que los soldados de Yord entren en este sitio"

"- Po-por eso... estas vestido de esa manera? – Preguntó aun mas curiosa"

"- Si eso es todo lo que preguntaras, déjame seguir – Exclamó con seriedad"

"- U-una cosa mas... – pidió la joven con un tono de suplica – ...¿acaso tu... tienes alguna relación con la familia que pereció en este lugar?"

Sus cabellos ocultaron la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba por esta vez., aunque se pudo ver cierta incomodidad en él.

"- Entonces...es verdad... – susurró al notar esa reacción en él"

El chico desvió su mirada y cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a una posición fría y lo logró, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras sin prestar atención a los llamados de la joven.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

"- ¿Aun no vuelve? – Preguntó uno de los sujetos completamente artos de esperar"

"- Supongo que fueron cosas de verdad importantes – Respondió el joven tras él"

"- Tu siempre pareces estar de su lado – Exclamó con desprecio el sujeto"

"¿De su lado, temo que te equivocas, pero hay que comprender que él no deja nada al azar – Respondió el de cabellos castaños como si nada"

"- No entiendo porque..."

"- Mejor no hables, pueda que pierdas la vida si él te escucha"

"- Creo que ya no es capaz de cortar la cabeza de alguien, se ha vuelto un cobarde – Dijo alejándose de ahí con fastidio"

Hao le miró hasta perderlo de vista, luego miró el cielo y rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice.

"- Después de todo... talvez tengas razón – susurró al recordar como Ren había cambiado tan drásticamente"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

La obligó a salir de aquélla villa, él estaba vestido nuevamente con el traje oscuro así que optaron por salir sin ser vistos, cada quien montaba su propio caballo pero aun así él iba a su lado para que la joven no tratara de escapar.

Aunque llevaban mas de una hora de camino.

"- Te dije que te acompañaría... no es necesario tanta cautela – Dijo algo intimidada por la vigilancia de él"

Él no respondió, mas bien se limitó a mirar al frente.

Tamao le miró por un segundo, tratando de romper el silencio.

"- La anciana... nos dijo que Yord había atacado esa villa pero... el lugar mas destruido fue esa casa..."

"- Eso fue porque quería algo especial en ella – Respondió secamente"

Guardó silencio mirándolo por largo tiempo, para armarse valor y decir ciertas palabras.

"S-se, que tu tienes algo que ver con eso... ¿por qué Yord atacó tu hogar?"

Ren detuvo de pronto su caballo y rió por lo bajo de una manera muy irónica.

"-¿qué quieres decir con hogar? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo y callando aquella risa "

Ella no respondió ante eso, era obvio que no sabia nada del pasado del chico, y estaba segura que él no accedería a contárselo, aun así... quería intentarlo.

"- E-es que...yo... "

" Hemos llegado – Exclamó mirando a lo lejos el campamento"

"- Están escondidos... en este sitio? – Preguntó algo incrédula; durante el trayecto no se había percatado pero habían entrado a uno de los bosques mas brumosos y extensos de la región"

Ren se detuvo analizando un poco la situación.

"- Supongo... que ellos no saben que eres la condesa, y por tu apariencia – Mirándola detenidamente .- ... te harás pasar por un hombre"

" -¡¿Qué! – Preguntó incrédula – e-espera este solo era un pequeño camuflaje..."

"- Deseas eso, o deseas que te mantengamos encerrada, de todas formas serías un rehén – Dijo como si fuese algo común"

"- Pe-pero... – La joven miraba hacia todas las direcciones, esta vez no sabía que hacer ante esa situación"

"- Solo guarda silencio, seguirás solamente lo que yo diga ¿has comprendido?"

"- ¡No! – negó, se estaba sonrojando, ¿cómo se haría pasar por un hombre? - ¡No haré tal cosa!"

" ¿Ah no? – la miró con aburrición - ¿No temes que ellos se sobrepasen contigo?"

Tamao se horrorizó pero luego de pensarlo inclinó su cabeza, tardó un poco y asintió.

Ella de verdad pasaba por ciertos aprietos, y lo mas extraño de todo es que al final ella terminaba confiando en él, aquello le pareció tan sorprendente y al mismo tiempo demasiado tonto.

La pelirosa notó la mirada del joven.

"-¿Q-que ocurre? – Preguntó algo nerviosa"

El chico cerró sus ojos y giró el caballo hacia el frente, debía tener cuidado, casi siempre se perdía cuando la miraba.

Si quería alejarse de ella, esta vez le resultaría mas difícil , tendría que protegerla pero aun mas tenían que mentir a toda su tropa, ahora él no desconfiaba de sus hombres, mas bien desconfiaba de él mismo al tenerla tan cerca, ¿Sería posible controlar sus impulsos?.

"- Su-supongo... que Hero... – La pelirosa había comenzado a susurrar ciertas cosas distrayendo por completo a Ren"

"- ¡Deja de preocuparte por ese idiota! – Exclamó algo molesto, no sabía lo que pasaba con él pero detestaba que aun ella lo tratase de defender"

Tamao se sorprendió un poco pero luego se mostró a la defensiva, esta vez no quería perder con él.

"- ¡Él no es ningún idiota, es la persona que ha estado siempre a las ordenes de la familia!"

"- Aun así, sigue siendo un estúpido traidor – Exclamó un poco mas tranquilo"

"- E-eso no es cierto – Exclamó algo dolida, bajando del caballo"

Ren decidió imitarla y bajar también del animal.

"- Es mas que obvio que nunca confiaras plenamente en mi, pero... trato de terminar el favor"

Tamao le miró con cierta molestia, y la razón era que aunque ella no lo desease confiaba en él, por eso se sentía tan destrozada ya que en el fondo creía en la traición de Hero.

"- Pensé que lo descubrirías, aunque... era obvio que no aceptarías mi propuesta ya que... si eres capaz de no odiarme a mi, dudo mucho que puedas odiarlo a él"

"- ¿Qué-que te hace pensar que no te odio? – Preguntó algo nerviosa por la afirmación tan clara del chico"

"- Disimulas muy bien tu odio, talvez sea eso – Exclamó sarcástico"

"- Y-yo...en verdad te detesto – Exclamó cabizbaja, diciendo aquello y tratando de creerlo"

"- Créeme, se lo que es odiar a alguien, y tu no odias a nadie – Se giró sobre sus talones – Ahora solo sígueme"

La joven presionó ambas manos que estaban tomadas de la camisa holgada; esta vez estaba demasiado nerviosa pero... tenía que ser fuerte, esta vez tendría que hacerlo.

_**CONTI UARA...**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**N/A: Bueno, como lo todos los fines de semana aquí esta el cap, de aquí en adelante trataré de terminar este fic para seguir con el otro.**_

_**Otra cosa es que, yo avisé desde el principio que el fic iba a estar subidito y también avisé que no habría lemon, solo pura insinuación.**_

_**Y otra cosilla que me dejo impresionada... creo que a la mayoría de personas les gusta el lemon, me di cuenta por los reviews de esta ocasión hehehe**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Chini chan: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia, pero con especto al lemon, pues en este fic si no va haber, pero si algunas cosas que lo insinuan, me alegra que el cap te hay gustado.**_

_**Mayi: hahaha lo siento sis, no soy mala con Tamao es solo... que a veces me gsuta ponerla nerviosita, espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Pret ice angel: bueno, si estoy actualizando seguidito, gracias por tu comentario, ojala el cap te guste (noo Ren no es pervertido)**_

_**Andrea nefisto: supongo que tu eres la que mas alegre esta con esto hahaha, peor naaa mi Ren no es pervertido, pongámoslo mejor como... que no desperdicia oportunidades heheh.**_

_**Ishi dora: bueno, fijate que estoy planeando hacer un lemon para otro fic, pero no estoy segura. Aunque eso me sorprendió un poco de ti, hahaha. Espero que el cap te gusten.**_

_**Ludy: de ti no dudo que te encante eso hehe, aunque la verdad el desenlace no será lemon al 100 naaa, mas bien insinuaciones, pero algun día trataré de hacer un lemon ya que una amiga se ofreció a ayudarme (una amiga muy pervertida)**_

_**Tamao raven: lo siento es que a veces lo publico rapido que solo puse los nombres, otra cosa es que agradezco tu ayuda con lo de mitsumi del otro fic, hehe ami me ha encantado, gracias por tus comentarios, espro el cap te guste..**_

_**Shadow: hehe con tu reviews me reí un poco, siento si talvez lo has tomado muy feo, pero... hahaha, la verdad me divierto escribiendo este tipo de cosas (no soy pervertida), espero el cqp te gusten y sigas con los tuyos, creo que deberias publicarlos aquí porque el ren x tamao que haces es biennnn lindo!**_

_**Sakurita: pues se supone que este fic ya va a terminar, otra cosa es que si hago otro fic de esta parejita, (me fascina casi no se nota ¿verdad? Hahah) bueno, gracas por tu comentario.**_


	17. La verdad sobre el sentimiento

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.17: La verdad sobre el sentimiento._

Aun sin pensarlo demasiado la joven optó por obedecerlo, esta vez no sabia que esperar, sin olvidar su vergüenza al estar en aquel aspecto.

Solo pudo imaginarse el rostro de ciertas personas en la corte e incluso sus tutores reprimiéndola.

Ahora no servía de mucho aquello ya que solo miraba con nerviosismo como se acercaba al sitio donde estaban aquellos hombres mientras seguía al joven de cabellos violáceos.

"- Por fin ha regresado – Exclamó uno de los sujetos con un notable tono sarcástico"

Ren no se molestó en mirarlo, mas bien siguió caminando, aunque todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo al ver quien lo acompañaba.

"- ¿Esto era el asunto importante? – Exclamó el mismo sujeto enfadado – vaya – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – no creí que nuestro capitán ya no le gustaran las mujeres"

Tamao escuchó aquello y aunque pensó que Ren se enfadaría, este lo escuchaba como si nada, siempre con su rostro inexpresivo.

Se sintió un poco incomoda sentir la mirada de aquellos sujetos, después de todo la miraban con mucha suspicacia.

"- Si no guardas silencio me encargaré de callarte – Exclamó cortante al escuchar las insistentes parlotearías de aquel sujeto."

Este por su parte se mostró mas furioso, era mas que evidente que detestaba a Ren y la razón era que él, se metía demasiado en cuanto a sus acciones, ¿Cómo olvidar todas las veces en que Ren amenazaba con matarlo?.

Tamao miraba al hombre que siempre retaba a Ren, este era el mismo sujeto que trató de sobrepasarse con ella en la casa Kuromie.

"- ¿En serio? – Retó el sujeto mostrando una leve sonrisa – Eso puedo dudarlo, ya que desde que fuiste un conejillo de la condesa no has querido tocar a nadie"

La pelirosa se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de aquel de cabello oscuro; simplemente dirigió su mirada a Ren.

Este, miró de frente al sujeto y no hizo mas que tomar la muñeca de su acompañante y seguir con su camino.

"- ¿Ves lo que he dicho? – Rió todavía el sujeto – Ya ni siquiera pareces querer matar, dudo mucho que logres esta misión, sin contar... – Miró el agarre que Ren tenía hacia ese "chico" – parece que mis suposiciones son ciertas"

Ren detuvo el paso al escuchar por completo aquel comentario, giró un poco y miró a Tamao, esta estaba algo incomoda por el agarre tan fuerte del chico pero no dijo nada, gracias a que reconocerían su voz.

"- ¿Tus suposiciones? – Preguntó el peliviolaceo bastante sarcástico – veo que tu estupidez no mejora en lo absoluto"

"- Tu huyes de lo que digo, ¿acaso puede ser verdad?"

Ren alzó una ceja, miró a la joven y trató de susurrar algo muy débil que Tamao pudo escuchar a la perfección aunque no entendió que quiso decir con aquello hasta sentir como los brazos del chico la rodeaban atrayéndola a él de una manera agresiva mientras sellaba sus labios.

Pero tan rápido lo hizo, así fue como se separó de ella dejando a los presentes bastante impresionados.

"- Ahora saca tus conclusiones – Dijo alegándose halando a la chica consigo"

Los demás quedaron sin habla por un segundo, hasta que Hao rompió el ambiente con una leve risa.

"- Supongo que ha respondido"

"- E-el...capitán ha besado a un...hombre – Exclamó uno de los soldados que pareció haber recobrado el habla mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia la dirección donde Ren se había marchado"

"- Se los dije – Exclamó el sujeto de cabellera oscura mientras volvía a su trabajo, decidió no pensar mas en lo que había descubierto"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0.**_

La había halado hasta llegar a las orillas del lago que estaba a solo unos metros del campamento.

Cuando vio que ya no eran alcanzado por los demás, Tamao se soltó rápidamente del agarre, propiciándole una bofetada al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Este por su parte pareció sorprenderse bastante llevando lentamente una mano a su mejilla lastimada, la verdad jamás pensó que ella reaccionara así, aunque luego de analizarlo, suspiró con cansancio.

"- Te susurre antes de hacerlo que lo sentía – Tomó asiento en una roca que estaba junto a él"

Tamao corrió un poco su capucha y le miró con severidad.

"- Pu-pues no vuelvas a hacer tal cosa solo por desafiar a alguien"

Ren la miró por un segundo para luego responder.

"- ¿Solo por desafiar a alguien, supongo que con tus palabras puedo darme una idea que puedo hacerlo si tengo otra razón"

Tamao se ruborizó demasiado, claro que esa no era la razón por la que decía aquello, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que se había molestado por el hecho que él solo la tocó gracias a las palabras de aquel soldado.

Al ver la frustración de la joven, este decidió no hablar mas, mas bien dirigió su mirada al cielo y acarició un poco su mejilla roja. La verdad nunca se hubiese esperado eso, y para el colmo no pudo presentir antes que ella lo golpease, no cabía duda que estando con ella bajaba todas sus defensas.

El chico suspiró nuevamente y se reclinó hacia atrás topando con el tronco de un árbol, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tamao aun parecía molesta pero notó que el rostro del chico parecía algo cansado.

Ren, por su parte solo pensaba en alejarse de ella ya que sentía como su cuerpo padecía aquello, pero de pronto sintió una gran calidez que tocaba su mejillas, aunque ahora muy suavemente.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la joven quien estaba de cuclillas y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

No podía creerlo, simplemente, ella era especial, le miraba con preocupación, solo había visto esa mirada dos veces, pero en este ocasión era mas intensa sin contar que primero estaba muy molesta con él.

A pesar que le gustase el toque de la joven, decidió colocar su mano sobre la que la chica tenía en su mejilla y la apartó lentamente.

"- Se supone... que no se debe mostrar benevolencia por tu enemigo – Dijo Ren aun tomando la mano de la joven"

Esta se sonrojó y la apartó rápidamente de ese agarre, debía admitir que estaba molesta pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por el estado de él.

"- Vaya, supongo que esto se pone mejor – Exclamó una voz que sin duda Ren pudo reconocer, Tamao por su parte gracias a que estaba de espaldas hacia el recién llegado, cubrió nuevamente su rostro"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Ren de una forma cansada mientras se ponía de pie"

"- Me parece tan extraño que hayas cambiado a la condesa por un chico, sin ofender – Se dirigió divertido hacia Tamao – pienso que la condesa debe ser mucho mejor"

Tamao se sonrojó por aquel comentario, aunque mas bien era el hecho que todos ahí la consideraran un chico.

"- ¿Solo has venido a eso? – Exclamó Ren sin muchos ánimos"

"- Bueno, me pareció extraño tus "asuntos importantes" pero mirando el lado positivo ahora que ya no amas a la condesa se te será muy fácil eliminarla"

La joven se sonrojó aun mas, ¿acaso aquello era verdad? ¿ese joven, ese enemigo, esa persona que se atrevió a tocarla, la amaba, de pronto sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

Mientras tanto, Ren estaba en una situación muy incomoda gracias a que Hao hablaba de mas, esta vez él era el que estaba cambiando de color.

"- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Trató de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, captando la completa atención de la pelirosa"

"- Ah, puedo verlo, estas con este chico y aun amas a la condesa – Rió un poco mas – bueno, supongo que no es fácil olvidar el primer amor"

Sin agregar mas al asunto sonrió con satisfacción mientras se dirigía nuevamente al campamento. ¿Qué es lo que Hao planeaba con tanta insistencia, era como si supiera...

"- Él sabe que tu eres la condesa... – Dijo Ren mirando en la dirección donde el joven de cabellos castaños se había marchado"

"- ¿Co-como se dio cuenta? – Preguntó algo alarmada"

Ren no respondió mas bien, frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente Hao era mas astuto de lo que incluso él sospechó.

La joven le miró por un segundo, y un leve rubor volvió a tomar sus mejillas.

"- Lo-lo que él ha dicho..."

"- Lo que Hao diga no tiene importancia, él solo miente – Ahora era él quien mentía, en ese momento sabía que si admitía cierto afecto por ella, podría ser que su sentimiento creciese tanto que lo pudiese matar, no, con eso bastaba, preferiría morir y que ella nunca supiese nada, además... aunque odiase admitirlo lo que menos deseaba es que ella lo detestara aun mas; el gran asesino tenía que admitir una cosa, había caído en una volubilidad muy grande pero no permitiría que alguien supiese sobre ello"

¿Hao mentía, algo dentro de Tamao se desplomó de inmediato ¿qué era aquello, era verdad que no podía odiar a Ren pero la pregunta era... ¿por qué, ¿por qué decidió venir con él? ¿por qué le había ordenado aquello a Hing, estaba confundida no entendía con exactitud todo lo que pasaba en su interior pero... fuera lo que fuera... no estaba bien.

"- Supongo que deben estarte buscando – Exclamó el chico cerrando sus ojos"

"- Lo se... y con lo que he dicho a Hing... – La pelirosa inclinó un poco su cabeza, se notaba bastante preocupada por la reacción de los de mas"

"- No sirve de nada – Exclamó volviendo a un estado frió – De todas formas no volverás."

La pelirosa levantó su vista con una expresión de estupefacción en su rostro.

"- ¿Q-que has...dicho?"

"- No volverás, tu te quedaras a mi custodia hasta que Yord..."

"- ¡No! – Interrumpió de inmediato – no deseo ir con él... si lo haces...e-esto no podré perdonártelo! – Gritó al fin con todas sus fuerzas mientras se denotaba furia en su tono de voz."

Lo había logrado, si seguía así ella lo odiaría, por un momento pensó que eso sería lo mas correcto y así comenzar a desechar lo que sentía, pero mas que todo comenzó a sentir cierta culpabilidad lo cual obligó a llevarse una mano a su cabeza, esto no ayudaba para nada ¿acaso se volvía un estúpido? Todos sus planes últimamente fallaban.

Suspiró profundamente, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano derecha atrayéndola a él de una vez.

"- Te quedaras conmigo, hasta probarte que ese idiota de Hero no es mas que un impostor, y cuando Yord te quiera de nuevo no permitiré que ese sujeto se atreva a tocarte, ya te lo había dicho, así que no volverás – Dijo al fin, con toda seriedad Tamao se sorprendió un poco"

"- E-entonces... – Susurró, mas el joven volvió a interrumpirla"

"- Cuando todo termine y consiga lo que he querido desde un principio con Yord, prometo hacer lo que me pidas, incluso si deseas tomar mi vida en ese momento así lo haré"

No notó en esos ojos que fuese mentira, además... él cumplía con su palabra, y aunque fuese una decisión tonta volvería a confiar en él... pero siempre había un cierto recelo que no podía evitar.

"- Y-yo...– De pronto la joven se sintió algo mal por haber dicho aquellas palabras sin saber las verdaderas razones de aquel que ahora la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, aunque era mas que obvio que el culpable de todo era ese chico"

Ren la soltó de inmediato.

"- Quiero pedirte algo – Exclamó girándose, mientras la joven lo observaba con curiosidad – Aprende...a odiarme"

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a la joven ¿estaba pidiendo que lo odiara?.

"- Pe-pero... cla-claro que te odio... siempre lo he hecho – Exclamó desviando un poco su mirada, la verdad solo se había dejado llevar"

Ren se giró nuevamente y se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

"- Dímelo ahora – Exigió – siempre que dices esa frase sueles cerrar tus ojos o mirar hacia otra dirección, solo dímelo frente a frente"

La única reacción de la joven en ese momento fue el sonrojo que la invadió haciendo que el chico sonriese irónicamente.

"- Esas palabras las he escuchado de muchas personas, pero es la primera vez... que una persona me miente cuando las dice – Se giró nuevamente – Vamos, se supone que no huiremos del campamento todo el tiempo"

"-E-espera... – Pidió la joven - ¿por qué... deseas que te odie?"

Ren quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, y solo respondió en un susurró.

"- Porque también deseo odiarte"

esa frase...aquellas palabras la dejaron en un mar de dudas, nuevamente su corazón latía a una velocidad nada normal ¿qué pasaba con ella, tenía muchas razones para odiarlo mas sin embargo le era imposible.

Pero aquellas palabras de él... la hicieron pensar de mas, fue como la vez que se encontraron en la habitación de Hero, el había dicho algo similar pero al recordar que estuvo a la vista de aquel joven sintió sus mejillas arder, Ren había visto demasiado de ella, no solo la parte mas voluble de su persona, también... mucho de su persona.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0.**_

Ya había anochecido, y el viaje fue bastante agotador gracias a la prisa que llevaba, pero no pensaba en sí misma, sino en el destino de su amiga quien había sido llevada por uno de los hombre de Yord, aunque pudo recordar como Tamao le rogaba con la mirada que accediera al trato que impuso Ren.

Ya tenía sospechas del porque pero... no entendía como la condesa se hubiese enamorado de uno de sus enemigos.

Irónicamente sabía a la perfección que la pelirosa no asimilaría todo tan rápido.

Bajó del caballo de un salto y corrió la capucha siendo vista por algunos guardias.

"- ¿quién... ¿Vizcondesa? – Dijo uno de ellos"

"-No tengo tiempo para ninguno de ustedes – Dijo pasando de largo lo antes posible y entrando al palacio - ¡¿Dónde está Hero! – Preguntó por lo alto a la servidumbre del lugar"

"- Señortia... pues él... – Respondió uno pero fue interrumpida cuando el mencionado entró de pronto a la sala principal"

"- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Preguntó algo molesto"

"- La...la condesa ha sido...secuestrada – Dijo algo jadeante dejando a todos los presentes sin habla"

Hero estaba de verdad sorprendido, y no articuló palabra por varios segundos, aun así no podía creer que sus planes estaban a punto de hacerse pedazos.

"- ¡¿Quién la ha tomado, ¡¿Por qué salieron sin escoltas! – Gritaba furioso"

"- Yo quería... – esta vez no tuvo opción mas que aceptar aquellos gritos, ya que él tenía toda la razón, aunque todo mundo pensaba que aquella reacción era por simple preocupación, pero mas bien era furia al hallarse en aquella situación"

"- Demonios! – Gritó molesto"

"- Fue... uno de los hombres de Yord – Exclamó omitiendo quien era este - ... se supone... que ella sería llevada ante... Yord – Exclamó mas bien molesta consigo mismo al haber aceptado aquello"

"- Tenemos que ir – Dijo uno de los soldados"

Hero pensó por un segundo aquello, era muy obvio que se trataba de una trampa.

"- ¡No! – ordenó - Primero debemos cuidar este sitio, gracias a la condesa sabemos que atacaran pronto"

"- Pero... – intentó intervenir Hing mas Hero le miró con severidad"

"- Creo que no tienes nada mas que decir, ya que en primer lugar fue tu culpa"

Las demás personas accedieron a lar ordenes de Hero, era muy cierto que la vizcondesa tenía la culpa, además tenían mas confianza al líder de las tropas de Eonia.

La joven se mostró molesta aunque debía admitir que por esta ocasión, el capitán tenía razón, esta vez... ella cargaba con todo.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0.**_

Estaba sentada sobre un pequeño tronco cerca de la fogata, no solo miraba intensamente el fuego, a veces solía despegar su vista del lugar para mirar como Ren le daba cierta indicaciones a casi todos los soldados que prácticamente estaban sobre sus caballos.

Pronto irían a Eonia y se suponía que Ren y tres hombres mas se quedarían por si Yord avisaba algo mas aunque la pelirosa se preguntaba ¿cómo este les avisaría algo estando tan lejos?.

Suspiró con cierto cansancio, después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido, no deseaba averiguar mas sorpresas.

"- Supongo que nuestro capitán es apuesto – Dijo una voz lo cual la obligó a mirar a su derecha y encontrarse con Hao quien estaba apoyado sobre una roca con una sonrisa bastante burlona"

Aunque la joven andaba aun cubierto su rostro por aquella capucha se pudo notar como su sorpresa se agravó por el comentario del moreno. 

Hao rió abiertamente avergonzando un poco a la joven.

"- No sería capaz de arrebatarte al chico – Le guiñó el ojo haciendo que la joven cubriese mas su rostro con aquella capucha, no cabía duda que ese chico contaba con un buena dosis de humor negro"

Hao disfrutaba de aquello, mas sin embargo parecía querer un poco mas.

Tomó asiento al lado del supuesto "joven"

"- Eres demasiado callado ¿verdad? – Agregó sonriendo maliciosamente – debes tener una cualidad muy tentadora para que nuestro capitán haya dejado de "divertirse", debes tener algo que no haya visto en ninguna otra – Rió aun más por lo bajo"

"- ¿E- eso quiere decir que él a estado con otras mujeres? – Preguntó rápidamente para luego ruborizarse enormemente ya que ni siquiera se molestó en fingir su voz"

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de parte del castaño.

"-Pues... digamos que él se aísla completamente de las personas aunque es su apariencia y su reputación en nuestro pueblo, lo que lo hace algo popular, claro que no me supera – Exclamó con cierto cansancio aunque orgulloso"

La pelirosa solamente dirigió una mirada a Ren mientras este aun hablaba cosas con sus soldados.

"-¿Po-porque se aísla? – Preguntó fingiendo un poco su voz aunque le era bastante difícil"

"- ¿No te lo ha dicho, vaya siendo su nueva pareja me sorprende mucho – La miró de reojo disfrutando de aquello"

"- No soy nada de él – Susurró por lo bajo aunque Hao la escuchó perfectamente"

"- ¿En serio, pues te cuida mucho"

Tamao volvió a apenarse y guardó silencio.

"- No te preocupes, por nada, él no puede amarte ya que si lo hace moriria"

La joven quedó sin habla y trató de mirar a Hao de frente, aunque claro aun cubriéndose un poco para que este no la distinguiera.

"- ¿Qué has dicho?"

Hao sonrió nuevamente, esta vez Ren no se salvaría de nada y tendría que explicarle mucho al... supuesto joven.

"- ¿Nunca te has preguntado como lograr que un guerrero sea fuerte?"

Tamao negó lentamente obligando a proseguir.

"- Un guerrero fuerte es aquel que no puede sentir nada por nadie, para no estorbarle en su trabajo "

"- ¿Quieres decir que él...? – Preguntó sorprendida al recordar algunas palabras de Vermouth"

"- ¿Y que mejor que un asesino sin remordimientos? – Sonrió como si nada cerrando sus ojos y reclinándose hacia atrás hasta topar con el tronco de un árbol – no sentirá remordimiento ni lastima para él mismo o para su victima"

La joven inclinó su cabeza ¿cómo habrá muerto su padre? ¿acaso tan cruelmente?.

"- Desde muy joven Yord soñó con hacer un ejercito invencible al igual... que el conde de Eonia – Le miró de reojo – Pero Yord... tenía sus propios métodos al conseguir niños"

" Ni-niños? – Repitió incrédula olvidando por completo el tono de su voz"

"- Todos nosotros fuimos reclutados desde muy jóvenes, pero fue una casualidad del destino que a Ren se le haya escogido para experimentar – Cerró sus ojos nuevamente recordando"

"- ¿Qué se supone... que Yord hizo? – Preguntó, esta vez no dejaría escapar una pista hacia una posible verdad"

"- Solamente borró los sentimientos de él – Dijo con un tono común, mientras Tamao le miraba extrañada"

"- ¿Es posible hacer eso?"

"- Si borras por completo sus recuerdos, obligándolo a vivir en soledad, es posible – Le miró con mas seriedad"

"- Pe-pero aun así... no creo que..."

"- Un incentivo – Sonrió irónicamente"

" - ¿Incentivo?"

"- Si – respondió colocando ambas manos atrás de su cuello – Un incentivo el cual te obliga a que si demuestras alguna clase de sentimiento en demasía, este te conducirá a la muerte ya que el cuerpo se debilitará hasta morir"

"-¿Mo-morirá? – Preguntó preocupada ante aquella posibilidad lo cual hizo reír por lo bajo a Hao"

"- Aun no estoy seguro, pero Yord fue muy claro, él fue quien le colocó ese sello – se puso de pie, estirando un poco los brazos – También... se que le esta causando mucho problemas ya que... talvez se a enamorado de la condesa"

"- ¡¿Co-como puede estar seguro de ello! – Preguntó en voz alta aunque aquello se debió al nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante"

"- No estoy seguro .- Volvió a sonreír de una manera juguetona - pero... su mirada a cambiado, después de todo... se puede dar cuenta de ello si lo mira con atención... su majestad – Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a los hombres que montaban"

Tamao lo analizó por un segundo hasta alterarse con la ultimas palabras de Hao... parecía que él si la había descubierto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o00o00**_

"- Esas son las ultimas ordenes – Dijo Ren con firmeza"

"- Pero señor... el blanco es Hero, ¿cómo lo eliminará entonces?"

"- No atacaran esta noche precisamente, como ya lo saben y por ese idiota, no se preocupen – Exclamó fastidiado al tener que volver a explicar todo"

"- Con esto ya pueden largarse – Interfirió Hao en tono cansado"

Los hombres le miraron con seriedad pero uno de ellos parecía enviarle miradas asesinas a Ren, el cual, a pesar de notarlas se vio indiferente ante ello.

Al cerciorarse que sus hombres se hubiesen ido, su mirada se posó en la joven; esta corrió su vista y decidió retirarse.

Ren suspiró nuevamente.

"- Es normal que se enfade, de todas formas atacaras a su pueblo"

"- Se perfectamente eso – Dijo en tono seco"

"- Si, pero a pesar de todo creo que ella confía un poco – Hao pasó de largo dejando al descubierto que sabía de la identidad del supuesto "chico"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Había pasado el tiempo, lo cual indicaba que los soldados ya debieron haber llegado a Eonia.

Ya era muy tarde, aun así, a lo lejos la joven pudo notar fogatas. Debían estar sumamente ocupados calculando la posición de sus hombres en Eonia, y ella no se sentía cómoda con aquello.

Estaba cerca del lago y se alejó un poco mas, a los extremos del lugar. Sus ropas estaban algo sucias, pero estando ahí suponía nadie se daría cuenta.

La quitó lentamente de su cuerpo y las depositó sobre una gran roca que estaba en la orilla.

El agua estaba un poco fría y aunque tardó un poco en entrar , cubrió su pechó con sus manos y entró hasta que el agua cubrió por completo su cintura.

Se ponía algo nerviosa por aquello, pero quería limpiarse por lo menos un poco.

Lavó su cara con calma sin hacer mucho ruido, además parecía que el campamento estaba bastante lejos.

"- ¿Por qué una dama se bañaría completamente desnuda estando hombres cerca?"

Su voz sonó fría paralizando a la joven de inmediato la cual giró de presto encontrándose con el joven de cabellos violáceos quien se encontraba junto a la roca que estaba a la orilla, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia a su derecha, aunque claro dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba a solo metros frente a él.

La joven cubrió su pecho de inmediato y flexionó las piernas hundiéndose para que el agua la cubriese hasta su mentón.

"- ¡¿Qué-que haces aquí! – Exclamó apenada y muy molesta"

"- Si gritas aun mas pueden escucharte – La miró de reojo – además... yo pregunté primero"

La joven se indignó bastante y miró su reflejo en el agua, aunque todo estaba semi oscuro, con la luz de la luna se podía notar solo un poco las entidades en ese sitio.

"- Solo decidí estar tranquila un rato – Exclamó rápidamente algo molesta por aquello"

"- En un campamento con sujetos que no conoces? – Preguntó en tono sarcástico"

La joven se sonrojó.

"- Me he alejado lo suficiente, además el único pendiente de mi eres tu – Respondió sin ocultar su frustración ante tal exposición"

Ren no respondió y siguió con su mirada hacia los árboles de alrededor, aunque volvió su vista a la joven quien por aquella poca luz, no pudo ver su sonrojo.

"- ¡¿Qui-quieres irte! – Exclamó molesta"

La miró de reojo y cerró sus ojos.

"- Ten cuidado – Dijo comenzando a retirarse aunque la pelirosa lo detuvo de inmediato al notar como algunos arbustos se movían"

"- E-espera..."

detuvo su pasó y se sorprendió por aquello.

"- No- no quiero estar sola... solo no me mires"

Ren hizo un ademán de aburrimiento y se sentó justo de espaldas a la joven sobre una roca.

Siguió en silencio aunque estaba sumamente apenada por haber impedido la partida del chico, lo miró de espaldas y no pudo evitar pensar sobre las palabras de Hao, pero... ¿Ren estaría dispuesto a decirle algo sobre él?

Lo dudaba demasiado aunque... se ruborizó al pensar en el otro comentario de Hao... ¿era posible que ese joven estaba...?

"- ¿Ya terminaste? - se escuchó decir mientras cruzaba sus brazos"

"- N-no claro que no – Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos"

Otro silencio se formo mientras el chico escuchaba pocos ruido que hacia ella en el agua, solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos.

"- Si...sabias que yo avise sobre el ataque... ¿por qué los has enviado? – Preguntó tratando de desaparecer esa tensión en el ambiente"

"- La verdad no creí mucho que guardarías ese... secreto – Dijo mirando hacia el cielo obviamente aun de espaldas a ella – pero la pelea la hice una noche antes, se supone que el plazo se vencería mañana es decir cuando se cumpliesen tres días"

"- Pe-pero... a pesar de todo... como les fue avisado... ellos están listo- Dijo la joven llevando las manos a su pecho"

" – Lo se, por lo menos estarán listos y no habrá perdidas innecesarias"

Tamao no pudo evitar suspirar un poco aliviada y pensar que Ren le había avisado aquello para alertar a los demás,.

"- ¿Eso querías, ¿qué alertará a los demás? – Preguntó "

Este no respondió, mas bien se acomodó un poco en su sitio.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante aquello, pero luego un pequeño estornudo la hizo erizarse.

"- Deberías salir – Se escuchó nuevamente la voz del joven"

"- N-no... aun no – dijo algo apenada al cerciorarse que si salía de ahí, talvez aquel chico se le ocurriese mirarla"

"- Aun... – susurró este lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase - ¿estas preocupada por ese sujeto?"

Tamao comprendió de inmediato a quien se refería.

"- Cla-claro que si! – Respondió rápidamente y ruborizándose – é-él es la persona a quien amo- Dijo rápidamente aunque ella misma sentía su mentira, pero... aun lo amaba ¿no?

Otro estornudo por parte de ella interrumpió la conversación nuevamente.

Ren se puso de pie inmediata mente y giró para mirar de frente a la chica.

"- ¡¿Qué-que haces! – Preguntó molesta al notarlo"

Ren comenzó a desabrocharse parte de su camisa y con ella la capa mientras se adentraba al lago.

La joven se ruborizaba a cada instante, ¿qué es lo que él haría, si se acercaba mas, estaba segura que lo golpearía si fuese necesario.

Este se acercó lo suficiente, la obligó a levantarse tomándola de los hombros y le cubrió con la capa.

En todo aquello, él no se atrevió a bajar su vista hacia el cuerpo de la chica, mas bien la miró con seriedad.

Tamao le miró fijamente, pero fue por algunos segundos ya que se cubrió aun mas con aquella capa.

"- ¿por qué...?"

"- Solo esa simple respuesta necesitaba – exclamó con ironía volviendo a girar su cuerpo y caminó hasta la orilla"

No supo exactamente lo que ocurrió pero la joven, quiso detenerlo aunque él se adelantó nuevamente.

"- Cúbrete con ella y vístete, el plan se llevará a cabo pronto, y tengo que llevarte con Yord"

"- Pero..."

"- No ocurrirá nada grave, además, solo necesito terminar mis asuntos"

"- Yo... me refería a..."

"- Solo apresúrate – exclamó mirándola con frialdad, tanta como la primera vez que se encontró con él, sintió cierta presión en el pecho ¿por qué ahora le miraba así?... es como si... estaba volviendo a conocerla, era una mirada muy indiferente"

_**CONTINUARA:**_

_**Bueno he vuelto a actualizar, y supongo que este fic terminará pronto para seguir con el otro, doy gracias a los reviews de:**_

_**Chini chan, pret ice angel, serena, mayi, haine asakura, andrea nefisto(Ren no vuela haha me equivoqué, pero cuando ya estaba publicado em fijé y me dio hueva cambiarlo hahah), shadow, visoría ( gracias por tu animos) , malala. De verdad agradezco el apoyo.**_

_**Con respecto a nekoaiko y malala, me sorprende que no vean el cap 15 ya que lo he revisado y esta bien ademas que em han dejado reviews, pero si en verdad quieren puedo mandárselos, gracias por su interes.**_

_**Ahora aquí viene lo interesante LADY NEKO EVIL se que te pones otro nombre pero reconozco donde fuese esa manera tan... "adorable " de opinar, se que detestas como escribo sobre la parejita, y acepto (como siempre ) tus criticas, pero.. no estas obligada en ningun momento en leer nada, claro que las criticas son recibidas y así puedo mejorar pero...ya sabes que lo que dices de la pareja me va y me viene, yo escribo porque me gusta y disfruto hacerlo así que por mas locuras que me pongas yo lo terminaré, como ya te habia dicho antes, no me gusta dejar absolutamente nada inconcluso y hasy mas de una persona que opina igual que yo que la parejita es linda.**_

_**Pd: no se escribe poirquería, mas biene s porquería.**_


	18. El principio de la decision

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.18: El principio de la decisión._

"- Cúbrete con ella y vístete, el plan se llevará a cabo pronto, y tengo que llevarte con Yord"

"- Pero..."

"- No ocurrirá nada grave, además, solo necesito terminar mis asuntos"

"- Yo... me refería a..."

"- Solo apresúrate – exclamó mirándola con frialdad, tanta como la primera vez que se encontró con él, sintió cierta presión en el pecho ¿por qué ahora le miraba así?... es como si... estaba volviendo a conocerla, era una mirada muy indiferente"

Ren salió de las aguas y luego se percató que la joven lo seguía. Suspiró y se retiró sin decir mas nada.

Tamao se mostró un poco extrañada por aquello, pero... ¿ella habría dicho algo que..., la joven sacudió su cabeza de un modo infantil.

"- É-él no me importa... – Susurró para sí"

se vistió lentamente y tomó la capa que el chico había puesto sobre ella.

La tomó de un modo delicado y se dispuso a volver al campamento.

Aunque estaba bastante oscuro, pudo guiarse por al fogata que venía de el lugar donde estaban los demás sujetos.

Llegó cubriendo su rostro pero no encontró a nadie mas que a Ren sentado sobre un tronco de brazos cruzados.

La joven caminó algunos pasos hacia él y se colocó delante de este.

"- Gracias... – susurró apenada mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico y colocaba la capa en el regazo de esta - ¿Dónde...están los demás?"

"- No lo se, Hao se los ha llevado sin razón – Exclamó en tono frío recordando que Hao había planeado aquello, eso le pareció tan estúpido. A pesar que este sabía sobre las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Ren, ¿qué pretendía con dejarlo a solas con ella?"

"- Aunque solo se han quedado tres contigo... ¿no crees que necesites ayuda? – Preguntó"

Ren tuvo que contener una risa muy sarcástica.

"- Con quien crees que hablas? – Preguntó mirando la fogata – no necesito a nadie para defenderme, nunca lo he necesitado"

Tamao le miró por largo tiempo y no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta compasión.

El joven notó aquello y aunque se mostró molesto guardó silencio.

"- Se... que tu fuiste una prueba para Yord... "

Ren abrió los ojos en muestra de sorpresa, era innegable que Hao había hablado con ella ya que... si fuese por él, nunca hablaría sobre si mismo.

Presionó sus puños en señal de molestia, ya había comprendido porque Hao lo había dejado a solas con ella.

"- Ya te dije,... Hao miente demasiado – Exclamó desviando su mirada nuevamente al fuego"

"- No...esta vez... es verdad..., lo se porque muestras cierta molestia con ello – Dijo la joven quien no dejaba de analizar el rostro del chico"

"- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te interesa analizar a los demás? – Preguntó en tono irritable lo cual para Tamao dio a entender que sus suposiciones eran ciertas"

La pelirosa trató de no sonreír, aunque aquella actitud se le veía demasiado extraña en él, solo pudo pensar que si otro hubiese sido el caso, ese chico hubiese vivido como todos los demás, es decir sin haber matado a una persona, en fin, alguien normal.

"- ¿Quieres tus recuerdos de nuevo? – Preguntó esta vez mirando la fogata"

El chico no respondió, sabía que si Hao había hablado con ella, le dijo mucho.

"- ¿Por eso eres un asesino? – Preguntó nuevamente presionando la capa que tenía en su regazo con ambos puños"

"- Si así fuera no tienes porque meterte en nada – Respondió en el mismo tono de voz"

"- Solo por eso...llegaste a matar a tantas personas? – Preguntó con cierto dolor que se le notaba en los ojos"

Su gran error fue mirarla en ese instante, se sintió muy débil, y era que ella le recordó cierta culpa, ese extraño sentimiento que no solo aparecía él, también lo acompañaba otro que a toda costa trataba de ocultar.

"- Cuando, consiga lo que deseo, trataré de pagar – Exclamó en tono de desgano"

"- Tu muerte no servirá de nada – Dijo mostrándose mas dolida al recordar a su padre"

Ren la miró por un segundo para responder ante aquello.

"- Yo solamente puedo pagar entregando eso, no tengo mas nada – Dijo colocándose de pie"

"- Espera... – Trató de hablar mas fue interrumpida por unas voces que se acercaban, rápidamente colocó su capucha para no ser vista"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Ren"

"- Se-señor, el plan a resultado, el capitán de Eonia está a punto de caer es la oportunidad terminar con él – Exclamó el joven quien era seguido por otro soldado y Hao"

"- Muy bien, prepárense – Dijo mirando a los dos soldados"

Los hombres obedecieron de inmediato retirándose para alistar las cosas.

"- Espera un momento.. – Trató de intervenir Hao al notar que Ren no lo tomaba en cuenta en el plan pero Ren se adelantó"

"- Tu te quedaras, y la protegerás"

Hao parpadeó varias veces debido a la sorpresa, rió por lo bajo haciendo que Ren se molestara aun mas.

"- Si sigues así estarás débil – exclamó el castaño al notar la furia de su compañero"

Tamao había quedado estupefacta ¿acaso Hero estaba en peligro, no podía evitar estar sumamente preocupada.

Se acercó a Ren tomando el brazo de este con rapidez sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

"- ¡No lo hagas, no... le hagas daño"

Hao la miró con una leve muestra de sorpresa, pero para Ren esa petición ya se la esperaba.

"- No quiero...que le hagas daño... por favor – Pidió dejando notar que estaba a punto de llorar"

Ren mostró una sonrisa muy irónica aunque aquella era para él mismo, ¿por qué sentir algo por ella, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estimaba a otra persona.

En ningún instante pensó de alguna manera que ella sentiría algo por él, por eso se considera débil y vulnerable al sentir algo por una enemiga y una victima al mismo tiempo.

Aunque algo extraño en su pecho se formaba, aquello era lo mejor para él y ella.

Ren le arrebató la capa a la joven y se la colocó por el cuello de su camisa como siempre, se dirigió a su caballo y montó en él.

"- Cuídala – exclamó mirando a Hao – mas te vale no hablar de mas"

Hao introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos con cierto desgano al no tener mas opción que obedecer al chico que aunque no se notara, no le ordenaba aquello , mas bien le pedía por simple favor que la cuidase.

Tamao le miró con cierto ruego en sus ojos. El chico por su parte desvió su mirar hacia el frente.

No respondió a la petición de ella, solamente comenzó su cabalgata seguido de los otros dos sujetos.

"-Él... – Trató de articular las palabras pero estas no salieron, es verdad que estaba preocupada por Hero pero... no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera al peliviolaceo, no se consideró capaz de decirle aquello.

Hao la analizó por un segundo, se cruzó de brazos y decidió tomar la palabra.

"- Espero y la información no sea una trampa, aunque no te preocupes, dudo que le suceda algo a él"

"- Y-yo, solo estoy preocupada por Hero – Aclaró al joven a su lado"

Hao rió con cierta ironía.

"- Pues mi intención no era haberme referido a alguien mas"

Tamao se ruborizó, estaba realmente apenada ya que ella misma había caído con aquello.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

Cabalgaron tratando de encontrar a los demás; iban a toda prisa pensando que talvez ya habían asesinado a Hero.

Solo cabalgaron tres kilómetros y se encontraron con la caballeriza que había ido a Eonia.

Los dos soldados y Ren halaron la riendas de los caballos para detener su paso.

La caballeriza iba muy lento, y aunque Ren pudo notar que faltaban soldados, pudo darse cuenta que uno de ellos traía junto a él en la montura a un inconsciente Hero.

"- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ren mientras desmontaba"

". -¿Qué? ¿acaso no miras? – Preguntó el sujeto de cabellos oscuros"

"- Calla Souhi – Exclamó Ren por fin mencionando el nombre de aquel sujeto que prácticamente deseaba matarlo"

El hombre bajó de muy mala gana y tomó el cuerpo de Hero para arrojarlo al piso.

Este pareció sentir el dolor, ya que hizo un pequeño ruido.

"- Aun está un poco conciente – Exclamó otro de los soldados"

Ren lo miró y luego volvió su vista hacia Souhi.

"- ¿Hicieron todo lo que les pedí?"

"- ¡Por esa estupidez perdimos a muchos! – Exclamó con furia"

"- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por lo demás? – Preguntó Ren cínicamente con tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro"

Souhi, hizo una mueca que mostraba furia contenida. Desenvainó su arma.

"- Yo maté a quien se me cruzó en el camino – Exclamó – y ahora... terminemos con este bastardo – Apuntó a Hero"

Ren se apresuró a desenvainar y golpear al sujeto en el hombro con la empuñadura de su arma. Este se mostró adolorido, furioso y sobre todo sorprendido al ver como Ren desataba los amarres por el cual tenían ambas manos de Hero atadas.

"- ¡¿Qué crees que haces!"

"- Yo suelo matar mientras el oponente este conciente y pueda defenderse, no tiene nada de divertido quitarle la vida así como está."

Los demás notaron muy extraña aquella actitud pero callaron al ver con mucha decisión a su capitán.

Ren tomó a Hero y lo depositó de cierta forma para cabalgar junto a él, este aun estaba inconsciente.

Souhi pareció molestarse con aquella actitud y se abalanzó sobre Ren quien al estar colocando el cuerpo sobre aquel animal no pudo esquivar aquel golpe.

Con la espada logró penetrar el hombro del chico, deslizándola para desgarrarlo aun mas.

Con la mano izquierda, Ren pasó su arma completamente furioso para apartar el arma de aquel hombre.

Este se mostró muy furioso y aunque los demás estaban atónitos con lo que veían, intentaron detenerlos.

"- Ya me cansé de ti – Exclamó Ren en aquel tono tan fríamente calculado haciendo un ademán a los demás para que no se metieran en aquel embrollo"

"- Tu siempre has sido mi mayor molestia, mi mayor odio, es hora de terminar con esto – Sonrió al ver como de la hoja de su espada escurría sangre"

Ren sintió como la sangre bajaba por aquella herida, para luego mirarlo con calma y frialdad.

Aquel sujeto se abalanzó, mientras Ren pudo esquivarlo fácilmente para quedar justo atrás de él. Souhi iba a girar, cuando Ren optó por hacer lo único que le pareció; levantó su arma y con un golpe horizontal cortó la cabeza de aquel sujeto.

La sangre escurrió no solo en el arma de Ren, también había caído en su rostro, el mismo estaba impresionado, se suponía que no debía matar a nadie, pero...aunque sonara sanguinario, lo hizo como costumbre; pudo darse cuenta que los movimientos de Souhi se hicieron torpes al dejarse llevar por la ira.

Por eso Yord deseaba guerreros que no se dejaran llevar por sentimientos, y si deseaba terminar con Yord, debía eliminar los pocos que estaban naciendo en él.

Los demás quedaron en un profundo silencio y sorprendidos al presenciar la extraordinaria velocidad de aquel joven; este era menor que ellos, y aunque se hablaban de sus grandes asesinatos ninguno presenció alguno por parte de él.

Nadie los presenciaba mas que sus victimas ya que él se encargaba de matar a todo aquel que lograba verlo; varios de los sujetos se intimidaron por aquello y esa frialdad y tranquilidad al matar a alguien fue lo que causó aquel temor.

Ren abanicó su arma para quitar aquella sangre, aunque no fue suficiente para limpiar su arma. No importando aquello volvió a envainarla.

"- Vamonos – exclamó montando al caballo con cierta dificultad al sentir su herida"

Lo siguieron sin discutir y sin hablar sobre aquel incidente.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

Tamao miraba perdida aquel fuego, no sabía lo que pasaría con Hero, y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo se tardaría el peliviolaceo.

Hao la miró desde el otro lado de la fogata y sonrió de una manera algo juguetona.

"- Su-sucede algo? – Preguntó apenada al notar la mirada del castaño"

"- Solo observaba a la mujer que le ha causado grandes problemas a Ren – Exclamó como si nada"

Tamao se ruborizó y llevó las manos a sus piernas para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"- Tu... – preguntó mirándolo con cierta timidez, solamente tratando de desviar la conversación - ¿cómo llegaste con Yord?"

Hao se mostró un poco sorprendido por la preguntó aunque actuó como si fuese algo común al mirar hacia el cielo mientras intentaba recordar.

"- La verdad... se solía escoger a chicos de cierta edad para formarlos, se supone que todo debíamos tener diez años"

La pelirosa le miró con tristeza al escuchar aquello.

"- Pero no todos fueron de esa edad... – exclamó sonriendo – hubo alguien mucho menor"

"- ¿A-a que edad.. estuvo... él? – Preguntó con preocupación al saber a quien se refería y con algo de vergüenza al notar como estaba interesada en el pasado de Ren"

"- A los 8 años, si mal no recuerdo – Dijo como si nada"

Su expresión cambió, aunque su padre estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, nunca hubiese pensado que aquel plan de hacer buenos guerreros constara de llevarse a niños a tan corta edad.

"- Tu... no pareces...como él – Exclamó tímida al meterse en asuntos personales"

"- Supongo que mi caso es distinto... – Sonrió y se puso de pie, mirando hacia la dirección donde los demás se habían ido"

Tamao se mostró algo dudosa, pero un recuerdo vino a su mente, era aquella joven de cabellos dorados.

"- Debe quererla mucho... – Susurró dejando escapar una sonrisa cansada"

Todo aquello fue interrumpido al notar como la caballeriza venía, cubrió mas su rostro y miró con ansias a los demás.

"- ¿Qué es lo que...? – Preguntó Hao"

"- Nada - exclamó Ren bajando del animal y cargando a Hero"

Miró a la pelirosa quien estaba sorprendida por la apariencia de él; casi cubierto de sangre mientras escurría un poco de su brazo.

Ren entró a una carpa, donde estaba una pequeña mesa y un pequeño lugar donde se podía descansar, depositó el cuerpo en aquel sitio.

Tamao entró al pequeño lugar y pudo ver a Hero. Se acercó a él con rapidez para mirar su estado.

"- Solo esta inconsciente – dijo girándose para salir de la carpa"

Tamao le alegró saber eso, aunque su mayor preocupación era aquel joven de cabellos violáceos.

" – Yo me encargaré de él cuando llegue el momento – Exclamó en tono frío a los demás"

La joven se había acercado a la salida de la carpa para mirar un poco el exterior y escuchar a Ren.

Los demás asintieron, y este comenzó a retirarse.

"- ¿a dónde te diriges? – Preguntó Hao con mas seriedad al no ser enterado de nada"

Ren no respondió, mas bien colocó la mano en su hombro lastimado y se alejó.

Tamao le miró hasta perderlo de vista, de seguro iría al lago ya que en esa dirección se encontraba.

"- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el castaño a uno de lo soldados"

"- El capitán... asesinó a Souhi- Dijo con seriedad"

Hao se notó sorprendido, pero no dijo mas, entró a la carpa dispuesto a ver en que estado estaba aquel chico.

La joven tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Hero , sonrió al encontrarlo respirando.

"- ¿es cierto que Ren...? – Preguntó al castaño al mirar hacia el exterior, este no respondió en lo absoluto"

La joven pareció analizar un poco y se puso de pie rápidamente.

"- Ya... regreso... – exclamó totalmente avergonzada por lo que haría."

Hao parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con cierta ironía.

"- No cabe duda que este es una noche con sorpresas"

La joven se inclinó un poco, como muestra de respeto y salió de ahí, aunque fue vista por los demás, era obvio que aun pensaran que era un chico.

"- ¿a dónde va él? – Preguntón uno de los soldados"

"- Se encontrará con Ren – Hao sonrió para sus adentros al notar como en los rostros de los soldados había estupefacción – supongo que son... los gustos del capitán"

El soldado aclaró su garganta y se ruborizó un poco mientras que los demás trataban de no prestar mas atención al asunto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

Se había quitado la capa y aquella chaqueta dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Se colocó de cuclillas en la orilla del lago y con una mano y trataba de limpiar aquella herida.

Era la primara vez que tenía una herida de esa magnitud, rió por lo bajo con ironía, debía admitir que esta vez... si era doloroso.

"- No...debes tratarla así... – Exclamó jadeante llegando al lugar donde estaba el chico, este estaba a espaldas de ella"

"- Ahora que quieres? – exclamó en tono seco"

Tamao caminó hasta colocarse frente a él, retiró su capa y la colocó al lado mientras se sentaba de rodillas frente a él.

Ren solamente alzó una ceja, y sin importar lo que dijera siguió con su acto.

La joven acercó lentamente su mano, apartando la de él para mirar mejor aquella herida.

"- E-es... profunda – exclamó con preocupación"

Ren cerró sus ojos y se mostró indiferente, aunque debía admitir que no era nada agradable sentir que tanta sangre salía.

"- Pe-perderás fuerza – dijo desgarrando la capacha de ella y mojando algunos partes para limpiar aquello – No tengo lo necesario pero... si tratas de limpiarla, no se te infectará con rapidez"

Ren la miró directamente, esto intimidaba un poco a la joven pero no se detuvo y él no hacia movimiento alguno, solo se dejaba hacer.

Había desgarrado aquella prenda hasta vendar su hombro y parte de su cuello para detener dicho vendaje.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo, no podía evitar que le preocupaba el estado en que él estaba, y... no deseaba que le ocurriese nada grave.

Se ruborizó un poco mientras hacia un ultimo amarre al vendaje.

Tomó otro trozo de tela y la humedeció para limpiar el rostro de el chico.

Este se mostró sorprendido, y tomó la muñeca de la joven.

"- No entiendo porque haces esto..."

"- Agradecimiento – se adelantó la joven inclinando su cabeza al notarse apenada – por... haber salvado a Hero"

No podía fingir... aquello le molestaba y mucho, no podía evitar sentir extrañas emociones cuando la joven hablaba de aquel sujeto.

La soltó rápidamente y se mostró molesto.

"- No es necesario que vuelvas a hacer algo por mi – exclamó en tono frío"

Tamao le miró con cierta tristeza, que simplemente no pudo negar y Ren se dio cuenta de ello. Suspiró y decidió decir algo mas.

"- Te... lo agradezco – Susurró desviando su mirada, no sabía si estaba débil por la sangre que había perdido o por el extraño sentimiento de vergüenza al decir aquellas palabras"

La joven parpadeo varias veces, eso no se lo esperaba aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa común, en todo ese tiempo jamás la había visto sonreír de aquélla manera, de pronto, él sintió un gran mareó y su rostro estaba caliente, llevó la mano a su frente.

"- ¿estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada acercándose mas a él"

Se sentía completamente patético, no solo se estaba sonrojando, se estaba poniendo nervioso y el único pensamiento era verla sonreír solo para él.

"- Soy un estúpido ... – susurró poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad, sentía mas vergüenza consigo mismo que el dolor en su hombro"

Torpemente intentó ponerse aquella chaqueta, pero la joven se apresuró a ayudarlo.

"- Hazlo lentamente o podrías lastimarte mas – exclamó preocupada mientras le ayudaba"

Por esta vez Ren debía admitir que necesitaba ayuda, así que optó por obedecerla.

Ella lo hizo con delicadeza para luego abrochar los botones de aquella prenda.

El joven la miraba con detenimiento, aquella escena era muy extraña.

Al final la joven abrochó la capa al cuello de aquella chaqueta pero al hacer esto sus manos quedaron alrededor de él.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos no despegaban su vista el uno contra el otro.

Tamao se sonrojó de sobremanera y apartó las manos de él, separándose de golpe, se había dejado llevar y estaba sumamente avergonzada por ello, estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta de nada, solamente quiso...

"- ya no te puedes hacer pasar por un hombre – Exclamó cambiando la conversación"

"- Lo-lo se – respondió aun apenada"

Ren terminó de arreglar su cuello y se mostró frío.

"- Tendremos que decirles la verdad"

"- Les dirás... que besaste a la condesa? – Preguntó aun apenada"

Esta vez el sorprendido era Ren, nunca se esperó que la joven preguntara aquello.

"- Supongo que ellos se harán una idea – Respondió mirándola fijamente"

"- ¿Le hiciste daño ? – Preguntó preocupada captando toda la atención del chico -... Ese sujeto... murió"

Desvió su mirada lentamente, no respondió ante eso, era obvio que algunos soldados lo dijeran y ella lo haya escuchado.

"- ¿Él te hizo esa herida?- Preguntó nuevamente"

Comenzó a caminar seguida; la chica comenzó a seguirlo, no sabía que pensar de él.

Llegaron nuevamente al campamento sorprendiendo a todos cuando miraron el rostro de la joven.

Ren no hizo caso, pero en cuanto Tamao, se avergonzaba por las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

"- Ahí esta ese sujeto, cuídalo a él – Exclamó Ren al entrar a la carpa junto a la joven"

Esta lo miró tratando de comprender porque de repente se notaba tan molesto.

"- ¿Acaso ya no la ocultaras? – Preguntó Hao quien también estaba dentro de la carpa"

"- No, ella misma lo ha decidido – respondió mientras miraba a la joven acercarse rápidamente a Hero"

a Hao se le dibujó una leve sonrisa al notar las molestias del peliviolaceo, decidió salir de la carpa no sin antes darle una palmada en la cabeza al chico, el cual se molestó aun mas por el acto.

Ren miró a la joven quien se notaba sumamente preocupada por Hero, decidió salir en ese momento.

"- Espera... – susurró Tamao - ¿qué ocurrió con Hero?"

"- Aun no lo se, y tampoco se lo que sucedió en Eonia, eso lo sabré de mis soldados y cuando él despierte – La miró de reojo"

"- Pero..."

"- No te preocupes por él, no le sucederá nada aquí – exclamó de espaldas justo antes de salir"

"- Se que él, esta bien... eres tu quien me preocupa ahora - Al analizar sus palabras la joven se ruborizó"

No supo que expresión puso él, solamente se quedó de pie sin movimiento alguno.

"- Tonterías ... – susurró saliendo de la carpa dejando un poco extraña a la joven... ¿acaso él no le creía, ella de verdad se preocupaba, pero era muy obvio aquella reacción, después de todo eran enemigos"

Volvió su vista al chico inconsciente sonrió levemente, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, no entendía a la perfección lo que le sucedía.

Tomó asiento en la silla al lado de él y suspiró, estaba de verdad cansada y parecía que el resto de la noche no dormiría.

_**CONTINUARA:**_

**_N/a: debo admitir que este cap... si no me gustó como salió he de ser sincera, pero bueno, solo aviso que el proximo es el final (amenos que lo separe en dos que no es probable) y luego hago el epilogo y acabé con este fic, así seguiré con el otro._**

_**Espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Chini chan: la verdad... insinuaciones, el proximo cap sería el final (creo) , solo insinuaciones, no creo que pueda hacer un lemon aunque creeme intentaré hacer uno (no en este fic) y sip hago otra historia se llama – la razon y el corazon,- por ahora solo he publicado hasta el cap 3 pero lo he descontinuado para terminar con este fic, te agradezco mucho tu opinión y agradezco el que leas, ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**Mayi: hahaha muchas gracias sis, de verdad aprecio tu apoyo como siempre hehe, sip es que... a pesar que trato de ser a un Ren mas cariñoso como que me cuesta y él... no es a´si heheheh pero intento que sea algo amigable hehe gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Andrea nefisto: si, algo asi se me ocurrió como me le dicen a mi Ren maricon ¬¬ me cae mal pero bueno, fue algo divertido y nop, no vuela lastimosamente, hehe, gracias por tus comentarios que de verdad me rio con ellos por las cosas que dices, espero el cap te guste.**_

_**Angel tam: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo ojala este cap te guste**_

_**Palin mounet: hay que barbara pero me halaga que le digas maravilla a mis locuras, ojala el cap te guste y siii la pareja de ren x tamao es bien, pero bien linda, así que la verdad me vale a los que no les guste, ojala que el cap te guste y queeeee por favor actualizes pronto tu ren x tamao que esta buenisimoooo, de verda de verdad... deberías publicarlo aquí.**_

_**Haine asakura: haha sip es raro pero gracias, por tu apoyo al fic si que eres picara hahaha, pensando el doble aunque no lo culpo la escena es algo rara, para el otro cap voy a poner la ultima cosa subidita de tono y luego el epilogo y se acabooo esta cosa, sii claro ¡¡viva el ren x tamao!**_


	19. Un ultimo trato

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.19: Un ultimo trato._

Estaban es aquella oscuridad, la poca luz de luna era la que hacia que ambos se pudieran observar, el chico la tomó de la cintura comenzando un beso que rápidamente profundizó; la joven estaba sumamente encantada con aquellas caricias que la hacían acceder a cualquier cosa; sintió como sus hombros quedaron algo desnudos gracias a que él no perdió tiempo y deslizó sus vestiduras un poco.

"- No... – susurró en medio de un gemido obligándola a abrir los ojos de golpe"

Despertó agitada, pareció haberse quedado dormida en aquella silla. Miró de frente, Hero aun estaba inconsciente.

¿Cuánto había dormido, no lo sabia con exactitud pero sintió sus mejillas muy calientes al recordar su sueño.

Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, estaba sumamente avergonzada, y lo mas incomprensible era... que ella se sintió completamente bien en aquel sueño imaginando que él...

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que dejar eso; salió un poco de la carpa solo para mirar que las fogatas estaban apagadas y que pronto amanecería.

"- No he dormido mucho... – Susurró saliendo completamente"

Se percató de muchas mas carpas, todos parecían dormir y seguramente no había sido hace mucho.

Movió un poco su cabello, y tocó su cuello con delicadeza, había dormido en una mala posición.

"- Despertaste muy temprano... – Exclamó la voz fría, aquella que sin duda la joven no podía dejar de reconocer"

Miró a su derecha, ahí estaba el chico de brazos cruzados de pie y junto al tronco de un árbol. El sonrojó la cubrió completamente, hace algunos momentos soñaba con él y verlo de repente aumentó su timidez.

Este notó que la joven se mostraba algo extraña y supuso que era la temperatura que estaba bastante fría.

"- Deberías dormir un poco mas, dentro de poco partiremos – Dijo acercándose a ella"

La joven se tranquilizó un poco pero recordó ese detalle; pronto irían donde aquel sujeto y solo podía pensar en el estado de Hero.

Ren notó que la vista de la joven se dirigió a la carpa donde estaba aquel "sujeto", no pudo evitar sentir molestias, pero...

"- Ren... – llamó la joven mientras se acercaba mas a él, sorprendiendo a este – Por favor... quiero que protejas a Hero..."

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ¿cómo le pedía aquello siendo ese sujeto..., esta vez se molestó demasiado.

"- ¡Claro que no, a quien dije que protegería es a ti – Exclamó decidido provocando rubor en las mejillas de la joven"

"- Pe-pero... a él, puede ser que lo... asesinen – Dijo llevando las manos a su pecho, en aquel tono parecía rogarle a Ren, este se mostró molesto porque sabía... que no le negaría aquello – Por favor... solo ayúdalo si está en problemas..."

Frunció el entrecejo y tomó un brazo de la joven atrayéndola mas a sí mismo.

"- Mas vale... que no te arrepientas de tu petición – Dijo con suma seriedad al verse tan voluble frente a ella"

La joven asintió he hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor por aquel agarre tan brusco por parte de él.

Al notar aquello la soltó lentamente provocando que la joven pusiese ambas manos en el pecho de él, y aquello había sido inconscientemente.

Estaban tan cerca, la joven entrecerró sus ojos, le esperaba demasiadas cosas en aquel sitio, estaba tan metida en aquellos pensamientos que no apartó las manos de él.

Este colocó una mano en la espalda baja de la chica, la otra movió lentamente hacia la barbilla de ella, aunque lo hizo con sumo cuidado gracias a su herida.

Tamao se paralizó al sentir las manos de él en su espalda y cuando levantó su rostro, había quedado sin movimiento alguno, su cuerpo no respondía ante nada.

El peliviolaceo analizó al expresión de ella, lo cual lo obligó a volver en sí soltándola rápidamente.

Tamao se mostró nerviosa y sumamente alterada por aquel roce, siempre era así, por un segundo pensó que la besaría y aunque le atemorizase la idea... por un segundo fue lo que ella deseó.

Guardó silencio, y volvió de nuevo las manos a su pecho, giró y caminó hacia la carpa nuevamente.

Ya no quería estar tan cerca, ella no sabía como reaccionar. Tenía una idea de lo que ocurría pero... aquello no era bueno... se sentía una traidora al sentir algo... por aquel asesino.

No giró para mirarlo, esta vez entró directamente a la carpa sorprendiéndose al ver que Hero estaba comenzado a moverse.

Sonrió y se acercó aun mas hasta tomar una mano de él entre las suyas, no sabía si en realidad era un traidor pero... lo estimaba demasiado para permitir que algo malo le sucediese; ya no tenía el valor de decir que lo amaba ya que aunque se lo negase a sí misma una y otra vez, todo su ser llegaba a la misma conclusión... amaba a alguien mas.

Presionó aun mas su agarre, no quería que aquello hubiese llegado hasta ahí.

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrando la vista que hasta ese momento, estaba algo borrosa; al verla ahí junto a él se sentó rápidamente.

"- ¿Su majestad? – Preguntó incrédulo pero notando el agarre de la joven"

"- Que alivio – sonrió con dulzura – pensé que no despertarías"

"- ¿Dónde...?"

"- Pues... estamos en... – Susurró interrumpiéndolo y pensando como decirle aquello"

Hero notó que su arma estaba en una esquina de aquella carpa, ¿en donde estaban, al querer exigir una explicación rápida, tragó saliva con dificultad al ver como alguien se asomaba por aquella tela.

Al igual que él, Ren se sorprendió demasiado.

Frunció el entrecejo recordando que es lo que le había ocurrido, parándose de un golpe y tomando el arma.

"- Maldito, aquí terminaré contigo"

Tamao se mostró completamente asustada por aquella reacción y mas viendo el estado débil de Hero.

Ren alzó una ceja, desenvainó su arma y caminó lentamente hasta que la joven pelirosa se colocó frente a él.

Esta negó con la cabeza y le miró con cierta suplica. Ren presionó su puño, y murmurando ciertas cosas volvió a envainar su arma.

"- ¡¿Qué hace su majestad! – Preguntó Hero al notar aquellas miradas"

"- Por favor Hero – Tamao se giró a él – Déjame explicarte todo, pero... no..."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó molesto - ¿Acaso ya lo defiendes?"

"- No... por favor... escucha..."

"- No escuchare nada, este sujeto de seguro te ha mentido – Dijo tratando de tomar mejor la empuñadura de su arma"

Tamao intentó acercarse, pero Ren la apartó de inmediato, acercándose a Hero y rápidamente propiciándole un puñetazo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Tamao se acercó rápido al joven que yacía en el piso.

"- Idiota, estas muy débil y estas en desventaja, debes escucharla – Ren la miró, ella se notaba muy preocupada por Hero, suspiró y decidió retirarse"

Hero intentó sentarse y gracias a la pelirosa pudo lograrlo, limpió un poco su boca gracias al golpe.

"- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por una vida! – Gritó completamente furioso"

Ren detuvo su paso y lo miró por encima del hombro.

"- Solamente estas vivo... porque ella así lo quiere – Exclamó en un tono muy amenazante"

Tamao le miró y luego volvió su vista hacia Hero, este se notaba en un mal estado.

Puso un brazo de él, en su hombro y le ayudó a ponerse de pie; lo colocó nuevamente en aquella especie de cama donde anteriormente había reposado.

"- Por favor... solo escúchame – Suplicó"

Hero la miró con detenimiento y luego volvió su vista al joven de espaldas a ellos.

"- Quiero que él salga – Exclamó furioso"

"- Pe-pero... – Balbuceó un poco la joven aunque fue interrumpida cuando vio que Ren salió sin decir nada"

Hero volvió su vista a ella, aquella expresión en su rostro no le agradaba para nada.

"- Su majestad... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó en tono dulce"

"- Es que... Y-yo... – susurró aquello y se ruborizó, no era capaz de decirle que se había enamorado y menos de su propio enemigo, si, le quedaba claro, compartía extraños sentimientos hacia aquel desconocido"

"- No estoy seguro... si confiar en usted – Exclamó fingiendo dolencia mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de la joven"

"- ¿Confiar en mi? – Preguntó exigiéndole saber a que se refería"

"- Si, me refiero... a que la razón por la que me tienen aquí... es una trampa – Sonrió"

"- ¿Q-que has dicho? – Preguntó incrédula, si aquello era cierto toda esa tropa estaba en problemas"

"- No, no subestime a esos sujetos – Exclamó sonriendo a ella – los soldados de Eonia atacaran directamente hacia Yord"

"- Pero... – La joven titubeó, aquello seria un gran percance"

"- No puedo decirle en cuanto tiempo pero seguramente me llevaran ante ese maldito, así podremos terminar con ese asesino y con Yord"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Se cruzó de brazos, se sentía un estúpido ni siquiera podía fingir estar tranquilo.

"- Ya ha despertado ¿no es así? – Preguntó el castaño al lado mientras el peliviolaceo veía a todos los demás salir de sus carpas"

Ren no respondió, mas bien cerró sus ojos y frunció mas el entrecejo.

"- ¿Estas molesto por dejarlos a solas? – Sonrió con malicia ante la obvia razón de Ren"

Este trató de no sobresaltarse demasiado, pero no respondió, solamente miró de reojo la carpa donde la pelirosa se encontraba.

Hao rió abiertamente captando la atención del joven de ojos dorados.

"- Si no controlas los celos puede que todo se te dificulte – Sonrió de una manera cínica y se alejó hacia los demás"

Ren lo miró con cierta extrañeza en su rostro mientras lo veía irse; ¿él tenía celos, aquel sentimiento tan extraño que lo obligaba a enfadarse era precisamente ¿celos, aquello debía ser imposible si él sentía algo tan preciso como aquello probablemente le iría peor , pero... debía admitir que al estar cerca de aquella joven, trataba de retener cada sentimiento que se le atravesaba, poco a poco experimentaba mas emociones las cuales eran un gran peligro.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Escuchó aquel plan con cuidado, si aquello era cierto iba haber demasiada muerte, se negaba a creer todo.

"- Todos... tendrán lo que merecen – Exclamó al fin el chico"

La joven pareció meditar aquellas palabras, aunque... conocía a muchos que se merecían lo peor... no quería que algo malo le ocurriese a él.

"- De-descansa... nadie te hará daño alguno... Ren me lo ha prometido – Exclamó colocándose de píe"

"- ¿Desde cuando le hablas con confianza? – Preguntó en tono molesto"

"- N-no es eso... solo menciono su nombre – Exclamó sonrojada"

La joven estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que Hero haló un poco de su brazo.

"- No me engañas – Exclamó molesto - ¿qué es lo que de verdad ocurre?"

Tamao se mostró nerviosa y decidió cambiar aquella conversación.

"- ¿Co-como esta Eonia?"

"- Te pregunté algo primero – Dijo sin ocultar su molestia y la pelirosa no lo culpaba en lo absoluto por aquella reacción"

"- Yo... – susurró por bajo, pensó que lo mejor era decírselo y esperar cualquier cosa"

"- Deben alistarse, pronto partiremos – interrumpió una vez desde la entrada de la carpa"

Hero frunció el entrecejo al ver a ese otro sujeto de cabellera castaña.

Hao sonrió con cierta ironía al mirarlo, volvió su vista a la joven.

"- Son ordenes del capitán – Exclamó provocando que Tamao asintiese levemente"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Miró con detenimiento el mapa de la región que estaba completamente extendido en una pequeña mesa, frunció el entrecejo.

"- Lo sentimos capitán – exclamó uno de los soldados al verlo tan molesto – asesinamos a muchos en Eonia pero... la vizcondesa programó varios refuerzos... no pudimos con ella"

Al escuchar aquello se sorprendió aunque ocultó tal expresión.

"- Así que... la vizcondesa ¿hizo todo eso? – Preguntó incrédulo Ren, ¿acaso ella sabías estrategias?"

"- No,... suponemos que fueron las tácticas de el capitán de Eonia, ya que al verse acorralado dio ciertas ordenes"

"- ¿Acaso él sabía que era el blanco? – Preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- Lo supo... porque la condesa... no estaba – Miró hacia la carpa donde estaba la mencionada"

Ren miró de reojo la misma dirección.

"- Supongo que ese sujeto se está pasando de listo"

"- ¿No terminará con él? – Preguntó el soldado"

"- Partimos en este instante, Yord se encargará de él"

"- Pero..."

"- Alista a los demás, no tengo porque repetir lo que he ordenado – Exclamó mirándolo de una manera tan fría que el hombre asintió de inmediato obedeciéndolo"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

Pasando el tiempo pudieron prepararse para volver con Yord; Ren no hacia mas que mirar hacia una dirección en especifica.

"- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? – Preguntó Hao cruzándose de brazos"

"- me parece muy extraño... que después de los ataques nadie haya venido tras nosotros – Exclamó sin dejar de mirar al frente"

"- También lo he sospechado, fue muy sencillo la captura de Hero no te parece?"

Ren lo miró de reojo.

"- Él no es tan débil para dejarse atrapar, puedo decirlo ya que... te ha dado grandes palizas – Sonrió cínicamente"

"- Eres un maldito .- dijo entre susurros alejándose"

"- Supongo que es una ironía viniendo de ti – Siguió sonriendo mientras lo seguía."

No respondió, solamente siguió hasta llegar con los demás. Todos estaban sobre sus caballos pero miraban con cierto recelo a Hero quien salía de la carpa ayudado por la pelirosa.

Ren presionó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a ellos.

"- ¿Puedes montar? – Preguntó indiferente"

Este no respondió y le miró con odio. Los demás soldados estaban sorprendidos por aquella pregunta ¿acaso lo dejaría montar solo?.

"- Si...puede – respondió tímidamente"

Heró la miró por un segundo, ella asintió sonriendo por lo cual él no tuvo mas opción que acceder.

Esta vez si era definitiva, se había puesto de muy mal humor.

"- Bien! – Dijo molesto llamando la atención de todos, no podía ocultar esa emoción .- tomen ese caballo – señaló un oscuro que perteneció al sujeto que se encargó de eliminar - ¡Los demás solo nos encargaremos de ver que no escapen! – Ordenó al fin acercándose a su caballo"

La joven lo miró con cierta preocupación, no solo estaba molesto con Hero pero... el mostrar tanta emoción podía ponerlo algo débil.

No tardó en pensar en eso cuando vio como el chico de cabellos violáceos subía con dificultad a su caballo.

"- Maldita sea – Susurró al ver que estaba volviendo su gran debilidad"

Cabalgaron sin mas interrupciones, Tamao iba posada tras Hero quien guiaba el caballo con total calma, es especial porque todos iban atrás o al lado de ellos.

La joven, hundió su rostro en la espalda de Hero; se intimidaba con el hecho de que fuesen vigilados tan excesivamente, sin

contar que talvez Ren estaría de la misma manera, no supo si en realidad este los observaba pero... no quería saberlo.

Pudieron llegar mirando a lo lejos el pueblo de aquella región lo cual indicaba que estaban cerca de Yord.

Las personas, al ver a la caballeriza optaron por ocultarse en sus casas; Notando esto, Ren haló las riendas de su caballo he hizo un ademán a Hao.

Este no tuvo mas opción que asentir, aunque se le notaba cierto desgano en ello.

"-La mitad de los hombres, ¡síganme! – Exclamó en tono autoritario"

Todos le miraron con sorpresa a excepción de Ren.

"- ¿Acaso no han escuchado? – Preguntó molesto el peliviolaceo gracias a la lentitud de sus hombres"

Comenzaron a dividirse de inmediato; Ren se acercó a Hao en ese instante.

"- Esto solo es un pequeño anticipo, tu trabajo será solamente el quedarte aquí, si algo no funciona no te acerques al palacio"

"- No recibiré ordenes de un sujeto mas débil que yo, si aquí no sucede nada iré – Sonrió"

Ren bufó molesto por aquel comentario pero giró su caballo para seguir el camino con el resto.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

"- ¡Señorita Anna! – Gritó la joven quien entraba a la cocina a toda prisa"

"- ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – Preguntó con su tono frío"

"-Lo...que ... ocurre... es...!"

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo cual obligó a anna y a la joven que la acompañaba, a salir de la cocina.

Se sorprendió un poco al mirarlo, no pudo negar que sentía cierta felicidad, mas su capa de hielo se negaba a derretirse.

Miró como los demás soldados entraban.

"- Supongo... que era hora que volvieras – Se cruzó de brazos"

"- Si... – Respondió Hao sonriendo con cierto cansancio – Yo también te extrañé"

Los demás sujetos tomaron asiento en las sillas de aquella posada, parecían agotados y sin animo de moverse mas, provocando que las demás jóvenes prepararan las bandejas para atenderlos.

Hao tomó asiento cerca de la barra de bebidas de aquel lugar.

"- Toma – Exclamó Anna colocando cerca de él un vaso con agua"

"- Solo esto me servirás? – Preguntó con cierta extrañeza"

"- No veo que merezcas mas que eso, además no es necesario excederse, puede ser que terminen luchando"

"- Astuta como siempre – Sonrió con cierta malicia mientras se colocaba de pie – Quisiera probar esa astucia... mas a fondo"

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, conocía a la perfección aquel semblante en él; Se mostró fría y molesta.

"- Si intentas hacer algo frente a todos, lo pagaras muy caro"

"- ¿Qué es lo que se supone, intento hacer? – Preguntó de modo inocente aunque triunfador"

Anna se ruborizó levemente y se retiró molesta pasando de largo provocando una gran sonrisa en el chico.

Su semblante cambió al recordar lo que talvez sucedería ese día, aunque este pronto acabaría ya que estaba atardeciendo.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

No sentía muy bien, respiraba con cierta dificultad y es que presentía cosas desagradables.

Ren la miró de reojo y descifró el temor de la joven, pero nuevamente su orgullo lo obligó a callar al ver que la chica se sostenía con mas fuerza del agarre por el cual tenía tomado a Hero.

Desvió su mirada, se sentía demasiado tonto al sentir tanta molestia con solo presenciar una simple escena.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al palacio. Fueron recibidos por unos guardias que escoltaron solamente a la condesa y ambos capitanes hacia el interior, en especifico a la sala principal.

"- Interesantes visitas – Sonrió acercándose a ellos con toda tranquilidad"

Había bajado de los escalones en forma de espiral, y se acercaba lentamente.

Ren le miró con suma seriedad mientras Hero se mostraba furioso.

Yord miró a todos los presentes uno por uno hasta detener su ultima mirada en la joven.

Se acercó hasta tenerla a solo centímetros.

"- Extraña su apariencia condesa – Su sonrisa se amplió – parece que tu perspectiva de lo demás ha cambiado con todo y...con todos – Miró de reojo a Ren – Pero... serás mía – Susurró cerca de el oído de la joven"

"- ¡No! – Exclamó dando pasos hacia atrás mientras los otros dos jóvenes la miraban expectantes – e-el trato era... que si no podía gobernar... aceptaría lo que dices, pero..."

"- Si no podías gobernar? - Rió con fuerza – no has hecho absolutamente nada bien ¿no es así Hero?"

Este guardó silencio y le miró con molestia. Tamao miró a Hero pero luego fue interrumpida cuando Yord tomó su barbilla.

"- Pero... tu estado no es apropiado, lo mejor es que te escolten, así arreglaremos cuentas pendientes – Miró a ambos chicos."

"- No, yo..."

"- Yo me encargaré de eso – Se ofreció el peliviolaceo interrumpiendo"

"- Espera – exclamó Yord molesto – se que no deseas que escuche, pero las cuentas vendrán a ti también"

Tamao sintió el ambiente pesado y observó como Yord planeaba todo contra Hero, no deseaba que este sufriese de alguna manera.

"- No se esconderá el hecho de que ahora ella desea salvar al asesino y aun traidor – Yord miró de reojo a la joven quien lo miraba con un asombro bastante predominante"

Tamao ya había escuchado aquello... y aunque sospechase un poco no deseaban que fueran ciertas, miró con suma tristeza a Hero.

"- N-no es verdad – susurró la chica"

"- Vamos Hero ¿por qué no se lo dices? – Preguntó el hombre esperando aquello con ansias"

Este frunció el entrecejo, si se descubría todo en ese sitio su plan estaría arruinado, a pesar que no deseaba lastimar a la condesa no dejaría que ella descubriese todo lo que durante años estuvo ideando.

Tamao negaba levemente con su cabeza y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos que estaban algo vidriosos.

"- Ahora no es el momento – Exclamó Ren molesto y metiendose en aquella conversación"

"- ¿En serio? – Yord preguntó con cinismo – Supongo que el llegar a sentir algo por una victima, es interesante en un asesino"

Ren perdió la paciencia al escuchar eso, estaba a punto de desenvainar su arma cuando una anciana bajó las escaleras y se posó en frente de todos ellos.

"- Llévala y vigílala .- ordenó Yord observando a Tamao"

La anciana asintió de inmediato y se acercó a la joven, esta dudó por un segundo pero al ver como Ren asentía lentamente, no tuvo mas opción que acceder.

Se alejaron hasta perderse escaleras arriba.

"- ¿Ahora te gusta proteger a los demás? – Preguntó Yord de una manera burlesca"

Ren no respondió ante aquello, solo le miró con intensidad por la altura del hombro.

"- Muy bien – su mirada se dirigió a Hero – Ren, quiero que termines con él ¡Ahora!

Hero se sorprendió y frunció el entrecejo, no puedo evitar sentir cierto temor al estar completamente desarmado.

Ren le miró con frialdad, esta era la oportunidad de deshacerse de él mas solo pudo recordar a la joven, aquella que con la mirada le suplicó proteger a ese sujeto. Presionó con fuerza sus puños; que bajo había caído, ahora era tan voluble que no negaría aquella petición.

"- Lo haré... – susurró – lucharé con él, pero no en el estado que se encuentra – Recordó la debilidad de Hero"

Yord lo miró con autoridad, aquello no le sorprendía por parte de Ren, ya que este no atacaba a alguien desarmado a menos que hubiese sido un testigo de sus asesinatos.

"- Lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡Es una orden! – Le recordó aquel hombre sintiéndose molesto, aquel no era el momento para pedir una pelea justa- Este sujeto – Miró a Hero – intentó pasarse de listo conmigo, ahora tiene que pagar"

Hero no respondía ante nada, su orgullo estaba herido y era que en aquella situación estaba impotente ante todo, ni siquiera tenía una arma para defenderse, aunque debía admitir que la actitud de aquel asesino le sorprendió.

"- ¿Trato dices? – Preguntó el peliviolaceo Mirando a Yord con dureza – Entonces... quiero proponerte un trato"

Yord no pudo contener una risa ironía.

"- ¿Tu? Un trato, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"- Deseo pelear contigo, si tu ganas, has lo que quieras con nosotros"

"- No puedo creerlo – Exclamó sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera con ustedes?"

"- Si no es así, no te obedeceré y trataré de pelear contigo de todas formas – levantó su espada apuntándolo con esta"

"- ¿Sabes que morirás?"

"- Eso es lo que deseo probar – Ahora era él quien sonreía levemente provocando cierta molestia en Yord – Nada pierdes con probarlo"

"- No seas idiota si lo deseo, yo puedo asesinarlo – Desenvainó su arma que se notaba mas larga de lo común, esta estaba en su cintura"

Ren se interpuso entre Hero y él.

"- ¡Quítate del camino!"

"- ¿A que le temes, se que desde hace mucho te quieres deshacer de mi ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora que me meteré en serio en todo tus planes, ya que solo he venido a matarte"

"-¿Matarme? Por favor – Rió por lo bajo – eres un iluso"

"- ¿Me temes? – Preguntó haciendo que la sonrisa de Yord se borrara de inmediato"

"- Esta bien, ¡Terminaré contigo en este lugar! – Exclamó fastidiado"

Hero miraba sorprendido aquello ¿qué era lo que tramaba aquel asesino?.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

**N/A: bueno, si separé el final, es que estaba muy largo, pero el otro cap si definitivamente es el final, disculpas de antemano, porque dije que en este cap lo terminaría pero no pude terminarlo como queria, así que espero el cap sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a los reviews de:**

_**ANDREA NEFISTO: me reí un rato con tus locuras, es verdad Ren ya ando pensando en otras cosillas y si ya se acerca el fin, seria este pero... estaba algo largo asi que lo separé, espero el cap te agrade.**_

_**KIREI SANCTUARY: te trauma? Hahha, lo que en verdad me impresionó es que una amante de el ren x pilica le guste mi fic, de verdad me sorprendió, haha me siento realizada con ello, ¿envidia? Naaa para nda mujer, si escribo feo, pero te agradezco el gesto de leer mi fic, aunque me gusta tu idea de leer mas fics de ren x tamao, hahaha.**_

_**MAYI: sii es que Ren es bien guapo cuando anda de malo gracias por tu apoyo como siempre mi sis la verdad si intenté hacer el fin aquí pero... la verdad mejor lo separé, espero el cap te guste.**_

_**PALIN mounet: gracias por el comentario y si, Hero cae algo de la patada, he de admitirlo pero... bueno, pero lo de poner tu fic, deberias ¬¬ haber si así no tardas tanto.**_

_**NEKOAIKO: juela! Ya te creía muerta, estudio medicina podria haber practicado forense contigo hahah naaa, gracias por tus comentarios como siempre y si.. se suponía que este iba hacer el final, mil disculpas en serio, pero decidí separarlo pero el otro definitivamente es el final haha con lo de respecto a "esos comentarios" no te preocupes no les hago caso aunque dudo que sea envidia, haha pero gracias por tu apoyo y aquí entre nos... gracias por haberles llamado idiotas hahaha.**_


	20. Mi decision es

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.20: Mi decisión es..._

"- ¿A que le temes, se que desde hace mucho te quieres deshacer de mi ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora que me meteré en serio en todo tus planes, ya que solo he venido a matarte"

"-¿Matarme? Por favor – Rió por lo bajo – eres un iluso"

"- ¿Me temes? – Preguntó haciendo que la sonrisa de Yord se borrara de inmediato"

"- Esta bien, ¡Terminaré contigo en este lugar! – Exclamó fastidiado"

Hero miraba sorprendido aquello ¿qué era lo que tramaba aquel asesino?.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Tamao seguía aquella mujer, esta iba varios pasos delante de ella hasta detenerse cerca de una pieza.

Abrió la puerta con cierta delicadeza haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a la pelirosa, esta, a pesar de su temor entró con timidez y era que en ese instante no sabia si era correcto regresar donde se encontraban aquellos hombres o obedecer a esa mujer, aunque no quería llegar hacer un estorbo, no estaba segura el porque pero confiaba en que Ren no dejaría que lastimaran a Hero pero... ¿qué había de él, ella se hacia la idea que él no se dejaría vencer pero la duda llegó pronto y el temor también.

"- No... – susurró llevando las manos a su pecho"

Aquella mujer la había escuchado pero decidió no prestar atención, después de todo esa joven parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

"- Sus nuevas ropas... están sobre la cama – Exclamó haciendo que la joven recobrara la compostura y se diera cuenta de la gran habitación donde se encontraba"

Era un lugar muy amplio en verdad, adornado con bellas alfombras en el piso y muebles muy buen ubicados, las paredes finas de un color marfil, simplemente un lugar exquisito pero... no dejó impresionar a la joven, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar admirando una habitación.

"- Vístete, el amo Yord vendrá por ti – Salió de la habitación y un ruido hizo que Tamao se asustara de pronto, era el de la cerradura, parecía que aquella mujer la había dejado en aquel sitio y puso comprobar que era cierto al intentar abrir la puerta"

No deseaba estar ahí, y lo mas seguro es que aquella habitación era de Yord, (por lo menos esa idea le dio aquella mujer) quería saber lo que ocurría con los demás, se culpó internamente por haber vacilado y no haberse ido cuando aun iba tras esa mujer.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

"- Tan pronto deseas morir – Preguntó desafiándolo con una sonrisa"

Ren no esperó mas, se abalanzó sobre él, naciendo nuevamente la ira y odio por aquel sujeto a lo cual este sonrió aun mas al darse cuenta lo fácil que sería.

Sin alterarse mas golpeó con su empuñadura el hombro y brazo de joven, este palideceó de inmediato, sus ojos se dilataron y una expresión de dolor abarcó todo su rostro.

Cayó al piso colocándose de rodillas en él, tratando de sostener la empuñadura de su arma con la mano izquierda mas solo pudo darse cuenta que en su derecha comenzaba a fluir sangre, maldijo internamente su mala suerte.

"- Notaba muy extraño que tomaras el arma con tu otro brazo, así que la única razón de esto... es que algo había ocurrido aunque debo decir que tus sentimientos te hacen cada vez mas torpe – Se acercó a él deteniéndose a solo tres pasos"

Este le miró con furia, sabía que debía calmarse.

"- ¿Todo esto es por salvar a ese traidor? – Preguntó mirando a Hero por la altura de su hombro - ¿Por qué salvar a tu enemigo?"

"- Eres... un hechicero ¿Por qué no lo sabes? – Preguntó sarcásticamente"

"- Puede que lo sea, pero no abarco completamente el rango, aunque mis sellos no están del todo mal – Lo miró con suma presunción al ser él quien lo maldijera"

Aquello era imposible, no podía controlarse estando frente a ese hombre, odio, repugnancia, ira, esa clase de sentimientos los conocía a la perfección porque era lo que mas recordaba aunque hace algún tiempo comenzó a sentir cosas que jamás...

"- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó por lo alto sorprendiendo a Yord al descubrir que aquella maldición no era para él"

"- Parece que piensas en otra cosa – Dijo alzando una ceja"

Ren se puso de pie, pensar en ella no le ayudaría para nada y solamente lograría que aquel hombre lo eliminara.

Molesto y con aquella debilidad se levantó tratando de propiciar un golpe mas volvió fallar.

"- Es increíble tu insistencia – Sonrió mas aquel gesto fue borrado al ver como el chico giraba sobre sus talones y abanicaba su arma pudiéndole cortar algunos cabellos, aunque hubiese sido la cabeza si no se hubiese apartado rápidamente"

Yord le miró con furia, esta vez no jugaría, esta vez mataría a ese sujeto que a pesar de ser uno de los mejores llegó a traicionarlo.

Le golpeó con fuerza nuevamente en aquel hombro.

"- No... me sorprende – Jadeó el chico levantándose con cierta dificultad – Que pelees... aprovechándote de la debilidad de tu oponente"

"- Eso es bueno... porque eso fue lo que te enseñé – Exclamó acercándose a él y tratando de dar el ultimo sablazo, mas este pudo esquivarlo"

"-¡Espera! – Gritó Hero captando la atención de los otros dos – No entiendo porque este sujeto hace esto, pero se que puedo llegar a vencerte – Miró a Yord – y quedarme con todo esto"

Yord le miró de frente y rió nuevamente.

"- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pueda matarte en este instante? – Preguntó mas su diversión fue interrumpida al ver a la mujer en las escaleras asintiéndole lentamente – Esta bien...dejaré esto para después"

Envainó su arma dejando sorprendido a los presentes.

"- Solo tres horas – Exclamó en tono satisfactorio – En solo tres horas terminaré contigo – Comenzó a alejarse"

Ren se levantó sin comprender porque aquel hombre los había dejado, luego miró a la mujer que hacia una reverencia y les señalaba un pequeño mueble.

Hero no esperó y lo abrió encontrándose con varias armas, con eso parecía que Yord esperaba tener una pelea con él.

"- No puedo creerlo – Rió Hero – a cavado su propia tumba – Levantó una espada algo común pero por el peso, perfecta para su manejo"

Ren miró con suspicacia aquello, y fijó su vista en aquella mujer.

"- Tu..."

"- No entiendo que planeabas – Exclamó Hero interrumpiendo al de ojos dorados – Pero en cuanto me deshaga de Yord tu serás el próximo"

"- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó notándose tranquilo – Pues yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarlo, tu no te metas"

"- ¿Qué es lo que intentas probar, no necesito la lastima de mi enemigo – Exclamó furioso"

"- ¿Lastima? – Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa apenas imperceptible – Si te hubiese tenido lastima hace mucho te hubiese matado para que no tuvieses que vivir en este mundo"

"- No se lo que intentas probar, pero juro que te mataré – Le miró con odio"

Ren decidió pasar por alto aquello, no deseaba tener que terminar matándolo y no cumplir con el favor de la condesa.

De pronto recordó lo que en un principio preguntaría.

"- ¡Alto! – Dijo molesto al ver a la mujer marcharse - ¿Dónde está Tamao?"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Retrocedió hasta topar a la pared ¿qué era lo que intentaba aquel hombre?.

Solamente entró sin mas diciendo un par de cosas y ahora le exigía que se acercara a él.

"- Solo reclamo... nuestro trato... – Susurró acercándose"

La joven no pudo hacer mas cuando el hombre se acercó haciendo fuerza en sus hombros.

Comenzó a besarla por el cuello desabrochando su camisa, Tamao por su parte trataba de empujarlo lo mas que podía.

"- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamó en desesperación mas toda resistencia era en vano sintió como sus lagrimas caían al sentir a ese sujeto acariciar su cuerpo"

Este parecía disfrutar aquello mas un ruido lo hizo detenerse. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Ren y a Hero, el primero no esperó nada, solamente se acercó propiciándole un puñetazo a Yord separándolo de la joven.

"- ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldito! – Gritó molesto"

Yord llevó la mano a su rostro, aquella era la primera vez que alguien lograba golpearlo '¿desde cuando Ren se volvió rápido, había mostrado furia, aquel era un sentimiento ¿por qué no se debilitó?.

Ren le miró con frialdad y este le devolvió aquella mirada, eso no dejaría pasarlo por alto.

Ren comenzó a desenvainar su arma, luego miró de reojo a la joven quien se acerco rápidamente a él hasta posarse en el pecho de este, comenzó a sollozar y se aferró aun mas .

Este no pudo evitar sorpresa llevando una mano a la espalda de la joven.

Yord se mostró furioso mientras Hero miraba (con la misma sorpresa) todo, en especial la actitud de la condesa.

"- Esta falta no te será perdonada, ¡terminemos ya! – Se dejó llevar por la ira, estaba perdiendo aquel premio por el cual había incluso matado al conde de Eonia"

"- Como quieras – Respondió con desafió, aunque su vista se volvió a la joven en su pecho"

Tamao se separó un poco y no pudo dejar de mirarle con preocupación.

Este solamente la observó con seriedad y limpió un poco las lagrimas de ella.

Se sorprendió por aquel tacto, era la primera cosa en la que pudo sentir un cierto calor en él, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente y ruborizarse.

"- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad"

"- A-ahora... si – Exclamó entrecortada debía al susto que paso e inclinando un poco su rostro"

Se separó de ella lentamente y se dirigió al hombre que le miraba con furia, luego miró a Hero.

"- Tu, encárgate de cuidarla"

Hero no hizo mas que asentir a pesar que no le gustaba en nada que Tamao solo mirara a aquel asesino.

"- Pronto me encargaré de ti – Miró a la joven lo cual obligó a Ren a apuntarlo con su arma"

"- Deja de perder el tiempo y terminemos"

"- Vamos al salón de este lugar, hay mas espacio, no quisiera arruinar mi habitación – Le miró con furia aunque un aire de presunción"

Ren no respondió, solamente miró de reojo a la joven quien estaba junto a Hero.

"- Su majestad..."

"- N-no te preocupes... ya estoy bien pero... – Miró a Ren, este volvió su vista al frente al notar aquello y comenzó a seguir a Yord"

"- Va-vamos con ellos... por favor – Pidió a Hero, este analizó un poco; si Ren peleaba de nuevo es obvio que perdería pero... por lo menos trataría de averiguar los movimientos de Yord y así luchar con él"

Caminaron un poco y entraron al lugar antes mencionado, este eres tan amplio como la sala principal, no tenía nada mas que el piso adornado con cerámica.

Yord desenvainó nuevamente su arma.

"- Estaba a punto de hacerte entrar en razón y perdonar tu vida, pero... tu insolencia la pagaras muy cara"

"- Calla y empieza – exclamó haciendo lo mismo que en minutos anteriores, esta vez, Yord tuvo que moverse ya que los golpes se hacían mas certeros"

Chocaron sus armas, lo cual obligaba a ambos a retroceder, pero justo en ese instante Yord se adelantó hasta propiciarle una herida profunda en el costado del chico haciéndolo retroceder mientras se mostraba como fluía la sangre.

Tamao cubrió sus ojos justo en ese instante para luego mirar como el chico intentaba ponerse de pie forzosamente, lo cual la obligó a acercarse a él.

Llevó una mano a su costado, no ayudaba en nada su estado y mas aun teniendo una herida en el hombro que no había sanado.

"- Sabía que era demasiado para ti – Exclamó Hero al observar al chico"

"- Antes de terminar con él, lo haré contigo – Yord se dirigió hacia él y comenzaron a luchar"

"- Estas perdiendo mucha sangre – Exclamó la joven quien no solo miraba con preocupación al chico si no también a Hero"

"- E...eso no importa – exclamó poniéndose de pie pero sin despegar la vista de aquellos que comenzaban a luchar – No puedo creer... que necesite la ayuda de ese sujeto"

"- Pe-pero... él nos está ayudando"

"- Te equivocas – Ren le miró con seriedad – el que yo necesite de su ayuda solo es para tratar de matar a Yord, la intención de él no es ayudar"

"- Si – sonrió Yord – Solo es un traidor, no solo a su mando condesa, también lo es al mío"

"- E-eso no es... – La joven tartamudeaba un poco y al ver el semblante de Hero... ¿era posible que todo aquello fuese la gran verdad?"

"- Es el momento – Dijo tratando de propiciarle un buen golpe a Hero – dile ahora como traicionaste su confianza para poder quedarte con el poder"

la joven presionó sus manos contra su pecho... si aquello era verdad todo este tiempo...

"- No te atrevas a derrumbarte ahora... – La voz de Ren sonó pasiva aunque el tono fue algo frío – Se que no pareces entender mucho esta noticia pero... justo ahora no es bueno desmotarse débil"

Tamao le miró, aunque parecía a punto de llorar limpió un poco su rostro, esta vez era lo mejor, aunque no quería creer aquello y el dolor parecía invadirla.

Hero no esperó mas, y comenzó a abanicar su arma en forma vertical al saber que se había distraído, propiciándole una herida en su hombro sorprendiendo no solo a Ren sino al mismo Yord.

"- ¿Co-como?"

"- Ustedes dos han estado subestimándome mas de lo normal – Miró a Ren por el rabillo del ojo – Y tu recuerda que hubo una ocasión en la que casi te asesino"

Ren presionó sus puños y recordó la primera vez que entró a la habitación de la condesa cuando iba gravemente herido, era verdad aunque a veces no se notaba mucho Hero tenía enormes habilidades.

Yord enfureció y pudo hacerle una herida profunda cerca de su pecho.

"- Tu eres el que ahora me subestima... – Habló con cierto dolor"

La joven cubría su boca al mirar tanta sangre y peor aun mirar a Hero en aquel estado.

"- Debería odiarlo su majestad – Exclamó Yord de espaldas a la joven – él fue un traidor"

Ren no pudo evitar reír con ironía.

"- ¿Por qué te molestas en pedir eso? – Se puso de pie con dificultad siendo observado por la joven - Ella no es capaz de odiar al asesino de su padre... no se como podría ser capaz de odiar a una persona que solo le ha mentido; para serte sincero... no comprendo la actitud de ella pero... – La miró de reojo – Se que prometí no hacerlo, pero por esta vez faltaré a mi palabra..."

La joven le miró con sorpresa, al ver como el chico se abalanzaba sobre aquel sujeto hasta propiciarle un buen golpe en el cuello y dejando clavada su arma en aquel lugar.

Por fin, aquel sujeto había muerto pero por esta vez, Ren comenzó a sentir una gran debilidad no solo a la perdida de sangre también era referida a otra cosa.

"- Si pudiera... – Exclamó Hero con dificultad al estar agonizando – hace mucho... me hubiese deshecho de ti pero... – miró a la joven que estaba en el piso completamente inmóvil – Simplemente... no pude"

De pronto se pudo escuchar como estaban forzando la puerta principal y se escuchaban varios ruidos de pelea.

"- No te salvaras – sonrió Hero cerrando sus ojos – Después de todo los guardias de Eonia te encontraran"

La joven se puso de pie y aunque su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas miró a Hero pro ultima vez mientras se dirigía al peliviolaceo.

"- Debemos... salir de aquí – Exclamó ella con dificultad haciendo que el chico asintiese"

Solo pudo pensar en lo que talvez estuviese ocurriendo en el pueblo si los guardias de Eonia ya habían llegado al palacio. Se mostraba muy difícil mantener el paso con tantas heridas, aunque trataban de salir por la parte trasera del lugar.

Ren guió a la joven hacia los establos y tomó un caballo haciendo que la ella lo montase primero. Él iba un poco débil pero pudo sentir la tristeza que embargaba a la chica.

Cabalgó para alejarse y pudo notar como el palacio comenzaba a arder en llamas pudieron llegar hasta una pequeña intersección de el palacio y aquel pueblo, también pudo notar a lo lejos que una columna de humo se levantaba en aquel pueblo.

Paró al animal y bajó con dificultad sorprendiendo a su acompañante; Miró con sumo detalle aquello, en aquel estado no ayudaría en nada, era humillante admitirlo pero... si iba a luchar solo sería estorbo.

La debilidad lo dominó llevando una mano a su costado, la perdida de sangre hacía su efecto.

Tamao bajó rápidamente tratando de saber su estado mas sin embargo él no podía escucharla, solamente sus ojos se cerraron dejándolo caer, luego solo pudo apreciar una oscuridad.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Lentamente pudo apreciar la casa en aquella villa, pudo ver a su familia, miró a sus padres y...una pequeña que parecía reconocer como su hermana.

¿Esos eran sus recuerdos, no, no era así, esos era lo poco que le quedaba, luego la escena pasó a una noche violenta, a un incendió y el asesinato de su familia, ese hombre, ese sujeto...

Esa era la causa de su odio, mas sin embargo no podía recordar mas nada, luego volvió una oscuridad... ¿estaba muerto, si era así no podía evitar sentir cierta calidez, además pagaría por todo, pero... solo pudo recordar un rostro algo borroso, se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo sus ojos distinguiendo la imagen.

"- Que... bueno – susurró sonriendo - ¿cómo te sientes?"

Tomó asiento de presto llevando instintivamente una mano a su costado.

"- No te esfuerces...aun no ha cerrado la herida – Agregó"

Ren se sorprendió y miró a la joven a su lado, tenía puesto otras ropas, para ser preciso un pequeño vestido de mangas cortas de color crema, y una pequeña bandita en su mejilla, que parecía cubrir alguna herida.

"- Yo... – susurró el chico sin comprender llevando una mano a su frente y sintiendo el vendaje, estaba con el torso descubierto y pudo sentir los vendajes en hombro y cerca de sus costillas"

Volvió su vista a la habitación, esa lugar precisamente era... la habitación que solía usar en la casa Kuromie.

"- Pero... – exclamó sorprendido ante aquello"

"- Cuando... perdiste el conocimiento... pensé que habías muerto – Llevó las manos a su regazo – Ya que trate de llamarte... también... intenté detener la hemorragia, mas no pude... pensé que ya no había nada pero... Hao...llego"

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

"- Ten mas cuidado – Exclamó sentado en una silla frente a la joven de cabellos dorados; esta, tratando de que él no se moviera debido a que con un algodón trataba de curar su mejilla"

"- No te muevas – Dijo molesta presionando el algodón completamente en la mejilla del chico provocando un buen gemido por parte de él"

El joven portaba unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro y una camisa sin abotonar de color blanco, solo que un vendaje en el brazo lo acompañaba.

"- Eres un tonto, no puedo creer lo débil que eras al dejarte golpear"

"- Lo común es que se preocupen por mi estado – Dijo suspirando con cansancio aunque no borrando de su rostro ciertas expresiones de dolor – la verdad...desearía que la condesa me cuidara, se ve que es mas delicada en estas cosas"

Anna le miró como si deseara matarlo, solo optó por presionar mas el algodón, esta vez con un buen liquido para que así le doliera en serio.

"- ¡Auch, era una broma – Trató de sonreír mas aquel dolor no lo dejaba"

"- Es increíble – exclamó molesta guardando los vendajes - Eres una vergüenza, te aseguro, hubieses quedado peor y no te lo hubiese perdonado"

Él le miró con cierta curiosidad.

"- Serás mi esposo... – dijo ruborizándose aunque volviendo su vista a los vendajes – por lo tanto debes ser muy fuerte"

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sonriendo con cierta malicia – no recuerdo haber dicho que sería tu esposo"

Esta vez la joven le miró con mas furia.

"- Solo bromeo – sonrió forzosamente, no podía evitar pensar que clase de vida llevaría con una mujer como ella"

"- Lo bueno...es que todo esto acabó – Exclamó con calma – mas vale que me ayudes con este lugar – Agregó molesta – no solo yo me encargare de esta posada"

Hao sonrió levemente y la atrajo a él propiciándole un beso que rápidamente llegó hacer un tanto apasionado, Anna debía admitir que...sería un magnifico esposo pero aquella magia se rompió al escuchar un buen comentario.

"- ¿Podrían hacerlo después? – Preguntó al pie de la escaleras junto a la pelirosa quien solamente cubría un poco sus ojos al presenciar aquella escena"

Anna se separó rápidamente dando un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla del castaño pero haciendo que este volviese a lanzar un buen gemido de dolor.

"- Y bien? – Preguntó con frialdad - ¿ya estas mejor?"

"- Si... – susurró el chico que aunque con la misma frialdad de ella, tenía que agradecerle todo eso – yo..."

Anna no esperó tomó los vendajes y los colocó cerca de la barra, llegando luego las otras jóvenes del lugar quienes se acercaron a la pelirosa preguntando sobre su estado.

"- Comiencen a ordenar – ordenó Anna haciendo asentir a las demás"

"- Y-yo ayudaré – exclamó tímida aunque la rubia asintió"

Ren no perdía de vista a esa joven, no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente claro que aquello no pasó desapercibido por alguien.

"- ¿Yord ha muerto? – Pregunto el castaño mirándolo de frente"

"- Si... así es – respondió volviendo a un estado frío"

"- No se que habrá ocurrido por aya pero... no pudimos detener a toda la tropa de Eonia, hubo demasiado muertos y... llegaron al palacio"

"- Aun estaba conciente cuando eso sucedió – Respondió"

"- No entiendo como pudiste escapar pero... ellos ganaron – Sonrió irónicamente .- es algo vergonzoso pero... no pudimos con ellos y fuimos pocos los que aun quedamos con vida, aunque fue bueno que en aquellos momentos te haya encontrado a ti y a la condesa"

Ren suspiró y miró de reojo a la joven quien limpiaba el lugar con las demás.

"- ¿Han dado algún informe sobre el estado de... la condesa?"

"- Buscaron por todas partes pero... la han dado por muerta , además...cuando la tropa volvía ella se rehusó a salir"

"- ¿Se rehusó? – Preguntó un poco impresionado"

"- Eso es porque... quería ver como te encontrabas –Sonrió maliciosamente"

Ren no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente aunque sentía un leve cosquilleo en el pecho ¿qué era lo que pasaba, normalmente sentía debilidad pero ahora...

"- No importa... tengo que llevarla a donde pertenece"

Hao sonrió con cansancio mientras agregaba.

"- El pueblo está algo destruido aunque no fue demasiado pero el palacio..."

"- Es mejor así – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos"

"- Eonia a reclamado este sitio como suyo – Suspiró – supongo que lo que aun vivimos no tendremos que decir que pertenecíamos a las tropas de Yord"

"- Se supone... que por derecho este lugar debe ser suyo – Abrió lentamente sus ojos – esta vez partiré"

"- Si, sabía que tu idea no era quedarte en este sitio – Miró el techo con cierto aburrimiento – es lo mejor... espero que tengas suerte"

Ren comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"- Normalmente se responde a una persona que te desea suerte – gritó haciendo que el chico levantase su mano como respuesta"

Tamao pudo mirar aquello y se acercó.

"- ¿a dónde va él?"

"- Lo mejor es que hablen ahora, supongo que ese chico toma decisiones sin preguntar"

La joven le miró confundida pero decidió seguir a Ren escaleras arriba; había transcurrido dos noches desde aquel incidente y no podía dejar de pensar en su decisión.

Tocó la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta giró la perilla y entró.

Ren dejó de abotonar su camisa al sentir con exactitud quien había entrado.

"- Lo siento... no sabía – exclamó algo sonrojada y era el hecho de mantener una conversación con él"

"- Prepárate, partiremos ahora mismo"

" ¿Qué?"

"- Te llevaré de nuevo a Eonia"

"- Pero... es que... "

Ren se giró y le miró con seriedad nada fuera de lo común.

"- Cumpliré mi promesa y estoy dispuesto a pagar por lo que he hecho"

La joven le miró con temor, ¿cómo decirle que no deseaba volver, que solamente quería...

"- Vamos – Dijo comenzando a salir de la pieza seguido de la joven que no sabía como iniciar aquello"

Después de hablar por ultima vez, este subió a un caballo y ayudó a la joven quien estaba bastante pensativa.

Las demás hicieron una reverencia a ella, mientras Hao dedicaba una negativa a Ren pero este no obedeció; diciendo ultimas palabras de cierto agradecimiento a Anna comenzaron a marcharse.

La joven iba posada delante de él, nerviosa, sintiendo aquel calor que la cubría completamente, mientras él notaba lo pensativa que iba aunque no olvidando su cercanía.

"- El sello... – susurró - ¿se ha roto?"

Un poco sorprendido por aquella pregunta solo logro responder con un simple si.

"- Y...¿que hay de tus recuerdos?"

"- Solo recuerdo las mismas cosas... cuando Yord se dispuso a llevarme a entrenar y cuando ese sujeto... se encargó de asesinar a...las personas que conocí – Sorprendiéndose a si mismo por contar algo que él consideraba su mayor secreto – Supongo que asesinar a Yord no sirvió de nada... aunque... estoy dispuesto a pagar"

"- No vuelvas...a hacer eso.. – Susurro"

"- No te preocupes por ello... ya no podré – Respondió sabiendo a que se refería la joven"

Un silencio incomodo se formó, aun cabalgaban.

"- ¿Dónde está Hero? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, en realidad era lo ultimo que deseaba saber pero... la razón de la pregunta... era ella"

"- Él... – susurró con dificultad llevando las manos a su pecho – falleció... según me di cuenta...los guardias lo encontraron... y trataban de buscarte ya que... se supone que el gran asesino se encargó de la condesa, esas fueron las ultimas palabras de él"

Ren lo maldijo por lo bajo, hasta en sus últimos momentos fue un gran traidor.

"- ¿Lo extrañas? – No supo de donde salió es pregunta, pero se reprendió internamente al dejarse llevar por ciertas emociones"

"- Yo... me sentí muy mal por su perdida... pero... – sollozó un poco"

"- ¡No debes llorar por alguien... – exclamó rápidamente aunque la ultima parte la susurró, sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a decir aquello – Que solo daño te ha causado..."

Detuvieron el paso del animal sobre una pequeña colina la cual mostraba la vista de la villa Bristol.

"- Dime... ¿has conseguido lo que deseabas? – Preguntó algo cabizbaja tomando por sorpresa al chico"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Solo responde"

"- Solo... la mitad... – respondió al no haber conseguido su mayor objetivo"

"- Yo... no deseo regresar... – Susurró – Se que es egoísta pero..."

"- Ellos creen que has muerto... se supone..."

"- Si pagar... es lo que quieres... no me lleves ahí – Exclamó girándose un poco a él y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este"

No supo porque pero sintió como sus mejillas estaban muy calientes, nerviosismo y aquel sentimiento extraño lo invadió nuevamente solo que esta vez, no sintió debilidad alguna aunque si incomodidad.

"- Una vida normal... – Susurró"

La joven levantó un poco su rostro despegándose de él.

"- A pesar de recuperar mis recuerdos... – desvió su mirada sonrojado – solo deseaba una vida normal"

La joven sonrió y volvió a hundir su rostro, esta vez sintiendo el agarre del chico por su espalda lo cual la obligó a ruborizarse.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Cuanto tiempo habían pasado, varios meses y aun no podía creer todo.

Ahí sentada en aquel lugar, ahora era la condesa de Eonia, siendo unánime el voto a consecuencia de la muerte de la futura condesa, aun así no se sentía del todo bien, ¿qué habría pasado con Tamao, ¿alguno de esos sujetos la habrían lastimado, no lo sabía con exactitud pero trataba de gobernar en su honor.

"- Su majestad – la voz de un hombre un poco bajo de estatura, de tez blanca y cabellos blanquecinos entraba al salón donde ella se encontraba"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó en un suspiro al ser interrumpida tan abruptamente"

"- Hay alguien que también ha optado por pertenecer a nuestras tropas"

Hing asintió y decidió bajar. Después de lo ocurrido con Yord decidió reformar las tropas, pidiendo a los que quisieran, que trabajaran por el pueblo.

Caminó un poco y pudo encontrar a ese hombre con una capucha.

"- ¿Usted desea trabajar por nuestras tierras? – Preguntó tomando asiento en un mueble"

La persona frente a ella se inclinó y retiró su capucha.

"- Si, su majestad"

Palideció al ver ese rostro... esa persona era... pero ¿qué hacia ahí, su voz quedó atrapada y solamente se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

"- ¿Lo conoce su majestad? – Preguntó el anciano"

"- Yo.. bueno – Miró al anciano y luego miró al joven que estaba aun inclinado como muestra de reverencia"

"- He venido – Exclamó en tono seco aunque con calma – a unirme, pero para pertenecer a la guardia, no a las tropas de combate"

"- ¿Acaso no sabe pelear? – Preguntó el anciano"

"- Lamentablemente no – respondió siendo observado detenidamente por Hing"

"- ¿Esta seguro? – Preguntó esta sabiendo que mentía"

"- No es de mi agrado... estar luchando – Respondió"

"- Si el luchar es un problema, puede ser entrenado – Agregó el anciano"

"- Debo mencionar... que no me considero en buen estado para hacer tal cosa – Respondió poniéndose de pie"

"- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntó el anciano a la condesa"

Esta miró con seriedad todo para luego esbozar una sonrisa llena de diversión.

"- Esta bien – Al decir aquello el joven volvió a inclinarse"

"- Podría decirnos ¿a que región pertenece? – Preguntó el anciano"

"- Vivo... en la villa Bristol con... – se ruborizó de sobremanera – mi futura esposa"

" Bien – Exclamó el anciano al saber los datos de aquel joven"

Hing estaba mas que sorprendida.

"- ¿Tu-tu? – Le señalaba sin creerlo aun"

Ren aun desviaba su mirada y parecía aclarar su garganta.

Hing miró aquel semblante, de verdad había cambiado, sonrió con cansancio.

"- Puede marcharse – exclamó el anciano"

El chico asintió aun con cierto rubor y se dispuso a salir aunque la voz de la condesa lo detuvo.

"- Cuídala mucho – sonrió"

Este solo asintió con cierta seriedad y se marcho de ahí.

"- Oh, no – Exclamó el anciano al mirar el papel"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañada borrando de su rostro aquella sonrisa"

"- Tengo que tener todos sus datos pero... no pregunté sobre el nombre de su futura esposa"

"- Tamao – sonrió"

"- ¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"- Después de todo creo que lo conozco aunque... aun no estoy segura – sonrió – te aseguro que no me equivoco con el nombre, puedes escribirlo con tranquilidad"

"- Pero... – exclamó el anciano parpadeando varias veces"

"- Me retiro, estoy un poco cansada – le sonrió y se fue de ahí sin mas que decir"

El anciano se sorprendió un poco por aquel nombre, pero debía admitir que era algo común.

Anotó los últimos datos y los guardó en aquella gran lista.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

**n/a: BUENO TERMINE POR FIN EL FIC, excepto... que pondré el epilogo para que no quedará tan inconcluso en unos aspectos de Tamao x Ren se que ahora miércoles actualizo, y el viernes pongo el epilogo, así no tardo mucho, otra cosa es que como me quedaba demasiado largote resumí la pelea.**

**Bueno agradecimientos a:**

**HAINE ASAKURA: Tamao? Pelando? Hahaha naaa, yo no considero que Tamao sea debíl para nada, y se que parece que pelea, se ve decidida (por lo menos en la serie) pero su personalidad parece que son las personas que no les gusta llevar una pelea, asi naaa para eso esta Ren se que no hay besito... pero para eso esta el epilogo ¿no? Heheh gracias pór tu comentario.**

**ANDREA NEFISTO: ok, gracias, aunque con esto es el final hehe, otra cosa es que el viernes pongo el epilogo, y ahí como que será algo medio pasadito y cursi (ufff feyo haha) yep, ojala que el cap lo disfrutes y te guste.**

**Mayi: gracias sis, y yep Ren siempre es lindo no importa como lo pinten y sip, ya por fin termino aunque... el viernes pongo el epilogo, ojala mi cap te guste aaa y dile a sakura que no sea picara.**

**NEKOAIKO: y siempre soy caliente? Hahahah nada que ver hombre, haber cuando se te quita ese apodo para mi, ejem... disculpa ¿qué es chacho, ejem... por lo del perrito rosa ó/O como crees que voy a tener una cosa tan rara ¬/¬ espero el final te guste y el epilogo es para el viernes.**

**SERENA: Sip ya con esto comienzo nuevamente el otro fic, pero... lo de hacer lemon... la verdad para ese otro fic lo tengo planeado (que pena) y para este... pues en el epilogo pondré ciertas cositas hehehe gracias por tu comentario.**

**PALIN: sip, pero ya se murio no te preocupes, la verdad...queria dejar muerto a Ren pero me dio cosa asi que lo puse que quedara con vida, ni modo**

**Espero sinceramente que la pelea te haya gustado, sinceramente era mas larga pero... como estaba algo largo pues... la resumí yahh! Otro proyecto? Asi me gusta tamao x Ren no? Ojala, chivo lo esperare con ansias, sabes que me fascina tu historia.**


	21. Epilogo

**Nota: Este es un universo alterno, la personalidad de los personajes puede variar de acuerdo a la historia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EL PRECIO DE LOS RECUERDOS 

_Cáp.21: ¿Cómo decirlo?_

Se movió entre las sabanas blancas hasta abrir muy poco sus ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad que entraba por una ventana.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y luego a su pecho, respiró profundamente y se sentó con dificultad. Colocó una mano a su lado, aun estaba tibio, pero él no estaba ahí.

Suspiró, aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, aunque hubiese transcurrido el tiempo él no parecía cambiar.

Había pasado mas de un año desde las disputas entre Eonia y el pueblo de Yord y hace un año que había concluido todo.

Aunque pronto cumplirían un mes de estar juntos.

La joven se sonrojó notablemente al recordar cada momento de la noche anterior; se dio a si misma un par de palmaditas a ambas mejillas para que talvez así su sangre bajara un poco.

No entendía porque aun tenía tanta timidez, además no era la primera vez que pasaban la noche como marido y mujer.

Retiró las sabanas y se dirigió a la ducha de aquella habitación. Salió y se colocó un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, este era de un lavanda claro, sin mangas, solo finos tirantes que hacían que la prenda no cayese.

Arregló la cama con calma y dobló las sabanas con cuidado sintiendo el aroma de él en ellas, sonrió levemente para luego ruborizarse y sacudir su cabeza a causa de ello.

Dejó la sabana en su sitio y se dirigió al tocador.

"- De-debo estar tranquila... además... debo decírselo ahora – Se dijo ante su reflejo en el espejo"

Salió de la habitación tratando de no estar nerviosa, miró a su lado, hacia una ventana y se dio cuenta que no había secado de llover desde el día anterior.

Debía admitir que la lluvia había traído un ambiente frío al lugar pero...la noche anterior su esposo se encargó de eso.

"- Kyaaa! – Gritó algo nerviosa y ruborizándose, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso?"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Se escuchó preguntar, aunque hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la sala"

Él se encontraba en uno de los muebles que estaban cerca de la ventana, tenía las piernas cruzadas y parecía estar bebiendo algo ya que tenía entre su mano un vaso.

La expresión en el rostro de este era seria, mas sin embargo se encontraba serena.

Habían estado juntos por mas de un año, aunque al pasar el tiempo decidieron estar completamente unidos, por ello, hace ya un mes eran prácticamente esposos, aunque aun no comprendía la consecuencia de cada situación que los llevo a tomar esa decisión.

"- No, nada – Exclamó sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacia para él, con diversión y ternura provocando en Ren un leve rubor"

Este desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se fijó en el agua que aun caía.

"- Pensé que despertarías mas tarde – Susurró"

Tamao se acercó hasta sentarse en un mueble justo frente a él.

"- Lo mismo es contigo – exclamó en un tono mas serio provocando que Ren la mirase de reojo – Después de todo...siempre haces lo mismo – agregó con cierta tristeza en los ojos, fue algo que él comprendió muy bien"

Debía admitir que estaba mal levantarse y nunca esperar que su esposa despertara, no podía fingir que no le gustase el calor de ella, pero a veces sentía cierta culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo una gran atracción por ella. Ahora que no tenía limites se daba cuenta que no podía controlar todas aquella emociones y mucho menos sus impulsos.

Salió de sus pensamiento al notar como la joven se abrazaba a si misma, y pareció temblar.

Dejó el vaso en una pequeña mesa y se colocó frente a ella mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

Levantó su mirada al sentir que él la cubría.

"- La temperatura esta bajando, puedes resfriarte – Dijo en tono simple, al haberse quitado su chaqueta de color marrón, dejando al descubierto su camisa de cuello largo y mangas hasta las muñecas de un color café claro"

Tamao se ruborizó y solamente asintió con su cabeza.

Ren solía demostrar demasiada frialdad pero mas bien solo eran ciertos sentimientos que no sabía como interpretarlos, sin contar que trataba de protegerla a toda costa y aunque no fuese bueno con las palabras solía hacerle saber lo que sentía en actos.

Aquello inevitablemente hizo que ambos recordaran el día anterior.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

Esa tarde habían acordado salir a caminar, y aquello fue completamente planeado por Tamao al armarse de valor y decirle algo muy serio a su acompañante.

Lastimosamente la lluvia interrumpió todo cuando cayó de presto, arruinando la ocasión y empapándolos por completo.

"- ¿No sería mejor correr? – Preguntó la joven al sentir como Ren solo caminaba de prisa tomándola de la mano, claro que aquel gesto hacia sonreír ampliamente a la joven y mas aun al ver que él no se daba cuenta de ello"

"- Supongo, no tengo tanta prisa, además desde un comienzo te dije que llovería – Mirándola por la altura del hombro"

"- No fue mi culpa – Dijo haciendo un puchero algo infantil – además, cuando te pedí que saliéramos casi no protestaste"

"- Bien – sonrió algo triunfante – no te quejes por la humedad"

"- ¡Que cruel e...! – Gritó al principio mas sus fuerzas la abandonaron mareándola y haciéndola caer pero fue sostenida justo a tiempo ya que Ren giró de inmediato haciendo que la joven se apoyara en el pecho de este"

Ren se mostró bastante sorprendido aunque su expresión se tornó seria.

"- Desde hace días... – susurró – pareces estar débil"

La joven se separó lentamente del pecho para así mirarlo a los ojos.

"- E-estoy bien – sonrió aunque su rostro denotaba cansancio"

Ren la miró con reprobación por aquella mentira, lo cual Tamao notó, así que volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del joven.

"- Estoy algo cansada...eso es todo"

El joven cerró los ojos con notable molestia, era mas que obvio que ella le mentía.

Sin decir mas colocó las manos bajo las piernas de la joven y la otra en la espalda de esta para poder cargarla.

"- ¿R-Ren? – Dijo la joven confundida y al mismo tiempo apenada por lo que él hacia"

"- Si esperamos mas no podremos salir de esta lluvia, así llegaremos mas rápido - .Respondió mirando al frente"

Tamao decidió no protestar ante ello, además solo era un pequeño mareo , se le pasaría con rapidez, aunque... tendría que explicar el ¿por qué? De ese mareo.

Se sonrojó un poco acercándose a un mas al pecho del joven, ¿Cómo lo tomaría él , no se lo imaginaba.

Era verdad que ya no era la condesa, que Hing había tomado su sitio – aunque no era de su interés- siendo de esa manera, Ren solía trabajar para el palacio aunque si era algo mas serio, solía estar en incógnita ya que todo mundo daba por muerta a la condesa anterior y nadie sabía mas sobre aquel asesino.

Cuando decidieron vivir en total normalidad en aquella villa, fue difícil escapar de ciertas miradas que relacionaban a Tamao con la condesa anterior, mas sin embargo ambos actuaban de una manera común para no levantar mas sospechas.

Hing era la única que sabía de aquello, dejando que todo ocurriese siendo decisión de Tamao.

Pero en esta ocasión, ella se sentía en un aprieto mayor al darse cuenta junto a Hing que estaba...

"- Llegamos – Dijo Ren colocándola en el piso y abriendo la puerta principal"

Tamao entró tratando de quitar el agua que escurría de sus ropas y rostro.

Ren cerró la puerta y miró a la joven.

"- No debes estar con ropas húmedas, es mejor que vayas a cambiarte"

"- Si, pero... tu también puedes resfriarte"

"- Mejor explícame lo que está ocurriendo contigo – Le miró con suma seriedad"

La joven sintió un escalofrío y sonrió forzosamente.

"- Eh...yo... iré a vestirme – sonrió nuevamente mientras subía las escaleras"

Ren alzó una ceja, debía admitir que cuando quería huir de algo era bastante rápida. Un suspiro se dejó escapar de sus labios y comenzó a seguirla solo que mas lentamente.

Llegó a la habitación y esperó en el marco de la puerta a que la joven saliese del vestidor.

Al no hacer nada, corrió su vista la pasillo, aquella casa contaba con solo cinco habitaciones pero solían usar la que perteneció a él o por lo menos eso era lo poco que recordaba.

Sonrió por lo bajo con cierta ironía al recordar las palabras que la joven solía dedicarle.

"- _Se... que no recuerdas... y que los momentos de tu pasado no volverán, pero... deseo que recuerdes los momentos en que estamos nosotros...en el presente"_

Sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar como su esposa salía del vestidor, portando su pijama blanca de seda, con mangas cortas

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió al tocador.

Ren por su parte mostró nuevamente aquel semblante serio mientras se quitaba la camisa empapada que portaba, aunque se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Tamao se acercaba hasta posar una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras frotaba con suavidad.

"- Eres muy testarudo cuando se te advierte que te enfermaras"

No respondió, solamente se limitó a mirarla tratando de ver que era lo que ocultaba. Tamao, al darse cuenta de ello dejó al chico y giró rápidamente.

"- Pa-parece que lloverá mucho esta noche – Exclamó nuevamente tratando de romper aquel ambiente"

"- No me engañas – Respondió acercándose a ella"

La joven lo miró de frente aunque con cierta timidez.

"- ¿A-a que te refieres?"

La observó detenidamente, de verdad no deseaba hablar sobre su estado.

Esperó unos momentos, pero ella no emitió sonido alguno; de nada servía aquello, se acercó mas hasta tenerla a solo centímetros levantando su rostro tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo.

"- Yo... –comenzó la joven mas no terminó al sentir como los labios de él lo impedían"

Comenzó a besarla lentamente provocando en ella un buen rubor en su rostro y era el hecho que él no solía comenzar aquellos juegos y cuando – en rara veces – se disponía a hacerlo era demasiado sorpresivo.

La joven cerró sus ojos y colocó las manos en el torso desnudo de él; en cuanto hizo eso, él aprovechó para atraerla mas, tomando la cintura de esta.

Sabía perfectamente que algo ocultaba Tamao, mas sien embargo estaba seguro que ella se lo diría tarde o temprano, aunque no podía negar la preocupación hacia la salud de la joven.

Decidió hacer otra cosa para distraer la conversación, después de todo... tendría tiempo después.

Sintió como él acariciaba su espalda baja haciéndola estremecer y profundizar el beso.

Pasó las manos desde el torso hasta el cuello de este, rodeándolo con cierta fuerza al sentir sus piernas algo débiles y es que estando con él no podía negarse a nada.

Dieron unos pocos pasos hasta caer sobre la cama, claro que aquel acto se hizo con cierto cuidado gracias a Ren ya que la joven fue quien cayó sobre él, aunque al hacer presión no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"- E...estas bien? – Preguntó separándose un poco, mostrando aquel rostro ruborizado y su respiración un poco agitada; se le notaba preocupada, las manos de ella estaban nuevamente sobre el pecho de él mientras este no dejaba de sujetarla por la espalda baja"

"- Si, no es nada, no te preocupes – Respondió con calma y seriedad, mas sin embargo Tamao dirigió una mirada al costado de él, exactamente a la altura de sus costillas"

"- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... y aun te lastima – Susurró entrecerrando sus ojos con preocupación al ver esa cicatriz"

Ren suspiró con desgano, eran pocas las veces en las que demostraba cierto afecto y por alguna razón siempre era interrumpido con algo.

"- Estoy bien – repitió ante el rostro de la joven – es mejor dormir – Desvió su mirar un poco con un leve rubor al ser él quien no pudo controlarse al verla y rindiéndose a sus impulsos"

La joven no hizo mas que esbozar un leve suspiro, casi siempre sucedía lo mismo, si él era interrumpido su timidez volvía y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera la tocaba.

Aunque luego de pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro obligándola acomodarse mejor sobre él.

Este no hizo nada para cambiar la posición en que estaban, sin contar que su esposa no se separaría de él con facilidad.

Pasó el tiempo y la joven aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Aun reposaba sobre él mientras a su mente regresaban ciertas escenas.

"- Me pregunto... ¿por qué no ha sanado? – Susurró para ella misma al recordar la herida de Ren"

"- No te preocupes ... – respondió asustando a la joven quien lo creía profundamente dormido – no es nada de gravedad"

"- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó alzando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de frente – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no parece mejorar"

Ren cerró sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí.

"- Eso es... porque no dejo que esa parte de mi cuerpo repose como es debido"

La joven parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

"- ¿Acaso es por tu trabajo?"

Ren aclaró su garganta, y sentía como sus mejillas ardían un poco mas.

"- Casi no utilizo esa parte de mi cuerpo a menos... que haga cierto ejercicio físico, que no se refiere para nada a ser solo un guardia"

Al pensarlo por un segundo comprendió a que clase de "ejercicios" se refería, lo cual la obligó a ruborizarse de sobremanera y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de este.

Ren esbozó una sonrisa algo cansada, era verdad que ambos eran tímidos a su manera solo que su esposa lo era aun mas.

"- Definitivamente...extraño – susurró alargando su sonrisa aunque ahora llena e ironía y provocando la atención de la pelirosa"

"- ¿Qué es extraño?"

"- Nada, solo recordé algo – Dijo con una expresión mas serena aunque se le notaba seria."

Tamao analizó por un momento aquella expresión, rió un poco, era increíble que siendo él alguien tan frío pudiera emanar tanto calor... estando a solas.

Pero a su mente volvió la preocupación al recordar aquella noticia ¿Cómo lo tomaría él, llevaban poco tiempo como esposos.

"- ¿Me dirás lo que ocurre contigo? – Preguntó con calma aunque su semblante de seriedad no cambiaba"

La joven le miró mientras sonreía forzosamente, luego de analizarlo un poco se ruborizó y es mas bien por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"- Es mejor que trates de decirme... – Esta vez fue Ren el sorprendido al sentir como la chica se abalanzó sobre él besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello"

La sujeto un poco mas y rodó hasta quedar sobre ella logrando separarse a solo centímetros.

"- Realmente...no deseas decírmelo – susurró con cierta dificultad por la cantidad de aire que aquella mujer era capaz de quitarle"

"- ¿po-porque...crees que te oculto algo? – Preguntó tranquilizándose"

"- No es normal que me beses de golpe y menos que lo propicies de una manera tan profunda"

La joven parpadeó varias veces ruborizándose por aquello, llegó hasta un gran extremo para que Ren olvidase la conversación pero este no creyó en nada.

Él suspiró nuevamente y la miró por algunos segundos hasta acercarse lo suficiente a ella y comenzar a besarla nuevamente.

En esta ocasión fue mas suave haciéndola acceder por completo, comenzando a acariciar ciertos rincones sensibles en ella haciéndola gemir y por tanto obligándola a aferrase mas a él perdiendo la razón de todas sus acciones.

Transcurrió sin mas interrupciones entre besos y muestras de afecto hasta llegar al limite máximo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Ren la notó demasiado pensativa, incluso cuando en esa mañana se había despertado, la miró tratando de saber sobre lo que en verdad le sucedía.

La joven dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, poco a poco dejaba de llover.

"- es mejor que desayunes – exclamó él cruzándose de brazos"

"- No tengo apetito – respondió presionando ambas manos – y tu... ¿saldrás de nuevo? – esta vez estaba algo cabizbaja, algo que el joven pudo notar perfectamente"

"- No... esta vez no "

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Tamao, al saber que la conversación no llegaría a mas, optó por ponerse de pie.

"- Tamao... – Llamó este al notar que la joven partía – Tu salud... ¿esta estable?"

No pudo disimular su preocupación haciendo que la joven sonriera.

".- La-la verdad... – susurró armándose de valor mientras él por su parte la miraba de frente – Yo.. Ren yo..."

Otro nerviosismo la invadió mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

"- Yo... tengo un poco de frió – sonrió con cierta dificultad – Prepararé té"

Se cubrió un poco mas con la chaqueta que Ren había colocado sobre ella y se dirigió a la cocina.

"- Soy una cobarde – Susurró con pesar al alargar todo el asunto"

Ren cerró sus ojos en muestra de cansancio mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón; Había creído que esta vez ella le diría la verdad

Miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia había cesado, por lo menos sería un día rutinario.

_**0O0O0O0O0000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Preparaba el té con suma paciencia, cada vez un suspiró se dejaba escapar.

Otro recuerdo la acechó, fue cuando Hing se dio cuenta de su estado.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

"- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó sin ocultar la emoción en su tono de voz mientras la joven a su lado se notaba completamente apenada"

Ambas estaban frente a frente, sentadas en la sala de aquella casa que era su nuevo hogar.

"- ¿Hoy se lo dirás? – Preguntó Hing esperanzada"

"- Pu-pues la verdad... – Se ruborizó mucho mas"

"- Pero Tamao, lo correcto es..."

"- Lo se... estamos tratando de vivir como cualquier persona pero... a pesar que Ren se convirtió en uno de tus aliados... parece tener ciertos aprietos al adaptarse a no solo dejar de ser un asesino, también... que el sello fue roto – Le miró con preocupación"

Hing suspiró y sonrió.

"- Espero no tardes ... después de todo – señaló con su dedo índice el vientre de la joven – comenzará a notarse"

Tamao se apenó mucho mas y colocó las manos en su regazo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre y se ruborizó, había pasado una semana desde ese suceso con Hing.

No era algo del otro mundo, entonces... ¿por qué no podía decírselo?.

"- Tengo... que hacerlo – susurró decidida llevando bandejas con dos tazas con té"

Llegó a la sala depositando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa al lado de un mueble.

Se sorprendió un poco al no mirar a nadie , aunque pudo notar la puerta principal abierta.

Salió y pudo encontrarlo de pie cerca del pórtico, el clima estaba aun húmedo aunque la lluvia había cesado; se colocó hasta quedar al lado de él.

El joven tenía su vista al frente pero se percató de la llegada de Tamao.

"- Preparé té, también te traje un poco – Sonrió con dulzura"

Al notar la sonrisa, Ren volvió su vista al frente.

"- El clima aun está frío, deberías entrar"

Tamao le miró con detenimiento, luego inhaló con fuerza y se dirigió hacia la puerta y para la sorpresa de Ren, ella no entró a la casa mas bien cerró la puerta y volvió a su lado.

"- Debo decirte algo – Dijo apenada"

Ren aun miraba la poca llovizna caer, esta vez no la miraba, pensó que al final tampoco se lo diría.

"- Pronto... dejaremos... de ser dos en este sitio, yo estoy... bueno... – Balbuceó juntando sus dedos índices con cierta timidez"

Ren se mostró sorprendido, y giró lentamente hasta verla de frente, no importaba que no concluyese, había entendido a la perfección todo.

Desvió su mirada un poco y se sonrojó levemente.

"- Supongo... que era de esperarse, hemos estado juntos el tiempo necesario – Dijo tratando de mantener aquel porte de seriedad y frialdad"

Tamao entristeció un poco, aquella no era la reacción que hubiese esperado y Ren notó aquel semblante en ella.

"- Ese era el problema con tu salud ¿no es así? – Exclamó en el mismo tono, la joven solamente asintió levemente"

Aquella respuesta por parte de él, la obligaba a pensar que talvez la noticia no era de su agrado , pero su sorpresa fue grande al sentir como era tomada de la cintura siendo atraída a él.

Tamao posó ambas manos en el pecho del joven mientras este la tomaba con delicadeza.

La joven quedó pensativa por unos momentos para luego esbozar una sonrisa tierna. No era la reacción que se esperaba pero tampoco esperaría algo de un chico tan frío como lo era él.

Acomodó su cabeza cerca del cuello de él, mientras suavemente sus manos estaban posadas plenamente en el pecho de este.

Rió por lo bajo al notar como aquellas muestras de afecto a o felicidad eran tan silenciosas.

Aunque pronto un pensamiento inundó su cabeza obligándola a ruborizarse y ocultar su rostro aun mas.

"- ¿Cre-crees que se parezca a ti?"

Ren se ruborizó, aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"- Se debe esperar para saberlo – exclamó apenado"

"- Eso... puedo dudarlo – Sonrió ocultando su sonrojo – aunque... podríamos intentarlo de nuevo ¿no es así?"

Ren se había sonrojado completamente al escuchar la propuesta de su esposa que no solo abarcaba la idea de un segundo hijo.

Estaba un poco nervioso, no podía controlarse al estar tan cerca de ella , aunque trataba de mantener su semblante de seriedad lo cual era demasiado difícil.

La joven se separó de su pecho para poder mirarlo y esperar una repuesta.

"- Supongo... que si – desvió su mirada provocando una risita en la joven"

"- Es mejor que entremos... o el té se enfriará – Exclamó tomando la mano de él y halándolo hacia el interior de la casa"

Por primera vez, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y una excesiva muestra de cariño ante la actitud de su esposa, quien no se percató de ello.

No sabía como transcurrieron con exactitud todas aquellas situaciones, eran tan distintos pero ambos podían complementarse.

Su vida estaba siendo normal, y esos momentos estaban siendo los recuerdos mas valiosos y aunque le costase admitirlo, felices de su vida.

_**FIN.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**N/a: cursi, Dios! esto si me quedó cursi si que me he reido con esta cosa, hahaha es lo mas loco que he escrito, pero es el final, aunque por esta pareja que tanto me gusta soy capaz de escribir un lemon (mentira, ademas me van ayudar hacer un lemon) **_

_**Ok ya terminé por fin con el segundo fic, espero haya sido de agrado.**_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas que lo leyeron, y aunque dije que actualizaria el viernes pues ahora me quedo. Asi que agradezco de ante manos los reviews que he leido hoy.**_

_**Haine asakura, mayi y andrea nefisto ojala sea de su agrado el epilogo.**_

_**Adios!**_


End file.
